Justice for Ash
by Charizard665
Summary: What happens when Ash finds hes on a different world and enemies a lot more evil than back home. Can Ash handle all this? AshxHarley
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1

Justice Origins

He could see nothing but darkness, feel nothing but the cold, hard surface underneath his body. Had no idea what had happened to him. He only just realised he just regained consciousness and haven't opened his eyes yet. He found it hard to open his eyes, whatever happened to him, it must of been bad. Once he regained his vision, the first thing he noticed was the night sky. To him, he didn't recognise it, it seemed different. He pushed that thought aside and began to stand up. Half way through the process and his head started to pound. What happened to him and why can't he remember. He finally stood up and saw he standing on a mountain side. He wondered why he was up there in the first place.

"PIKAPI!!!". A voice was heard.

He turned his head and saw his trusted partner. A yellow mouse with red cheeks and a lighting bolt shaped tail. He had the boy's hat on his head and had a strap of his bag in his mouth, dragging it. For some reason it looked heavy.

"Pikachu! I'm glad you're safe buddy". He said to the mouse now named pikachu. Stratching behind his ear, which pikachu relaxed into. "Where are we?". He asked while trying to pick up his bag. The bag was a lot more heavier then he remembered. Out of curiosity he looked inside. His eyes went wide, inside was multiple pokeballs, more then six. He checked his belt and felt he still had his six pokeballs on it.

Everything wasn't making sense to him. What was happening? "We better find a way down and find the nearest town". He told pikachu.

BOOM!!!!!!!

He turned to where the sound came from. "What was that"? Pikachu quickly climbed up his shoulder and got in his usual place. As soon as pikachu was in place, the boy sprinted to the source of the sound. He ran for half a minute along the mountain side. When he reached the source, what he saw gobsmacked him.

Aliens. He saw real alien ships. It looked like a small scale invasion happening. He was thankful that he did have his pokemon on him, just in case something happens. But what surprised him the most was the people they were fighting.

There was a man in blue with a red cape, red boots and have red above his legs so it looks like he was wearing underwear on the outside of his costume. The most notable feature was the giant red S with a yellow background on his chest. This man was flying round and taking the alien ships with a single punch. The boy knew he had to be careful if he was around.

Next was a man in black and had a green chest part and the outline of his body was green. He shot down a ship from a concentrated part of his fist. The boy wondered what else that guy was capable of.

He just then saw a green human fly by him. Green human? At this point nothing surprised him now. There was a ship chasing the humanoid. There was another ship on the other side waiting for him. He stopped and waited. "Why is he just floating there"? The boy wondered. Soon after both ships fired lasers at the green being. To the boys surprise, the lasers went straight through without hurting him. And hitting the other ships instead. Both ships went straight towards the ground.

The boy looked at the ground and saw a downed black jet plane with a wing missing. Next to it he saw a man in dark clothing. He was wearing a mask with a cape attached to it. On his chest there was a symbol what mostly resembles a bat. Makes sense since the man himself sort of looks like a bat. One of the ships crashed near the jet plane. The man looked up and suddenly rolled out of the way before the other ship crashed on top of him. "Does he have any powers? He needs to find shelter if he's grounded". The boy said to the mouse. "Pika".

Ahh! The boy heard a scream. He saw a woman on the other side of the mountain. Down. It seemed like she had been hurt. She was wearing a yellow strapless top and brown trousers with boots. She was also wearing a mask which resembles a hawk. And she had to two big wings on her back. A ship was in front of her. This panicked the boy. "Oh no we have to help her" he said while reaching for a pokeball.

Before he could grab onto to it. Another woman landed in front of her. She was wearing a red top and blue pants with red boots. She had a lasso around her waist and a tiara on her head. The ship started firing. The woman used her bracelets to deflect the lasers. Some of the lasers hit the ship and it started to fall to the ground. The new woman helped the other one up and they flew towards the battle.

The flying beings took down the last of the ships and started descending. The boy saw something coming from the distance. It looked like the other wing for the jet and it was coming in fast. Really fast. When it came to a halt the boy saw a man in complete red carrying the wing.

The people were together talking to each other. "It seems that we weren't needed at all pikachu. Which is good cause we already got enough to figure out bud". He said, finally taking his hat from Pikachus head and placing it on his. He took one last look at them before turning around. Before he started to walk away, he saw a lone ship, quickly racing to the people below. They haven't noticed it. "Oh no"! The boy yelled.

"Charizard, come out". The boy shouted. As he threw the pokeball, he jumped off the mountain side onto the materialised orange dragon. In a flash they were flying towards the ship. "Steel wing, go"!! Charizard metallic wing clipped the ship causing some damage and spinning it out of control towards the mountain. The heroes looked up and watching with interest. Who was that boy and how was he controlling the dragon. The ship regained control before hitting the mountain. "Flamethrower finish this"! The boy shouted. Charizard spat out a stream of flames out of its mouth. The flames engulfed the ship and suddenly exploded. It was over. The boy looked down to see if the people were alright.

The group just looked at him with stunned expressions on their faces. The boy thought the best idea to do was to get out of there. "Let's go Charizard". He started to gain some distance from the group. Up ahead he saw lights, he saw a city, he was about to find out where he was. Before he could get any further, a green barrier came up in front of him, forcing Charizard to stop.

"Stop! We have questions you need to answer". The green outlined hero said.

The boy wasn't having any of this. "Charizard, break it". With that said it used dragon tail against the barrier and broke it easily.

"Oh no you don't"! The man shot a green energy beam at them. Thankfully Charizard saw this and dove out of the way. Charizard suddenly started to ascend towards the hero.

"Fire punch". The boy said. Charizard fist was engulfed in flames and landed a uppercut on the hero. The hero was starting to fall. "Charizard, catch him". He didn't need to say it twice since Charizard was already on his way. Charizard grabbed him and landed on the ground. As it laid the man down the boy said "I'm sorry but there's too many questions I need answered, so I don't have time for this".

"Maybe I can help." The fast man in red said with a smirk on his face. Wrong expression. The boy jumped off the dragon and said to Pikachu "thunder wave". A wave of electricity headed towards the man. He yelled in pain and went to the ground. The other heroes arrived at this point.

"That's enough! We just want to talk". The man with the s said.

"Just leave me alone". The boy said. He turned to walk towards the dragon. He suddenly felt someone grab his wrist. It was the same man.

"That's not an option". That's it. The boy had enough. His fist glowed blue and went towards the mans face. When they connected the man was sent flying back behind the heroes. The heroes knew if his creatures took two of them down and nearly knocked out superman with his bare fist, they were in trouble.

"Leave me alone or prepare to fight". The boy said. As he said this, his pokemon took battle stances. As did the heroes. They were about to collide when all of a sudden.

"STOP!!!!" The bat person shouted. Everyone looked at him. "If we keep going like this, we will be in no shape for the fight that's about to come". He looked at the boy and walked towards him. He stopped in front of him and said "who are you looking for"?

"Everyone". The boy said while looking away. Tears started trickling out of his eyes. The heroes finally understood that the boy wasn't a threat, he was just scared. He turned to the dragon, pointed his pokeball at it and returned it. "Thanks for your help". He said to the ball before placing it back on his belt. He turned back to the heroes to apologised. "I'm sorry for my actions, I just have no idea how I got here on the mountain. I want to find directions back to Pallet Town".

The first downed hero started to get up and said "what?"

"Pallet town. Home of the famous professor oak. Near viridan city? In kanto?" Now the boy was getting worried now since the heroes wore confused looks on their faces.

"I hate to tell you bud, but those places don't exist here". The second recovered hero said.

The boy nearly fell to the ground in complete shock but the man bat caught before he was hurt. "It can't be true. That means my friends, my family... my home. They're gone." The heroes felt sorry for him. He's just discovered he's in a new world. All by himself. The heroes would of said he was lying but seeing those creatures it was possible.

The S man came up to him and got down to near enough eye level with him. "I'm sorry for what happened. Uh. Sorry we never exchanged names. I'm superman".

The boy stood up along with the heroes that were helping him. "I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu". After Ash introduced himself the other heroes followed. They were called Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter. Hawk girl, Wonder Woman and lastly Batman. "What is this animal anyway" Batman asked pointing at Pikachu.

"He's not an animal, he's a Pokemon along with the other one you saw. So I take it there are no wild pokemon here". The heroes shook their heads. Ash knew this was a possibility since he's in a new world. It still didn't make him happy.

"I think we should get him checked out. Make sure he's not injured". Wonder Woman said as she got closer to Ash to if he had any physical damages.

"I'll take him back to my cave and give him a full body scan". Batman said. Superman came forward and said "take Diana and Manhunter with you in case you get ambushed on the way. We'll contact you once we come up with a plan of attack".

"Call me in 2 hours, so I got time to do a full analysis". Batman said. Superman nodded as him and the other heroes went the opposite direction. "We better move. It won't take long for them to track us down". Manhunter said.

"Let's go". Diana said grabbing Ash and Pikachu and flying off. Manhunter did the same for Batman heading towards his cave.

_Bat cave_

Ash finished having his full body scan 90 minutes ago. Batman said that nothing was wrong with him, he was in perfect health. Ash wanted to go but the others insisted that he stayed until the invasion was over. Ash got to know a bit more about them. When Ash heard about the Martian story of his home planet he felt sorry for him. But when he learned of one of his abilities he had a request.

"Please can you read my mind to see what happened to me? How I got here"? Ash asked. The other heroes were worried about this request. But if it meant theres a way to get him back home.

"Do it". Batman said. Manhunter stood in front of Ash and placed his hands on his head. As he was about to enter his mind, he was shocked by an unknown force. Diana looked at Pikachu and saw it wasn't him doing it. Martian fell to his knees looking exhausted.

Diana marched up to Ash, holding him up by the shirt "what did you do to him"?

"Nothing, I swear". Ash panicked. Pikachu wanted to thunderbolt her but can't because she was still holding Ash.

"Give me an explanation now" Diana demanded readying her fist. But all of the sudden.

"STOP!!!!!!" A voice cried out. Everyone looked around. Who was that? They were suppose to be alone and safe. Diana put Ash down and got ready for anything.

Ash was just as confused as anyone else. But that voice sounded familiar. But it couldn't because of what happened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his bag starting to glow. What's happening? He walked over to his bag and unzipped it. This caught the attention of the other heroes. He saw one of his pokeballs glowing. He grabbed it and just looked at it. The heroes came closer and looked at the ball too. Ash never mentioned to them that they glow. Then the ball snapped open and started to materialise into a blue jackal. Ash couldn't believe his eyes but had to see if it was real.

"Lucario"?

"It's good to see you again Ash". Lucario said. Out of nowhere Ash rushed to him and hugged him. It was nice seeing a old face and find out he's alive. He let go and gave Lucario his space.

"How did you speak"? Batman asked. Still being on alert. "He must be the one that hurt Manhunter". Diana exclaimed.

"No that wasn't me, there's a protective barrier around that part of his mind. Put up by a powerful psychic pokemon" Lucario said

"Who"? Ash asked. He just got a good bit of information and needs to know more.

"Not my place to say" Damn "but his transfer to this world is nearly done". Before Ash could say anything. Lucario continued. "I'm talking through my aura. That's only one of the many things I can do with it".

The BatComputer lit up indicating someone was calling. Batman answered. Superman appeared. "Batman, we're splitting into three teams. You Diana and Manhunter are a team. I'm sending you the location for your target".

"What about Ash"? Diana asked. She didn't want to have him out on the battlefield but at the same time she didn't want to leave him alone.

"He's to stay put. It can be dangerous for someone his age. Move out in 2 minutes". With that the screen went blank.

"You heard him". The heroes started to move. But Ash was not about to be left in the dark.

"You actually about to leave me here. What am I suppose to do"? Ash wanted to know. He never liked being put on the sideline.

"Nothing. Don't do anything, don't touch anything. Wait until we get back and figure out what to do with you". Batman said. Before Ash could retort. Lucario stepped in.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he stays" Batman nodded as him and the other headed out. Ash was about to follow but Lucario summoned bone rush and blocked Ashes way. Ash looked at him and Lucario shook his head. Ash looked back at the heroes and they were gone. Ash wasn't happy.

"Why did you do that for and what aren't you telling me"? Ash demanded answers.

"It's best you stay here and wait for them". Lucario simply said.

"But something could happen to them I need to govwith them in case something goes wrong". Lucario just stood in his way. "Rather you like it or not I'm going". Ash tried to get past Lucario but he easily overpowered Ash. "Why are you doing this"?

"Because something evil is on its way. And it needs you here when the time comes". Lucario stated. What evil? The one behind this invasion? Or something else?

"Why me in this world? I still got to protect my world back home". When Ash said that. Lucario couldn't look at him. Ash knew something was up. "Lucario what happened? Why did you look away when I said our world"?

"Everything will be answered soon enough when he gets which should be soon now". Lucario said.

"How will I know when he's here"? Ash asked

"Just how I arrived in your pokeball. When your pokeball glows that means a new Pokemon has arrived in this world. Any Pokemon you captured before will already be here, rather you kept them or released them they will be here. But this world is not like our world. The bad guys here are not afraid to kill anyone of any age. So the Pokemon that have yet to come you will need them on your team". Ash just got another load of questions answered. But he still wants to know what happened to him and his world. Why was Lucario being quiet about it?

"So what do I do now?" Ash asked.

"As Batman demanded, wait". So they both sat down and waited.

_3 hours later_

Both Ash and Lucario fell asleep. They didn't talk. Not even one letter. They waited so long. But heard nothing. The BatComputer lit up and made distress sound, which woke both Ash and Lucario. They made their way over to the screen saw that Batman activated a distress signal. Ash got the location and headed for the door but Lucario got in his way again.

"Not this again, we need to help them". Ash said

"You need to stay" Lucario said

"They are in trouble I am not going to sit by and do nothing". Ash took a step forward. Lucario readied a bone rush, stopping Ash at any cost. Ash feeling angry about everything felt a sensation flowing through his body. Next thing he knew, he has somehow conjured a aura sphere in his hands. Lucario was shocked and vanished his bone rush.

"When did you learn to do that"? Lucario asked.

"It all started when I got here. But I did it before at the tree of beginning so why is it surprising?" Ash reply.

"But you were wearing the gloves. It should be impossible for you to summon your aura without them". Lucario said.

"That is brilliant". Ash excitedly said.

"NO IT IS NOT". Lucario shouted. Ash was confused at this point. "Aura is your life force. You need to know how to control it. The gloves were designed to make sure that the user doesn't use up too much of their aura. Without them you are at serious risk". Lucario said.

"What do I do then"? Ash asked.

"I can train you to control it. We need to start as soon as possible". Lucario said.

"Ok I'll let you train me... after we get everyone back" Lucario looked at him and was about to say something but he knew if he didn't agree, Ash wouldn't go through with training. "Fine".

_Aliens Base_

Ash, Pikachu and Lucario arrived at the coordinates and found a heavily armed alien base. They looked for a way in without getting noticed. But after a while they realised that the only way in was the main entrance. They hiding behind a boulder.

"There must be another way in". Lucario said.

"We scanned around the area already and we both didn't see any other openings. If there were, we would have taken it. Since that's our only way in. We have no choice but a full frontal assault." Ash explained.

"Fine. But if things start to look like we're losing, then we get out with or without them". Lucario said

"You can run if you want but I'm not leaving until the jobs done". Ash said. "Now get ready". He grabbed three pokeballs but kept one to one side. "Let's go". At that point. Ash, Pikachu and Lucario started charging in. Some of the aliens noticed this and got ready for battle. "Charizard, Greninja. Show them what you got". He threw the two pokeballs and they materialised the orange dragon and a blue ninja frog who was on the dragons back.

Charizard went flying straight into battle. Let out a massive flamethrower which took out a portion of the aliens. While Charizard stopped to get ready for another flamethrower, he'd fly low to the ground so greninja would be able to cut a squadron aliens in half with his water blades. Fighter ships started to show and attacking the two Pokemon. Charizard was able to see this and dodged the attacks swiftly. Greninja developed a water throwing star. (Sorry I don't know how to spell the actual move). He threw the star and it went through multiple ship causing them to explode and casting smoke over the area giving them a break.

Ash, Pikachu and Lucario finally reached the door. Pikachu and Lucario went on ahead. Ash shout to Charizard and Greninja. "Good work guys, once your finished out here head inside and help us". He heard his Pokemon's reply and headed inside himself. As he walked along the hallway he saw many aliens on the floor. Some had electricity coming off of them. And the others looked like they were beaten to near death. Ash managed to catch up with them and were standing at a doorway. They finally found them.

They trapped with their hands and feet encased. They couldn't see Batman or Manhunter. Did they get away? Screams were heard and they saw the Manhunter inside a giant white blob. That must be the mastermind behind this attack. Manhunter was being tortured inside it. Ash and others couldn't stand for this any longer. "Let's g...". Ash started to say but was cut off due to an explosion. Up above, behind the smoke was Batman and he planted a device on something. Then something blew a hole in the ceiling. It was Charizard and Greninja. Sounding their cries of war. "That's our cue" Ash said charging in. "ATTACK!!!!!!" Ash shouted. Charizard and Greninja continued their hit and run tactic. Lucario went to one side of the room, taking care of the troops on that side. Pikachu ran up Ashes arm as he saw Batman reach the others trying to free them.

Ash climbed up the wall and managed to reach the others. Hawkgirl saw him and said "what are you doing here"?

Ash said "helping you, which I should of done in the start". He saw her hand and feet. They were trapped in a hard substance. Hard? He had an idea. "Pikachu use iron tail". Pikachu tail turned metal and smashed against the substance, freeing hawkgirl and she flew away to join the fight.

Flash approached Ash and asked "hey can I borrow Pikachu I got an idea that might work with my speed". Ash took a moment before he caught to what he was thinking. "Pikachu go with him and keep using thunderbolt". Pikachu on Flash and Flash started running. As he ran along there was a stream of electricity behind so whatever aliens didn't get knock down. The nearby aliens would get electrocuted.

Ash saw all the heroes were free and fighting. He turned around and saw Manhunter dragging the blob into the sunlight and it was. Burning it? That must be their weakness, the sunlight. Ash thought this would be a perfect time for a old friend to join as he grabs the other pokeball. "Help him out". Ash threw it and a green and white bear stood next to the Martian, grabbing its tentacles. "Play with your toy. Snorlax".

The Martian let go of the tentacles and Snorlax started to throw the blob round like a rag doll. Knocking alien troops in the process. Snorlax threw it to the ground and started using focus punch on it. The blob saw a chance to escape and got away from Snorlax. It was scared for sure.

"Retreat, NOW!!!!" The blob spoke

"It can talk" this surprised Ash

As the blob was retreating to the ship above. It was half way up and the other heroes were busy with the other aliens along with the Pokemon. He thought it was going to get away. Then he heard Lucario "Ash, your bag". Ash quickly took off his bag and saw it was glowing. He unzipped it and saw the glowing pokeball. "It's him." Lucario said. Ash wondered who it was. He soon found out who it was since the pokeball opened by itself. The Pokemon revealed himself and it was none other then the clone Pokemon. Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked at Ash.

"Every time we meet something like this happens. We'll greet each other later. We need to finish this off first". Mewtwo said to Ash. Mewtwo headed to the ship as the blob sealed itself inside. The ship started to move away but mewtwo caught up with it. "Let's see how strong your armour is". Mewtwo started using his psychic energy to stop the ship and start crushing it in on itself. Slowly the ship began to shrink and sparks were flying out. Before mewtwo could do more a voice was heard.

"Boy, tell your creature to release his hold or I will blow up the base and kill all the humans". Ash only just noticed the hostages and some of the heroes were already getting them out. But not fast enough.

"Mewtwo, stop and get everyone out now". Ash didn't want him to stop. But he knew there was still a chance at stopping it if everyone was out of the way quickly.

"As you wish". Mewtwo said. Ash wondered when did mewtwo follow orders. Mewtwo managed to lift up everyone even the people with his psychic and got them out of there.

"Mark my words boy, I will be back and when I am I will kill everyone, starting with your friends and family." The blob said. Big mistake.

Ash felt his blood boil. That sentence struck a nerve with him. He felt his aura flowing through him again. These aliens would be back and he wouldn't allow that. His feet glowed blue. So much power in one area. Without thinking he jumped up. Higher then the ship. Then he felt the energy flowing to his hands. He threw his hands downwards and a beam of aura came out of his hands. Striking the alien ship. After 3 seconds the beam went through the ship and hit the alien base. The powerful beam came to an end and the ship started to fall, and fell on top of the base. Causing the both of them to blow up. Everything was gone.

Ash started to fall himself but wasn't aware because he used too much of his aura. He was passing out in midair, but before losing consciousness he saw Charizard and Mewtwo racing towards him. Everything went black.

_Space station/watchtower_

It had been 3 days after the alien invasion and Ash still hasn't awoke. Most of the Pokemon were back in the pokeballs, except a few. The heroes would come in and check on him and some stayed for a while. Especially Hawkgirl and Batman. Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo never left his side, always protecting him.

The heroes had a meeting and decided to form a team called the 'Justice League'. And they had a discussion rather to let Ash be part of the league or not. Yes he was indeed powerful. But still seemed a bit young. They finally reached a decision and it depended on a answer that Ash gives them. They were walking to the quarter he was in.

"I wonder what he'll say when we give him the news"? Superman said.

"I don't know but I got the camera ready". Flash said jokingly. Green Latern took the camera off of Flash. He knew Ash has been through a lot and doesn't need any sort of humiliation right now. They went into Ashes room and found he was not there. "Well at least he's up".

Not too far away from the room. Ash stood, looking through the window, looking at the planet. Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo stood next to him looking at the same object.

"Good to see your up" Ash knew that voice belonged to Green Lantern. Ash turned around and all the could see he had been recently crying.

Hawkgirl came forward towards Ash. "What's wrong Ash, why are you upset"?

"I don't want to talk about it". The reason he didn't want to talk about it was because he learned Mewtwo put up that barrier in his mind and recently removed it. He remembered everything now. He's still processing all that he learned. Out of nowhere Hawkgirl pulled him in for a hug and he returned it.

"Whenever you want to talk. I'll be ready to listen". That made Ash really happy. He knew at some point that he would want to talk about it.

"We'll all be ready to listen". Diana said, putting a comforting hand on Ashes shoulder. Ash looked at her. Then at the others. Everyone gave him a face saying she was speaking for all of them. Ash let go of the hug.

"Thank you everyone. For everything. It be hard to contact you all after I go my own way". Ash said.

"Actually Ash. Everyone is staying together. We formed a League". Flash explained. Ash was happy for them.

"That's great. I know you all will do well together" Ash said.

"Maybe that can include you". Superman said. This interested Ash. "How old are you"?

"17". Ash said.

"Ash we'd like to offer you a place on the team". Flash said.

"Really"? Ash was excited

"But because of your age. You need to be sort of a apprentice". Green Lantern said.

"What will that intel"? Ash asked.

"You'll help out with low threat missions. But anything else you'll be on crowd control or watching from a far". Diana explained.

"That sounds perfect. It will give you enough time for your aura training". Lucario said. After what happened, Lucario gave Ash a good scolding and said he nearly died after that stunt.

"You should accept Ash. This will be helpful for what is yet to come." Mewtwo said. Ash remembered he need to ask him and Lucario about this evil coming.

"What do you think buddy" Ash asked Pikachu.

"PIKAPI"! Pikachu cried.

"I'd like to take up your offer". Ash replied.

"Great, but one more question is where you going to stay?" Superman asked. "You can't stay here by yourself your still underaged and we're not around all the time".

"He can stay with me". Batman offered. This truly shocked everyone. "I've got plenty of room. Also a training area. Plus Alfred is always there so there will always be a adult present".

"That makes perfect sense". Flash said

"Good then it's agreed". Martian said. "And in the meantime we can find a way to get you back home". Ash had to say something.

"There's no need to rush with that". Ash said. That really confused the heroes. "I doubt there's anything back there for me anyway". With that statement he turned back towards the window and looked at the world again. This time all the heroes and Pokemon joined him. Hawkgirl took his left arm, put it round her right arm and put her head on his shoulder. And Superman put a comforting hand on his other shoulder. Ash really liked what was happening to him now. But he was going to miss everyone back at home. Or was he?

_Unknown location/shoreline_

It was a sunny day. And a group of unconscious bodies was laying on the shore. Shadows started to appear.

"Bring them". A female said.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my first story. I had this idea for a long time and really wanted it to be brought to life. **

**This story is centred around Ash. And it goes along with the justice league animated series. I will try my best to include all episodes and Pokemon but I can't promise anything if I don't think it won't fit in the story. **

**I will try to upload the chapter on a regular basis. But the story will be finished. It won't be left untouched. **

**Until next time everyone. **


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2 

In Blackest Night

_Watchtower_

It has a week since the alien invasion was stopped and Ash became a Justice League trainee. The world is nearly back to normal after the invasion, and in such a quick time too. In that time, The heroes have officially announced to the world that they have joined forces. They didn't include Ash in the roster since he was still learning under them. The league only had a few emergencies, and they were mostly fires. Every time Ash went along with them on a mission, he had to help the police with keeping the crowd back. And every time he helped, the people would laugh at him, thinking he was just a bystander trying to be a hero. Ash was already having a hard time with everything he just learnt happened back in his universe. There were days when he wanted to stay in the watchtower and wait for a miracle to happen. 

Ash is currently in one of the training rooms with Lucario, practicing hand to hand combat. Ash had light bruises on his body. He did manage to land some hits on Lucario but it was clear Lucario was in control of this fight. Lucario threw Ash to the ground and Ash had enough.

"That's it. I'm done for the day." Ash said, getting up from the floor 

"You were able to last longer then I thought, you did well." Lucario praises Ash. Ash didn't believe him. 

"You're only saying that because you had a good time beating me down." Ash replied.

"This was your first session. Of course I would be better with combat. How many times have you been in a fight without using a Pokemon?" Lucario asked. Lucario knew the law back in the old world. No fist fights at any time. And Ash knew this as well, so in response he started walking to the door. Lucario jumped in front of him to stop him. 

"You said trainings over, please get out the way." Ash said. But Lucario had to do one more thing. 

"Kneel down." Lucario demanded. 

"What?"

"Kneel."

Ash tried to push his way through Lucario, but Lucario wasn't letting him go easy. Lucario swung his leg behind Ashes knee, causing him to go on one knee. Before Ash could do anything. Lucario put his paw on his forehead and starts pouring aura into Ash. They were stuck like that for 5 seconds before breaking apart. Ash felt different. 

"What did you do?" Ash asked. 

"I put a limiter on your power." Lucario replied. 

"What do you mean?" Ash wanted to know what exactly happened 

"Your still able to use your powers but you can only use a margin of it now. I already told you without the gloves. You need to learn to control it. And after the stunt you pulled last time you are no where near ready for it's full power." Lucario said. Making sure the words reached Ash. But before Ash could reply, Lucario continued. "But because of the position we're in, you need access to your power. So whenever you reached a percentage of your power output. The limiter will kick in and cancel out your aura. This way you won't be at risk to yourself." Ash was silent, he didn't know if Lucario was really trying to help him or enjoyed punishing him. Before he could ask, Lucario said "we are done here. Be back first thing tomorrow." With that Lucario turned and left the room. Ash stayed there for a few minutes before leaving himself. 

_Watchtower Hallway_

Ash was sitting against the wall. He never felt so low in his life. He was the laughing stock to the public, the leagues crowd support and Lucario's punching bag. Back in his world, he would be the one saving the world. But now there were other people doing that instead of him now. He even wondered if he should just leave the team and try have a ordinary life in this world. He took out his pokegear and looked at the old pictures he had on there. His adventures through kanto, Johto and the other regions all on there. But he was mostly focused on the people in the photos. His friends. Friends that he'll most probably will never see again. Then he came across one picture. It was a picture of his mum. He had to put the device away quickly before he got upset again. During that time, someone had been watching him. 

"Mind if I join you?" Ash looked up and saw it was Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl has put in the most effort to make sure Ash felt at home here. Ash did appreciate her efforts but sometimes it wasnt enough. Ash gestured her to sit down, which she did. "You're missing home aren't you?" 

"How did you know?" Ash said jokingly

"You were looking at those pictures for quite a while." Hawkgirl replied. Ash blushed at this point. He wanted to keep his personal life secret a little longer.

"Please don't tell anyone. I want to keep my other life to myself for a little longer." Ash pleaded.

"Of course, it's only natural that you would be missing everyone. Your friends, family, girlfriend." Hawkgirl listed. Ash went red.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Ash quickly replied. Wanting to stop this subject.

"How did that happen? You're youthful, energetic, handsome. Was there no one you liked?" Hawkgirl questioned. Truth is Ash had been noticing girls for some time now. But has been afraid to do anything in case he got the wrong reaction. 

"I've always been so focus to be a Pokemon master that I never see other things." Ash was slowly opening up. "That's the excuse I make up. But in actuality, i was scared. I'd been friends with them for so long that I would hate for us to stop talking because I screwed up." Before Hawkgirl could say something. Flash popped up round the corner.

"If it's ladies your having trouble with, I'm the man to help you bud." Flash said. Ash knew what was going on and got up, leaving. 

"Ash, please we just want to help." Hawkgirl said. Ash turned to face them.

"As I told you and the others, I'm not ready to talk. I just want to go for a walk and be alone." Ash said. He turned again and walked away again. Hawkgirl wanted to go after him but Flash stopped her. She never wanted to upset him. What can she do now?

Ash was walking towards the teleporters and was a minute away from them. Then Mewtwo suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Are you sure what you are doing is a good idea?" Mewtwo asked.

"I don't care I just want to go." Ash said. But he found himself stopped moving. Mewtwo used psychic to keep him in place. 

"I'd highly recommend you take someone with you. You haven't been here long enough to know how everything works here." Mewtwo requested. But Ash wasn't changing his mind. 

"I'm going out to get away from everyone. It only be worse if I got escorted round." Ash said. Mewtwo sighed and let him go from his grasp. And transported Pikachu. Ashes belt and bag in the same room. 

"At least take these in case something comes up." Mewtwo said. Pikachu ran to Ashes shoulder and Ash scratches under Pikachus chin. 

"Ok fine." Ash put on his belt and slid his bag on his back. With that Mewtwo disappears. 

"If you're looking for somewhere quiet to explore, you should come with me." Ash looked up and saw Green Lantern but in normal clothes. 

"This better not be another trick. I've had enough today." Ash said. 

"No and I'm sorry about that by the way. I'm off duty so I'm going back home. It's a small city, peaceful, quiet, easy to navigate. Sounds like something you need right now." John Stewart explained. To Ash this sounded perfect and at least there was someone he knew near by if something happens.

"Ok, but I want to do my own thing once we get there." Ash said. John could tell he was mad so he didn't push it. 

"Fair enough."

_Detroit_

Ash and John appeared on a street corner. It indeed looked peaceful. Even though it was a city, everyone was friendly and minding their own busy. This was what Ash needed. 

"Thank you John, well I'll see you back at the watchtower." Ash said. But before Ash could leave, John had one more thing to say. 

"Ash." Ash turned around. "You know everyone are just trying to help you out, right?" John asked. Ash did know and felt bad by the way he's acted and nodded in response. "Ash, sometimes it pays to talk to someone. Because when you don't it makes them feel like they failed. When you feel bad, someone else feels bad. And when you feel good, the other person feels good. Just remember this doesn't only affect you." Ash was stunned by that statement. He couldn't look at him in the eye. He felt like he's been making the wrong choices since he arrived in this world. "You still have your receiver?" Ash nodded. "Remember to use that when your ready to head back and if you are in danger, any available league members will come right to you." With that, John walked to leave. Ash looked at him for a while before walking the opposite way. 

_Unknown street_

Ash walked a good 30 mins around the city. And he enjoyed every moment of it. The building were tall. The kids were playing games on the street, adults talking to other adults and the grass in the nearby park were so fresh and green. This reminded him of the times he would explore back home. He looked around and saw a building that caught his interest. It was a little cafe, it was called Kate's. It looked like the building was vintage, as in even though it's new and up to date it looked like it's been open for a few decades. Ash had some money on him. He thought why not, it be nice to have a little treat. He started to walk towards the cafe. 

_Kate's Cafe_

Ash entered the building. Inside there were only a few customers and a lone worker. It was nice and quiet. The perfect place for him to be.

"What do you say Pikachu, you hungry?" Ash asked. Pikachu gave a big smile. 

"Pika." 

"Okay, let's sit down somewhere and see what's on the menu." Ash said. Ash and Pikachu went to one of the many empty booths. Pikachu jumped off of Ashes shoulder and on the table. Pikachu grabbed a bottle of ketchup and starts drinking it. "Looks like your sorted for lunch." Ash happily said. He opens the menu and starts looking through it. 

"Aww. What a cutie." Ash and Pikachu looked up and saw a blonde woman looking at them. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other before looking back at her. 

"Are you talking about Pikachu?" Ash said pointing at his pokemon. 

"He's a little cute fluff ball." She said. Petting Pikachu on his head, which he enjoyed. "But you." Looking at Ash. "Your more like a sweetie." She said leaning towards him. This caused him to blush a little.

"Thank you. That's nice of you to say." Ash said. Looking back at the menu. Not knowing what to say next. But she kept the conversation going. 

"Are you okay hun? You seem like you got something on you mind." She asked. Ash put down the menu to reassure her.

"I'm fine, thank you miss". Ash said.

"Actually I'm a Doctor. I help people with problems as a career." She explained.

"Wow that's actually really amazing. But really I'm good." Ash replied. She was not giving up. 

"Come on, you can trust me. I'm a doctor." She said. Rubbing Ashes arm. Even though it felt good, he felt uncomfortable at the same time. The cafe worker approaches.

"Ok Harleen that's enough. Let the boy have some space." The worker said. The woman now named Harleen let go of Ashes arm. 

"I'm just joking around. I'll be over there. Bye sweetie." She said. Winking at Ash and walking to another booth. 

"Don't worry about her. She's all talk. Absolutely harmless." The worker said. 

"Thank you. I have not been having the best day." Ash said.

"We all have those days. I'm sure you'll find something to cheer you up." The worker said. 

"Yeah my problems are a little more complicated." Ash explained. The worker wanted to help.

"Do you mind if I join you?" The workers asked. Ash accepted and gestured at the seat opposite him. "I don't know what's got you so down. But somewhere in the world someone is having the worst day of their lives." Ash became interested. "Someone might of lost their job, lost their child or got heartbroken. And even those only seem like bad days to them. But at the end of the day, even if it doesn't seem like it you always got someone to talk to." The worker finished saying. Now that Ash heard that. He's got a whole new look on his situation.

"Thank you. That actually helped a lot. You got good wisdom, ms." Ash thanked 

"Please call me Kate." She said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. Wait, Kate? As in this cafe? Do you own this cafe?" Ash asked. He thought it was highly unlikely since she was in her early 20s. 

"Yeah, my grandparents first owned this cafe when they saved up enough money. My parents had no interest in run a cafe. But when I was younger used to help out a lot here. So it was only natural for them to pass it along to me." Kate said. Ash was impressed.

"Wow that's really cool. You're doing a great job. This place is really well kept." Ash complimented 

"Thank you I try my best." She said. Now getting back up from the seat. "Talking about work, I better get back to my job. Is there anything you like to start with?" Ash was about to talk, when

SMASH!!!! 

A red android smashes the glass door and enters the building. It starts scanning the room. It stops and says

"John Stewart you are to surrender and come with us." The robot said.

Ash wanted to know what they wanted with him. Before doing anything, he caught Kate's attention.

"Kate. Get under the table." Ash said.

"What?" Kate asked. 

"I got a idea but you need to be safe first." Ash said. 

Kate didn't know what he was planning but she needed to keep her customers safe, if Ash got a way to get that thing out then she was willing to try anything. She knelt down and crawled under the table. As she got under, Ash got up.

"Stay here." Ash said. "You too Pikachu." Pikachu wanted to object but followed directions and went under the table. Ash walked towards the robot.

"Ash, where you going? Get back here." Kate pleaded.

Ash reached to robot and said "What do you want with John Stewart?"

The android looked at him and walked over. It stopped and got in his face. 

"You are not John Stewart." The Android said.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you want with him?" Ash asked. The robot started to become hostile.

"By the way you speak, you are affiliated with John Stewart." The robot produces a electrified baton. "You will take us to him immediately."

"Not until you tell what I want to know!" Ash demanded.

"Come with us now." The robot said. Grabbing Ashes arm. The robot started dragging Ash towards the door. 

"Ash, no" "pikapi." Kate and Pikachu called from under the table. Pikachu started running towards Ash. 

Ash didn't like getting man handle, especially in front of everyone. He need to do something to get out of his grasp. He made a fist and infused with aura. "Let go of me!" Ash shouted. Punching the robot in the face. It caused the robot to let go and get knocked back a little bit but still on its feet. 

What Ash didn't except was the recoil pain from that punch. "Ahh!! I don't get it. It didn't hurt when I hit Superman." Ash said. Then he remembered what happened earlier. "Lucario reduced my power. How could I forget that." Ash didn't notice that the robot was approaching and when it was close enough, it prodded Ash with the baton, electrocuting him. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Ash!" Kate shouted. 

"Pick on someone your own size." Harleen joined in

Ash recovered from the attack. He was coming up with a plan of attack. Without access to his full power, he had to be clever about this. He saw Pikachu in front of him. And then suddenly he got an idea. He doesn't know if it will work. But he had to get this robot away from everyone. Without a second thought. He jumped up and swung his foot across the robots face, causing it to stumble. Ash immediately jumped up on the counter top and started compressing his aura. 

"Pikachu iron tail now." Pikachu ran up to the robot and hit it across the robots face. Stumbling back in front of Ash.

"Let's take this outside." Ash said. At that point he let out a wave of aura. Knocking the android through the window and back out on the street. 

"Kick it's butt sweetie." Harleen praises Ash. Ash immediately followed the robot outside.

Ash went outside with Pikachu on his shoulder. The android started to get up from the landing. As it got up 10 more androids showed up. Ash knew he wouldn't be able to handle this with just him and Pikachu. He needed help to even the odds. He grabbed the receiver from his pocket and contacted the watchtower. But in the meantime he had to do something to even the odds. He was thinking that their strong, their durable, their batons could do serious damage. The batons. With the batons being electrified, he has got two Pokemon that help. He grabbed two pokeballs and threw them in the air.

"Help us out." Ash said. Out came a red crocodile with sunglasses and a orange wolf with rocks in his mane. "Krookodile, Lycanroc. Get ready to fight and be careful."

Both the Pokemon replied. One of the robots approached the Pokemon and poked them with the baton. But nothing happened. All of the androids were confused and stunned in place. Krookodile lifted up one of his claws and wagged his finger at them. Then his teeth started glowing with a devilish smirk on his face. 

_Watchtower_

Lucario was meditating in the observation deck and Mewtwo was nearby looking at the earth through the window. Martian walked up beside Mewtwo to look at the planet as well. 

"In interesting that we're in the same position. We're both far away from home. And now we have to learn how to call this planet home." Martian said.

"Yes and some are taking the circumstances well." Mewtwo looked at Lucario. Then back at earth. "And others, not so much." Mewtwo said.

"Before I tried to read Ashes mind but your barrier was protecting it. Now that it's down, would I be able to look inside now?" Martian asked.

"Yes but I'd strongly think again about it. If you do, I'll erase your mind." Mewtwo replied. Martian smirked finding the challenge exciting 

Suddenly the alarms go off and the computer lit up saying emergency. Martian to the controls to see the situation with Mewtwo and Lucario following closely behind. Flash and Hawkgirl entered the room. "Whats going on?" Flash asked.

"Someone set off their distress beacon." Martian said.

"Where's the location?" Hawkgirl asked. 

"Kate's cafe, Detroit." 

"John went back there to rest. Did he set it off?" Flash asked.

"It might be Ash." Lucario said. Everyone looked at him. "I overheard John offering to take Ash where he was going."

"Is anyone else available?" Hawkgirl asked.

"John knows about the situation and is on his way. I sent a telepathic message to Superman. He's finishing up a sea rescue." Martian said.

"Batman is currently stopping someone named scarecrow and his fear toxin. And Wonder Woman is stopping a bank robbery." Mewtwo continued. 

"Let's get to the teleport we need to go now." Hawkgirl started moving. 

"Stay there. I can teleport us now." Mewtwo said. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He turned to Lucario. "Ready for a battle?" Mewtwo asked.

"Always." Suddenly the room was covered with a white light.

_Outside Kate's cafe_

The battle has been fierce. Lycanroc is using stone edge on multiple robots to keep them in place. One robot came to the side of Lycanroc and punched him in the face. Lycanroc showed it's teeth, bit the robots arm and brought it to the ground whilst the other robots approached him. Krookodile slammed a android on the ground. One robot came up behind it and grabbed him. Krookodile struggled to get out. Another robot walked towards him ready to attack. Krookodile broke out of the grasp and used crunch across the approaching robots neck causing it to fall. Pikachu use volt attack on one android then bounced up and used thunderbolt on the rest of them. One robot grabbed Pikachu and threw him against the wall. Pikachu recovered, readied a iron tail and gone charging in. Ash had a bruised and slightly bloody face. His limiter kicked in and can't access his aura. Ash punched one of the robots in the face. Knocking it back. Ash blocked a punch and low sweeped the robot to trip him. Before Ash could get back up, one of the droids stomped its foot on Ashes back. "AHHHHH!!!!!!" Then the droid moved his foot over his head. 

"You will not comply, then you will be executed." The droid said. Ash closed his eyes, ready for his final moments.

"Get away from him." The droid looked up and saw hawkgirl coming in fast and hit it across its face with her mace.

Ash saw he had some more backup now. Mewtwo joined Lycanroc and started using shadow ball on the robots causing them to skid backwards. Lucario used force palm to clear the robots off of Krookodile and blocked any baton attacks with bone rush. Flash has been running round tripping up the robots to slow them down. Hawkgirl saw she got sometime now so she grabbed Ash and flew him over on the outside wall of Kate's cafe and leaned him against it. 

"You be ok now." Hawkgirl said

"Thank you." Ash weakly said. It pained her seeing him like this. 

"Don't speak Ash, you done so well. Stay here and rest." Hawkgirl said. She looked at everyone inside the cafe. "Look after him." And she flew back into battle. Kate turned to Harleen. 

"Help me get him inside." Kate said. Her and Harleen quickly ran outside and dragged Ash back inside the cafe. Everyone couldn't be more thankful to him for defending them. Right now they need make sure Ash wasn't in serious danger. Kate lifted his shirt and gawked in horror. His body was heavily bruised and had multiple cuts, some of them deep. "Someone get the first aid kit." 

One of the customers ran to get it. Harleen saw something interesting. One of Ashes bruises seemed to be disappearing. "Look." She said. Everyone looked at Ash and saw he was rapidly healing himself. 

Back outside the Manhunters we're having the upper hand again. Some of them managed to hit flash with the baton causing him to slow down. Hawkgirl was using her mace to defend herself against a robots baton, putting all her strength into it. Lycanroc jumped from one robot to another, kicking them in the process. But he was getting exhausted. So was Krookodile as he was wrestling with one of the robots. Two robots struck Mewtwo with their batons, shocking Mewtwo. Mewtwo was yelling in pain but gathered enough psychic energy separate them. Lucario had been using aura sphere against the robots and did some damage to them. One robot manage to grab Lucario and slam him on the ground. Pikachu had ran out of electricity and was running around to give him time to recharge. Pikachu got trapped in a corner with two robots blocking his path. They raised their feet ready to stomp down on Pikachu. They were about to put their feet down until something knock them into each other. Pikachu saw it was Superman. 

"Good job Pikachu." Superman said. Moving along to the next fight. Pikachu was recharged and got back into battle. 

Hawkgirl got knocked down and Flash was thrown right next to her. One of the robots came up to them and adjusted its baton. 

"Setting set to maximum. End result, execution." He said while slowly extending the baton. Before the baton could touch them. A aura sphere hit the droid and it flew about 5 feet before hitting the ground. The droid got up and saw who threw it along with the league members. It was Ash and it looked like he had completely recovered now. 

"Stay away from them." Ash said. Starting charging in towards it and with a aura sphere in his hands. But before he could hit the close range aura sphere.

"STOP!" Green Lantern arrived and everyone saw him slowly descending. He landed in front of one of the Manhunters.

"You are John Stewart." The robot asked. 

"Yes I am." John replied. 

"Hand over your ring." Everyone was shocked that he willingly took off his ring and gave it to them. "Your trail on Ajuris 5 will start as soon as we arrive." 

"I understand." With that the Manhunters and Green Lantern transported away. 

Superman looked round to see how bad the damage was. When he saw the cafe, he saw someone was recording on their phone. This is bad. No one knew Ash existed but if this gets out everyone will be after him. "Ash, you need to get out of here now." He said to him.

"What about you guys?" Ash asked. He didn't know what got superman so panicked.

"We'll be right behind. But you need to get back to the watchtower now." Superman said. With that Ash started running with the Pokemon following closely behind. Then Mewtwo suddenly teleported them out of there.

_Watchtower_

Ash was waiting by the teleporters. He sent all of the Pokemon to the recovery rooms. They didn't want to go but insisted they go, he also said he will call them if something comes up. The heroes came back.

"What happened down there?" Ash asked. He wanted to know why he had to leave and what happened to John.

"Someone was recording you." Superman said.

"That's it?" Ash asked.

"We dont know how much was filmed. We couldn't find the person that was recording. But if that video reaches news outlets then people will know what you are capable of. You will have a giant target on your back". Superman said. Ash realised that this actually could be serious. With the reduced aura energy. He'd only be able to defend himself for so long.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to go to Ajuris 5 and find John." Hawkgirl said. Typing in the coordinates. 

"It was a bit weird how he gave himself up." Flash said. 

"We can go ask him ourselves." Ash said. But superman stopped him. 

"You are staying here with Martian." Superman stated.

"What?" Ash asked. 

"It is extremely dangerous on other planets. We need you to be here as backup." Superman said while he got on the teleporter. Flash and hawkgirl joined him. They were about to teleport. 

"Backup." Ash angrily said. He suddenly ran to the teleporter and disappeared with them. 

_Ajuris 5/Courtroom _

Ash and the others appeared in the middle of the trial, shocking everyone. Superman wasn't happy.

"What do you think you are doing?" Superman asked. He saw the look on Ashes and could tell he was about to burst. 

"You told me I was backup. Do you know what it's like not being able to help, when I am capable of helping? No you don't, because I bet you never been called backup before." Ash said. Superman realised how it might of sounded and wanted to clear things up. But Ash continued. "Everyone sees me as a joke, a Justice League wannabe. Every time I'm on crowd control, people point and laugh at me. It is not nice being called the underhand sidekick. So not next time you call me backup, then you are calling me worthless." With that Ash went up in the stands and found a big block of empty seats. 

Superman, Flash and Hawkgirl watched Ash and began thinking why all of the sudden he brought this up. Completely forgetting they were in the middle of the courtroom. 

"If you are staying, please find seats so we may continue." The alien judge told them. Realising this Superman and Flash went on the other side of the room to give Ash some space. Hawkgirl was going to follow. But then she remembered how she let Ash get away earlier and he got badly hurt. She went to Ashes side of the room and sat next to him. She grabbed his hand for comfort but he did not respond at all. 

"Are you ready to continue Mr Stewart?" The judge asked. John was looking at Ash. He knew what that feeling is like and wanted to help but couldn't at the moment.

"Yes your honour."

John was charged for destroying the sister planet, Ajuris 4. A witness came forward claiming what he saw. But his profession raised a few questions. His names Kanjar-Ro and he was a space pirate. Court finally came to a break and everyone left. Ash and Hawkgirl got up and started making their way down. But Ash stopped when he saw Superman with John. He couldn't speak to him at the moment. He turned around and walked out of the room. 

_Courthouse lounge _

Ash was sat down at one of the tables. He was contemplating rather to have anything to eat or drink. He didn't know since he was on another planet and might not like it. Hawkgirl entered the room and approached Ash

"Hey, Ash I thought you might like to know that everyone's back inside." Hawkgirl said. She didn't get a response. "Superman's not there. He called Martian and they're checking out a nearby moon to try and help the case." Still nothing. "If you want to come back in, I'll be in the same seat." She turned to leave but stopped when.

"Back in my world there were no heroes." Hawkgirl turned to him. Shocked that he was actually opening up now. "My world would be in danger every few months. We had the police and rangers but they could only do so much. I risked my life so many times to save the world and save my loved ones." Hawkgirl sat down across from Ash. Listening closely. "I've been doing it since I was 10. I know I'm new here but I can't just sit back and do nothing when there is something I can help with. And that question you asked earlier, about me not having a girlfriend. It's because I don't want them to be that close to me in case something happens." Ash said. Finally letting some truth out. 

"Ash you are a remarkable young man, and in the future you will make a great hero. Superman is just worried about you. That's why he wanted you to stay in the watchtower. Still I think he could of used a better phrase then backup." Hawkgirl said. Trying to lighten the mood.

"I did overreact didn't I?" Ash said, embarrassed. 

"It's been a hard week for you so it's understandable. But Superman does want to talk to you later on." Hawkgirl said.

"I do owe him an apology." Ash said.

"You both owe each other a apology, silly." Hawkgirl said.

"You said Superman is off world. What is Flash doing then?" Ash asked.

"He pretending to be a lawyer and defending John. It's really funny. Come on let's go watch the clown together." Hawkgirl said standing up and looking at Ash. 

Ash stood up and smiled, walking back to the courtroom when. 

"John is dead for sure."

Ash overheard someone talking badly about John. He looked over and saw there were other Green Lanterns. Ash didn't like what they were saying about John. He walked over to them.

"Shut your mouth. Someone's live is on the line in there." Ash said pointing at the courtroom. 

"Hey, your that guy that had the big outburst. We were all laughing at you." All the Green Lanterns were laughing. The Head, The half beast, the pig and the centipede. 

"Don't you dare talk to him like that. If you say one more word, I'll take you all down right now." Hawkgirl said stepping in. 

"Calm down, we were only making a joke. There's no need to act like a spoiled woman about it." The head Lantern said. Next thing he knew. He felt a punch across his face. He tumbled back towards the floor. Him and the other Lanterns saw it was Ash that threw the punch and his aura was glaring up. 

"Don't talk about her like that." Ash angrily said. The half beast charged towards Ash. Ash grabbed his shoulder and stomach and toss him to the other side of the room. The centipede was next and Ash was ready. Ash jab him 2 times before delivering a haymaker. The head got back up and activated his ring. He shot a green energy beam at Ash. But Ash dodged and fired his aura beam at the head. Knocking him out. Ash turned to the pig and approached. 

"Do you have a problem with me?" Ash asked. His fist glowing. The pig smirked and stood up. 

"I liked how you stood your ground. The names Kilowog. I know John is a good man and wouldn't do anything like that." Kilowog said. 

"The names Ash. Look, John needs all the help he's got. So if you really believe John is innocent, then do something." Ash said walking back to the courtroom. Hawkgirl quickly followed, impressed with how Ash handled himself. 

_Courtroom_

Ash and Hawkgirl found their previous seats and watched the rest of the session. There were moments when they were laughing with Flash trying to be a lawyer. To their surprise, Kilowog made a statement defending John. Although it didn't get too far. The judge was about to make a verdict until.

SMASH!!!!!

Someone came through the window. It was Kanjar-Ro. Superman and Martian came through and landed on the floor. 

"Everyone, Ajuris 4 is still alive. Look outside." Superman said. Everyone looked and shocked to see that the planet was there.

"How is this possible?" The judge asked. 

"Kanjar-Ro might know something about it." Martian said. Kanjar-Ro got up and started to run for the door. Ash got up from the seat, running towards him, grabbed a pokeball and threw it.

"Incineroar stop him." A red giant cat came out the ball. Grabbed Kanjar-Ro and pushed him against the wall. Ash walked up to him. "You better start talking or my friend will start practing his arm." Incineroar grinned at the statement and Kanjar-Ro gulped. 

"Someone paid me to stage the whole thing. To buy them some time." Kanjar-Ro said. Ash knew he could get me out of him. 

"Who paid you?" Ash asked.

"I can't say. They'll hurt my family." Kanjar-Ro said. Ash wasn't buying it.

"You're not going to fool me that easy. Tell me who paid or you will know what a fire pit looks like." Ash said. Incineroar started to produce embers from its mouth. Kanjar-Ro became scared to death. 

"The Manhunters, they wanted the guardians away from Oa so they can gain control of the central battery." Kanjar-Ro said. 

"Let him go." Ash said. Incineroar let go of Kanjar-Ro and he ran out of the building. Flash then came forward.

"I think this calls for a mistrial." Flash said. The judge took a while before saying. 

"This case is dismissed." While he banged the gavel.

_Watchtower_

All of Ashes Pokemon have recovered and are waiting for him to come back. Mewtwo notified them that he is in no serious danger. Which calmed them a lot. They saw the teleporter being activated and all of the league members returned. Ash approached the Pokemon in a hurry.

"Are you guys all healed up?" Ash asked. The Pokemon nodded. "Good get ready for another round with the Manhunters." The Pokemon have determined looks on their faces as they are being returned. Superman approached Ash.

"Ash." Superman said. But Ash interrupted him. 

"No I'm not going to stay here. This is too big we all need to go." Ash said. 

"Ash, I'm sorry for what I said before. Hawkgirl told me your story. It's obvious you have accomplish a lot at a young age. Also you made the right decision on calling in the league when the Manhunters appeared. You more then able to handle yourself." Superman said. Ash appreciates what he said. Now it was his turn.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry about the outburst. I did take it the wrong way. It's just been a hectic week." Ash explained. 

"It's alright. Now get ready." Superman said. Mewtwo and Lucario came up next to Ash. And Pikachu got up on Ashes shoulder, sparks flying from its cheeks.

"Ready." Ash said taking out 4 pokeballs. "Mewtwo do you think you can teleport everyone to Oa?"

"Done." Mewtwo said. He lifted his hand and everyone disappeared. 

_Oa_

Many of the Lanterns have fallen only a few remain standing and fighting. There were over hundreds of Manhunters and they were gaining towards the central battery. A few did manage to get into the building with the central battery in. Before anymore could get in. There was a bright light, blinding everyone. When everyone regained their vision, they saw Ash and the other league members standing in the way of the door. Ash threw his pokeballs in the air. Krookodile, Lycanroc, Incineroar and a pig monkey Pokemon, Primeape came out. Lucario and Mewtwo readied and Pikachu ran to the ground to join everyone. 

"Go crazy." Ash simply said

With that, Incineroar used fire blast and fired it at the robots. Taken out 20 of them, then went charging in. Primeape gone on a rampage and barrelled into them knocking many off the side. Krookodile used dragon claw on the robots, one by one. And Lycanroc used stone edge to keep the robots away from the other Pokemon. Lucario jumped and landed in the middle of the army and used force palm with both on his hands. Separating the army in half. Mewtwo flew up and produced 2 shadow balls. One shadow ball hit one part of the bridge, stopping any Manhunters going any further. And the other shadow ball hit the other part of the bridge. Under half of the army has fallen into the abyss. Mewtwo turn around to help Lucario. Pikachu jumped and used electro ball and fired it at the army, causing a massive explosion. Superman and Hawkgirl went flying in hitting any robot in sight. Martian phased through some robots before unphasing himself and ripping the robot in half and punching the next one. Flash was running in between the robots, causing them to lose balance. Ash and John saw everything was under control and proceeded into the building. 

_Central Battery_

3 of the Manhunters reached the central battery. The leader approached the battery. 

"STOP!!!" The robots turned around and saw Green Lantern and Ash coming towards them. John took out one of the robots. And Ash used a close range aura sphere on the other one. 

"It is too late. Our mission we be fulfilled soon". The leader said. 

"Do you know what will happen if you jump in there?" John asked. 

"I am well aware. The battery will overload and it will cancel out your rings power. Green Lanterns are not needed anymore, not when the Manhunters will reign supreme." The leader jumped into the battery and the battery started going critical. 

"OH NO!!!" John shouted. "I need to drain that energy." John went over and used his ring to drain the energy, but Ash could see he was struggling. 

"I need to help." Ash said. He took of his bag thinking there might be a Pokemon that could help. When he saw it, it was glowing. When he opened the bag, 2 pokeballs were glowing. Ash picked them up, not knowing who was inside them. He was hoping it was pokemon who can help right now. Threw the pokeballs in the air. They snapped open. And out came a green fairy and a floating pink cat. 

"New, Celebi." Ash was stunned.

"Mew." Mew cried happily

"Cel." Celebi joined in. 

Ash gained a smirk on his face. "This is perfect. You two, we can enjoy this reunion later. But I need you two to go in the middle of the battery and use heal pulse." Ash said. Pointing at the battery. 

Mew and Celebi wasted no time and headed towards the battery. Once they were in the centre they activated their power. To Ashes and Johns surprise the battery energy started to decrease at a steady rate. After a minute, the battery calmed down and Mew and Celebi used psychic to lift up the robot. They landed him in front of Ash and John

"The Manhunters will never up. We will always find a way to bring balance to the universe." The leader said. John sighed.

"Then I guess have no choice. The guardians were meant to disable you years ago. I best do it myself." John said readying his ring. The ring emitted a EMP. Permanently disabling the robot. The robot fell on the floor. "Now the leader has been deactivated, the other should've off too."

"That's good, you two done so well." Ash said to Mew and Celebi. Celebi happily cried and Mew rubbed her face on Ashes face. "Anyway we better get back and see how everyone is doing." Ash said but John stopped.

"Ash, with you being called backup. There was a time when I was a reserve Lantern." John said. This shocked Ash. How did he become more active. "There was another Lantern that would primarily protect earth. And I had this power that I could do nothing with. As time went on they got me to go on more missions. Just like me, your time will come Ash."

"Thank you, this has been really helpful." Ash said. He was really looking forward for what was next. They went out to meet the others. 

_Watchtower _

Everyone was in the canteen. Sharing drinks and celebrating their first victory as a team. The Pokemon were enjoying eating their food. Mew flew over to Mewtwo. 

"Mew." 

"It's good to see you too old friend." Mewtwo said. Flash had a question.

"How does those two know each other?" Flash asked.

"I don't know. Mew probably knows Mewtwo as being her clone." Ash said.

"Mewtwos a clone?" Superman asked 

"Yes, but that does not defy me." Mewtwo replied. 

"Ash you were such a big help today. We have a surprise for you and your Pokemon." Hawkgirl said. 

"What surprise?" Ash asked. This got the Pokemon's attention.

"Come with us." Hawkgirl said. Got up and holding out her hand. Superman, John, Flash and Martian got up. Ash took her hand and followed, along with the Pokemon. 

They came to a room, a room they never seen before. Ash was wondering what was going on.

"Head on inside dude." Flash prompted. Ash and the Pokemon went through the door. It was a large room with multi terrain grounds.

"What is this place." Ash asked.

"This is the Pokemon room." Martian said.

"It's where you can let all your Pokemon and let them enjoy themselves in between missions." John said. 

"This so cool." Ash exclaimed. 

"PIKA!" Pikachu also agreed.

"You place you pokeballs here while the Pokemon are out." Hawkgirl said showing the wall with sqaures cut into them. "and if there's an emergency that requires all of your Pokemon, it's got a mass return function so it returns everyone at once." 

"Also there's a large tv in here so we can communicate with you while you're in here and see current affairs." Flash said turning on the tv on the news channel. Ash was overwhelmed. 

"Thank you you been so nice to me when I got here. I don't how I can repay you." Ash said. Almost about to cry. 

"Make sure to keep doing your best, future hero." Superman said winking at him. 

"Deal." Ash said. Ash grabbed his bag and opened it. "Ok everyone come on..."

"Who is the cafe boy?"

Ash stopped and looked at the tv along with the other heroes. It was a news report about Ash and his fight with the Manhunters. 

"Everyone now knows you exist now, and that might not be a good thing." Superman said. This was about to be the best and worst thing to happen to Ash. 

_Unknown street_

A group of friends were outside watching the news through the window. 

"It's Ash!"

_Restaurant _

Another group of people were watching the news. Shocked at seeing Ash. 

"Wait, Ash has powers?" One of them asked.

_Another restaurant _

Another group of friends ran outside. 

"Thank you for everything we need to find our friend" one of them said. Then they ran off.

_Lexcorp_

A bald man was watching the same report. 

"What sort of power does he possess."

_Abandoned warehouse _

A man in a purple suit and a woman in a jester outfit watched the news too.

"There's my sweetie, mr j." The woman said.

"He looks like a serious character. I'm sure I can put a smile on his face. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" The man laughed evilly. 

**And that's chapter 2 done I hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Major characters are coming into play now. How will they affect the story? **

**Also thank you for the reviews from the first chapter. I never expected to get feedback so soon. But again thank you. **

**And right now I am working on chapter 3 'The Enemy Below'**


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

The Enemy Below

Things have been hectic ever since Ash became famous overnight. The video that was captured in the cafe caught the entire event, when the android entered the cafe. News stations and talk shows have been contacting multiple league members to get a one on one interview with Ash. Ash and the other league members thought it would be a good idea for good outside if was absolutely essential. He's been such a hot topic in media, some of the shows named a segment 'where's cafe boy'. Ash is in the training room, ready for another training session with Lucario. But he was surprised to see Charizard and Wonder Woman in the room. And she had sword with her, when did see have a sword? 

"Okay Ash, today we will be working on defence." Lucario said. 

"Lucario before we start, what happens to the limiter once I learn how to control my aura?" Ash said. Lucario forgot to tell him what would to the limiter eventually. 

"As you gain more control of your power. The limiter will wear off slowly. Eventually it will be gone completely. But at that point you will know how to use your aura properly." 

"That's awesome." Ash said.

"But remember I can always put the limiter back if you ever start using it recklessly." Lucario stated. Ash now knew once he got his full power back it can easily be reduced again. "Now with me being a Pokemon I am limited with my aura use. With me knowing other attacks. But with you, your aura use are endless. Some are easy to control and others are complicated. And even with easier moves, they still need work to make them stronger."

"Okay, what do we start first?" Ash asked.

"Create a barrier around yourself. Like the one I'm producing now." Said Lucario and blueish transparent shape formed around Lucario. 

Ash concentrated and a less visible barrier formed around Ash. Lucario touched the barrier. 

"Looks good but looks doesn't mean it's effective. If the barrier is strong enough, it can protect you from most things. Also you'll be able to breathe when it's impossible to breathe like underwater or a thick smoke cloud. NOW!!!!" Lucario said looking at Charizard. Charizard started using smokescreen and pointed it towards Ash. 

Ash kept his barrier up and it was holding, keeping the smoke out and be able to breathe normal. Then some smoke started seeping through the barrier it reached Ashes face. Ash started coughing and the barrier went down. 

"That's enough charizard." Lucario said. Charizard stopped the move. "You lasted 20 seconds which is good but still needs work. Also your concentration needs work too. The barrier can soften the hardest punches but not block it, so it will still hurt. You need to learn how to keep the barrier when that happens." Ash was starting if it was because of the limiter that his barrier only lasted 20 seconds. "Now I want you to try to form a shield."

Ash was wondering how he would do that. He started trying to focus his aura into one of his arms. He felt it going into his right arm. His right arm was glowing blue. Then with much difficulty he spreaded the aura into a circle blue shape. Covering most of his body just exposing his legs.

"That's good Ash. I'm impressed I didn't need to tell you how to do it. Now this is the stronger defence tactic, because the aura is in one area instead of all over." Ash now understood that his aura will be its most powerful if it was concentrated at certain parts of his body. "Diana if you please." Diana stepped forward, drawing her sword. 

"Wait a minute. I just learnt this. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ash asked.

"Only one way to find out." Lucario smirked. Ash didn't if he was being serious. 

"Don't worry Ash. I'm well trained in swordsmanship. I'll stop the sword before it touches you body. Do you trust me?" Diana said. Ash was about to reply before Diana swing her sword down. Ash held the shield up and it stopped the sword halfway. "Impressive."

"Impressive indeed." Lucario said turning around. "They'll be alternating every 3 minutes. You'll stay in here for an hour before you leave. And if you do well enough they'll mix things up a bit." Lucario began to leave the room. 

"You're not staying?" Ash asked.

"You need to learn about self improvement and that means I shouldn't be around during training all the time. Look out for that flamethrower." Lucario left the room. 

Ash put up the aura shield again. In time to block the flamethrower. The shield started to crack and embers went through the shield, burning Ashes skin. It ended and the shield was put down. Ash looked at Charizard and Diana. 

"This will be interesting." Ash simply said. 

_Watchtower/Observation Deck _

Ash finished his training and made massive improvements. He held up well against Charizard and Diana. They did made it difficult for him. At one point, they did a double team move. Where Diana was riding on Charizards back and used her lasso to capture Ash. And Charizard used flamethrower while Ash was tied. Ash put up his barrier to protect himself. He was impressed with the teamwork that was shown. He wondered if the leagues members would be opened to training with the Pokemon. Making the whole team more effective. Superman came into the room, hanging up his phone call.

"Just a heads up Ash. If you're thinking about going somewhere. Be careful, that's the tenth call I got from channel 8. Asking me to get you to do a interview." Superman.

"I also heard back from hawkgirl and Flash." Martian said. Stepping away from the controls. 

"How are they doing?" Ash asked. 

"They're still busy with the evacuation. The Chinese media have been asking questions regarding." Martian replies. 

"That's the seventh country now." Ash said.

"And the questions that keep on coming are is Ash apart of the Justice League? And are those creatures that he controls?" Superman said. Ash doesn't like that they say he's controlling them. John and Diana came into the room. 

"We have a problem. Turn on the tv." John said. Martian turned the screen on and the news was on.

"Earlier today, the uss defiant lost all communication with the naval base. It is unclear if the crew are still alive, and we were not able to get a statement from the naval base as well." The news anchor said. 

"We just got a call from the same naval base. They want us to retrieve the crew and the submarine." John said. 

"Should be no problem. Might take about 5 minutes." Superman said.

"Okay then we should go." Diana said.

"And now for another segment of where's cafe boy." The anchorman said. 

"We'll go after this." Superman said. Everyone was watching the screen. 

"David managed to get a interview with the owner of Kate's cafe and the customers that were involved on the day. We go live to them now." The anchorman said. The screen cuts to outside Kate's cafe and everyone that was involved was on the screen and it was obvious that other news companies were present as well.

"Thank you Will. I'm here with the owner herself here. Can you tell us what your experience was on the day?" David asked. 

"It was a calm, normal day. Until that robot showed up. At that A... I mean that guy told everyone to get under the table and he'd got the robot outside." Kate said. David caught that stutter. 

"You hesitated there. Do you know the boys name?" David asked. 

"I do know his name but I'm not going to reveal it. It's not my place to say." Kate said. 

"Okay and I understand you have something to say to the boy." David said.

"Yes I do." Kate said. Now she's looking into the camera. "If you're watching. Please come back to the cafe. Everyone wants to personally thank you and your creatures for your heroics. And it be really nice to see you again." Kate looked away from the camera and had a light blush on her face. 

"I think she likes you." Diana said the Ash. Then Harleen came on the tv and grabbed the microphone from David. 

"Hi sweetie, please come by. I really want to see you again. You're the only hero I need." 

"That one really likes you." John said. Ash didn't know what to do. Martian turned off the screen.

"I think you should go Ash." Martian said. 

"But what about the submarine?" Ash asked.

"It's a quick pickup job. Nothing serious." Superman said. "Also part of a heroes job is checking up on people." Ash really didn't want to go because the cameras. But he didn't want to look ungrateful at the same time. 

"Okay I'll go down there, but if something comes up contact me." Ash said. 

"Sure thing." John said.

_Kate's cafe_

Everyone was in the cafe waiting and the news media were outside. Kate has banned any cameras entering the building. She wanted Ash to feel relax and safe if he came. 

"You think he saw the news?" Harleen asked. 

"It's hard for him not to see anything about him." Kate replied. Suddenly there was a blinding light. Everyone covered their eyes. When the light died down, Ash appeared with Pikachu on his shoulders and Mewtwo and Lucario by his side. 

"Miss me already?" 

"Ash thank you for coming back." Kate came running into a hug with him. Ash was not expecting that. She let go and the door was heard being opened. 

"SIR! SIR! SIR!" All the news people were trying get in at the same time. Kate stepped towards them. 

"NO NO NO! I have told all of you, you are all banned while he's here." She shouted. 

"It's okay Kate, I can handle this." Ash said. Kate turned towards him, confused. Ash looked at Mewtwo. "Can you put a barrier up to stop them coming in?" 

"It will be done." Mewtwo said. The news people started being pushed out the door. Once outside, the door shut and a screen was put in front of it. "They will not be able to enter while we're here." The news cameras were pressed against the window to get anything useful.

"That's my hero again." Harleen said, coming in front of Ash. "Here's your reward." Harleen grabbed Ash and pulled him in for a kiss. His mind went into shock and had no idea what to do. Ash thought if he didn't do anything he would seem ungrateful. So he started kissing her back. Kate's face was absolutely red. She wanted to rip Ash away from Harleen. The news cameras caught this moment and unknown to everyone, it was live. 

_Airport_

A group of friends was watching the moment on tv and everyone had different reactions. 

"What does she think she doing?" One girl angrily asks. 

"That should be me." Another girl said. 

"What did you say?" 

"Why does Ash get all the luck?" One guy says while crying

_Kate's cafe_

Ash let the rest of his pokemon that he had on him. The kids were playing with Lycanroc. Krookodile was showing off in front of the older kids. Mewtwo were levitating some of the people, who were laughing. Lucario was demonstrating his range of moves in front of on lookers. Ash, Kate and Harleen are sat at a table with Pikachu on it. Pikachu was living the dream since Kate brought him 3 bottles of ketchup over. The cameras were still at the windows. 

"I've never seen anyone enjoy ketchup that much." Kate said.

"He's always been like that. But he's a nightmare if you try to take it away from him." Ash said. 

"The fluff ball isn't capable of that." Harleen said. 

"It's true. Actually when we first met, he didn't like me and wouldn't listen to anything I say." Ash explained.

"How did you change that?" Kate asked.

"I just showed him I don't wish to control him, and he can make his own decisions." Ash said. 

"So its based on trust." Kate said. 

"Exactly." Ash said. 

"So change of subject, how many girls have you kissed before?" Harleen asked. Ash had to think for a while.

"3 times, twice on the cheek and once on the lips." Ash answered. 

"Who was the other kisser then?" Harleen wanted to know.

"It was one of my friends. We were at the airport and she was about to board a plane. Until she just ran and kissed me. But I don't really count that since I was 12." Ash said.

"Oh, so you saying this was your first proper kiss?" Harleen asked. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Ash went bright red. Kate knew where this was going and wanted to change it. 

"Ash, where did get these creatures?" Kate asked. Harleen had an annoyed look on her face and unwrapped her arms.

"I had to explore a lot." Ash said. 

"Where exactly did you find them and what are they called?" Kate asked. 

"They're called Pokemon. And I'm afraid that you won't find them anywhere on the world." Ash said. Kate and Harleen raised their eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?" Both of them asked. 

At that point Ashes watchtower receiver was going off, indicating someone was trying to talk to him. 

"Excuse me ladies, really need to take this." Ash said. He got up from the table and walked to a quiet part of the cafe. He activated the receiver. "Hello?" 

"Ash, a situation has just came up. All available league are to meet immediately." The voice of Batman said. 

"Understood, I'll get my Pokemon now." Ash said.

"Ok but that means no more enjoying girls company today." Batman said. Ending the transmission call. How did Batman know what he was doing? But Ash had no time to ponder and had to get back. 

"Ok everyone time to go." Ash said to his pokemon. Ash returned Lycanroc and Krookodile. Lucario and Mewtwo came up beside Ash and Pikachu climbed up on Ash. Kate and Harleen got up from the table. 

"You're leaving?" Kate asked.

"Are you sure you can't stay for a while?" Harleen also asked. 

"I'm afraid so. A emergency came up." Ash said. 

"Well, you're welcome back here at anytime. And everything's free of charge for you." Kate said.

"I'm here most days, make sure to say hi when you see me sweetie." Harleen said. 

Ash took a moment before he grabbed two napkins, then grabbed a pen and started writing on them. Afterwards he handed them to Kate and Harleen. 

"That's my phone number. Call if there is a emergency and I'll be with you as soon as I can. Ok I really need to go now. Mewtwo." Ash looked at Mewtwo. He knew what to do. Mewtwo lifted his hand and they disappeared.

_Watchtower _

Ash was walking along the hallway. He let the Pokemon relax in the Pokemon room while they got time. Ash really did like going down to that cafe. And hopefully have a chance to go back again. He felt his phone vibrate. Did the girls text him already? He took out his phone and saw there was 2 messages. The first one was from Flash.

_Dude, you need to tell me your tricks. Good lip action._

How did Flash know what happened? He couldn't call him since he's still on assignment. He looked at the last message. It was from hawkgirl. 

_You're kissing girls now? I think it's about time we had the talk. _

Ash laughed a little from the message but still how did everyone know. He put his phone away and entered the conference room and he saw Batman, Superman, Martian, Diana and John sat at the table. 

"Good to see you're back Ash." Superman said. 

"What's this about? Did something happened during the retrieval?" Ash asked. Ash knew this must be serious if the league was meeting like this. 

"There was a complication." Diana said.

"We found the submarine, but an army from the ancient city of Atlantis. And they making it difficult to retrieve the sub." Superman said.

"So the sub and crew are still down there?" Ash asked, worried. 

"We reached a compromise. We were allowed to retrieve the crew. But the actual sub had to stay where it was." Superman. John had a look of disgust. 

"I still think we should of taken the sub too. It's too dangerous outside of military hands." John said. 

"You got the crew out, that should be your main priority in the first place." Ash said. 

"Ash, that submarine had nuclear weapons in it." John said. 

"What are nuclear weapons?" Ash asked. 

"Nuclear weapons are most dangerous weapons that been built by mankind. It can wipe out half the population of a large country and cause mass murder." John said. Ash was shocked at that information. 

"Why would they do that? There are always other ways." Ash exclaimed.

"It's because they are afraid. In case there's a enemy out there that needs that sort of firepower." Martian said.

"But because of this, men of lost their ability to fight properly". Diana said.

"But as it stands, the sub will stay where it is, but keep a close eye on it." Superman said.

"I managed to get some information. The government knew about the existence of Atlantis for a while now. The name of the leader was unknown to them, so they gave him the code name: Aquaman. But now we know his name is Arthur Curry and the location of Atlantis." Batman finished explaining. 

"I did talk to him. To reach peace with the rest of the world." Superman said. 

"Do you think he'll do that?" Diana asked.

"Our main focus should be to make sure that sub is left untouched until a agreement is reached." Batman said.

"I agree, that will be our next objective. To reach an agreement." Superman said. Ash didn't know if that was the end of the meeting.

"Are we finished or is there something else we need to talk about?" Ash asked. Superman looked at Ash.

"Yes one more thing we need to discuss." Superman said. He grabbed a remote from the table. Pointed at the screen and it came on. Ashes face went pale. Now everything made sense. It was a split screen. One image of him kissing Harleen and another is him handing his number to Kate and Harleen. "Care to tell us the story." Everyone leaned in wanting to hear this. Ash sank into his seat.

_Pokemon room_

Ash was living in a nightmare. The league had many questions and teasing him a lot about what happened at the cafe. Ash received a text from Kate saying theres been many fans entering the cafe, asking about him. Some of them even asked for his number. Ash sighed a relief when he read that Kate hand his number to anyone. He was surprised when he didn't get a text from Harleen. She was probably being smart and staying off the radar. Ash put his phone away and looked at his pokemon. They were all here. Every Pokemon he officially caught and kept or released were here. It took him most of the day to get reacquainted with everyone. Some of the pokeballs that snapped open were empty though. Mewtwo explained to him that the Pokemon for those pokeballs haven't made it to this world yet. But will be here eventually. Ash turned to see the tv. It was still him on the news. Everyone was trying to find out who he was. He was honestly getting sick of it. While this keeps on popping up, people will recognise him on the street and he would be crowded in with questions. Suddenly the breaking news logo came up. Will the anchorman appeared. 

"We just got word that the king of Atlantis has barged his way into the world conference meeting. We go live there now." It cuts to a big hall with a shirtless blonde man standing in the middle of the room. 

"What is he doing?" Ash asked. He then saw Superman enter the room, talking to Aquaman. "Is Superman by himself? It might be a good idea to go there just in case." Ash looked around and thought about taking a Pokemon with him. Then he thought they have been working so hard lately, they deserve a break with nothing to serious happening. He then walked out of the room, heading to the teleporter. 

_Outside the world conference building _

Ash blended in with the crowd. He kept his head low, making sure he wasn't recognised. There so many cameras. If he got cornered the only way he could get out would be the teleport function on the receiver. Aquaman and Superman suddenly came out. Cameras were flashing rapidly. 

"You can't just do that Arthur, there's procedures you have to follow." Superman said. 

"I came to talk peace and reach a agreement. But if you won't stop polluting my ocean, then there is nothing else to talk about." Aquaman said. 

"An agreement can be reached but you need to follow the worlds laws as well." Superman said. 

"I said what I needed to say, were done here." Aquaman turned round and started walking away. Superman followed. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw an incoming bazooka heading towards the 2 heroes. They haven't noticed it. He had to do something or the heroes and the civilians would get hurt. He summoned aura into his feet and jumped towards the bazooka. At this moment, everyone saw Ash in the air and also the bazooka coming in. Everyone started to panic. When Ash got in front of the missile, he summoned his aura shield and readied himself. 

BOOM!!!

The missile exploded upon impact of the shield. The shield did protect Ash but the force knocked him into the ground hard. It made a crater. Superman and Aquaman came towards him to check on him. Ash put up his barrier at the last minute to soften the blow from the ground. Superman helped him up. Aquaman came face to face with him. 

"Thank y..." Arthur didn't get a chance to finish. Everyone came flooding in towards Ash. Wanting to thank him. Asking him questions. Superman talked to Ash and Arthur. 

"Get back to the watchtower now. I'll see you there any minute." Superman said. Arthur didn't get to vote since Ash activated his receiver and teleported him and Arthur away. "Ok everyone please move along. All the has fun ended now. Everything is under control."

"Hello there Superman." A woman said. 

"Lois Lane, what can I help you with?" Superman asked

"I think you know what the questions are." Lois said preparing her notepad. 

_Watchtower_

Everyone met Ash and Arthur outside the teleporters, they saw the whole thing on the news. They made their way to the main hall. Aquaman finally spoke to Ash. 

"Thank you for saving me out there. I might not be alive now if you weren't there." Aquaman said. John had a question for Ash. 

"Why were you there anyway?" John asked.

"I saw Superman on the news with Aquaman and I thought I'd be there in case he needed help." Ash said. 

"Aquaman?" Arthur asked. 

"It's the government code name for you." Martian answered. 

"I hate that name." Arthur said.

"We didn't pick it." Ash said. Superman entered the room.

"What took you so long?" Diana asked. 

"Lois Lane was in the crowd." Superman said.

"What did you tell her?" Batman asked. He knew Lois Lane was his weak point so anything she wanted to know he would tell her.

"I didn't say anything." Superman started. "But I did say, Ash would call her to set up a potential interview." Ash looked in shock at Superman. 

"Why would you do that?" Ash asked. Superman held his hands up. 

"I'm sorry but maybe this is a good thing, just do this one interview and get everyone off your back." Superman said.

"Wow you really are weak for her." John said. Ash thought that wasn't a bad idea. He wouldn't have so many news outlets on his tail all the time then. Arthur had enough of this. 

"Ok if we're done. I want to get back to Atlantis." Aquaman said. But Batman stopped him.

"Wait, it might not be a good idea." Arthur turned to Batman. "We don't know who the assassin is. And if he's working alone of with someone else." 

"I can look after myself." Arthur said.

"At least stay until we find out who it was. We don't know how far they'll go just to follow you." Ash said. This was a possibility. If the killer did follow Arthur back to Atlantis. He'd put everyone in danger. 

"Fine. But I'm not expecting to stay for long. Find the killer and find him fast." Aquaman demanded. Ash already had the answer. 

"Don't worry I already got a plan to lure him out. But it needs Martian's shape shifting ability and and some of my Pokemon." Ash said. Aquaman didn't understand that last part. 

"Poke what?" 

Ash led Aquaman to the Pokemon room and he was astounded. He's never seen creatures like these. He was really into the water area. He saw a blue water dinosaur, Blue turtle, blue crocodile, weasel, otter, big blue frog, giant tadpole, big crab, lobster. They didn't have time to meet each other. They were in a rush. 

"So which of these Pokemon did you have in mind?" Arthur asked. 

"I only need two." Ash simply said. Grabbing two pokeballs from the wall. 

_Outside the UN_

Aquaman, Superman and Wonder Woman exited the building and walking towards the street. There is a gunman on one of the rooftops. He was looking into the scope of a sniper rifle. It was loaded. He aimed at Aquaman and he squeezed the trigger. The bullet went flying and straight through Aquaman. But it didn't damage him at all. All the heroes were looking at him now. Aquaman shape shift into Martian and the three heroes flew towards the roof.

"So it's been you all along Deadshot." Superman said. 

"Hey a guys got to have a hobby." Deadshot said. 

"And we know you only do this when money is involved. So who paid you?" Diana asked. 

"Catch me to find out." Deadshot said. He threw some pellets at the heroes. Once close enough, they produced a thick screen of smoke. It took a while for the smoke to clear. When it did, he was gone. Underneath the street Deadshot was walking in the sewer to find a safe place. 

He was safe. Or so he thought. In the mucky water bubbles floated to the top. They popped and scared Deadshot. He turned around. "Hello is anyone there?" No response. He walked again but a little faster. Some more bubbles popped. He turned again. Still no one. He was jogging at this point. He heard massive pop. "Ok I know you're there. Come on out now." Deadshot demanded. Sludge started to rise from the water. It developed eyes and a mouth.

"MUKKKKK!!!!!" It said.

"What the hell are you?" Deadshot shot his handgun at it. The bullets just dissolved into it. Deadshot just ran for it at this point. And Muk was hot on his tail. Deadshot threw some more smoke pellets at it. Thick smoke out and Deadshot grabbed a ladder to the surface. When he looked back he was in shock. Muk was inhaling the smoke until it was all gone. "That looked so disturbing." And he started climbing the ladder with Muk still following. 

He reached the surface and about to make a run for it again. 

"Whirlwind now." 

Deadshot felt a strong gust of wind pushing against him. His feet left the ground and he was flying through the air. Until superman caught him. 

"Nice plan Ash. It worked well." Superman praised Ash.

"Thanks but I think Muk did most of the work. You can come up now Muk." Ash said while on the back of Pidgeot. Batman was also on Pidgeot. Muk came up from the sewers and everyone landed on the ground along with Diana and Martian. 

"Ok enough games. Who put you up to this?" Superman demanded.

"My memories little bit foggy." Deadshot said. Then he looked at Diana. "But if you do something for me. Things might start to clear up." 

"Come with me." Batman said. Dragging Deadshot away from the group. When all of the sudden.

"Ok I'll talk." 

"I think he likes you." Ash said to Wonder Woman. She looked at him in a way saying which one. Batman and Deadshot came back. 

"Look I've never directly talked to my employer. He always used a middle man." Deadshot said. That information was somewhat helpful. 

"Anything else you can tell us?" Ash asked. Deadshot finally looked at him.

"You're that new up and coming hero. The one at the cafe. It looks like the rumours are true, the league does have a secret member." Deadshot said. There's rumours going about already?

"Answer him already." Batman demanded. 

"They paid with gold coins." Deadshot said. Bringing out one of them. Batman closely examined it. It look like gold from a pirate ship. A sunken pirate ship. He's connected the pieces now. 

"We're done. Take him away." Batman said. Superman grabbed Deadshot again. But before they left.

"Yo, kid." Deadshot looked at Ash. "I also heard rumours that the underworld is interested in. And some of them are very dangerous people. So if I were you kid I'd be careful." With that. Superman flew Deadshot to prison. That didn't sit well for Ash. He is in serious danger if everyone is after him now. Martians receiver went off. He answered and Green Lantern was on the other side.

"Martian, get everyone back here now. Arthur went back to Atlantis." Ash heard this and panicked. 

"What, no he's heading into danger." Ash said.

"Teleporting back now." Martian said. And everyone vanished.

_Throne room/Atlantis _

A man was sitting in the throne with a trident in his hand. An army assembled in front of him. A red hair woman entered the room, looking distort.

"Orm, have you heard anything back from your brother yet?" The red hair woman asked.

"Hello Mera, it's been a while since we've seen each other." Orm tried to distract her. 

"Don't avoid the subject. Tell me now." Mera demanded.

"Yes I've heard back from him. He came back to the city a while ago. Then I had him sent away again. He's currently being chained up near a volcanic floor along with your child." Orm admitted. 

"Why would you do that?" Mera asked. Shocked at what she heard. 

"Because he was too weak to take any real action against the surface world. So I had to put matters into my own hands. I didn't want to do anything with my nephew, but he next in line if anything happened to Arthur. But the good thing is." Two soldiers grabbed Mera by each arm. "You can still be queen, by my side." Orm leaned in. 

"We'll take that as a confession." A voice was heard. Orm turned around and it was Ash, Superman, Diana and Green Lantern. 

"Who are you?" Orm asked. 

"Justice." John said. Firing a green energy beam at Orm. He blocked it with the trident. The soldiers in the room charged in. Wonder Woman used her lasso, caught one of the guards swung him through the room. Superman was throwing the guards in every direction. But suddenly a magical energy hit Superman. Bringing him to his knees. Orms next target was John. John used the ring to knock down a few guards. When the same magic hit John and brought him down. Diana was also hit with the energy causing her to faint. Orm then aimed at Ash. Ash punched another guard then looked at Orm. Orm fired and Ash put his barrier. The magic hit and it bounced off, hitting some of the guards. Ash played it cool, but it did hurt a lot. 

"Impressive. You are a worthy fighter." Orm said.

"My turn." Ash said. He fired a aura beam from his hands. Orm blocked the attack with his trident, but he was skidding backwards by the force of the attack. Soon the limiter kicked in and cancelled the power. Ash looked at his hands in shock. Then at Orm. 

"Not bad." Orm said. Firing again. This time striking Ash, fainting. "Take them." 

_Dungeon _

The league members started waking up. They were chained up. Hanging from the wall. They looked round and noticed Ash wasn't with them. 

"ASH!" John shouted. The other two looked in his direction and saw Ash on the other side of the room. He wasn't chained up but he was in a tank. Orm came into the room. 

"Hope you had a nice sleep. It's the last one you'd be getting for a while." Orm said. 

"Get us down from here now." Superman said.

"But then you'll miss the show." Orm said. Standing near Ashes tank. 

"What show?" Diana asked. 

"I would like to see the show myself. I need to see my brother. I'll just start things off." Orm pushed a button on the tank and water started flooding in. 

"No you can't do this." Superman said. 

"Like I said, I need to go now. Bye." Orm left the room. The heroes were straining. Trying to break the chains.

"Ash you need to wake up." John said. Still asleep. 

"Ash get up now." Diana said. Ash finally woke and was alert. He stood up, the water were already up to his ankles. 

"Guys, what happening?" Ash asked. 

"Don't worry Ash, we'll get you out." Superman said. Still trying to break free. The water was already above his stomach. He was banging the glass trying to break it. Soon it will be unbreathable. Ash was swimming up to get the last bit of air. He couldn't see no way out. He looked at the league. 

"Guys." The heroes looked at Ash. "Thank you, and I'm sorry." With that he was completely submerged. 

"ASH HANG IN THERE!!!!" Diana said. 

"DON'T GIVE UP IN THERE!!!!!" John said. 

"YOU'RE NOT DONE YET SO KEEP FIGHTING!!!!!!" Superman said. They were trying to keep Ash conscious, while still trying to break the chains. Ashes last bit of air was about to leave. This was it. He was going to be back home again. See his friends, see his mum. That was it. Water started entering into Ash. He took one last look at his new friends and everything went black. 

_Throne room. _

He saw a light far away. It was coming closer. He felt air being breathed into him. He felt something coming up through his throat. He coughed out water. He was awake. He was alive. Diana was right above him. She gave him mouth to mouth. He sat up. 

"What happened?" Ash asked. 

"Mera came in and broke all of us free. She got you out first." Superman said. 

Ash turned to Mera. "Thank you." She nodded. Diana suddenly hugged Ash. 

"I'm glad your still with us." Diana said. Ash returned the hug. 

"Thank you for bringing me back. But we need to help Arthur." Ash said, getting up. 

"There's no need." Said a voice. Ash and the others looked at the doorway. It was Arthur and the baby. Mera was delighted but she saw Arthur's left hand. It was missing.

"Arthur what happened?" Mera asked. Grabbing the baby. 

"Orm happened. This will not go unpunished." Arthur said. 

"You can count us in as well." John said. Just then his receiver went off. He activated it.

"John. Get everyone back now. The ice caps at the arctic circle are melting rapidly." Batman said. Arthur knew what was happening. 

"Orm using the thermal nuclear reactor. It was to be last resort if ever we went to war with the surface." Arthur said. 

"And he's melting the ice. It take him a few hours to cause a total flood at this rate." Batman said. 

"Batman, get Martian to do a mass return in the Pokemon room and get everything ready. We're on our way." Ash said.

"He's doing it now." Batman cut the line.

"I'm coming with you. This is my brother causing this. I need to put it right." Arthur said. 

"Normally I would argue, but we do need all the help and we're short on time." Superman said. "Get ready." Then they vanished. 

_Arctic circle_

There was a mass army, marching round. Mainly guarding the way to the reactor. Orm was inside and Brak, Orm's general was outside with the army. Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Mewtwo and the heroes appeared near the doorway, alerting the army. 

"Let's go." Ash said. Everyone except Ash, Pikachu and Arthur ran into battle. Ash produced 3 pokeballs. "Come on out." Throwing them in the air. The blue water dinosaur, giant tadpole and a giant head of ice came out. "Lapras, Glalie. Race round the area and refreeze everything as best you can." Lapras sped down the ocean using ice beam and Glalie went high up also using ice beam. "Pikachu, go with Palpitoad. Every time he uses water gun. Use thunderbolt on it." Pikachu understood and jumped on Palpitoad. They raced into battle.

Ash and Arthur looked at the scene. Mewtwo was using psychic to throw the falling ice caps towards the army. Glalie and Lapras was going as fast as they can freezing everything. Diana kicked a soldier into the path of Pikachu's and Palpitoad's electric water gun. John used the ring to punch down onto the weak ice floor. Sending a lot of soldiers flying. Lucario and Batman were double teaming. Lucario was using bone rush. Fighting with it like a bo staff, and from time to time give to Batman. And when that happened Lucario would use close combat. Martian was just there with a lot of soldiers charging in. All of a sudden Superman phased through Martian taking out the soldiers. Ash could tell everything was under control. 

"Let's head inside and end this." Ash said. Arthur nodded and headed inside.

Inside they saw a big machine. Arthur knee this was the reactor. And Orm was standing in the way of it. 

"You both survived, true warriors indeed." Orm said. 

"Brother, turn off the machine now." Arthur said. 

"I'll tell you what, you defeat me in battle and everything goes off." Orm said. 

"Deal." Arthur said. But Orm stopped him. 

"Not with you, with him." Orm said. Pointing at Ash. 

"This does not concern him." Arthur said. But Orm was not budging. 

"You can use him as a champion to fight in your place. Also I want it to be a fair fight. I'd have an advantage I fought you." Arthur looked at his missing hand, in place of it was a hook. He had to cut off his hand to save him and his baby son. Before Arthur could say anything, Ash said.

"I'll do it." Taking off his bag from his back. Ash stepped forward and readied himself.

"I do commend you. So you will have a quick death." Orm said. Firing from his trident. Ash threw an aura sphere and the energies met. The aura sphere was overwhelming and hit the trident. Knocking back to the entrance of a ice bridge. Ash charged in while he was recovering. Arthur went to the control panel to stop the machine. Batman and Green Lantern joined Arthur. 

"How long would it take for you to shut it down?" Batman asked.

"2 minutes." 

"Do you think you can do it faster?" John said. Orm saw them. 

"No." Orm fired energy at the control panel, destroying it. Ash grabbed the trident. Trying to take it away. Orms foot went over the edge and both him and Ash landed on the ice bridge below. Batman came up with an idea. 

"Can your ring protect me from radiation?" Batman asked John. 

"Yeah why?" John asked. Batman took off a cover from the machine. 

"Do it." John covered Batman in a green energy. Batman crawled in the machine. Starting to deactivate it manually. 

Ash was using his aura shield to protect himself from the energy from the trident. He saw a large icicle above Orm. He angled the shield so the blast cause the icicle to fall. Orm jumped out of the way. He let go of the trident and it got stuck on the icy floor. When Orm got up, Ash used a aura punch across the the face and a spinning kick in the midsection. Knocking him back. When Ash was approaching, Orm got something ready. He got up. Ash was about to hit him again, but he felt something sharp enter him. Ash looked down. It was a knife, he'd just been stabbed. He fell onto his back and started crawling away from him. Orm slowly followed. 

Arthur saw something glow in the corner of his eye. It was Ashes bag. John saw this too.

"Arthur, open the bag and grab the glowing ball." Arthur went over and opened it. He was confused because he saw 3 glowing balls. 

"Which one? There's 3 of them." Arthur said. 

"All of them, Ash needs them." John exclaimed. Arthur took them and threw them towards the doorway. They snapped opened. 

"It's been fun warrior but this battle has been decided." Orm said. About the grab the trident to finish the job. All of the sudden, Orm was hit by a mixture of fire, thunder and ice. He was knocked over hanging by the ledge. 

Ash was wondering where that came from. Until he looked up and saw the 3 legendary birds. Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Ash just gets happier and happier with these surprises. "Thanks guys." The birds happily replied. 

Ash struggled to get up and go over to where Orm was hanging. Batman finally manage to deactivate the reactor. Him, John and Arthur were watching the scene. 

"Please help me up. I will admit defeat." Orm pleaded.

Ash looked at Arthur and he nodded. Ash looked back down to Orm and took out the trident. "I believe this belongs to my friend." Orm looked at him in horror. "Do it." Moltres and Zapdos used their moves on Orm. He yelled in pain and let go of the edge leading down into a abyss. Articuno used ice beam straight down into the abyss. The abyss was filled with ice in seconds. The other heroes on in shock at the power of these Pokemon. Ash just stared at the result.

_Throne room/Atlantis_

Once back at Atlantis. Arthur ordered betrayal soldiers to be sent to the dungeon for life. And for the reactor to be dismantled.

"I want to thank you for all you have done." Arthur said. To Ash and the heroes. 

"We were doing what was right." Superman said. 

"Still you have shown me that peace can be reached with the surface." Arthur said. 

"That would make the world a little more better." Diana said. 

"Also know that you have me as an ally now. You are welcomed here anytime." Arthur said.

"You'd be welcome on the watchtower." Ash said.

"Thank you, I'm sure my wife and child would be interested in seeing your Pokemon." Arthur said. Pointing at Mera and his baby. "Please stay for a meal to celebrate this friendship. You may rest in the spare rooms." Ash and the others thanked him and walked towards the rooms.

"I wonder if there's anymore undiscovered places left to find." Ash wondered. Diana gladly replied. 

"Well, I came from an island that is only made up with women." 

"Really, what's it called?" Ash asked.

"Themyscira." 

_Themyscira_

A woman was on the throne with other ladies guarding her. She looking at four girl in front of her.

"We don't normally do this, but it was obvious you didn't come here intentionally. So a boat will be ready for you tomorrow." The Queen said.

"Thank you, your highness." The four girls said.

"We wish you luck on your journey. Misty, May, Dawn and Iris." The Queen said.

"Thank you, were sure we can find our friend." May said. Taking out her ribbon case and looking inside. The only ribbon in there was a half one. The other girls looked at it and reminded them of the boy they really liked. The moment was ruined when a voice came in. 

"No ones going anyway darlings." A purple mist covered the room.

**Wait a minute! Misty, May, Dawn and Iris are also here! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is so much fun writing these stuff for you guys.**

**Thank you for the reviews, likes and bookmarks everyone has done. I really do appreciate them.**

**I hope you are looking to chapter 4 'Paradise Lost'**


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4

Paradise Lost

Ash woke up in a comfy bed. He did not want to get up. He just wanted a lazy day. He got up and headed for the kitchen. He was in Wayne Manor, because Ash was staying here, Batman revealed his identity to him. But made Ash promise not to tell anyone. When Ash got to the kitchen, he saw the manors butler, Alfred.

"Morning Alfred." Ash said.

"Morning master Ash, how are you today?" Alfred asked.

"I'm good thank you, and please there's no need to call me master". Ash said.

"I'm sorry but it comes in the job description. Besides you're going to be Pokemon master one day." Ash and Alfred had a big laugh when Alfred said that. Ash told Alfred about his dreams and his journeys. And Alfred would always lighten the mood with references about his past world. "What are your plans for today?" Alfred asked.

"No idea, Lucario hasn't planned any training and I'm last call up with the league. Ive more or less got the day off." Ash said.

"Then May I suggest that you go exploring. You still haven't been out much. It be good for you to know your local area." Alfred said. Ash had been meaning to explore but league duties kept getting in the way.

"That's a good idea Alfred." Ash said. A girl entered the room.

"Morning Alfred." She said.

"Morning Ms. Barbra." Alfred said. Barbra just noticed Ash.

"Hello there handsome." Barbra said. Ash looked to see if anyone was behind him and she laughed at his antics. "Hi I'm Barbra Gordon." She said, holding out her hand.

"Ash Ketchum." He replied. He shook her hand.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Barbra asked. Ash knew what she was talking about.

"No I don't think." Ash said.

"Ash is one of master Wayne's many acquaintances." Alfred replied. It took Barbra a moment before it clicked.

"You're the cafe boy." Ash slammed his head on the counter.

"Can we please change that name to something else." Ash said. Barbra was fangirling now.

"I watched your videos 100 times, you absolutely kicked butt against those robots. What were those creatures you were working with? Are they here?" Barbra asked.

"I'm afraid they're back in the watchtower." Ash said.

"Maybe one day, you can take me up there and introduce them to me?" Barbra said. Circling her index finger on the back of Ashes hand. Ash became nervous.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can work something out." Ash said. Barbra smiled at him.

"Great, well I better get to college now. Bye Alfred. Bye Ash." She looked at Ash for a while before leaving.

"Master Ash, if I had your charisma, I wouldn't be a butler right now." Alfred said.

"I'm going to go for that walk. But I'll be heading up to the watchtower in 2 hours to check on everyone." Ash said.

"Very well, master Ash. Be careful and I'll be expecting you back this evening." Alfred said. Ash left the manor.

_Pokemon Room_

Ash finished walking a while ago. He gotten used to most of the parts of Gotham City now. There were some areas that looked like criminal hotspots. He didn't want people to know where he was based if he stayed in Gotham. After what Deadshot said, he'd only go to those areas if he needs to. Even when he needs to is a huge risk. He's now in the Pokemon room, watching them greet the 3 new additions to the team. He smiled to himself. He was interrupted when Superman entered the room.

"Your teams getting bigger and bigger everyday." Superman joked. 

"Yeah we might need to build a bigger room if this keeps up." Ash also jokes. "How was everything at beach city? I heard that there was a close call." Ash said. 

"Yeah, Diana wasn't paying attention and nearly got struck down. She said she felt homesick. So I told her to go back for a while and see everyone." Superman said.

"I wish I could do that." Ash said to himself, but superman heard it. 

"Ash, I'm sorry. I know it's taking a long time to get back to your world. But." Superman said but Ash stopped him.

"Like I said before there's no rush." Ash said. Only Ash and Mewtwo knew why there's no rush to get back. The other heroes wanted to know why he didn't want to get back fast. Ash would not give them a straight answer. 

"Got any idea what you want to do today? Remember you're on last call today." Superman asked. Ash didn't thought ahead of this. In his old world, he would just journey and collect badges for the Pokemon league. Now that's all gone, he should start looking for alternative interests.

"I've got no idea. For once in my life. I don't know what I'm doing." Ash took a moment to sink that in. He then looked at his pokemon again. "Oh, that reminds me. I've been thinking that the other league members should train with the Pokemon as well." This caught superman's interest.

"That might not be a bad idea. With Flash and Pikachu working together during the alien invasion, it could work." Superman said.

"Also I think Greninja would be able to help Batman a lot with his stealth mission." Ash said. Superman nodded. Ashes phone went off. It was a text from Harleen.

_Hi Sweetie, _

_I miss you. Why don't you come to the cafe and we can talk or maybe do something else ;) x _

"That's the girl you kissed right?" Superman asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"Maybe you should go. It give you a reason to do something today." Superman said. Ash had to admit, it made sense. If he didn't go, he wouldn't have anything else to do.

"You're right. I'm not going to find my answers staying up here. I'll take mew with me in case of anything." Superman nodded. He got up and left the room. Ash got up as well and walked over to mew. "Think you can take me to Kate's cafe?" Mew nodded. Ashes phone rang and Ash put his hand up to stop mew.

He looked at it and saw it was Diana. He answered. "Hello." Ash said.

"Ash, I need you to meet me at the bat cave right now. I'm on my way. I've called Batman too, he'll meet us there." Diana said.

"Diana, what's this about? I thought you went to Themyscira." Ash asked.

"Something happened while I was there. And I found something that you might be able to identify." Diana said. What did she find? Ash wanted to know.

"Ok I'll be right there." Ash hung up the phone. "I better bring some help with me. I'll still bring mew. Pikachu's coming of course." Pikachu ran up to Ashes shoulder. Ready for anything. "And I'll bring infernape this time too." Infernape his name and came running over. "Ok, everyone ready?" Ash asked. Readying the Pokemon's pokeballs. They cried in reply. "Ok Mew take us to the Batcave." Mew nodded and they vanished.

_Batcave_

Ash was waiting in the Batcave with Batman, waiting for Diana. Ash texted Harleen saying he's really busy with an investigation. But he said that he'll meet up with her tomorrow. Diana walked towards them with a worried look.

"I need your help, can you do some research on a Felix Faust?" Diana asked Batman.

"What happened?" Batman coldly asked. Diana knew that if she didn't give him answers, he would not help.

"I got back to Themyscira, and everyone there was turned to stone. Felix caused it. I need to bring them back." Diana said becoming desperate.

"I'll see what I can find out." Batman said.

"I'm sorry about what happened. But what's this thing you want me to look at?" Ash asked.

"I found it where Faust was." Diana said. Handing Ash the object. "I thought you might know since that symbol looks like a pokeball."

Ash looked at it. It was a ribbon case. He was surprised to see this here. But this could be anyone's. He needs to open it to find clues. When he did, he saw one massive clue. It was half a ribbon. Ash took a moment before reaching for Mews ball, but Batman stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Batman asked.

"I need to get there now." Ash said. Still trying to grab the ball.

"Ash, what's so special about the case?" Diana asked. Ash had an idea to be sure.

"Where did you find this?" Ash asked. Pointing at the case.

"Well a girl was holding it." Diana replied.

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Ash asked.

"Yes."

Ash grabbed his pokegear and scrolled through his photos until he found what he was looking for. "Is this her?" Ash asked. Pointing at a picture of May. Diana's eyes were wide with shock.

"How do you know this girl?" Diana asked.

Within a flash Ash reaches for Mews ball again. But Batman again stopped him.

"Let go of me now." Ash said. He threw Batman over his head. Batman lanes gracefully. Ash reached for the ball and it wasn't there anymore. Batman was holding it.

"What's going on Ash?" Batman asked.

"I need to get there and save her." Ash said. Running to get the ball but Batman sidestepped and Ash missed. "Give Mew back." Reaching for the ball again but missed. He ran to him and was about to attack. But Diana stepped in.

"Stop Ash it's no use." Ash suddenly stopped and looked at her. Too late? He was fearing the worst. "She was also turned to stone."

Ashes heart sank, he crumbled to his knees. He punched the ground and he cried out a shout. Tears were trickling down.

"Her names May, and she's my friend back from my world." Ash struggled to say. Batman and Diana stood there shocked. Someone from Ashes world was here. Diana knelt down to Ash and rubbed his back, comforting him.

"There my be a way to bring her back." Diana said. Ash looked up at her. "Faust wants pieces of an artifact to make a key for something. He said that if he gets these pieces then he will let them go."

"And you believe him?" Batman asked.

"I don't know, but I got no choice. I need to gather these pieces if there's a chance. But it means that I need to take them from some places." Diana said.

"I'm coming with you." Ash said, standing up.

"You know, Superman won't like this." Batman said.

"You know if this was Lois Lane he would do the same." Ash replied. With that Ash took the pokeball from Batman and him andDiana left.

_Museum_

Ash and Diana entered through the roof. Diana lowered Ash down to the ground and looked around. The room was filled with ancient relics and statues. They then saw the artifact displayed in the middle of the room.

"That was easy." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said. Ash and Diana walks over.

"This May girl you know must be someone really special to you." Diana exclaimed.

"She's my friend, and I want her to know she's not alone in this world." Ash said

"I think there's something more you're not telling me." Diana said. Ash had a little blush.

"Well that's your opinion." Ash said as they reached the artifact. "Who should take it?"

"I will". Diana said. She removed the artifact. Nothing happened. "Hopefully the others will be as easy as this". When they turned to walk away. One of the giant stone gladiators started to move. It swung its sword down towards them. Diana hasn't noticed this yet. But Ash did.

"Look out!" He shouted. Pushing Diana out of the way. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder in the opposite direction. The sword made a big crater in the ground. Ash landed on top of Diana, but quickly got up and turned to the statue. "How's this possible?"

"The artifact may be protected by a curse." Diana said. The statue swung his sword again. Ash brought his aura shield up and successfully blocked it. But went skidding back a few feet. Diana flew up and punched the giant in the face, causing a large chunk of stone coming off it. Ash saw this and brought down his aura shield. He had a plan.

"Pikachu get ready." Pikachu replied and readied himself. The giant stumbled in front of Ash. Ash produced two aura spheres, one in each hand. He threw them at the giants knees, causing them to crumble. The giant fell face first, but started to get up. "Pikachu now, iron tail on its head." Pikachu ran up with his metallic tail and struck its head. Broken to pieces the giant was defeated. Diana rejoins Ash. "You ok?" She nodded. "Good, and sorry about that."

"For the push or your phone poking me?" Diana asked. Ash went red.

"Both." Ash said

"Apology accepted now let's go." She said, leaving. Pikachu got up on Ashes shoulder and looked at him. He knew what happened.

"Not a word Pikachu." Ash said, then they left the building too.

_Outside_

Ash and Diana got outside. Glad they got one artifact and only two more to get. But they had another problem already. Superman, Batman, Flash, Martian, Lucario and Mewtwo were waiting for them.

"You told them?" Diana asked.

"I told them that you might need help." Batman said.

"You better have a good explanation of why you two are breaking in and stealing relics." Superman said.

"I promise we will explain everything when all this is over. But now we have to go, we don't have much time." Ash said making his way away from the group. But Mewtwo used psychic to stop him.

"When all what is done?" Lucario asked. Ash didn't answer.

"Ash we can't help if you don't tell." Flash said. Diana told her truth.

"I went back to Themyscira. When I got there everyone was turned to stone. Even my mother. I found the man responsible, Felix Faust. He said that if he got these relics then he would release everyone from their prisons." Diana said.

"That still doesn't explain why Ash is helping." Martian said. Ash still hasn't said anything.

"Speak or I will read your mind and tell everyone." Mewtwo said. Ash knew he would so he had no choice.

"When Diana came back, She showed me something she found there. It was a ribbon case that contained half a ribbon." Ash said, bringing out the case and showing the half ribbon.

"I don't get it, what's so special about it?" Flash asked.

Ash sighed and brought out his half ribbon. Everyone gasped.

"You know them, don't you?" Superman asked.

"Her names May and she came from my world. I need to get her back so I know she's safe." Ash said. Lucario remembered her. Wow she's here too. Mewtwo stopped using his psychic and let Ash go.

"I'm sorry that you two are going through this. But we're hurt that you didn't ask us for help first." Superman said.

"You're not mad?" Ash asked.

"I don't condone it but we understand why you did it. And we're going to make sure everyone comes back safe." Superman said. Ash and Diana looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"Yes, thank you." Diana said.

"How many more relics do we need to collect?" Martian asked.

"Two more." Diana said.

"You can split up in two teams and retrieve them quicker." Batman said.

"What will you be doing?" Lucario asked.

"I'm finishing up research I have on Felix Faust. Ash can help me and learn about the opponent." Batman said.

"Ok but I was hoping to join one of the teams." Ash moaned.

"I'll go with Flash and Martian in case they need help." Lucario said.

"I'll go with Diana and Superman. My psychic powers will be useful." Mewtwo said. Everyone got into there teams. "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, then suddenly they vanished.

_Batcave_

Batman was typing away on the BatComputer and Ash saw all the information he had on Faust.

"So Faust was a professor and he majored in sorcery." Ash said.

"Yes, and with the other professors restricting his studies, he went crazy trying to prove himself." Batman said.

"Wonder where he got the spells that actually work." Ash wondered.

"Dig deep enough then you can find anything." Batman said.

"You done that many times before Batman." A voice said. Ash turned around to see where it came from. Batman was still looking at the computer. It was a girl in a bat costume like Batman.

"Hi again." She said.

"Have we met before?" Ash asked.

"Maybe but if we have, then I'm still waiting to see those Pokemon." She said. Ash figured it out.

"Barbra." Ash said.

"You'd make a great detective." She joked.

"She goes by Batgirl when she's in costume." Batman said still looking at the computer.

"So what do I call you when you're on hero duty." Batgirl said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Well you sort of need another name so people knows what to call you." Batgirl said.

"The league has got a name in mind for you". Batman said.

"Really, what is it?" Ash asked.

"That's a secret." Batman said.

"Ash can I ask something of you?" Batgirl asked.

"What's that?" Ash said.

"I was wondering if i could see your powers in action?" Batgirl said. Walking a fair distance from him.

"Sure. What did you want to see?" Ash asked.

"Stop my batarang." She said. She turned around and threw a bat shaped blade at him. Ash saw this and put up a barrier. It pinged off and fell to the ground. "Nice. Good reaction." She said.

"Haven't you got to track down the penguin?" Batman said. Batgirl got the hint.

"Yes I do, I'm going now. I'll see you around Ash." She said, winking at him through her mask and left.

"Check the batarang." Batman said.

Ash picked the batarang and saw there was a note with a phone number on it. Barbra's phone number.

"Why she give me her number?" Ash asked.

"She's got yours." Batman said. When did she get Ashes number?

"When did that happen?" Ash asked.

"When I said about the hero name." Batman said.

"But..." Ash was interrupted by Batman.

"I'm not answering all of your questions. Besides, I know what Faust is up to." Batman said. Ash came up to the computer.

_2 hours later_

Both the teams have returned from their mission and claimed a relic. Flash, Martian and Lucario had to deal with a giant snake. But said the snake was defeated when Lucario saw an opening and threw an aura sphere down its throat. Mewtwo, superman and Diana said their task was a bit more hectic. As soon as they removed the relic, they saw each other as monsters. They said the battle they had was a stalemate. Until Mewtwo saw their reflection in the mirror. He used his psychic on them and turned them around so they can also see. Ash and Batman were impressed with how the Pokemon and the league worked in unison. And Ash though his training idea would be a great success. But now Batman was telling the league his findings.

"Faust wants the key to open the doors to Tartarus." Batman said.

"No we can't let him do that." Diana said.

"What is this Tartarus?" Ash asked.

"Tartarus is the underworld. Where souls go after they leave this world. It's another version of hell. The ruler of the underworld, Hades is one of many gods in Greek mythology." Diana explained.

"So basically if he's bad to be very careful around him." Flash said.

"So, what do we do now?" Martian asked.

"We're all going." Superman said.

"But men are not allowed on Themyscira." Diana said.

"We don't know what Faust is like. And if he does manage to open Tartarus you'll need all the help you have." Superman said.

"But..." Diana began but Ash put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I don't care if I'm not allowed there. My friend is there and she needs my help so I'm coming rather you like it or not." Ash said. Diana sighed in defeat.

"Fine but we need to go now." Diana said. She turned to Mewtwo. "Do you think you can get us there?"

"I'll can take us. Ash do you need the Pokemon for this battle?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, it sounds like this god is dangerous and I don't want my Pokemon getting hurt. So Mewtwo, take yourself, Pikachu and Lucario back to the watchtower and send the rest of us to themyscira." This shocked the Pokemon and started to protest.

"Pikachu pikapi pi chuka." Pikachu said.

"Out of the question Ash. If this god turns up you will not be powerful enough to take him on." Lucario said.

"Better me getting then any of you, Mewtwo." Ash said. Wanting mewtwo to do what he said.

"Fine." Mewtwo said. Mewtwo teleports everyone.

_Themyscira_

There's a man in purple robes. He was in an ancient temple, pacing up and down. He was waiting for Wonder Woman to bring back the artifact. Suddenly there was a flash in the room. He turned and saw a group of people and creatures standing there. One of them looked mad.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ash asked.

"We've been through too much together since we got here. Heroes don't turn their back to someone in need, Neither do friends." Mewtwo said. Ash was shocked. Did Mewtwo just call him a friend. Before anything else. The strange man came forward.

"Good to see you came back Wonder Woman." The man said.

"Faust, I got what you want." Diana said.

"Good, now hand it over." Felix said.

"First release everyone now." Diana demanded.

"I'll tell you what. I'll meet you halfway. I'll release you mother, you give me the pieces and then I'll release the rest." Faust bargained.

"Fine." Diana said. It was better then nothing. Faust grabbed the medallion from his neck and pointed it at her mother, Hippolyta. She started reverting back to a human. Diana dropped the bag, ran to her mother and hugged her. Batman whispered to Flash.

"As soon as you see an opening, grab the medallion." Faust grabbed the bag and took the contents from inside. He started chanting and the pieces were reacting.

Ash looked around the room. Looking at the different women that have been turned into stone. Everyone of them looked like they were charging into battle. Then Ash saw her. He saw May. Ash started running over to where she was. But as he got closer to her what he saw surprised him. It wasn't just her there. Misty, Dawn and Iris were also there. Here they are and he couldn't protect them. Ash fell to his knees and hung his head in shame. Superman watched the whole thing and came up behind him.

"You know these girls too, right?" Superman asked. Ash just nodded. Felix finished his chant and turned back to the heroes.

"Thank you for making this possible. I know we had a deal but I can't let you get on the way." Faust said. Pulling the medallion and pointing it at them.

"Now Flash." Batman said. Flash ran to Faust and grabbed the medallion from him.

"What you gonna do now?" Flash said with a smirk. The doors to the room opened, and the portal to Tartarus appears.

"It's not me you have to be afraid of now." Faust said. A man walked through the portal in heavy dark armour.

"You are the one who freed me." Hades said.

"Yes, and now all I want is eternal knowledge." Faust said.

"So be it." Hades touched Faust and he started ageing rapidly. He fell to the floor. Hades looked at the heroes. "Stand in my way mortals then you will be sent to the underworld." Superman turned to Ash.

"Ash we don't have time for this. Hades is here." Superman said. Ash heard him and his blood boiled. He looked at Hades. It was because of him that the girls and everyone on this island was turned to stone. He saw nothing but red. He produced a aura sphere in his hand and threw it at Hades. It hit Hades in the face and he winced.

"That stung." Hades said looking at Ash. "I will battle only you." Superman tried to stop it.

"NO!" Superman shouted. Flying towards Hades and punching him. It did nothing to him.

"And you're suppose to be the powerful one here. Even though the boys weaker, he offers much more of a challenge." Hades said backhanding Superman. Ash walked towards Hades.

"I accept. But if I win you let everyone out of their stone prison, and you go back to the underworld, never to return." Ash said.

"Fine, but if I win then you're soul will be mine." Hades said.

"Ash, no." Diana said.

"Listen to me, Hades is really powerful. Don't accept the terms." Hippolyta said.

"I accept." Ash said.

"Good, but I got a feeling your friends will interfere, so I'll give them something to keep them entertained." Hades said as he raised his hand. A army of skeletons came out of everypart of the room and went charging to the heroes.

Lucario tried to get to Ash but the army blocked his way. He used force palm to take care of the first wave and then he started using bone rush. Pikachu was on Mewtwo shoulder as he floated above the army. Pikachu produced a electro ball and Mewtwo made up a shadow ball, they combined the attacks and they merged. The merged attack made contact and a explosion occurred, taking out a large part of the army. Superman was punching his way through but the their were so many of them that it will take him a while. Diana and Hippolyta had their swords ready, slicing down any skeleton that came near them. Martian was in the same situation as Superman but Flash was giving him support by knocking down any skeletons. Hades saw this and looked satisfied.

"Now our battle can begin. I'll let you take the first hit." Hades said. Ash wasted no time and aura punched Hades in the stomach. Knocking him back. But still standing. "My turn."

Hades ran forward and punched Ash in the stomach as well and Ash knocked off the ground, colliding with a wall. Ash had to think smart about this. Hades jumped forward and was about to attack Ash again. Ash brought up his aura shield and Hades bounced back from it. With Hades in midair Ash threw the shield at him. Knocking him to the ground. Ash was running to him while he was getting up. Ash landed a drop kick to his face, but Hades grabbed his leg and swung against another wall. Hades was holding him against the wall and choking him. Without thinking it Ash condensed his aura and a aura wave knocked Hades back. Ash was in trouble, if he didn't think of something he was going to lose. He then looked over to his party. Fighting to try to help him. He then looked at Diana and Hippolyta. Swinging there swords, attacking and defending at the same. That was the answer. Ash looked at Hades and produced his shield in one hand and in his other hand, his aura was forming a sword. Hades had a grin with this development of battle.

"Why with the changes of tactic?" Hades asked.

"They defeated you like this before. Let's see if history will repeat itself." Ash said. Jumping towards Hades. He brought his sword down, slashing across his chest. Hades winced in pain, holding his chest. He then looked so at Ash and gave an evil smile.

"For the first time in my life, I'm actually excited." Hades said as flames engulfed his hands. Ash and Hades ran towards each other and collided in the middle.

Batman managed to evade the combat and made it to Faust. Faust has managed to get on his knees but with great difficulty. Batman grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up.

"Send Hades back now." Batman demanded.

"I can't it's too late. Soon he will take over the world and make his march to Olympus." Faust said. Batman wasn't buying it.

"You got two options. Send him back or be thrown in there." Batman said pointing at the battle. Felix knew would do this sort of thing so he had no choice.

"I might know how to send him back. But it take a minute to chant the spell." Faust said.

"Do it, now." Batman said. Pushing Faust. Faust started chanting.

Ash was on one knee breathing heavily. And Hades had light cuts across his body. He shot flames from his hands and Ash blocked it with his shield. His shield started flickering. His aura was running out, it was draining twice as fast with the two items. Hades threw some more flames at him. Ash just then saw an opening. An opportunity to counter attack and get the upper hand. Hades just needed to throw a flame one more time. Which he did. Ash brought down his shield and dodged pass the flames. Hades left himself wide open. Ash slashed the sword through Hades side. He went down. Hades started to get back up, but before he stood up, he saw Ash. And Ashes aura was flaring up. Hades was feeling something he never felt before. Dread. Ash kicked him on the side. Spinning him across the room. Hades quickly got up and was quickly met with a series of aura punches to the face and body. Ash landed a powerful uppercut and Hades was sent to the other side of the room. Ash began to form his aura sword again. Ready to finish this battle. Hades stood and frantically looking around the room anything to give him the edge. Then he saw it. Or should I say them. Ash jumped across the room, eyes set on Hades. Hades saw him coming so he had to act now.

"Stop your assault or they die." Hades threatened pointing flames at Ashes female friends. Ash reacted quickly and dissolved the sword. Before Ash landed on the ground, Hades grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground, twisting his arm and breaking it.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Ash painfully shouted. Hades then lifted his foot and stomped it on Ashes other arm, crushing it. Hades then lifted him up, kicked him up in the air, jumped up, grabbed his head, slammed Ash down to the ground, dragged him face first along the ground, turned Ash round and started punching him in the face. Hades eventually finished his assault and looked at his work. Ash was there, heavily bleeding and dark bruises on his body and face. Hades smirked and walked towards the other battle. Thinking he won, but someone disagreed.

"Hey, get back here. I'm not done with you yet." Ash weakly said. Trying to get up but failed due to his broken arms.

"Our battle is over. Don't get me wrong boy, if you weren't entertaining then I would of killed you. But I could tell your power was being held back with something. So I'm keeping you alive until the day you have full control over it. But as for your friends, they have no value for me so they must go." Hades walked towards them. But suddenly he felt himself being dragged back. He didn't know what was going on. He then saw his skeleton army being sucked into something. He looked back and saw it was the portal sucking them back in. The vaccum got stronger and Hades got to the ground and dug his hands into the ground to stop moving. He was still being dragged. Batman and Faust were holding onto a pillar. One of the skeleton hit Faust and knocking him into the portal. Batman could only watch, nothing else. Everyone else found something to grab onto. Hades was now hanging on the edge of the portal. Using all his strength to hang on. Hippolyta slipped and was being pulled towards the portal. She grabbed onto a rock before she reached the portal. Hades grabbed her leg and started to pull her in. "We'll be together forever, just like before." Hippolyta felt someone grabbing her arm. It was Ash. He was using his legs to hang onto a rock and one hand to hold Hippolyta.

"Hades!" Ash shouted. Aura engulfing his hand. Hades looked at him. "She left you for a reason." Ash blasted Hades with a aura beam. Striking him in the face. The aura was burning his skin and he was screaming in agony. He let go of Hippolyta leg and was sent back the underworld. The portal closed.

Ash let go of Hippolyta and rolled on his back, trying to control the pain in his arms. Hippolyta crawled over and checked on Ash.

"Why did you do that? You could have put major strain on your arms just by saving me." Hippolyta said.

"Because." Ash looked over at Diana then back to Hippolyta. "A child needs their parent around for as long as possible."

"Let me see if there's anything I can do to help." Hippolyta said. Checking over Ash. Batman approached Flash.

"It's time we released everyone. Have you still got the medallion?" Batman asked.

"Sure do. So I just point it at someone." Flash did this and as soon as the medallion hit the sunlight that was in the room. It crumbled. "Uh oh, looks like we need to make a new plan." To everyone's surprise, everyone was turning back into a human again.

"No need." Batman said.

Everyone in the room were coming to their senses. And wondered what happened.

"What happened to us?"

"Why are there men on this island?"

"Someone check on the Queen." Diana and 2 other amazons came over to the Queen and Ash.

"How is he mother?" Diana asked.

"He's heavily damaged. Worst of it is in his arms." The Queen looked at the 2 amazons. "Get all the fabric we have, we need to cover him up." The Queen ordered. The 2 amazons left.

"Thank you for saving my mother." Diana said to Ash.

"No problem, can you give me a hand up? I'm sick of laying on the floor now." Ash laughed as he struggled to get up. Diana supported him as he got up. Martian saw this.

"Ash don't rush yourself." Martian said. Others heard his name.

"Ash?" Ashes eyes widened. That voice, does that mean they're okay. He turned away and saw them. Misty, May, Dawn and Iris. All looking at him with joy and horror. They started making their way over to him. Ash started to walk over, but then suddenly collapsed. The girls immediately ran to check on him. They finally got to him.

"ASH!!!" May shouted.

"What happened to him?" Iris asked.

"He saved you all" Superman said flying over. "Move back let me check." Superman looked Ash over. Clearly saw he was just exhausted. "He'll be fine, just give him some rest."

"I'm amazed at how a boy took on a god in hand to hand combat." Hippolyta said coming over with Diana right behind. Batman, Martian and Flash also came over. The amazon women came back and started to wrap Ash up.

"Ash fought a god?" Dawn asked.

"Hang on, who are all of you?" Misty asked.

"It's a long story girls." Flash said.

"One that can be told while not being crowded around Ash." Batman said. Everyone noticed that nearly everyone in the room were circled around Ash. Everyone that wasn't part of healing Ash left the room. The girls were reluctant to leave but left with the others.

_Throne room_

Everyone was gathered around the Queen. Happy to be freed from their curse. The heroes were at the centre of the room, looking at the Queen on the throne. Ash was bandaged up and his right was in a sling, his left arm was damaged but was still able to move it. The girls haven't had a chance to see how Ash was. There's nothing more they want to do but go up and hug Ash. But they had to hold back to see what was going on. The Queen finally spoke.

"First, I would like to thank you for you heroics and sacrifice. If it wasn't for you. We would still be trapped. So please take these as a token of our gratitude." The Queen said. The amazons came up to the heroes and gave them necklaces, even the Pokemon. The woman that gave Ash the necklace also gave him a kiss on the cheek. When no one else got that. The girls went red in the face, looked like they were ready to attack. "That's enough. If I can't do that then you can't." The Queen said. Ash heavily blushed. Flash leaned over to Ash.

"You're making everyone jealous, especially your girlfriends." Flash joked.

"Shut up." Ash whispered.

"Now princess Diana, can you please step forward." Hippolyta said. Diana stepped out of the line. "We grateful for the help you have brought us. This is why it makes this so difficult. Diana you have broken our ancient law by bringing men to the island. For this I'm afraid I must banish you from themyscira. Everyone was shocked at this announcement. She just saved all of them and her reward is banishment. Superman stepped forward.

"She did what she did because she loves you." Superman said.

"Be that as it may, this is something that can't be avoided." The Queen said. Ash saw Diana about to cry and stepped forward.

"Your majesty, if I may?" Ash asked, getting on one knee.

"You may arise and speak." The Queen said. Ash got up and looked at her.

"Like Hades I also come from another world, I was basically the only hero there. But before I came to this world. One of the crime bosses from my world kidnapped my mother. I managed to track her down but he was also there. He stood behind her and had a gun. He aimed his gun and shot her." Everyone gasped. The league were shocked this happened to him. The girls almost cried, the boy they love had lost his mother and in a terrible way. "Ever since that day, I've regretted not telling my mum that I loved her more then I should of. Trust me your majesty, if you banish Diana and something happened. Then one of will be in the worst place of your life, probably somewhere you can never recovery." Ash let out tears at this point.

"Ash, your mum might still be alive." Flash reassured.

"Where the gun was aimed, there was no chance." Ash said. Flash realised what he meant and felt bad. Ash felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw it was Iris. Iris looked at him for a while before pulling him into a hug. She felt the tears on her clothes and Ash was hiding his face in her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, we're all here for you now. And your mum would be so proud." Iris said. Misty came over and joined the hug, then May, and last Dawn. The league members watched the scene and was lost at that moment. Diana walked to them and joined the hug. The other leaguers and Pokemon joined in. Ash stopped crying and looked around him. He had so many people around him. He felt like the luckiest person at that time. Everyone moved away and Ash looked at the Queen again.

"Ash, was it?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Ash said.

"Please call me Hippolyta. Ash, not only did you show courage when facing Hades, you also showed it here at your most vulnerable point of your life. And out of that also came wisdom. I will not banish Diana. So that anytime she comes home. I can tell her I love her every time." The Queen, walking up to Diana and hugging her. Diana returned the hug. Ash smiled at the sight along with everyone else. They let go.

"Thank you mother. I'll promise to visit more often but I need to go back and do what I do best." Diana said. The nodded and stepped back.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye as well." Dawn said. The Queen nodded.

"I understand we will miss you all. Everyone salute." The amazons drew their swords and lifted it in front of them. "All hail the Justice League."

"ALL HAIL THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!"

"And all hail to Ash, god among heroes."

"ALL HAIL ASH, GOD AMONG HEROES."

"Thank you everyone." Ash said. He then turned to Mewtwo. "I think it's time we got back to the watchtower.

"I agree my friend." Mewtwo said, teleporting everyone away.

_Watchtower_

Everyone was back at the space station. The girls and Ash was taken to the medical room. The girls were perfectly fine. No side effects. Nothing. Ash wasn't so lucky. His bruises had gone, but the damage to his arms were more serious.

"It'll take a couple of days for your arms to fully heal." Batman said.

"That means until your arms are better, you're off duty." Superman said.

"Okay, it be good to have some time off." Ash said.

"Yeah, I even need to slow down every once in a while." Flash said.

"Ash I want to thank you for what you did for me. And I promise we'll find you a way home, if ever you want to return one day." Diana said. Ash sighed, he needs to tell them.

"The story I told your mum. There's more to it. Before the villian killed her. He gave me a choice. Save my mum or save hundreds of hostages. He was just toying with me. Before I answered he killed her and set off the bomb. They put the bomb in the worst place though. They put it on top of a gas pocket of the planet. Once it blew up, the world began to spilt into pieces. That's the last thing I remember before coming here. I failed everyone there." Ash looked down. Everyone was speechless. Until Misty spoke up. "Ash, you were put in an impossible spot. No blames you for that."

"And I speak for all of us when I say. Thank you for being our hero." Dawn said. Ash looked at May and Iris, who nodded.

"Thank you girls. I'm glad your all here. But I got one question, where are you going to stay?" Ash asked.

"That's a good point how old are you girls?" Superman asked.

"Between 17-19." May said.

"So some of you could get a place of your own. But not until you have documentation. And that will take a while." Superman turned to Batman. "Batman, do you think you can house a few more people?" Superman asked.

"It should be no problem." Batman said.

"This is great. Wait a minute. What time is it?" Ash asked.

"10:30AM." Lucario said.

"I got to go to Kate's cafe. Mewtwo do you think you can teleport me down?" Ash asked.

"Of course. When your ready leave, send me a mental message." Mewtwo said.

"Why are you going to a cafe?" Iris asked.

"To see a friend." Ash said. Being teleported away.

"What friend?" Dawn asked.

"Probably his girlfriend he kissed on live tv." Flash said. There was a pause.

"WHAT?!?" The girls shouted.

_Kate's cafe_. 

There were a few new customers in the cafe. For the chance to see the star himself. It has become a local hotspot now for tourist. Kate and Harleen were talking to each other until a bright light appeared. And Ash was standing there.

"Ash so glad to see you." Kate said, smiling.

"Hey sweetie, thanks for coming." Harleen said. Then she noticed his arm in the sling. "Oh darling you hurt."

"Yeah and you won't believe how it happened." Ash said.

**And that concludes paradise lost. This has been one of the more interesting ones to write. **

**The four girls has joined the roster now. And on a side note I'm only doing characters up to the sun and moon series. The sword and shield series isn't available for me yet so I thought I'd leave it out since I don't know the Go character. **

**Again everyone thank you for the support. It gives me the drive to try and make these chapters better and better. **

**Right now chapter 'War World' is being brainstormed as you read. **


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5

War World

_Training room_

Ash has never been happier since he came to this world. He spent most of his time around the girls ever since he found them. He knew how dangerous this world could be and they missed the greatest threat the league had faced yet. Ash introduced the girls to the league members properly. And the league gave them special permission to enter the watchtower at anytime, as long as they went to safe points if ever there was an emergency. And they were strictly forbidden from touching the control panels and entering the teleportation room. The league were serious about these rules and said if they broke one of them, they will not hesitate to restrict their access to the watchtower. Ash was in the training room with Lucario. Since Ash fought Hades, Lucario has stepped up the training for Ash. He knew Ash would probably face enemies more dangerous then Hades if possible. Also Lucario was impressed. Even though Ash lost, he showed great restraint using his aura. Ash and Lucario we're finishing up the hand to hand combat part of the training. Lucario was about to teach him more aura attacks.

"Are ready Ash? One of the two attacks can be dangerous to the user." Lucario warned.

"I need to be ready for anything that comes up, so the sooner I can learn these the better." Ash said.

"Very well, we'll start with a safe one. Bring up your aura sword." Ash produced his sword and held the handle with a firm grip. "Good, now reduce the energy you are putting in the sword." Ash was confused at the request but focused on the task. The blade started to go limp and the length of the aura extended. "Well done Ash, you have made an aura whip." Lucario said. Ash flicked the whip and a forceful gust of air hit the wall, making a dent. Ash was pleased with himself and practiced some more. He misjudged one of the flicks of the whips and was heading to him. The whip went through him, harm free.

"What happened? Why didn't that hurt me?" Ash asked.

"Your own aura can't hurt you, well most of them won't. So you can be as wild as you can when wielding various weapons. The good thing about the whip is that you can sustain it for a long time. But it's a weapon can't do a great deal of damage and will often be used as an object of distraction." Lucario said. Ash felt he had enough practice with the whip and dissolved it.

"Okay, what's the other move you wanted me to know?" Ash asked.

"Before I tell you this, I must warn you. This is a move that can harm you if not used correctly. Do you want to continue?" Ash nodded. "Very well, this attack is called destruct aura. The end result is a massive explosion. Be you try this. Listen to the instruction first. First you must produce two aura spheres, combine them together, compress the energy into the very centre of the ball. Once you have done that, you have 3 seconds to throw it before it explodes. If you don't then the explosion will incapacitate you, but you'll survive. Are you ready?" Lucario asked. Ash was nervous now. This move he just heard is a powerful and could be helpful in the future. But if he made a small mistake. It will make big consequences. Ash nodded. "Then begin."

Ash formed the aura spheres and pushed them together. He focused the energy into the centre and made it as small as possible. It was ready and Ash was about to throw it. But the door in front of him opened. Misty just came in.

"Hey, are you done in here yet?" Misty asked. Ash and Lucario panicked.

"Quick Ash, throw it up." Lucario said. Ash wasted no time and threw it to the ceiling. Suddenly it exploded causing everyone to hit the floors. It passed and everyone got up. Lucario at Ash.

"I thought you said they knew." Lucario said.

"I did. Misty I said not to enter when training is in session." Ash said.

"I'm sorry but you have been in here a while and me and the others were getting worried about you." Misty said with a blush.

"I guess we haven been training longer then usual. Sessions over for today." Lucario said.

"Okay thank you for today Lucario." Ash said. Both of them made the way out the room and walked down the hallway. Misty followed.

"So what are your plans for today?" Misty asked.

"Well I got to head to the cafe any minute to pick up some friends." Ash said.

"Has the league you that permission then?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah, they're coming up here today. They said they wanted to meet the team and they seem trustworthy." Ash said.

"Who are you bringing?" Misty was curious.

"Barbra, Kate and Harleen." Ash said. Misty and the rest of the girls saw the news footage that was captured at the cafe and wasn't happy about the last girl coming up.

"You have to bring her up?" Misty asked, annoyed.

"Yes, why does it sound like you don't like her?" Ash asked.

"I'm just asking, I thought after that moment she would be too popular to do anything." Misty said.

"No she likes to stay out of the spotlight." Ash said. They made it to the observation deck. Hawkgirl and the other girls were there talking until they saw the incoming party.

"Ash, Lucario how was training?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Intense but helpful." Ash said.

"He will make a great hero soon." Lucario said. Ash grabbed a receiver from the control panel.

"See you guys in a bit." Ash said. Leaving.

"Where are you going?" May asked.

"Kate's cafe." Ash said as he left the room.

"Why is he going there?" Iris asked.

"Maybe he's hungry." Dawn said.

"No, he's picking up three girls. One of them is that Harleen girl." As soon as that name was said, the girls started to complain. Hawkgirl found their reaction amusing.

_Kate's Cafe_

Kate and Harleen were at one of the corner tables at the cafe. The was overflowing with people. For the first time Kate had to hire help. She left her brother in charge for the day.

"I never thought the cafe would have this many people in it." Kate said.

"I know it feels a bit cramped here now." Harleen said. "I wonder what the tour will be like."

"Knowing Ash, I'm always expecting surprises." Kate said. Someone over heard them and approached them.

"Hi, did you say Ash?" A girl asked. Kate and Harleen looked at each other before looking back at the girl.

"Why do you want to know?" Harleen asked.

"I'm suppose to meet him here today. Hi I'm Barbra." Barbra said.

"Oh you're the other one Ash is taking. Hi I'm Kate and this is Harleen." Kate said.

"How ya doing? Please join us." Harleen said.

"Actually stay standing." A boy said behind Barbra, making her jump. It was Ash and he was holding in a laugh.

"That wasn't funny Ash." Barbra said. Containing her own giggle. Harleen and Kate got up from the table.

"Ash, never knew you had a joker hidden in you." Harleen said.

"Hey look, it's cafe boy." A loud voice said. This caught everyone's attention. A lot of them got their phones out and some of them tried to approach Ash.

"Now maybe a good time to start that tour." Kate said.

"I agree." Ash said. Pushed a button on the receiver and they disappeared.

_Watchtower_

They appeared on top of the teleportation pads. They looked around and was awestruck by the features of the space station. Ash stepped off the pad and stood in front of everyone.

"Hello everyone. My names Ash and I will be your tour guide today." Ash said. The girls giggled at his antics.

"At last we get a good looking tour guide." Harleen said.

"Please keep your comments until after the tour." Ash joked.

"Sure sweetie." Harleen replied.

"Ok, if you follow me. We can start the tour." Ash said as he led the girls out of the room. He showed them every room they walk past, including the canteen and the recovery rooms. They made it to the observation deck where another group of people were waiting. "And we have the observation deck. Where we keep an eye on everything that happens on earth or beyond the stars." They looked with amazement. Then someone came up to the tour.

"Hey Ash so glad you're back." Dawn said. Misty, May, Iris and Hawkgirl saw them and followed.

"Hey Dawn. Yeah got back 20 minutes ago. We're quarter of a way done with the tour." Ash said. Hawkgirl came up to Kate and Harleen.

"It's great to see you two again. Thank you for helping Ash out when he needed it." Hawkgirl said. Offering a hand. Kate took the hand and then Harleen.

"It was no problem, Ash protected us from those things. It was the least we can do. I'm Kate by the way." Kate said.

"I'm Barbra. I'm a big fan of Ash and glad I got the opportunity to know him to this extent." Barbra said waving.

"I'm Harleen, and I'd do anything for my sweetie." Harleen said, taking his arm in hers and putting her head on his shoulder and looking at him. Ash was blushing. Everyone except Hawkgirl had pure jealousy written on their faces. May came up and took Ashes other arm.

"We'd all do anything for Ash. I'm May by the way." May said. Trying to be sincere.

"I'm Misty, nice to meet you all." Misty said.

"Iris, the name." Iris said.

"And you all know me as Dawn." Dawn said.

"I think you're enjoying the tour too much Ash." A voice said. Everyone looked up and saw Superman, Green Lantern and Martian landing into the ground. The tourist were star struck.

"Best day ever." Harleen said.

"Hope you girls have been enjoying the tour." Green Lantern said.

"Yes Ash is a great tour guide." Kate said.

"Clearly." Martian said. Looking at Ash and the two girls. They both eventually let go of Ash giving him some air.

"Ash, Lois called again. She really wants that interview with you." Superman said. Lois has tried calling Ash multiple times but no answer. Ash has been meaning to call but things kept on coming up.

"I've been meaning to call her back. Are you sure this interview is a good idea?" Ash asked.

"It's a good way to get a lot of the media away from you, also she said there's a good chance that the interview could go on live television." Superman said. The girls were impressed with this information.

"I think you should do it Ash. And it's a chance for everyone seeing something else then cafe boy." Barbra said. That reminded Ash of something.

"That reminds me. Batman said that you had a hero name in mind for me. What is it?" Ash asked.

"That's a surprise." Martian said.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu came running in the room and crawled up Ashes body and sat in his usual space.

"Hey Pikachu, glad you could join us." Ash said.

"Hey fluff ball." Harleen said. Picking him up, cradling him like a baby and scratching his belly. Pikachu enjoyed the attention.

"Hey Pikachu, I got a surprise for you." Kate said. Pulling out a bottle of ketchup. Pikachu grabbed it and Ash took it away.

"You can have it later when we have lunch." Ash said. Pikachu nodded. Happy he didn't have to wait long for it.

"How do you two know Pikachu?" Iris asked.

"Ash brought him to the cafe a couple of times. Along with Lucario, Mewtwo, Krookodile and Lycanroc." Kate said.

"That ones my favourite. He so cuddly." Harleen said.

"Hi Pikachu. I'm Barbra it's nice to meet you." Barbra said. Pikachu waved back. "He's so cute. Have you got anymore Pikachus, I love to have one."

"I'm afraid he's one of a kind. Like the other Pokemon I have." Ash said.

"Are they here? Can we see them, please?" Barbra asked, jumping up and down.

"Lucky for you the next stop is the Pokemon room." Ash said. Pikachu jumped back on Ashes shoulder.

"Come on, lead the way sweetie." Harleen said, taking his arm again. The other two followed.

"Hang on Ash, we're coming too." Misty said. The girls left with them, leaving heroes by themselves.

Everyone stood in front of a door.

"Ladies, it is my honour to show you, the rest of the team." Ash said as he opened the door. He walked in with everyone following. The tourist were speechless. They saw different kinds of Pokemon, big and small. Walking, flying, swimming. The whole experience was mind altering.

"Okay how hasn't Pokemon been discovered if there's this many?" Kate asked.

"It's because their not from this world." Dawn said. This confused them.

"What do you mean by that?" Barbra asked.

"You haven't told them?" Dawn asked Ash. All eyes were on him.

"I come from a different universe. Where Pokemon thrive. And Misty, Iris, Dawn and May are from there too." Ash confessed. The tourist couldn't believe what they heard.

"You are so hot right now." Harleen said. Everyone looked at her. Ash thought it was time to introduce everyone.

"Hey everyone, I got some friends I want you to meet." Ash said. The Pokemon heard him and came racing over. The big Pokemon were behind the small Pokemon so everyone was visible. Pikachu got down to the ground and joined the rest. Lucario and Mewtwo came forward.

"Kate, Harleen it is nice to see you again." Lucario said.

"It's good to see you are in good health." Mewtwo said.

"It's good to see you two again." Kate said. A Pokemon with a leaf on its head came towards Ash and nuzzled him.

"Bayleef, it's good to see you too." Ash said. Everyone watched with interest. Harleen saw two Pokemon she recognised.

"Krookodile good to see you again." Harleen said giving him a hug. Then looked at Lycanroc. "There you are. Give me some cuddle time." She said hugging Lycanroc. He rubbed up against her in affection. Mew floated down looking at Harleen. She noticed this. "Hello who are you?" Mew rubbed against face in response, which she enjoyed.

"Her names Mew." Ash said. A tv came down from the ceiling, indicating someone was trying to contact Ash. All the people and Pokemon turned to the screen. Green Lantern appeared.

"Ash, we detected a stray asteroid. It's heading for a nearby moon. Superman wants you and Martian to join him and blow it up." Green Lantern said.

"Should be no problem. Can I bring Mewtwo to help out?" Ash asked.

"Sure. Their getting ready now so head over to the hanger." Green Lantern said. Cutting off the feed.

"The hanger?" Barbra asked.

"It's where we keep the javelins. I'm afraid I have to leave the tour for a while. Lucario do you mind taking over?" Ash asked.

"I can do that." Lucario said.

"Thank you. Go around and get to know everyone better. And if you got any questions, ask anyone from my universe." Ash said. Leaving the room with Mewtwo following.

_Outer space_

Ash, Mewtwo, Superman and Martian were almost done planting the explosives. Ash was using his barrier so he can breathe in space. Mewtwo was using psychic to keep Ash floating away while planting the explosives.

"Okay Hawkgirl were nearly done, eta 2 minutes." Superman said. Hawkgirl was watching them from a feed back at the watchtower on the control panel.

"Copy that Superman. Let me know when you're about to detonate." Hawkgirl said. Green Lantern came up.

"How are they doing?" John asked.

"It's going according to plan. There shouldn't be any hiccups." Hawkgirl said.

"Wow he's actually in space." Hawkgirl and Green Lantern turned round and saw the girl group coming towards them. Lucario was in front of them.

"I'm sorry. I did tell them to stay in the Pokemon room." Lucario said.

"It's fine Lucario, the fireworks are about to go off any minute so you came at the right time." John said.

"Ash sure does have a exciting life." Kate said.

"The stuff Ash did before seems really tame now." Iris said. The space crew were listening what was going on.

"Sounds like everyone's enjoying the show." Martian said.

"If we were a show, we'd be a crazy reality show, getting into fights all the time." Superman joked. They laughed at the statement.

"Okay I think that's all of them. You got anymore Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

"All done here." Mewtwo replied.

"Then it's show time, everyone get back." Superman said. They were heading back near the javelin.

"Shouldn't they be inside that thing?" May asked.

"It's just a small explosion and their at a safe distance from it." Hawkgirl said. This calmed the girls down a bit.

"Ok detonation in 3, 2, 1." Superman pressed the button and a large blast broke the asteroid apart. But the blast was bigger then expected. Lot bigger. It was going to hit them. The feed from the javelin went static.

"What happened?" Hawkgirl was panicking. Her and John went crazy on the panel trying get any information.

"Where are they?" Barbra asked.

"We're trying to find out." John said.

"Get the feed back." Misty yelled.

"Oh no, how could I missed that? That asteroid was filled with hydrogen pockets." Hawkgirl said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dawn asked crying.

"The hydrogen expanded the intial blast radius. They were no where near a safe distance." Hawkgirl said.

"We don't care about that. I just want to know where my sweetheart is." Harleen said. She was holding onto Kate for comfort.

"Ok got the feed back." John said. The video came back on and they looked in horror. Four bodies floating through space with debris around them. Ashes barrier was still up.

"NO ASH!" Harleen cried, she couldn't look.

"Is he?" Iris couldn't finish that sentence.

"They're still alive. Let's get them now." John said to Hawkgirl. Before anything else. A light covered the four bodies and started dragging them upwards. They were gone.

"Where are they?" Misty asked.

"Someone's taking them, let's go now." John said. He left the room. Hawkgirl looked at Lucario.

"You're in charge til we get back. Try to contact the other league members." Hawkgirl said.

"What about them?" Lucario pointed around the girls.

"Take them back to earth, we can't have any distractions." Hawkgirl as she left the room.

"Okay, you heard her let's go." Lucario said but no one was moving.

"We're not going anywhere, not while they're in danger." Barbra said.

"I'll go once I know Ash is back here." Iris said.

"I never got a chance to go on a date with him." Harleen said. She shouldn't have said that.

"I've known him longer then you. I should date him first." Dawn said.

"I've known him the longest." Misty said. All the girls were arguing at this point. Lucario was getting annoyed. His friends were in danger and they were talking about missed opportunities. He's had enough.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Okay you are intent in staying. Then I got two conditions. One you'll either stay here or the canteen. And two stop arguing. You can do that once they're back." Lucario said. Everyone calmed down and found a place to sit. Lucario turned to the controls and started writing to the other league members.

_Dungeon _

Ash started to wake up. He was on the cold, hard floor. He sat up and looked round. He saw his friends, but he saw other aliens as well. They were all keeping to themselves and keeping their heads down. It's like a prison in here. Ash decided to wake the others up.

"Hey wake up, come on." Ash said. Mewtwo, Superman and Martian woke up and they all stood up.

"Where are we?" Mewtwo asked.

"I don't know but I got a bad feeling." Superman said. One of the prisoners approached them

"You're on war world. And you're the newest gladiators." The prisoner said.

"What do you mean by gladiators?" Ash asked.

"The ruler of this planet will pick two random contenders and make them fight to the death." The prisoner said. They didn't like the sound of the rules.

"Who is this ruler?" Superman asked.

"Mongul" the prisoner replied. Before anything else was said, Martian went down on one knee.

"Martian are you ok?" Mewtwo asked.

"I feel weaker. It most be the atmosphere. I'm more vulnerable now." Martian said.

"Ok we need to get you out of here now." Ash said helping him up.

"I can punch through this wall and get us all out." Superman said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, this whole area is lined with a force field. If you try anything you get zapped." The prisoner said.

"Ok we need another way out then." Ash said. Mewtwo came up with an idea.

"Martian, are you still able to phase?" Mewtwo asked.

"Maybe." Martian said.

"If it's a possibility then you need to go now. Because someone's coming." Superman said. The doors opened and two security robots came in. Martian waited a moment before leaving through the wall unharmed.

"You, kyrptoian. You will come with us now." One of them said. Superman thought it be best to go along. So he left the room.

"Where's he going?" Ash asked.

"The arena, he's up next. You can watch it here." The prisoner said. Ash looked through the grates with Mewtwo and saw a battle going on."

"Do you think you can use teleport?" Ash asked.

"Definitely." Mewtwo said.

"If Superman needs help we go." Ash said. Mewtwo nodded.

Martian floated above and saw this could turn serious. He was on a advanced world. He knew he could send a message here and pretty sure someone was on the watchtower. He flew away to do what needs to be done.

_Watchtower_

Lucario was waiting by the control panel. He heard back from the other members. They said they were too busy with their current situations. But as soon as they were done, they'd be up there straight away. The girls really didn't talk to each other to begin with. But after a while they found out that they have some things in common, like Misty's and Harleen's love for giant mallets. Every once in a while one of them would go up to Lucario to see if they heard anything else. Be he would just say Hawkgirl and Green Lantern we're still trying to find a trial. Lucario was talking to the said two now.

"Anything to report back?" Lucario asked.

"It was difficult to find the trial they left. But we managed to flag down a passing ship who said they might know something." Hawkgirl said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucario asked.

"We're kinda out of options. GL's ring is running low as it is and we're going to need that energy if it turns ugly." Hawkgirl said.

"Ok keep in contact." Lucario said. Cutting off the line. May and Barbra came walking up.

"Still no news yet?" May asked.

"I'm afraid not." Lucario said.

"It might take ages to hear back anything. I mean this is space we're talking about." Barbra said.

"Yeah, it's a dangerous and marvellous place at the same time. But even though it does seem impossible to hear something back. There's still a chan..." Lucario was interrupted when a alert came on the screen. Someone's messaged the watchtower. Lucario brought up the message. "It's from Martian." Lucario said. May instantly ran back to everyone to get them.

"What's it say?" Barbra asked.

"He said they were taking prisoners but he managed to escape. The others weren't so lucky." Lucario said. May came back with the other girls.

"Where are they now?" Dawn asked.

"He said they on a planet called war world. The planet is potentially dangerous and do a mass return." Lucario said.

"Mass return?" Kate asked.

"It's when all of Ashes Pokemon is needed. So it must be serious." Lucario said.

"When are we going?" Harleen asked.

"All of you are not going. I'm getting Mew to teleport you back to earth first before I head there." Lucario stated. Again the girls weren't taking no for an answer.

"I'm not going to earth knowing Ash is in trouble, either you let me come with or you'll have a fight on your hands." Misty said taking out a pokeball. Lucario looked defeated. He knew it would take time he didn't have to change their minds. He looked at the others.

"I take it you all feel the same." Lucario said. The girls nodded. "Fine, but you have to do everything I say, disobey me at anytime then I'll have Mew send you back to earth without hesitation." The nodded in understanding. "I'll be back in two minute." Lucario left, retreiving the Pokemon.

_War world_

Ash saw Superman enter the arena, he was going to fight against a grey alien that calls himself Draaga. Ash, Mewtwo and the other prisoner were watching the event with interest.

"We don't have to do this, there is always other ways." Superman said.

"There is not, now shut up and fight." Draaga said. Punching Superman. Superman recovered and gave him a punch in return. Soon they were in an all out brawl.

"Looks like they are equal in strength." Mewtwo stated.

"Yes which is worrying." Ash said. Martian was in the stands with the audience. He kept a low profile in case someone knew he escaped captivity. Martian saw cloaked figures approaching him. He got up ready to run. But he was panicking for nothing.

"Calm down its just me." The figure removed his hood and revealed to be Lucario.

"I'm glad you got my message." Martian said. Him and Lucario sat down along with the other hooded figures. "Who are they?"

"Who do you think?" Lucario replied. They removed their hoods and revealed to be the girls.

"What are they do here? I told you this planet is dangerous." Martian said.

"We came here to get everyone back." May said.

"Did you bring all the pokeballs?" Martian asked.

"Yes." Lucario said. Revealing Ashes bag. "And I feel some energy coming out of that bag, so there will be a new arrival soon." Lucario said. The girls looked at him. What new arrival?

"Let's hope its sooner rather then later." Martian said. He then noticed a missing party. "Where's Pikachu?"

"He's with Axew in my hair." Iris said. Pikachu and a small dragon Pokemon popped their heads out.

"Pika." "Axew."

"We thought it might be a good idea to keep him out of sight for the time being." Kate said.

"A wise decision." Martian said. They then noticed the robot security entering the arena. Superman was standing and Draaga was down. A voice boomed over the arena.

"NOW! FINISH HIM!" The voice said.

"I will not." Superman replied.

"Please kill me, give me an honourable death." Draaga pleaded.

"No, everyone can see I won. Why go that far?" Superman said.

"IF YOU WONT KILL HIM, THEN YOU'LL BOTH DIE!" The voice said. One of the robots fired a laser at Superman. Serverly injuring him. He went down and the robots were closing in. Ash and Mewtwo had seen enough.

"You ready?" Ash asked.

"Let's do it." Mewtwo said. Teleporting them both into the arena. Everyone was surprised at the sudden appearance.

"Where did Ash come from?" Misty asked. But Ash and Mewtwo were already in action.

"Mewtwo, psychic. Bunch them all together." Ash said. Mewtwo was using his energy to crush all the machines together. Causing sparks to fly. Ash produced to aura spheres and put them together, held it in place for a second before throwing it towards the robots. When it made contact an explosion occurred destroying all the robots. There was silence. Until the whole arena roared approval.

"You go Ash." Dawn said. Ash looked up at the top of the stands where he saw a window. He knew the one in charge was watching the whole thing.

"Mongul. I know you are up there. I demand an audience with you." Ash said. A second wave of robot entered the arena. Ash and Mewtwo got ready to fight, until.

"LET ASH FIGHT! LET ASH FIGHT!" Harleen shouted loudly. The other girls joined in, along with Lucario and Martian. Soon the whole stadium was chanting it. And a voice was heard.

"BRING HIM TO MY OFFICE! TAKE THE OTHER THREE TO THE DUNGEON!" The voice said. The robots were approaching them. Ash quickly turned to Mewtwo.

"You know who that voice was right?" Ash asked.

"Yes they're here. Martian and I have been communicating with each other when he escaped. I'll let you know anything else when you get back." Mewtwo said. The robot reached them and started to escort them to their locations. The girls wanted to do something now.

"This is probably our chance to rescue them and run." Barbra said. Lucario and Martian went against that idea.

"That's to dangerous to do, if the security saw you, you'd have no chance of winning that fight." Lucario said.

"Also if we take them now, then the other people here will be in danger of Mongul's wrath. The best option is to find a way to shut this down all together." Martian said. They hate to admit it. They would feel bad if someone got seriously hurt because they just saved their friends. They decided to hold back and see what happens.

_Office_

Ash was pushed through some doors. He stumbled before looking round the room. It was highly furnished. Money that was being used on one alien. A muscular yellow alien appeared around the corner of the room.

"You made quite the entrance today." The alien said.

"I take it your Mongul." Ash said.

"And your just a simple human that somehow took down a lot of my robots. And the audience loved it. Please take a seat, I want to talk business." Mongul said. Sitting down. Ash sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"Your friend is the problem. He went against my word and spared a life that was meant for death." Mongul said. Ash could only see this going a few ways. "If you don't want anything happening to your friend, then try to convince him to go along with the rules." Mongul said.

"I'm sorry nothing is going to change his mind." Ash said.

"And what about you? Do you have the same ideas?" Mongul asked.

"I'm afraid so." Ash said looking at Mongul straight in the eye.

"You remember Draaga? that other fighter in the arena. There was a reason he fought. It wasn't because of pride or anything like that, he fought to save his home planet." Mongul said, pointing at the massive weapon. Ash looked at it in horror. He had a weapon that could destroy a planet. "Last time, are you and the kryptoian going to play along?" Mongul asked. Ash didn't know if that weapon was live. He needed to give the right answer or a civilised planet will be destroyed because of him. He then had a idea that might work.

"I got a counter offer." Ash said. Mongul leaned forward wanting to hear this. "You fight me and the others in front of everyone. Show how powerful you really are so no one ever defies you again." Ash finished. Mongul liked the sound of it but had some doubts from the plan.

"I'd admit that does sound tempting, but what if you somehow win? People will see me defeated and could potentially start an uprising." Mongul said. Ash was losing him. He had to say something that would seal the deal.

"We'll throw the match." Ash said. This caught Mongul interest.

"You will do that?" Mongul asked.

"If it meant saving someone, yes. Imagine it. Mongul, the ruler. Defeats Ash Ketchum, god among heroes. Superman, last son of krypton and Mewtwo, the last known clone." Ash sold to Mongul. Mongul was excited from this pitch and stood up.

"As long as you three throw the match, the planet will be untouched. The robots will escort you back to the dungeon." Mongul said as the security bots came in. Ash got the match but he needed to get Mongul away from here if he had a chance to disable that weapon.

"One more thing." Ash said. Mongul's listening. "This fight will be too big for that stadium. This needs to be done in the open." Ash said. Mongul didn't see a problem.

"I can set up cameras for the day so everyone can watch it on their screens. If that's everything, then go." Mongul said walking towards the window. Ash followed the robots back to the dungeon where Superman and Mewtwo were waiting for him.

"What happened up there?" Superman asked.

"Mewtwo, are you still in contact with Martian?" Ash asked.

"Yes why?" Mewtwo asked.

"We're going to need their help."

_The next day/ open plains_

Ash, Superman and Mewtwo were spread out on the field facing Mongul. Ashes plan was in action. He had Mewtwo message Martian last night, told them about the weapon in the office and while they were fighting Mongul, to go in and disable it. The girls asked what they could do. Ash told them to keep within the crowd and stay out of trouble. The girls protested but Ash made it clear that what was going to happen was really dangerous. Also if something they planned led to chaos on the street, the girls had to be there with Pokemon to calm everything down. The girls eventually agreed. Lucario told them if Ashes bag starts glowing, open it and take out the glowing pokeballs. They were confused with the information but kept it in mind. The girls were in the crowd. Watching the tv closely. Iris held Ashes bag closely to her chest. Pikachu was on Barbra's shoulder watching with a worried look on his face. Lucario and Martian were sneaking past the robot, who were heavily guarding the arena. They managed to get to the door to the main building and were making their way upstairs. Mongul looked at his opponents and said.

"It's a shame it's not a real fight. It would be interesting to see what would actually happen." Mongul said.

"If you want we can change the terms." Ash said. Bad move.

"That's funny, so for being a smart mouth, I'll start with you." Mongul said. Coming in at high speed. Mongul tackled Ash and slammed him against a boulder. He punched him in the gut. Mongul went to hit again but was stopped by psychic energy. He looked at Mewtwo.

"Our turn." Mewtwo said. Flicking his hand up and sending Mongul flying. Mewtwo produced a shadow ball and turned to Superman. "Punched this into him." He threw the ball and Superman chased it. He caught up with it and added force with its impact when it hit Mongul. It exploded and a thick smoke covered that area. Mewtwo was waiting to see Mongul falling, instead he saw Superman being flung out of the smoke and heading towards him. Superman collided with Mewtwo and were skidding on the ground. Mongul landed on the ground and approached the bodies.

"Nice combo attack. Too bad that's the only one I will see today." Mongul said. Mongul were about to punch the bodies on the floor, until a aura whip caught his fist. He looked at it and saw the source. It was Ash.

"Remember me." Ash said. His fist was flaring aura. He started charging in along with Mongul with his fist ready. Ash dodged the punch and and landed a haymaker on Mongul's face. Causing him to stumble.

The girls didn't know how to feel watching this. They were amazed Ash knew how to fight but worried that he might get seriously hurt in this fight.

"He needs to do something quick." Misty said.

"Like what? He's already doing everything he can stall him." Dawn said.

"Come on sweetie, win this so I can give a victory kiss." Harleen said. The girls looked at her.

"Can you be serious." May said. Her cheeks flaring up along with the girls.

"I know I can be a joker at some point but I am being serious." Harleen said. Barbra thought something seemed familiar.

"Have we met before Harleen? The thing you said sounded familiar." Barbra said. Harleen was panicking since she might get tatted out.

"I don't think so." She said quickly, not looking at Barbra. But Barbra was keeping an eye on her.

"What are you doing here?" The girls looked up and saw Hawkgirl and Green Lantern flying towards them.

"Where were you? The last we heard you were hitchhiking." Kate said.

"The driver used a knock out gas and dumped us on a fly tipping planet." Green Lantern said.

"But then we met Draaga and he led us here." Hawkgirl said.

"Draaga? How did he get there?" Iris asked.

"The prisoners snunk him on a transportation that led to the same planet." Green Lantern said. Then he thought of something. "How did you get here?"

"Martian escaped and sent us a message to the watchtower. Lucario's with him now." Misty said.

"Where are they now?" Hawkgirl asked.

"There." Barbra pointed at the building they're in. "They're disabling a weapon so Ash, Mewtwo and Superman can win the fight there." They looked at the screen and saw Ash and Mewtwo threw their aura sphere/shadow ball. They merged mid flight and hit Mongul.

"Oh that had to hurt." Harleen said. Just then Ashes bag started glowing and everyone looked at it.

"Open it quick." Hawkgirl said. Iris put the bag on the ground and opened it. She saw three glowing pokeballs. She took them out.

"I wonder whose inside them." Iris said.

"Throw them already." Dawn said. Iris threw the three balls in the air and they popped open. They didn't see what they were as they went straight towards the battle.

"I guess they know where they're going." Misty said.

"Right, you stay here. We're going to help Lucario and Martian." Green Lantern said.

"Ok but be careful." Kate said. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern flew towards the arena.

Superman fired his eye lasers at Mongul. He ducked the attack and charged at him. Mewtwo used his psychic to redirect the laser and hit Mongul on his side. Mongul was heading towards Ash and Ash fires a aura beam at him. Mongul was getting pressed together with the attacks. Superman stopped his attack and gave Mewtwo a thumbs up.

"There you are." Superman looked behind him and Draaga tackled him to the ground. Great now they had to deal with a deranged gladiator. Mongul used this distraction to pick up a boulder and threw it at Mewtwo. Ash jumped in front of Mewtwo and brought up a aura shield to protect them both.

"Help Superman. I can hold Mongul off for a while." Ash said charging at Mongul. Mewtwo hesitated before helping Superman.

Lucario and Martian took down the last of the robots in the building without rising any alarms. They reached the weapon.

"How long will it take to disable it?" Lucario asked.

"Maybe a few minutes without company." Martian said. Just then alarms went off. "How do they know we're here?"

"I don't know." Lucario said. He then heard noises outside and looked out the window. He saw Hawkgirl and John fighting the robots. "It's John and Hawkgirl. They need help."

"Go, I'll be fine here." Martian encouraged. Lucario nodded and backed up from the window. He then went straight through the window and fired aura spheres at robots near the league members. When he landed, he held up his paw and used force palm on a few of them. He then made up a bone rush.

"Glad you could join the party." John said. "Where's Martian?"

"He's up there disabling the machine, needs a few minutes to do it." Lucario said.

"Let's give it to him then." Hawkgirl said. Hitting a robot with her mace.

"You got the wrong idea. We're trying to help you." Superman as he struggles to control Draaga. Mewtwo was helping by using psychic on him but somehow Draaga was breaking through that force.

"You lie, you are working with him." Draaga said. Mewtwo floated to reason with him.

"We are not, we're trying to save your planet." Mewtwo said. Draaga stopped. Superman and Mewtwo let go of their grips.

"How?" Draaga asked.

"We have a friend destroying the weapon right now. But in the mean time we have to keep him distracted." Superman pointed at Mongul. Mongul had Ash pressed against a boulder, chocking him. Superman stepped forward but Mewtwo held his arm out. "What are you doing?"

"They arrived."

"How does it feel protecting all those people,knowing they never knew you did this?" Mongul asked with an evil grin.

"Heroes get remembered more then rulers." Ash managed to let out.

"We'll see about that." Mongul said, pulling his back. Then a growl was heard. They both looked up and saw a brown dog with a metallic mask snarling at Mongul.

"I'd back up if I were you." Ash said. The dog jumped down and Mongul backed up. The dog was stalking towards Mongul.

"What is that?" Draaga asked.

"Entei." Mewtwo said. Mongul heard another growl behind his left side and saw a yellow sabertooth tiger. "Raikou." Then another growl on his other side and saw a blue dog. "And Suicune." He was trapped. Martian finished with the weapon and sent the message to Mewtwo. "Ash he's done it. The weapons down."

Ash looked at Mongul. "It's not your day today." Ash said. Mongul charged at Ash. But Entei used flame charge to knock him back. Raikou used thunder on him and Suicune followed it up with hydro pump. Doubling the pain. Entei joined in and used fire blast. Mongul was in agony. The attacks stopped and he fell to the ground. Ash walked up to him.

"Go ahead, do it. Finish me off." Mongul angrily said.

"Someone else deserves that more." Ash said. Mongul looked up and saw Draaga in front of him.

"Your reign of terror is over." Draaga said, punching him and knocking him out. Everyone back at the city were celebrating for the fall of Mongul. Lucario, Martian, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern joined the girls.

"Looks like they did it." Lucario said.

"Really wished I had a camera." Harleen joked.

"Got you covered." Kate said, pulling out a phone. "I'll send you all a copy." Hawkgirl looked at the screen and it was a close up shot of Ash.

"I couldn't be any prouder of him." She said.

_Watchtower_

Everyone was in the canteen getting refreshments. Superman convinced Draaga to stay on war world and make it a better place. Ash was petting his new arrivals who were happily accepting it.

"You guys did so great today." Ash said.

"Thank you, I look forward for future battles by your side." Entei said. Everyone was shocked. But Ash had a smile.

"You're the Entei that battled Charizard." Ash said.

"Yes I am." Entei said.

"Ash, you know this Pokemon?" May asked.

"Long story." He replied. Celebi flew in and saw Suicune. He flew around him and Suicune happily barked.

"Looks like they remember each other." Misty said.

"It's good to have you on the team you guys. And I look forward to get to know you better Raikou." Ash said. Raikou rubbed his face against Ashes as a response. Superman and Green Lantern came over to the group with some news.

"Kate, Harleen, Barbra. Do you mind standing up quickly?" Superman asked. They got up and stood in front of the heroes.

"What you did today was very reckless, you disobeyed an order multiple times during the ordeal and put yourself in unnecessary danger. That goes for you girls as well." Green Lantern said pointing at the rest of them. They hung their heads in shame. "But the care and determination you shown for saving Ash is remarkable." The girls looked back up.

"So we made a decision and you'll be given full access to the watchtower." Superman said. Handing a receiver to each of the girls. "You can come to the watchtower at anytime, as long as a league member is here. Also there are some rules that you need to follow but I'm sure your new friends can cover that." Superman looked over at the other girls who smiled at the news.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to message someone before coming here." Barbra said.

"Sorry Kate but it looks like I'll be spending less time at the cafe." Harleen said.

"Same goes for me, my brother will be taking a lot more shifts now. It's a good thing, he needs to get out the house." Kate said. Lucario and Mewtwo came towards Ash.

"Ash you can not train shirtless during sessions." Lucario teased. The girls heard him.

"No I will not use my powers to spy on the girls." Mewtwo also teased. Ash blushed and looked at the girls. They laughed at his reaction. He turned back to the pranksters.

"Next time I'm only taking Entei with me. You're not the only talking pokemon anymore." Ash said. Lucario and Mewtwo didn't care, they were laughing too much.

_Kate's cafe_

Ash, Kate, Harleen and Barbra appeared in the middle of the cafe. Spooking everyone in there. Pikachu was on Ashes shoulder. He wanted to know his friends got back safely.

"Sorry, I guess it wasn't the experience you were expecting." Ash said, embarrassed.

"Ash, were just glad your safe after what happened today." Kate said.

"Yeah and happy to know that if something happens you'll be there to protect everyone." Barbra said. Her and Kate went to Ash and gave him a peck on each of his cheeks. Ash blushed.

"And here's your reward for beating that Simpsons guy." Harleen said. Planting a kiss on his lips. Ash enjoyed the moment. The other girls were a bit jealous they didn't go that far with him. Ash and Harleen separated.

"Those will make great front page cover." Everyone looked at a woman who were a couple of tables down. She stood up.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Lois Lane, and I think we've been long overdue for that talk."

_Abandoned warehouse _

A woman in a jester outfit entered the building.

"Harley where have you been?" A purple suit clown asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on that boy, Mr. J." Harley replied.

"Anything new to tell me?" He asked. Harley was about to grab the receiver to the watchtower but stopped herself.

"Only just another space travel story." She replied.

"He's always on the move. No matter. Soon he'll be on the floor with a bloody grin on him." He said. Laughing at what he said.

**And war world has come to a close. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this. **

**3 more legendaries have joined the team now and plenty more to come. And more people are yet to be found by Ash. Every character in this story will play a vital part in Ashes role in this world. **

**Thank you everyone for your support for this story. A lot has happened and the story has only begun.**

**I hope all of you are looking forward to the next chapter, as things get hairy in 'The Brave and The Bold.' **


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6

The Brave And The Bold

_Wayne Manor_

Ash was walking down the hallway going to the kitchen. He had to do an interview today. It was arranged after Lois Lane caught Ash at Kate's cafe and she wasn't going to let him until she got that interview. The interview was going to be televised and was going to be expecting a large viewing rate. Ash got to the kitchen and saw Alfred, working as always. Alfred saw him and saw he looked very smart with his suit on.

"Morning master Ash, did you finally pluck up the courage to ask a girl out with that suit on?" Alfred joked. Ash sat down at the table.

"Morning, no I got that interview today." Ash said.

"Ah yes, the most talked about interview of the year. Feeling nervous?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, I've never done anything like this before. I'm a bit scared that I'm going to say too much." Ash said.

"So you don't know the questions?" Alfred asked.

"No, apparently the news she works for, The Daily Planet, has so many questions. But they need to work out what to keep in since the interview is only on for a limited time.

"Well, if they ask you whose your best friend. Make sure to say Misty." Misty said as she entered the room and sat down near Ash.

"Morning Ms. Misty." Alfred said.

"Morning Misty, what are your plans for today?" Ash asked.

"Well since I'm not with you to the interview." Misty said, but Alfred interrupted.

"Why not?"

"They said I could only bring one guest with me to keep me company backstage. None of the league members were able to come in case a emergency occurred. And the all the girls wanted to come, so I left them to decide between themselves. So I take it you all finally came to a decision." Ash said to Misty.

"Yeah, Dawn's going with you. The rest of us are going to Kate's cafe to watch it." Misty said.

"I'll make sure to come over right after I'm done." Ash said.

"I'll be shocked if you didn't. Also my papers finally came through today." Misty said. Pulling out her documentation.

"That's great Misty." Ash said.

"So I'll take it you'll be looking for a place of your own then." Alfred said.

"Yeah, with Bruce's generosity with paying the rent it should be no problem." Misty said.

"What about the others?" Ash asked.

"May's still waiting for her papers. As soon as she's got that she'll be doing the same. And Iris will move in with me and Dawn will stay with May." Misty explained.

"You know Misty, it might benefit you to hold off for a while. Master Wayne is working on something that will make all of your group happy." Alfred said.

"Really? I'm still going to look round in case I find something I like, and maybe you can stay over at some point Ash." Misty said. Holding Ashes hand. Ash blushed a little.

"Misty, you never used to act like this when we were travelling." Ash said. Wanting to know what's going on.

"We're not kids anymore Ash. I can't wait to see when you finally understand what that means." Misty said winking at Ash and walking out the room.

"Master Ash, I have a feeling you knew what she meant." Alfred said.

"I have my reasons. Anyway I better get ready for this interview." Ash said about to leave the room.

"Master Ash, a word of advice." Alfred said. Ash turned and listened. "Take some time to answer the questions. If you take it slow, you will appear more confident. My own father taught me that."

"He sounds like a good dad." Ash smiled and left the room.

_TV Studio_

Ash was on the set and he was going live any minute. Ash went back to the watchtower first to pick up some Pokemon. He also told Dawn that he would meet her up there. Dawn said that the other girls were already at the cafe. And the cafe was packed. Kate has been talking about expanding the cafe just because of the popularity the cafe has got. Dawn saw Ash was nervous so she crouched down next to his chair.

"Dawn I don't know if I can do this." Ash said.

"Ash Ketchum afraid of some harmless cameras." Dawn teased.

"Don't do that." Ash said.

"Then stop acting like a baby." Dawn said.

"It's hard to think of anything else when you know that the whole world will be watching this. I just don't know what to say." Ash said.

"I don't know what to say to help you. But this can take your mind off it." Dawn said reaching up and kissing him on the lips. Ash was in shock. Why did she just do this? A simple slap across the face would of done the job. She ended the kiss. "Good luck." Dawn walked off to the side of the stage and Lois Lane came on stage.

"Good luck kiss?" She asked.

"Maybe." Ash said. One of the crew came on stage.

"Ok we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2..." The crew member went behind the camera and gave Lois the signal.

"Hello. This is a special presentation by The Daily Planet. I'm here with the boy called cafe boy, but your name is actually Ash Ketchum?" Lois asked.

"Yes that's right." Ash answered.

"Ash everyone has seen the video, it's incredible how you held off those robots just by yourself." Lois said.

"It wasn't just me I also had my Pokemon helping me." Ash said.

"Pokemon? Are those the creatures you had with you on the day?" Lois asked.

"Yes." Ash said.

"Have you got those Pokemon with you now? I expect the audience would love to see them." Lois said.

"I haven't got those Pokemon I used that day, but I do have some friends with me if I can bring them out?" Ash asked.

"Please." Lois said. Ash pulled out a pokeball and threw it, and a purple butterfly came out. "Wow, so what is this Pokemon called?"

"This is Butterfree, he was the first Pokemon I caught and trained. You see these wings?" Ash pointed at Butterfree's wings. "They make various attack powder that changes the opponents physical status." Ash explained.

"That is so interesting. Where did you get these Pokemon?" Lois asked.

"I'm afraid they're one of a kind." Ash said.

"I think the audience would like to know they were found." Lois said. Ash was getting nervous.

"Can we move on to the next question please?" Ash asked.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Lois asked. Ash was hoping for a miracle to get him out of this, otherwise he wouldn't have any other choice but to tell. But that miracle came in a form of a car.

Ash heard skidding outside, he looked out of the big street window behind him. A car was about to smash through the studio. "Look out." Ash jumped up and knocked Lois out of the way. The car entered the building and stopped upon entry. Ash checked Lois to make sure was ok. "Butterfree return." Ash pointed the pokeball at Butterfree and it went back in the ball. Ash got to the side of the car and saw the driver. "What happened?" Ash asked.

"Some van knocked me out of the road." The driver said. Ash looked outside and saw a van driving recklessly. Ash pulled out two pokeballs. "Charizard, Celebi get ready." He threw the balls and the two Pokemon came out. He jumped on charizard's back. He looked at Lois

"I'm afraid this interview needs to be cut short." Ash said.

"Ash." Dawn said.

"Stay here Dawn until it's over. Ok you two let's go." Ash said. Ash, Charizard and Celebi set off after the car. Lois looked at where their going.

"Oh no you don't." She turned to her camera crew. "Get the van, we got ourselves a show."

Ash and his pokemon were having difficulty catching the van. Weaving through the traffic. The bystanders saw the chase and he could hear the comments.

"He was on the tv."

"We're actually seeing the chase."

"Those are awesome pokemon."

Ash finally caught up with the van and looked inside. He saw to people inside. It looked like they were in a trance, they're staring blankly at the road and only their arms are moving.

"Hey, stop the vehicle now. Can you hear me?" Ash was trying to get their attention banging on the window.

"Bi." Celebi said. Ash looked at Celebi, then saw what he was looking at. The van was heading for the cliff, and was approaching it quickly.

"Celebi, use psychic. Stop the van." Ash said. The van drove off the edge and Celebi used its to keep it in the air. But the sudden stop cause one of the people to knock through the door and falling toward the ground. "Charizard, go now." Charizard went down and chased the falling body. Charizard swooped underneath him and Ash caught him. They made their way back up and Celebi landed the van back on the road. When Ash placed the man on the ground, he saw a crowd applauding him. Before Ash could make his way to the van, Lois made her way through the crowd with a camera behind her.

"Ash do you know what happened here today?" She asked shoving a microphone in his face. Before he could say anything, Flash suddenly appears in front of Lois.

"I'm sorry the cameras need to go somewhere else." Flash said.

"Why's that?" Lois asked.

"This is official justice league investigation, potential sensitive information might get reveal. So the cameras need to be turned away or off." Green Lantern said. Just arriving on the scene.

"Ok, I understand." Lois said. She looked at Ash. "Thank you for the interview. I'll let you know how the ratings go." She then turned to the crew. "Ok let's get moving." Her and her crew left.

"Thanks for that, so I take it you watched the show?" Ash asked.

"After the car hit the show, we got here as soon as we could." John said.

"I'm surprised you got everything under control so fast." Flash said.

"It's a good thing I did, it looked like they weren't even awake behind the wheel." Ash said. Looking over to the drivers, who were coming round. "Looks like they're waking up. It's a good thing because I got a lot of questions." Ash, Flash and John made they're way to the drivers and found out something interesting about them.

_Watchtower_

Ash is in the canteen eating a sandwich. When Ash asked the van drivers about what happened, they said they couldn't remember getting a van. What Ash did find out was they were driving a van full of radioactive isotopes. Flash and John informed him they could be really dangerous if in the wrong hands. They suggested to Ash to head back to the watchtower and rest up. Ash went back for dawn and took her back with him to the watchtower for safety. Ash put his pokemon back in the Pokemon room before he got to the canteen.

"Were those men telling the truth? They have no memory about what happened?" Ash asked himself. He didn't know what to believe.

"Sounds like you're experiencing your first dilemma." Ash turned around and saw Batman approaching. He sat down next to Ash.

"It's a shame you weren't there. You're good with all of the detective work. You could of known if they were lying or not." Ash said.

"It's because I have experience from the years I've been doing this. But even now I can get fooled." Batman said.

"I guess I got to start somewhere with my suspicion." Ash said.

"And what is it telling you now?" Batman asked.

"It's saying that those men didn't know what they were doing." Ash answered.

"Then you work with that and find something else until you find some evidence that say the men were lying." Batman said.

"Makes sense, at least that way I'm not wasting anytime." Ash said. Just then Ashes receiver went off. Someone was trying to contact him.

"Ash, we got another run away car." It was flash on the other side. "Me and GL are on its tail. But it's causing too much damage to the areas. We could use your help down here. Lock on to my location." Flash cut the line and got up and left for the Pokemon room.

"Thanks Batman." He said before disappearing. Batman got up and walked the other way.

_Street_

There were people screaming and running away from something. A car was going at high speed, going on and off the road. Knocking various things, endangering the civilians. The car hit a lamppost and sped off, the lamppost was falling towards a bystander. It was about to crush him until a red streak moved him out of the way. Flash stopped to put the bystander in place and John caught up with him.

"We need to catch up with that car." John said.

"Yeah, but he's making it very difficult for us though." Flash said. They heard a scream. They looked and a parked car skidding towards another bystander. They were too far away to do anything. The car was about to hit. The civilian closed their eyes and braces for impact. It never came. They opened their eyes and saw they were in the air. They looked and saw a big bird carrying them. The bird then put the person back on the ground. Flash came running up.

"Pidgeot, nice save. But where's Ash?" Flash asked.

"I'm right here." Ash said riding on a massive bat. Noivern. "And I brought some more friends with me." The car heading for a large crowd of people. They were in a panicked frenzy. Before the car hit, a beam of ice came out of nowhere and made a ice bridge over the crowd. It was Articuno using ice beam, flying alongside the car. A chunck of ice the car drove over was heading towards the ground. People covered their heads. But a stream of fire hit the ice and made it disappear altogether. It was Moltres following close behind Articuno along with Zapdos and Pidgeot. John came up to Ash.

"Good work Ash. Now we got a chance." John said. Ash, John and Flash started racing towards the car. Flash kept to the ground while Ash and John flew over the ice bridge. "What's the plan then?"

"I'm going to Noivren and Zapdos up close to the car. Zapdos will use a thunder wave to shut down the car's mechanics and Noivern will use his supersonic waves to stop the car in its place." Ash explained.

"That's a good plan but we need to get to the car first." John said.

"Not a problem." Ash smirked. "Let's do this Noivern." Noivern picked up speed and left John behind. Ash caught up with the other birds. "Keep up the guys. Zapdos it's time to stop this." Noivern flew past the birds and Zapdos followed behind. They managed to catch up to the car and Ash saw, a gorilla driving? He was stumped. The gorilla saw Ash.

"Don't get in my way human." The ape said. Ash was freaked out.

"You can talk?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but I don't have time to talk with the likes of you." The car picked up speed. It was obvious that the ape wasn't slowing down. It's time for action.

"Ok that's enough, Zapdos use..." Ash said until he heard.

"Ash."

Ashes eyes widened. That voice, it couldn't be. He turned his head and saw a brown head woman making her way down the alley. Ash had to check to be sure.

"Noivern land quickly." Noivern landed on the ground and Ash got off. "Catch up with Zapdos and execute the plan." Ash said. Noivern took flight and left Ash behind. Ash turned to the alleyway and walked down it. Ash was looking at everything. She had to be here somewhere.

"Ash?"

Ash turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him. Delia Ketchum, his mother. It couldn't be her. Ash saw her die in front of him.

"Ash why did you run away?" Delia asked.

"I didn't, I somehow came to another world." Ash said.

"I miss you every time you're away from home." Delia said.

"I miss you too mum." Ash said starting to cry.

"We can go back, we can be together again. Just take my hand." Delia said. Reaching out her hand. Ash did not hesitate to try to get the hand. He wanted to go with her. He wanted everything to go back to normal. Before he could reach her. A man in a suit appeared. Ash knew who this was.

"Giovanni." Ash said. Giovanni pulled out a gun and pointed it at Delias head. It was happening all over again. "No don't do this. NO!!!!!!!" Bang! Everything went black.

_Police station_

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

"WAKE UP." Ash jerked his head up. When did he pass out? Did he get hit when he wasn't looking? He just didn't know. Ash looked round and saw he was in a cell. He saw two police officers on the other side of the bars. "Get up, your coming with us." The 1st officer said as they took Ash out of the cell and took him to the interview room. Ash sat down and looked at the two officers.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Why don't you tell us." The 2nd officer said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked. The 1st officer slammed his fist on the table and had a stern face.

"Stop playing games, we caught you on camera so you might as well confess."

"Confess to what? I don't even know what I'm being accused of." Ash said. The 1st officer brought out a tablet.

"Well let's refresh your memory." The officer said. Handing the tablet to Ash. Ash looked at the video, and it shocked him. He saw himself, breaking into a laboratory and stealing radioactive isotopes. He looked at his eyes. They were hollow. Like those van drivers. They were telling the truth.

"I don't remember doing any of this." Ash said.

"You're right there in the video, don't lie to us." The 2nd officer said.

"I'm no..." Ash began but the door to the room suddenly opened and Flash and John walked in.

"Sorry gentlemen but this interview is over." Flash said.

"What's the meaning of this?" The 1st officer asked.

"His bails been paid so he can go now." John said. The officers weren't happy but they have to allow it.

"You can go." The 1st officer said. Ash got up and left the room with Flash and John following him. They were walking along the corridor.

"Thanks for that guys, I don't know wh..." Ash was cut off when John grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the wall. John powered up his ring and closed it in on Ashes face. Flash jumped in.

"John stop it." Flash said.

"We need to get him to talk." John said.

"And there's other ways, if his pokemon found out what you did. Then we'll have an unwinable fight on our hands. And last time it took 2 Pokemon to put us down. And i don't want to face a whole army of them." Flash said. John knew he had a point. It only took one hit from a Pokemon to take him down. John lowered his ring and let go of his grasp.

"Ash what happened out there?" John asked.

"I don't know, that wasn't me in the video." Ash said.

"Sure looks like you." Flash said.

"No, that is me but I wasn't in control of myself at that point."

"You mean like someone hypnotised you?" John asked. Just then Flash's receiver started going off. Someone was on the other side. It was Batman.

"Head to Central Park, there's a gorilla on a rampage down there." Batman said before cutting the line.

"Wait that might be the same gorilla." Ash said. Flash and John gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"Back in that run away car, it was a gorilla that could talk driving it. And that's when I lost all memory, He must of done something to my head." Ash said.

"We'll look into it. But I still got my eye on you. Do you understand?" John threatened. Ash nodded then John walked away.

"Hey, you're gonna need them back." Flash said, handing over five pokeballs. Ash took them and placed them on his belt.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"You're pokemon trust you and I think they got a good judge of character. Now let's see that gorilla." Flash said. Grabbing Ash and raced towards Central Park.

_Central Park_

The police had cordoned off a large part of the park. And a crowd was gathered round to watch the scene. At the centre of it was a big silver haired gorilla. Slamming his fists on the ground and keeping everyone away. He raised his fist again but something caught it. The ape looked up and saw it was a light blue whip. He felt something tug on it. He turned round and was met with a fist to the face. He was knocked down to the ground. When he looked up, he was Ash on top of him with his hand open and blue energy coming out of it. The ape saw Flash and John approaching too.

"I know you can talk so tell me, why did you do that?" Ash asked.

"I needed to get somewhere fast, so needed to use that car." The ape said. Flash and John had shocked faces. The ape just talked?

"Not that, what you put in my head. Answer me now." Ash said looking angry. The ape finally knew what he was talking about.

"That wasn't me, but I think I know who did. I'm looking for them as well." The ape said.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"If you let me up then I can explain." The ape said. Ash was hesitant but he did want answers. He put his hand down and let the gorilla up. "Thank you, my names Solovar and I run security where I come from."

"Where do you come from?" Flash asked.

"Gorilla City, it's in Africa." Solovar said.

"Never heard of it." John said.

"It's because we keep it hidden from all of you." Solovar said. Ash wanted answers but these wasn't them.

"Enough, who messed with my head back there?" Ash asked.

"His names Grodd. He was a top scientist back at Gorilla City. He managed to create a mind control helmet, he tried to control the other gorillas in the city. But we managed to arrest him in time." Solovar said.

"How did he escape?" Ash asked.

"He escaped while we were taking him to prison. He got out from his restraints, got his helmet back and made a run to your world. He swore that the city will pay. I don't what he is planning but he's capable of anything now he's got that helmet." Solovar said. John made a mistake accusing Ash for that robbery.

"Ash I'm sorry for what I did." John said. Ash didn't respond. He wasn't mad at him, he just wanted to get to Grodd and make him pay for what he did. Flash's receiver went off again. It was Batman.

"There's a break in at a laboratory near your location. Check it out." Batman said. Cutting the line.

"I'll go on ahead." Flash said racing off.

"He should of waited, I got these headbands that protects you from Grodds helmet." Solovar said taking headbands out. Ash and John took them and put them on their heads.

"Thank you, we should get down there now." Ash said. Pulling out a pokeball and releasing Pidgeot. Ash climbed up on Pidgeot and motioned for Solovar to join. Pidgeot took off with John following.

_Laboratory _

They arrived at the laboratory and saw the door had been knocked down. Ash and Solovar got off of Pidgeot and returned him. They made their way inside and saw someone had been looking for something.

"Where's Flash, I thought he was going to be here." Ash said.

"He maybe somewhere else in the building." John replied.

They reached the main research office. And they saw Flash, just standing there.

"Flash there you are. Did you find anything?" Ash asked. He did not get a reply.

"Flash are you ok?" John asked. Suddenly Flash ran past John and knocked him over. Then came back and knocked Ash over. "What's going on?"

"Grodd must of got to him with his device. So he must be near by." Solovar said. Flash came up towards Solovar. Before he could reach him. Ash got up and brought up his aura shield. He put it in front of Flash and he hit the shield head first. Flash skidded against a wall and John put a barrier around Flash. Flash was trying to break out of it.

"This won't hold him for long. Go find that monkey now." John said. Ash immediately took off.

"I take offence to that statement." Solovar said.

Ash ran down a few hallways until he saw him. The ape that exploited his emotions for his own gain. Grodd. He starting to climb out the window. Ash had to do something quick.

"You're not getting away that easy. I'm going to make you pay for what you did." Ash said. Grodd looked at him and grinned.

"Well if it isnt the famous now named Ash Ketchum. Don't worry we'll see each other again soon. But I think you need to close your eyes." Grodd said as smoke was starting to pour into the building. Ash tried to cover himself but he already felt woozy. He fell to his knees and hit the floor. He looked at Grodd again. "I got some big plans for you." Grodd said. Before Ash fell asleep.

City Centre

Ash opened his eyes, sat up and looked around him. Flash, John and Solovar were also asleep. And there were a crowd of people circled around them. But it looked like nobody was home. This must be Grodds doing.

"You guys, get up now." Ash said. Flash, John and Solovar woke up and started to stand up.

"What's going on Ash?" Flash asked.

"Grodd knocked us out, but I think he's still near by." Ash said.

"Excellent observation skills Mr. Ketchum. Still I could of figured that out much quicker." Grodd said standing on the sign roof of a cinema.

"Grodd stop this now. It has gone on too far now." Solovar said.

"Oh no, Gorilla City still needs to pay for what it did to me. Fortunately I got everything I need for my plan now. But I got a feeling you'll get in the way so I asked for a little help." Grodd said. Suddenly the crowd started to advance towards the heroes. "Good luck heroes and try not to cry to you mother this time Ketchum. HAHAHA!!!" Wrong thing to say. Grodd only had enough time to move out of the way before Ash hit him. Grodd started running away.

"No you don't." Ash said. Chasing after him.

"Ash, no." John said. The heroes were trying to get away but the crowd were making it difficult.

Grodd was jumping side to side on the buildings and Ash went back on the ground given chase. Ash threw a few aura spheres at him, just barely missing him. Grodd then stopped and looked at him.

"I'll admit you got good accuracy but not good enough to him me." Grodd said.

"Why don't you come down here and fight me already?" Ash challenged.

"I got much bigger plans for you though Ash. You will play a part of the destruction of Gorilla City. It will be so bad your own mum will disown you beyond the grave." Grodd said. Ash wanted to kill Grodd now. He fired a aura beam at Grodd. He moved and it hit the building, creating a dust cloud. Ash averted his eyes for the moment before looking back. Grodd was gone. Ash decided to head back and help the other heroes. Then decided to head for the watchtower until they hear something that Grodd might be doing.

_Military Base_

There were bodies laying on the floor, the whole just seemed dead. Grodd had control of the General who was leading Grodd to the Main Control Centre. Grodd had a evil grin.

"Good work, now go to sleep." Grodd said and the General fell to the floor. Grodd got to the control panels and started typing in coordinates. He was about to finish when suddenly there was a bright light behind him. He smiled and turned round. "I should of known you weren't just going to let do my thing." He said to Ash, Green Lantern and Flash.

"It's over now Grodd, you're surrounded and got no where to go." Ash said. Getting ready to take him down.

"Yes that does seem to be my problem. But then you got a problem for yourself." Grodd said. Ash looked confused. "What's worth more, fighting me or saving thousands of lives?" Grodd questioned. He pushed a button on the panel and rustling was heard outside.

"What was that?" John asked.

"Three missiles loaded with those isotopes I've been collecting, and heading for Gorilla City. Enough force to level the whole thing." Grodd said. Ash didn't know what to do. Solovar took some of the league members with him in case Grodd attacked within the city. Now they're all in danger. Ash had his pokemon with him. His best shot was with the legendary birds but their power might not be enough to set off the missiles before they reach the city. He had to do something before it was too late.

"Ash." Flash said. Ash looked at him. "Your bag." Ash knew what it meant. New arrivals. He took off his bag, saw it was glowing and opened it. He saw two glowing pokeballs and took them out.

"Please help us." Ash said. Hoping for Pokemon for the situation as he threw the pokeballs. The snapped opened and out came massive birds. So big they broke the roof, exposing the outside. It was a white and red birds. Lugia and Ho-oh. Ash was estactic, now they have a chance.

"Lugia, Ho-oh. You couldn't have timed it any better." Ash said.

"It is good to see you chosen one. But the missiles are fast approaching, hop on." Lugia said. Ash climbed on his back and both the birds immediately took off. Flash and John had uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"This isn't good, he could get seriously hurt." Flash said.

"Contact Batman, let him know what's happening." John said.

"I'm not going to let you do that. Ash will at stopping the rockets and the world will know. He will be the most hated person in the world." Grodd said.

"You know, Ash told us what you did to him and we have a friend who wants to talk to you." Flash said. Pulling out a pokeball. It snapped open and Entei stared down Grodd.

"This overgrown dog has no chance against my mind helmet." Grodd said. Using his device. Nothing happened. Grodd looked shocked.

"Don't think it will be that easy." Entei said. Smoke coming from its mouth. "You should of left her out of this."

Ash, Lugia and Ho-oh were speeding along through the air, slowly gaining towards the rockets. They had to destroy them now as Gorilla City was coming in sight.

"Lugia hyper beam." Lugia used hyper beam. It hit one of the missiles causing it to explode.

In Gorilla City. Lucario, Mewtwo, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Martian were with Solovar and they heard one of the exploding rockets.

"What was that?" Diana asked. Batman's receiver went off. Someone was calling.

"Batman, there are missiles heading for you. Ash is up there, he needs help." As soon as Flash said that, Hawkgirl flew straight towards it without hesitation. Martian started to follow but turned to the others.

"Stay here in case one of the missiles comes to close." Martian said before flying off.

Ash cleared the smoke from the first missile. When the view became clear he saw he was closer to the other missiles. But also even closer to the city. Ash needed to take out the next missile.

"Ho-oh fire blast now." Ash commanded. Ho-oh spat fire at the missile, instantly exploding it. Ash just had one more to take down. And there's nothing in the way, he had a clear shot and he was going to take it. "Ok Lugia use..."

"Ash."

Not again, why did she have to be here again. Ash turned to his right and saw his mum floating alongside him.

"Ash, leave that missile alone. That missile will make this world better." Delia said. Hawkgirl and Martian caught up with Ash and saw he was in a trance.

"He seems to be under Grodds spell." Martian said.

"Try to stop the rocket, I'll try to get Ash back." Hawkgirl said. Martian flew towards the rocket. "Ash snap out of it. We need you to come back to us.

"Mum." Ash whispered. Hawkgirl heard it and knew what was happening in his head. It made her sad she couldn't do anything to help.

"Ash please, leave the rocket alone and just come home. Continue your journey and become a Pokemon master." Delia said. Ash let out a tear.

"I'm sorry mum...BUT YOUR NOT HERE!!!!" Ash shouted breaking out of the spell. He saw Hawkgirl was with him. "What you doing here?"

"Saving you, what were you thinking chasing rockets." Hawkgirl said. Martian flew back to them.

"I disabled the warhead and the rocket's still going to hit." Martian said.

"Not if I can help it. Lugia grab it now." Ash said. Lugia flew past the two heroes causing them to lose control.

"Ash, stop." Hawkgirl said given chase along with Martian.

Lugia grabbed the base of the rocket. Ash looked up and saw a building in front of them.

"Move up." Ash said. Lugia tried to pull up but a part of the missile clipped the roof of the building. Large debris was falling and Mewtwo used barrier to protect everyone on the ground. Lugia lost its grip with the missile and both were falling. The missile was heading for Lucario, Batman and Diana. Lucario and Batman jumped out of the way and Diana caught the missile causing her to skid back on the ground but stopping the rocket. Lugia made a crash landing. As it's body flung over itself, Ash was thrown from the force and was travelling fast.

"ASH!!!!" Hawkgirl shouted. As she watched the boy flying helplessly through the air. Ash hit the ground and bounced back up. He eventually went through the wall of a house. Ending the flight. Hawkgirl landed and started digging through the rubble. "Please be ok Ash." She eventually found him and she covered her mouth. His limbs were pointing the wrong way and heavily bleeding. He looked defenceless. The other heroes and Pokemon came over to the sight and saw the scene. Lugia and Ho-oh landed behind them.

"Mewtwo, take us back to the watchtower. Ash needs an emergency operation. Shayera get him out of there." Batman said. Shayera pulled Ash out of the rubble.

"You'll be ok Ash, I promise." Shayera said. Before being teleported off.

_Watchtower_

Ashes surgery was a success and finished an hour ago. The heroes and Pokemon were outside the room and looking through the window. Pikachu was with them. When he found out what happened, he wanted to be by Ashes side. But couldn't seen it was a delicate time. The heroes took Lugia, Ho-oh and Entai back to the Pokemon room while Ash had his surgery.

"Where is he?" Everyone turned to the door and saw the girls rushing in. Diana thought it was the right thing to tell them since they were so close to Ash. They looked through the window and saw the damage Ash had. "How could you let this happen? You're suppose to protect him, look after him." Harleen said to the heroes.

"Harleen it's not their fault. They did everything they could." Iris said.

"Ash, be ok please." May said.

"How long is he going to be out?" Barbra asked.

"We don't know." Martian said.

"I would've be out much longer if not for the talking." Ash joked, waking up. Everyone saw him and were glad he was ok.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked.

"Better seeing all of you here. But still in a lot of pain." Ash said.

"We'll leave you in peace." Mewtwo said. As everyone left the room. Ash relaxed in the bed and looked towards the ceiling.

"Hope I done you proud mum."

_Wayne Manor/1 week later_

Ash was laying in bed resting his body. The body had been healed three days ago, but the league wanted him to take some extra days just to be sure. He spent most of his time down at Kate's cafe where the other girls often joined him. Ash had become a major celebrity and people would ask him for autographs and to see his pokemon. Lois saw him one of the times down there. She informed him his interview was the highest rated show of the decade. And was given her own show where she cover Ashes heroics called 'Pokemon watch'. Ashes phone rang and saw it was Kate calling. He answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Kate, there's some people here that insist that they know you." Kate said.

"It's most probably some more fans Kate." Ash said.

"Yeah I thought that, but then they said that they came from your world." Kate said. This caught Ashes attention. He sat up.

"What are their name?" Ash asked.

"What are your names? Kate asked them.

"Brock."

**Brock's here and there's other people with him, who are they? How will this affect the story? And how will Lugia and Ho-oh fit in with the team. **

**Thank you everyone for all of your support. It really is so nice knowing you are enjoying this story so far. **

**And I hope you all look forward for the next chapter 'Fury' **


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7

Fury

_Kate's cafe_

The cafe has so busy lately that Kate has to put her brother in a prementant position in the cafe and having final talks about the cafe extension. Kate was on the phone to Ash, saying that some of his friends are there.

"Hello?" Kate said. "Hello?" She put the phone down. "I'm sorry but line must of went dead." As soon as she said that, a bright light emerged in the centre of the cafe. The light died down and Ash was standing there with Pikachu on his shoulder and Mewtwo by his side. He saw them with his own eyes. His spikey haired friend, May's little brother, the blonde inventor, his green haired Alolan friend and the blonde one. A smile escaped his face and rush to them.

"I can't believe it you guys are here too. This is amazing." Ash said. His friends smiled at his reaction. But Kate was confused.

"So wait a minute, you do know these people?" Kate asked.

"I sure do. I travelled with them during my journeys." Ash said. Brock looked at Kate realising he never introduced himself properly.

"I'm sorry, I should of introduced myself. My names Brock." The spike head said.

"I'm Clemont, it's nice to meet you." The inventor said.

"I'm Max." The short one said.

"Mallow is me." The green haired one said. Stepping closer to Ash.

"And I'm Lillie." She said while staring at Ash.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Kate." She said.

"Does that mean you own this cafe?" Max asked.

"It sure does." Kate said smiling.

"Nice, my family also owns a eatery establishment as well. I would love to try some of your recipes sometime." Mallow said.

"I'm sure we can work something out. Please take a table so you can catch up with each other." Kate said.

"Thank you very much." Brock said as he and the others walked over to one of the bigger tables. Everyone sat down. Lillie was very quick getting a seat next to Ash. Mallow gave her a look saying my turn next time.

"How did you guys meet up?" Ash asked.

"Me and Lillie somehow ended up at one side a place called Chicago." Clemont said.

"And me, Brock and Max ended up on the other side." Mallow said.

"Then we all met up at a airport where we saw you on the news for the second time. And talking about that, whose that girl you got close with?" Max asked.

"What girl?" Ash asked. Kate walked up to them.

"I think they're talking about when you and Harleen kissed." Kate said.

"So her names Harleen." Lillie said.

"Yeah, she actually a regular here and we're really good friends with Ash." Kate said putting a hand on his shoulder. Brock leaned over to Ash.

"You got to teach me what you know about the ladies." Brock whispered.

"He actually gave us and Barbra a tour of the watchtower." Kate said. Everyone had questions.

"Whose Barbra?" Mallow asked.

"There's another one?" Lillie nearly screamed.

"What's a watchtower?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah it sounds cool." Max said. Ash was about to reply when he got a text. He pulled out his phone and saw it was from Harleen.

_Hey babe, me and the others are here on the watchtower. Come and join us xox. _

When did she start calling Ash babe. But he had a great idea thanks to that message.

"Did you want to see it now?" Ash asked. Everyone's eyes lit up.

"Of course." Max said. Ash turned to Kate.

"Did you want to come?" Ash asked.

"No need to ask twice." Kate said. Everyone stood up from the table.

"Ready to head back up buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pi".

"What do you mean by up?" Brock asked.

"You'll see. Mewtwo if you please." Ash said.

"Of course." Mewtwo said teleporting everyone away from the cafe.

_Watchtower_

Everyone appeared in the middle of the observation deck. Everyone looked in awe. Everything looked so big, so futuristic and it appeared to be in, space?

"Welcome to the watchtower." Ash said.

"This is like a dream come true for me." Clemont said. Taking everything in.

"You got a lot of explaining to do Ash." Brock said. Interested in knowing how he got to this point.

"Is that earth?" Max asked. Looking outside.

"It sure is." Ash said. The door suddenly opened.

"There you are sweetie." Everyone turned and saw the rest of the group. Misty, May and Dawn were in shock.

"Brock it's you." Misty and Dawn said going up to him.

"Max." May said.

"Big sis, your here." Max said running up and hugging her.

"It's good to see you two again." Brock said.

"You all know each other?" Barbra asked.

"Not directly, at one point each of us travelled with Ash for a while." Iris explained.

"I was surprised as you when I found out." Kate said.

"It's not surprising to know sweetie is so popular." Harleen said. Mallow and Lillie had shocked expression.

"It's you." Lillie said.

"You're the one who kissed Ash." Mallow said. Just then Flash raced in.

"Ash great to see you back on your feet." Flash said. Then he looked round and saw the newcomers looking at him. "More friends of yours?" Ash nodded.

"You're fast." Brock said still shocked.

"Real fast." Max said.

"You think that's surprising? You haven't seen anything yet." Superman landing in front of them. Green Lantern also arrived with Martian and Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman also entered the room.

"Anyone else coming?" Clemont said.

"Just one." Batman said appearing behind him. Clemont nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Ash?" Mallow looked at him looking for a explanation.

"I think I need to start from the beginning." Ash said.

_2 hours later_

Everyone was talking getting to know each other better. Ash explained to the heroes that the new people were his travelling companions back in his own world. Then he explained to his friends that he was sort of a hero. He told them when he first arrived, how he stopped an alien invasion, saved a planet and earth itself, stopped a dictator and stopped missiles. What really shocked them was that Ash went against a god. Batman came up to Ash.

"Ash, can I have a word with you?" Batman asked.

"Yeah sure, let's go to the canteen." Ash said. They left everyone on the observation deck so they can talk in private. "What did you want to talk about Batman?"

"I've gotten word that there's going to be a break in." Batman said.

"Do you know what their after?" Ash asked.

"No, I only know it's happening tonight and it's going to happen at a Gotham Biotech laboratory." Batman said. Brock just entered the room.

"There you are, we were wondering where you two went off to." Brock said. Everyone entered the room at this point.

"Sorry guys but I need to help Batman out with something." Ash said.

"Do we need to come?" John asked.

"No, the least people the better. I'm only asking Ash because one of his pokemon can help out with this." Batman said. Ash knew who he was talking about.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll get Greninja from the Pokemon room then we can go." Ash said.

"There's a Pokemon room?" Max asked.

"Yeah I can take you down there before I go." Ash offered.

"Sounds good, and while you're out I can us some food for everyone." Mallow said.

"You can cook?" Superman asked.

"Of course, I grew around the kitchen." Mallow replied.

"And I can help you out in the kitchen." Brock said.

"I'm going to look forward to this." Flash said.

"Thank you guys. Just follow me and I can show you the room." Ash said. Ash took his friends to the door that leads to the room. "Here we are."

"It be great to see your Pokemon again." Lillie said.

"Yeah there might be a surprise for you all." Ash said. Opening the door. They all went in and they're shocked at what they saw.

"You have so many Pokemon." Clemont said.

"When did you get all of these legendaries?" Brock asked.

"Ever since I got to this world and apparently there's more to come." Ash said. Everyone looked at him thinking if he was serious. Mew came flying up and went to Harleen.

"There's my best friend. Come here." Harleen said, giving Mew a hug and Mew enjoying the attention.

"GRENINJA, WE GOT A JOB TO DO!" Ash shouted. Greninja turned and started coming towards him. "You better stay here Pikachu. I'll let you know what happens." Pikachu jumped down and ran towards the other Pokemon. Greninja reached Ash. "Ok let's get going." Ash and Greninja went to head out.

"Ash wait." Kate said. Ash stopped and turned to her. "Please be careful."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"She means that you should try your best not to get seriously hurt." May said.

"I haven't been hurt that bad." Ash said. Trying to play cool.

"Ash, you had both your arms broken by Hades." Iris said.

"And you were off duty for a week after you stopped those missiles." Barbra said.

"Also when I thought you died in space, it broke my heart." Harleen said. Not able to make eye contact.

"We don't like seeing you in those states. Please try to avoid it if you can." Dawn said.

"Ash is that true?" Clemont asked.

"There has been some close calls yes. But I knew these were the risks. Also I got others looking out for me as well." Ash said. Mallow and Lillie stepped forward.

"We believe you will be fine, just please don't fight if you don't need to." Lillie said.

"And just know we will be here when you get back." Mallow said. Hugging Ash. Lillie saw this and hugged Ash as well. Ash returned the hugs and got out of it.

"Thank you. Come on Greninja we need to go." Ash said leaving the room. Barbra turned to Harleen.

"Are you sure we haven't met before? You seem so familiar." Barbra said. She had been trying to figure Harleen out but couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm pretty sure. Why do you keep on asking?" Harleen asked.

"I just think we know each other, but we never used to get on." Barbra said.

"I don't know why you have that feeling but I can say that I'm glad that I know you." Harleen said. Walking away. Barbra dropped the subject but something told her she was going to know soon enough.

_Laboratory _

The three of them were in the building in separate hiding spots. There was a clear plan, wait to see what they were looking for and take them down. They didn't have to wait for long, They arrived. There was a group of them. A man in a snake costume, a dark man with a top hat, walking stick and pale face with sunglasses, a bulk pale man, a woman levitating, a ninja girl and a blonde woman in white clothing. They were heading to the vault.

"What's inside anyway?" The dark man asked.

"Who cares, we're getting paid so I don't ask questions." The snake man.

"All will be revealed soon enough. But this is the important part of the plan." The blonde woman said. She started unlocking the vault. Soon enough it clicked.

"That's far enough." Everyone turned round and saw Batman jumping down from the ceiling.

"It's Batman." The floating girl said.

"He's by himself though. He should be easy to take down. Copperhead take care of it." The blonde woman said. The snake man ran towards Batman. Looked like he was about to bite him. Ash conjured up a aura whip. He whipped Copperhead. Hurting him and causing him to jump backwards. No one saw who attacked him.

"How did you do that?" Copperhead asked.

"That wasn't me." Batman said. Ash stepped out in the open with his fists flaring with aura.

"It's that new kid." The dark man said.

"Yeah he's the one with all the strange creatures." Copperhead said.

"And there's some very powerful people interested in him, if we take him alive, we could name our price." The floating woman said.

"I've had enough of this. Grundy take them both out." The blonde woman said. The big guy started walking forward and made a fist. Ash knew this was the time to get him involved.

"NOW!!" Ash shouted. A water pulse was shot down and it made a wave separating the parties. Grundy got knocked back. Within the wave, a water star was thrown at the villains. The villains saw this and ducked out of the way. The star returned to the wave and a hand came out and caught it. The wave died down and Greninja appeared.

"What is that?" Copperhead asked.

"It's trouble." The dark man said.

"It hurt Grundy." Grundy said getting up and charging at it. Greninja jumped over Grundy and used its tongue to stick to Grundy's face. He slammed Grundy to the ground when he landed.

"Get rid of them already." The blonde woman said.

"I'll get the boy. You'll handle the rest." The floating woman said.

"I'll join you." The dark man said. Everyone started charging in. The ninja girl readied her sword and looked at Greninja. Greninja saw this and produced two water blades. The girl charged in and went through Greninja. She thought that was easy. But she turned round and saw Greninja still looking at her. But suddenly another Greninja appeared and another and another. Soon she was surrounded. One Greninja charged in and she went to defend but Greninja phased through her. And it kept on going until they all disappeared. She was confused, where did it go? She looked up and saw Greninja diving towards her. Greninja had its blades ready. She used her sword to block the blades. Greninja then flung it body downwards and kicked her. She stumbled back and recovered. When she looked up she saw a water shuriken heading towards her. She jumped over it and charged at Greninja meeting in the middle.

Copperhead charged at Batman. Batman threw smoke pellets on the ground and coated himself and copperhead in smoke. Copperhead stopped and looked around. He felt a punch behind him, then a kick in front of him. This kept going until the smoke cleared. Copperhead used his tail to wrap around Batman's arm.

"It a shame you don't have any extra limbs." He said. Flinging Batman upwards. Batman went high. Then started coming down. He threw some batarangs at Copperhead, implying him to the floor, Batman then used his cape to glide back down. He landed back on the ground.

"It's a shame you don't have gadgets." Batman replied. Since Copperhead had been sorted, Batman charged towards the blonde woman.

Ash was cornered by the floating woman and the dark man. He knew they needed him alive but what for?

"Shade quickly do it while we got some time." The woman said.

"My pleasure." Shade said. He fired dark energy from his cane. The energy covered Ash, trapping him. "That was easy, what was the big fuss about." Suddenly a blue light started to peer through the dark energy. It eventually broke through the enclosure and Ash was using his aura beam to push the energy back. The beam hit shade and was knocked back.

"Now I see why people are interested in you. Shame I can't keep you. I could of tamed you and made you my plaything." She said giving a devilish grin. "Then again, I might keep you anyway."

"Tempting but I'm busy at the moment." Ash said.

"Not for long, now Grundy." Grundy grabbed Ash behind and lifted him into the air. "I got a feeling you know how to please a woman. Once I'm done with you, you will only belong to me." She floated closer to him.

"Grundy." Ash said. Grundy looked at him. "Word of advice, next time cover the arms." The whole time Ash has compressed his aura and let out a aura wave. Pushing both villains back. Once Ash was down, he turned around and gave Grundy a aura punch. Knocking him to the wall.

"You are strong, it's not easy taking down Grundy." The woman said.

"And that's not my full power." Ash said. He made a aura whip and wrapped it round the woman. He brought her to the ground. She was trying to get out but couldn't. "I wasted enough time with you as it is." Just then he saw Batman flying past him. He looked at Batman and he was out cold. He saw it was only the blonde woman and she was going against Greninja. She blocked one of its blades and punched him, knocking him out cold. She looked at Ash.

"I must say you and the creature are strong fighters. But you will be dead soon enough." She charged in. Ash put a barrier around himself and blocked most of the impact from the punch. It was still enough to knock him back. Ash recovered and punched her in the face, knocking some jewellery off of her. She grabbed his arm and flung him over her body. He hit the ground with his arm being held. "Our fights over for now." She kicked Ash in the face, knocking him out. She went in the vault and grabbed a plant. She walked out the vault and started to leave. "We're done here. Let's go." The other villains started to get up and leave with her. The floating woman and turned and looked at Ash.

"I'll see you soon, lover." She then left.

_Watchtower_

Ash, Batman and Greninja got back to the watchtower as soon as they awoke. They picked up the jewellery before leaving. Batman had a feeling that Diana would know about the jewellery so he went to meet her. Ash got Greninja to go back to the Pokemon room to recover. No one else had spotted Ash yet, so he took this time to research the group he had just fought. He looked at the people he knew first. Copperhead, has snake like abilities including a venomous bite. Best to keep distance with this villain. Shade, controls darkness and knows martial arts. Can be a problem far away or up close. Need to be cautious. Solomon Grundy, zombie with enhance strength, durability and stamina. If planned right Grundy could be a real problem for the whole league. Need to be on guard when he's around. Now Ash looked at the ones he didn't know. Ninja Tsukuri, martial artist and sword as main weapon. She was a handful with Greninja. Need to up the hand to hand combat training in case Ash needs to go against her. Star sapphire, has a gem that gives her similar properties of Green Lanterns ring. He would need to think ahead before battling her. Ash couldn't find anything on the blonde woman. More then likely a first time villain. Before he thought anymore on it, Batman returned.

"Find out anything?" Ash asked.

"Diana knew who she was so she came from Themyscira." Batman said.

"She she say why she might be doing this?" Ash asked.

"No, Diana thought she was still on the island." Batman said.

"I think I know who might know more." Ash said. Getting up and taking the jewellery from Batman.

"Do you think you're welcomed there?" Batman asked.

"I think they at least owe me a favour." Ash said. Walking out the room.

_Themyscira_

Ash suddenly appeared in the middle of the village shocking everyone there. Everyone whispered to themselves and some went towards the throne room, more then likely to let the queen know. One of the women walked up to him.

"Ash, it's a surprise to see you back." The woman said. Ash took a while but recognised her.

"You're the girl who gave me the necklace." Ash said.

"Yes, I'm Laura by the way." Laura said.

"Nice to know your name." Ash said.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"I should be asking that." The approaching Queen said. Laura backed away and Ash turned to the Queen. "Normally I wouldn't be so friendly, but seeing you helped us out a lot, I'll let you're presence slide."

"I'm sorry, your majesty. But I wouldn't be here unless it was important. I was recently in a fight and the culprits got away but left this before." Ash said presenting the jewellery. "Do you know who this belongs to?" Hippolyta looked at it for a second.

"Follow me." She said walking away.

"Bye Laura." Ash said waving at Laura.

"Bye." Laura said shyly waving. Ash caught up with the Queen.

"There are also others that are interested in you." Hippolyta said.

"She was the only brave enough to do something." Ash said. Ash found out that the woman is called Aresia. She was not from Themyscira but raised here. They reached her old room. Nothing suspicious. "Do you mind if I have a look round?" The Queen nodded. Ash looked at every bit of the room but found nothing. Until he looked under the bed. There he found books of germ warfare. Ash had to go back and warn everyone. "Thank you, and again sorry for the unexpected visit."

"You came here for good reason. You're allowed back here at anytime." Hippolyta said winking at him.

"Thank you, your majesty." Ash said. Taking out his receiver and teleported back to the watchtower.

_Watchtower_

As soon as Ash got back to the watchtower, his aura barrier suddenly came up. Before he could question it, Misty came into the room.

"There you follow me quick." Misty said. Ash went with her to the recovery room. There he saw superman laying on one of the beds. He did not look good. Brock was tending to him and wearing a face mask.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"We went against a group of criminals and one of them threw a virus." Superman said. Ash knew who did it. Suddenly Flash and John came into the room.

"We couldn't find them." Flash said.

"You two lay down now." Brock said. They both did what they were told.

"Brock do you know what your doing?" Ash asked.

"Yes, a part of being a Pokemon doctor, I also needed to learn human medicine. I'm already working on a vaccine but it looks like the virus is spreading fast." Brock said.

"And it's aggressive. It made my barrier come up." Ash said.

"That's good at your protected." Misty said.

"No it's not good. As long as it's up, it's using up more aura. As soon as it runs out. I won't be able to use my power." Ash said.

"Then I suggest you go down to earth and help out the others. It's chaos down there. And Misty grab everyone and quarantine yourselves in a room." Brock said.

"But you'll be here by yourself." Misty said.

"At the moment none of you are infected, as a doctor I need to protect everyone from infection. If anyone does look like they are then get everyone here." Brock said. Misty nodded went out the room. "I know you'll find a way Ash."

"I need all of the Pokemons help if it's that bad." Ash said going out the room and heading towards his pokemon.

_Street_

Ash met up with the Diana, Shayera and Batman. He saw everything had been turned upside down. It's a good he brought everyone with him. Ash gave everyone a job. Retrieval: Bulbasaur, Charizard, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Donphan, Spectile, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Krookodile, Noivern, Incineroar, Melmetal, Primeape, Pidgeot, Greninja, Goodra, Naganadel, Lucario, Mewtwo, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Fire control: Kingler, Totodile, Glalie, Corphish, Buizel, Oshawott, Palpitoad, Squirtle, Lapras and Lugia. Healing: Leavanny, Butterfree, Mew and Celebi. Basic transport: Pikachu, 30x Taurus, Muk, Quilava, Noctowl, Swellow, Torkoal, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Boldore, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Rowlet and Lycanroc. While everyone was doing their jobs, Lois Lane was there doing a report on the incidents happening. Bulbasaur and Hawlucha brought back Batman, who had fallen to the virus and put him with the paramedics.

"Good job you guys, keep up the good work." Ash said. The Pokemon went off to continue. Shayera and Diana came up to Ash.

"Your Pokemon have been a big help Ash." Shayera said.

"Yeah, they have done so, oh no." Ash said.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"My barrier's down, I'm infected with the virus." Ash said.

"It's okay Ash, you got plenty of time." Shayera said. Suddenly Ashes phone went off. He answered.

"Hello?" Ash said.

"You want to stop the virus? Meet me at the nearby airfield." The woman on the phone said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Diana asked.

"I don't know, but there might be a way to stop all this." Ash said.

"How?" Diana asked.

"We need to go to the airfield. Lucario, you're in charge while I'm gone." Ash said to Lucario. He simply nodded before heading off again. "We better fly there. I want to disturb any of the Pokemon."

"Ok, hang on." Shayera said. Grabbing Ash and flying off, Diana followed.

_Airfield_

They reached the airfield and saw Star Sapphire in the middle of the runway. They landed and come face to face with her.

"You called?" Ash asked.

"Yes, the virus Aresia released was designed to target men. Eventually wiping them out. I don't want to live in a world without men." Sapphire said. Ash suddenly fiercely coughed and went to his knees. "I see the virus is starting to take over your body." Ash weakly got back up.

"How can you help?" Ash asked.

"I stole this." She said, producing a vial with liquid in it. "This is the antidote to the virus, easy to mass produce. I took it when Aresia wasn't looking."

"This is very kind of you." Shayera said.

"I do want something in return though." Sapphire said.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Him." Star pointed at Ash. "All he needs to do is come by my side and say he will be with me forever."

"No way." Shayera said. Tightly gripping her mace.

"Are you sure?" Star asked.

"Ash isn't going anywhere." Diana said readying herself. Star sighed.

"I tried doing this nicely, do it." Star said. Suddenly Ash saw Shayera and Diana faint and then he saw black.

_Stealth bomber plane_

Ash started to wake up. What happened to him. He felt uncomfortable around his arms and legs. He looked at them and saw they were chained up. He was hanging against a wall. He struggled to get out and someone noticed.

"You're awake." He looked and saw it was Sapphire.

"I thought you wanted to help. Why are you doing this?" Ash asked.

"Becomes Aresia is right, this world would much better without men. They're messy, stinky and very selfish. But you, you're different from all of them." Star said. Slowly walking to Ash.

"It still doesn't make it right." Ash said.

"I know you see it like that. That's why want to keep you alive." Star said. Pulling out the antidote. "It's only enough to cure you. Be with me and you can live."

"I'm sorry, I can't promise anything I can't keep." Ash said.

"Well what about if I do this?" Star said. Putting her hand under his shirt, rubbing him. Ash didn't know how to feel. He felt uncomfortable but at the same time he was enjoying it. "I can tell you like this." She leaned closer to him. "We can be together, and I know what can changed your mind." She came closer to Ashes face, grazing his lips. Suddenly someone grabbed her hair and slammed her against the wall, knocking her out. It was Shayera.

"Ash are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes get me down quick." Ash said. Shayera unshackled Ash. Now free Ash went the Star and grabbed the antidote. "We need to get to the watchtower now."

"We can't Diana still needs our help." Shayera said. Flying out the room. Ash pocketed the vial and followed her. Star Sapphire started to stir.

Ash and Shayera reached the cockpit and saw Diana and Aresia fighting each other, he also saw Tsukuri starting to get up from the floor.

"Ash." Ash turned and saw Hippolyta and Laura tied up, he looked at the other side and saw the main control panel.

"Shayera, get Hippolyta and Laura and go." Ash said.

"What about you?" She asked.

"This plane has got bombs on it. And I bet they contain the virus. I'm going to jam the bombs so they can't go anywhere. So go now." Ash said. He ran to the control panel and started the process. Shayera got to the women and untied them.

"Get ready, we're going out now." Shayera said.

"What about Ash?" Laura asked.

"He'll be right behind us now come on." Shayera said. Placing them both on her shoulders and flying out.

"ASH!" Laura shouted.

Star got to the cockpit and saw what Ash was doing. Ash finished and was heading towards the fight but coughed and went to the floor. Star run to him and got by his side.

"Get out of here the plane will blow soon." Ash said.

"If I'm going then you're coming." Star said. Trying to drag him.

"No." Ash said. Getting up. "I'm not leaving my friend behind. I won't be able to live with myself if I did something like that." Star knew he was staying either way. She turned and started to head for the exit but turned to Ash.

"We will be together at some point. Even if I have to take extreme measures. You and I will start a new life together and be happy. Be careful." She said. Flying out the plane. Tsukuri jumped out. Wait a minute. Is she being serious? She wants to leave this life with someone? He had to put that thought to the back of his mind.

Ash saw Aresia was winning and Diana was on the ground. Aresia was just repeatedly kicking her in the stomach. Ash ran in and punched Aresia in the face. Ash fell to the floor and struggled to get up.

"You pathetic scum." Aresia said. Picking Ash up by a shirt and carrying him to the opening of the plane. "You are so weak. What made you think you could beat me."

"You're just a scared little girl that can't accept everything the world has to offer." Ash weakly said.

"That's why I'm getting rid of the likes of you." Aresia said. She spat on Ashes face and threw him out of the plane.

"NO!" Diana got up and flew out of the plane. She saw Ash falling quickly. She was able to catch up with him and grab him.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"Thank me later, I need t..." The plane suddenly blew up and both of them saw it. "Aresia."

"I'm sorry Diana." Ash said.

"It's fine but the virus is still a problem." Diana said.

"I think it's time we got back to the watchtower." Ash said. Pulling out the vial. Diana saw it and smiled.

_Watchtower_

When Ash and the others got up to the watchtower. They saw all the male members had fallen to the virus, except Brock, the face mask did help. Ash gave Brock the antidote and he started mass producing the liquid. It takes less then a minute a produce one vial. Hippolyta and Laura thanked the heroes and returned to Themyscira. Ash returned all the Pokemon to the Pokemon room to rest for a good job. Brock administered the vaccine to the infected and made them better almost instantly.

"Good work you guys. You made a real difference today." John said.

"Yeah it was a interesting day to say the least." Ash said.

"And thank you Brock for looking after us." Martian said.

"Yeah you're really good." Max said.

"Thanks, I was just doing what's right." Brock said. Superman approached him.

"It be great if you stayed on as a doctor on here. We don't have a official doctor." Superman said.

"Are you serious?" Brock asked.

"That be great, we can hang out all the time then." Ash said.

"So what do you say?" Superman asked.

"Count me in." Brock said. Then Martian turned to Mallow.

"What about Mallow? Did you want to be the official chef of the watchtower?" Martian asked. Flash ran up to Mallow, putting his hands together.

"Please say yes. You're the best cook. You're good out does my hyper metabolism and makes full." Flash pleaded. Mallow giggled at the antics.

"Of course I will. At least I can spend more time with Ash." Mallow said looking at him. Ash blushed.

"Alright all of us better and the vaccine being sent to everyone on earth. This calls for a celebration dinner, Mallow cooking." Flash said. Heading towards the canteen. Everyone followed.

"I'm sitting next to sweetie." Harleen said. This caused a argument between the girls. Barbra stopped beside Batman.

"You know?" She asked.

"Yes. I know. Until she does something we can't do anything." Batman said. Barbra and Batman started to follow.

_California/cafe_

An old man in a lab coat was having a coffee. He saw the news and saw there was a segment called 'Pokemon watch'. A woman on the appeared and reported on the scene behind her. There were a lot of Pokemon helping out the community. Suddenly there was a close up of Ash and the other female heroes. The man saw this and put down his mug. A younger man came up to him.

"Hey gramps, look, it's Ash." The young man said.

"Yes, it looks like we're meeting some old friends soon." The older man said.

**And that concludes Fury. Two new characters will come into play soon. I guess you know who they are. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thank you for all of the support you have given this story. **

**The next chapter 'Legends' will have a major twist to the storyline and could be a potential emotional chapter. I hope you guys are looking forward to this chapter. **


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8

Legends

_Watchtower_

Ash was in the canteen alone. Where everyone was based on earth it would be around 2AM. Ash couldn't sleep, actually he hasn't been able to sleep for the last couple of nights. He didn't know why this was happening. Since this was happening he tried his best to avoid everyone, he didn't any antics going on around him while his tired. The only time he saw anyone was during missions. And afterwards would leave straight away. He would get text messages asking if he was okay or if he wanted to talk. He didn't reply to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone and try his best to get some sleep. Ash had his head on the table, hoping a change of scenery would help him sleep. He's been like that for an hour. He got restless and his head shot up.

"AHHH!!! Why can't I get to sleep." Ash shouted.

"And you think it's a good idea to keep everyone else up." Ash turned and saw Lucario and Pikachu approaching.

"Sorry, I'm just finding it difficult to shut my eyes." Ash said. Lucario sat next to him and Pikachu got up on the table.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"How long has this been going on for?" Lucario asked.

"Close to 4 days now." Ash said.

"PI!?" Pikachu said shocked.

"I know it's bad but somethings keeping me up and I don't know what." Ash said.

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?" Lucario asked.

"Everyone is already worried when I'm out doing missions. I don't want to give them one more thing to worry about." Ash said. Then he thought of something. "Could it be something to do with my aura."

"No, aura is your life force, what keeps you alive. If anything it should put you to sleep if you're this tired." Lucario answered.

"Pikapi pi chchuchu kapi." Pikachu said.

"Homesick?" Ash asked.

"It would make sense since we have been away for a while." Lucario said.

"But I've always been missing it so why is now any different?" Ash asked.

"Maybe it's something you miss back in our world. What do you miss?" Lucario asked.

"I miss quite a few things. I miss the Pokemon I would encounter, the different places I would travel to, the people I would meet along the way, going back home and seeing mum." Ash said. Lucario had an idea.

"It might have something to do with your mum." Lucario said.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah what do you mean? I've been missing her since I got here. So is it different now?" Ash asked.

"Maybe your encounter with Grodd had something to do with it. He kept on bringing her up during your fight. It could of brought up some repressed feelings." Lucario said.

"Maybe, but what can I do if it is that?" Ash asked.

"Since you got here, have you mourned for her?" Lucario asked. Ash had been so busy, he actually forgot to do that and was hoping he never had to do it so maybe he wouldn't have to accept it. "Maybe it's worth asking the league to have some time off so you can mourn properly, get some closure, have a chance to say your final goodbye." Before Ash could reply. Mewtwo appeared before them.

"We have a problem, a giant robot from lexcorp is attacking a city. Everyone is to head there now." Mewtwo said before vanishing.

"Thanks for the advice Lucario. But this is our lives now. We don't have time for ourselves anymore." Ash said. Getting up and heading to the Pokemon room. Lucario and Pikachu watched Ash walking for a while before following him themselves.

_Street_

People were running for there lives as debris was being thrown around. A car was heading for a crowd, they were about to be crushed. But something stopped the car mid flight. Superman caught the car. He looked at the crowd.

"Go now." He told the crowd, they didn't need telling twice. Superman put the car down and turned to the source of the destruction. The giant robot has left the city in utter chaos. Batman came up beside Superman.

"The robots got a reactor in its chest. If we disrupt it, it will shut down." Batman said.

"We need to take out the chest plate first. And knowing Luthor, he's probably has kryptonite somewhere so I need to keep a distance." Superman said.

"Why do you think the others are here for." Batman said. John and Shayera has been flying round the robot, hitting it in various places. Martian has been flying round distracting it. Flash had been running around the street getting everyone out of the way of the battle. Mewtwo had hit the robot on the side of its head, causing it to lose focus. The robot saw Martian and was about to swat him away. But something stopped it. It was Raikou, he's biting into the robots arm and was electrocuting the limb. The robot flung Raikou to the side, landing roughly on the ground. Raikou shakes itself off and charged back into battle. Pikachu and Lucario were attacking each of the robots legs. Chipping away at it bit by bit. Ash was on the back of the robot. Punching into the robots armour. He was so focused that he didn't realised the robot rotated its body. Ash wasn't quick enough to grab the robot and went flying off of it. Superman saw Ash in the air and flew up to catch him.

"We've been fighting for nearly an hour. There must be a way to stop it." Ash said.

"Batman said there's a reactor in its chest, if we expose it we can shut it down." Superman said. Ash looked at the robot, then Mewtwo, then Pikachu, then Raikou, then Batman. He had an idea.

"Superman when I give the word, knocking the plate off." Ash said. Superman nodded. "Let me go." Superman let Ash go in the air. Ash now had a clear view of the robot. He made up two aura spheres and combined them, he held it for a while before throwing it at the robot. It blew up upon contact and the chest plate was heavily damaged. "Now." Raikou saw Ash and jumped to catch him. He landed Ash on the ground safely. Superman flew straight into the chest plate, knocking it off, exposing the reactor and retreating immediately. Ash looked at Batman. "Get your batarang out." Batman did what he was told. "Pikachu, Raikou aim for it." They both nodded. "Mewtwo guide." Mewtwo nodded. "Now." Batman threw the batarang and both electric Pokemon thunderbolted it. Mewtwo used his psychic energy to control the batarangs path. The batarang hit the reactor, causing the robot to short circuit and shut down. They won. Ash was turning to leave but he was stopped.

"Ash wait are you okay?" John asked. Landing in front of him along with Shayera and Martian. Pikachu climbed up on Ashes shoulder and Lucario came up to the group.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash said. Turning away.

"Ash tell them." Lucario said.

"Tell us what?" Shayera asked.

"It's nothing." Ash said.

"Tell them or I will." Lucario said. Ash turned to Lucario.

"Just drop it." Ash said.

"Ash if there's a problem, we're more then happy to help." Martian said.

"There's no problem." As this went on, they never noticed the robot was starting to fall towards them. Flash got back and saw this and started to run towards them. Superman also noticed this.

"LOOK OUT!" Superman shouted. It was only then they knew they were in danger. They put their heads down, bracing for impact. Flash reached them and started making a vortex around them. It slowed the robot down, but was still falling. Until it landed right on top of them. The heroes and Pokemon looked on in horror. Mewtwo used his psychic to get the robot off of them. When the robot moved. No one was there. All of them scanned the area.

"Ra?" Raikou asked.

"We don't know where they are." Mewtwo replied.

"Let's head back to the watchtower and see if their somewhere else." Batman said.

"Good idea." Superman said. "Mewtwo." Mewtwo teleported them straight away.

_Unknown Location_

Flash stopped running round and everyone got a clear view of where they were. They were in the middle of a forest. No signs, no live, just tree. They were confused at how they got there.

"Where are we?" Shayera asked.

"Lost that's where we are." John said.

"If we move in one direction, we're bound to find something." Lucario said.

"This reminds me of the old days, don't you think Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikapi."

"Ash what happened to you?" Martian asked. The other heroes and Lucario looked at what Martian was saying. It must be some kind of trick.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"You're younger." Flash stated. Ash didn't know what he was talking about. Until he looked down at his body. He had shrunk and somehow was wearing his old Kanto clothes.

"Woah, what's going on?" The sudden outburst Ash caused disturbed a bird and it frightened the others. The bird looked strange to some of them.

"What kind of animal was that?" Flash asked. But Ash recognises it.

"That's a spearow. That was a Pokemon." Ash said, couldn't believe his eyes.

"I never seen that Pokemon in your team." Shayera said.

"Because I never owned a spearow." Ash said. He was starting to figure out where they were now. Before he could think anymore, they heard a noise.

"What's that?" John asked.

"A way out." Lucario said. "Come on." Everyone started to follow him but Ash lagged back. He looked round the forest.

"It couldn't be, can it Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pi." Pikachu replied then they caught up with the others. They ran through the forest for a while. Until they came to the edge of the forest. There they saw a whole crowd of people, market stalls, information hubs and a big stadium. And a announcement was heard.

"Make sure to be here early tonight to see the finals. Where Richie will be facing Ash at the Indigo Plateau." Ash eyes went wide and Lucario came up beside him.

"Does this mean..." Lucario began.

"We're home." Ash simply said. How was this possible? Everything was supposed to be gone.

"Ash you know this place?" Martian asked.

"This is the Indigo Plateau. This is the first league I ever competed in." Ash said.

"Well that's one mystery solved." Flash said.

"Not really, we still don't know how we got here." John said.

"Why Ash is younger." Shayera said.

"And why I'm in the finals. I never got that far when I first competed." Ash said. Still puzzled with that fact.

"Ash."

"Over here." Ash and the others saw a orange haired girl and a spikey haired boy. They were coming over.

"Is that Misty and Brock?" John asked.

"Looks like it." Martian said.

"And they're younger as well." Shayera said. They finally reached them.

"Ash how was training?" Misty asked.

"Training?" Ash replied.

"For your match tonight against Richie." Brock said. He just noticed Lucario. "Whose that Pokemon?"

"That's Lucario. You met him before." Ash said. Both of them looked confused.

"No we haven't." Brock said. Then he noticed the people behind Ash. "And who are they?"

"You know them, the justice league. You met them on the watchtower." Ash said.

"What's a watchtower?" Misty asked. Everyone was shocked. Why can't they remember anything.

"Ash what's going on?" Flash asked.

"I don't know, my head is spinning." Ash said.

"You probably worked to hard." Brock said.

"Yeah, you should come back and relax. The professor and you mum will be glad to see you." Misty said. Ash shot his eyes right to her. Did she say mum?

"Mums here?" Ash asked.

"Yeah come on let's go see them." Misty said, leading the way. Everyone followed her. While they were walking, they were still trying to figure out some things.

"We have to find out whats going on." John said.

"But where do we start?" Shayera asked.

"Let's start with a newspaper." Flash said. Quickly snatching one from a side. "Ok let's see. That can't be right."

"What?" Ash asked.

"Well according to this, it's 1999." Flash said pointing at the date. So only did they travel to another world but also went back in time.

"There must be something to explain this." Martian said. They entered the Pokemon centre. As soon as they did, Brock had hearts in his eyes.

"NURSE JOY!" Brock said. Running towards the counter to a pink haired nurse. "My love for is en..woah." Brock didn't get far since Flash came racing in and knocking him the way.

"Hey, I'm the Flash, fastest man alive. So let's make this fast you, me, dinner. What do you say?" Before Flash could get an answer. Brock came back and started wrestling Flash over her. The group looked embarrassed watching the scene.

"Here take the key and go to the room. I'll take care of them." Misty said. Handing over the key to Ash. Ash and the others headed to the room while walked towards the lovesick duo.

"OW."

They reached the room and Ash hesitated putting the key in.

"What's wrong Ash?" Shayera asked.

"This would be the first time seeing her since what happened." Ash said. Having second thoughts seeing her.

"There's plenty that would give anything to see our family. Nows your chance." Martian said. Ash knew what Martian was saying. Like him he lost everything too. He knew if he didn't do this, he would regret this. He inserted the key and twisted it and went in the room.

"Ash dear your here." There she was. Just how he remembered her. And he was sure that she wasn't another illusion. Ash stared and slowly walked towards her. Until he was within arms reach. He slowly reached out and touched her. She's real. Ash couldn't hold it in. He hugged her, and he never wanted to let her go. She returned the hug.

"I've missed you mum." Ash said with a big smile on his face.

"I've missed you too sweetheart." Delia said. Pikachu went up on Delias shoulder and rubbed his face on her. Happy to see her again. "Yes it's good to see you too Pikachu." She then looked at the others in the room. "Who are these people Ash?"

"These are my friends, they helped me so much." Ash said.

"With your training?" Delia asked. He remembered this all happened before he left.

"Yes, for my match against Richie." Ash said. "Let me introduce everyone. This is Martian." Pointing to Martian.

"It is good to meet you." He said.

"And this is John." Ash pointed at John.

"Nice to put a face to the name." John said.

"And this is Shayera, she's been taking very good care of me." Ash said. Gesturing to Shayera.

"It's nice to see you." She said.

"And this is Lucario." Ash pointed at Lucario.

"Greeting."

"Hi everyone. Thank you so much for helping Ash out." Delia said. There were noises coming from outside. Until Misty came in holding Brock and Flash by the ear.

"That hurts."

"Please let go."

Misty dropped them to the floor.

"Another one of your friends?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, this is Flash." Ash said. Then Flash saw Delia.

"Yes, I'm the Flash and wh..." Shayera stopped him.

"That's Ashes mum."

"I'm backing up now." Flash said with his hands up.

"You do make some extraordinary friends my boy." An old man in a lab coat said coming round the corner.

"Professor." Ash said. "Guys, this is professor Oak. He gave me Pikachu when I started out."

"This is Professor Oak." John said. "You said about him we first met."

"Anyway Ash you should..." Crash. A metal claw burst through the room and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pika."

"Pikachu." Ash said chasing Pikachu, everyone followed.

"What's going on?" Flash asked.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right." A long red haired woman, a blue haired man and a talking cat said all that on a hot air balloon.

"Did we seriously listen to that?" Flash asked.

"Give Pikachu back." Ash said.

"Sorry twerp but this the last you be seeing Pikachu now." Jessie said.

"So you better say chow." James said.

"Bye bye." Meowth said. Ash had to act quickly. He summoned his aura. His aura. Nothings coming out. This is bad. Plan B.

"Lucario us..." Ash didn't finish as he saw Hawkgirl and John fly towards them. Eventually reaching them.

"I'll take him." John said. Using his ring to grab Pikachu and taking him away.

"Hey, we stole it fair and square." Jessie said.

"From a 10 year old. Get a life." Shayera said. Using her mace to pop the balloon. Team Rocket started flying away.

"Looks like we're blasting off again." John and Shayera came down and gave Pikachu back.

"Thanks guys." Ash said. Putting Pikachu back on his shoulder.

"How did you do that?" Misty asked. But Professor Oak butted in.

"I think that's a question for another time. Ash why don't head inside and rest before your match starts." Professor Oak said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ash said. Heading inside.

"And why don't you have a look round the area. Something tells me you're not from these parts." Professor Oak said. Looking at the heroes and Lucario.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea. We can finally see the Pokemon world." Flash said. Heading out to explore.

"It wouldn't hurt." Shayera said. Following Flash then the others followed along.

"Enjoy."

_Indigo Plateau _

The league went through the crowds of people and Pokemon, marvelling at what it had to offer. Each of the league had a personal favourite Pokemon. Flashes was Rapidash since that actually gave him a race. Martian was Porygon since the Pokemon looked other worldly. Shayera had two, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. She absolutely admired there fighting spirit. And John was Rhydon. He liked the look of it and also the strength when it went charging at the green wall John produced. The heroes were really enjoying themselves here, except Lucario. Something didn't seem right to him. Everything just seems so. Perfect. He knew something was going on. They walked for a while until Lucario saw a pathway.

"Where does this lead?" Lucario asked. This caught the other heroes attention.

"Don't know but seems out of the way for this event." Shayera said.

"What's that up ahead?" Flash asked. Everyone looked and seen what he saw. It was a object. It looked like a stone coming from the ground. They took the pathway and got a closer look. It was a tombstone. And it had something on it.

"What's it say?" Martian asked. John went up and read what was on it.

"Here lies... Delia Ketchum, Great friend to all and a beloved mother to her son Ash Ketchum." Everyone was silent. The fact that this tombstone was here and Delia was somehow alive. This world is fake. It's not real. And Ash think it is. He thinks he has his mother back.

"We should tell him." Lucario said. Everyone just nodded and headed back to the Pokemon Centre. Not looking to what's to come.

_Pokemon Centre_

The heroes have just entered the room and saw Ash sat on a chair, deep in his thoughts. And Pikachu was just sleeping next to him.

"Ash." John started. This caught Ashes attention.

"Hey guys, sorry I was just thinking about my match. How great is it I got a second now. To learn from my last mistake and make things better." Ash said.

"Ash we need to tell you something." Martian said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Ash were only telling you this because we love you and you need to know." Shayera said.

"Know what?" Ash was getting nervous.

"This place, everyone here it's not real." Flash said. Ash didn't think he heard him right.

"What?"

"It's a fake world Ash." Lucario said.

"No it's not." Ash started to get defensive.

"Ash calm down." John said.

"No I won't, you're saying this without any proof." Ash said.

"We found your mums grave." Lucario said.

"What?"

"While we were out we found a path that led to the grave." Flash said.

"Take that back." Ash said. Stepping towards Flash. Shayera got in the way.

"We're telling the truth." She said.

"That's my mum you're talking about." Ash said.

"But she's not your mum." Shayera said. What Ash said next shocked everyone.

"She's much more better mum then you."

"ASH!" John had enough. "You don't believe us, then come with us. We'll show you." Ash didn't know what to believe. But he wanted to know the truth.

"Fine, but if you're lying. I don't care if you stay in this world or go back there, I don't want anything to do with you." Ash said. Everyone just nodded. "Come on Pikachu." Pikachu got up on Ashes shoulder before everyone left the room.

_Grave site_

Ash and the others just came to the end of the path. Ash saw the tombstone and thought nothing of it.

"That's it? It's just a rock." Ash said.

"Read it." Flash said.

"What?"

"Just read the stone Ash." John said. No one was enjoying this but Ash had to see the truth. Ash went to the stone, kneeled down and read it. He was just there doing nothing. The heroes heard him sniffling. He then put his head on the ground and started crying. No one liked this side of Ash. He thought he had his old life back, and now it's just been taken away. Shayera went by Ash. Knelt down with him. Ash quickly hugged Shayera which she returned.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Ash said.

"It's okay." She said.

"No it's not. You've been the best mum anyone could ask for and I said those things. I didn't mean any of that." Ash said. Crying on her. He was like that for a while until he finally stood up. "I'm sorry everyone. I should've trusted you."

"It's fine Ash." Flash said.

"What are you going to do?" Lucario asked.

"I'm getting the truth now." Ash said.

_Pokemon Centre_

Delia, Oak, Brock and Misty came into the room and Ash and the heroes were waiting for them.

"Ash are you ready? Your match starts soon." Delia said.

"I'm not going."

"What?" Misty asked.

"I'm not fighting."

"Why's that?" Brock asked.

"Because I think one of you isn't who you say you are." Ash said.

"Ash I don't know what you're talking about." Oak said. But Ash interrupts him.

"This is what I'm saying. I'm a version of myself that came from another world and became a superhero in training. Misty and Brock are there. The Pokemon worlds gone. And mum is..." Ash couldn't finish that sentence. "And also I never got this far in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Something playing with my life. So either show yourself or I will find out my way." Ash said. The heroes and Pokemon behind him readied themselves. The others thought he's gone crazy.

"Ash sit down and we can talk about this." Delia said. Ash looked at her.

"I'm sorry Mum. Do it." Ash said. Martian stepped forward and read everyone's minds, nearly everyone.

"It's the Professor." Martian said. Everyone looked at him. "He created this world."

"Now see here, I've been a pro.."

"Thunder." Ash said. Pikachu jumped up and fired it attack at Oak. But the attack bounced off. Everyone was shocked.

"Guess the cats out of the bag." Oak said. Taking off his coat and turning into a mutated form of himself.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"You don't need to know. You won't be round to remember my name." Oak said.

"Why are you doing this?" Ash asked.

"Because your life is a tv show. But what always happens is that you always lose. And I'm sick of it. So I created the perfect world where you can win so easily. You should be thanking me really." Oak said. Ash was angry.

"My life isn't for your entertainment. It's my choice if I want to battle or not. And I don't need your help to win battles. And you made one big mistake." Ash said. His aura flared up across his body. "You should of left my mum alone." Ash hit Oak with an aura sphere, knocking him through the wall. Ash chased after him along with the heroes and Pokemon. Brock, Misty and Delia stayed back.

"Is Ash telling the truth? We're not really us?" Brock asked. They didn't know what to believe. They want to be real but don't know if they were even born.

"That means my family isn't real." Misty said.

"Or mine." Brock said.

"And that Ash had another mother. That wasn't me." Delia said. Shayera came crashing through, badly hurt but got up and charged in. Brock, Misty and Delia watched. Oak was clearly winning. Lucario had been thrown into the room. Martian was put through the table. Pikachu was repeatedly slammed to the ground. John was thrown through the window. Flash had been flung across the hallway, Ash and Shayera was held against the wall. Oak came face to face with Ash.

"I will restart this world and you will play my story rather you like it or not." Oak said.

"Leave him alone." Shayera said. Oak looked at her.

"Shut up." Oak said. Putting his around her neck, ready to twist it.

"NO!" Ash shouted. Suddenly a giant rock snake tackled Oak, letting go of everybody. Oak regained himself and saw Brock had Onix out. Misty had Staryu and Delia had Mr. Mime.

"You fools i made you." Oak said.

"You toyed with us." Misty said.

"Gave us fake lives." Brock said.

"And threatened my son. Mr. Mime psybeam." Delia said. Her Pokemon attacked.

"Onix, rockslide." Brock said. Rock we're falling from above on Oak.

"Staryu water gun." Misty said. It started spraying water at Oak. Lucario was just getting up and he saw Ashes bag. It was glowing. He opened the bag. Oak was getting badly hurt with the attacks. He had it.

"Enough." Suddenly all the attacks stopped. "I control everything here. That means I can remove anything." Ash and the others saw what happened next. Onix, Staryu and Mr. Mime faded to dust. Next was Brock. Then Misty. Delia looked at Ash.

"Goodbye, Ash." She then disappeared. Ash couldn't believe it she was gone again. A single tear came down his face. He looked at Oak in pure rage. Then got up and walked towards him.

"I'm going to kill you." Ash said. Before Ash could attack.

"STOP!" Everyone looked up and saw a small floating Pokemon.

"Jirachi." Ash said.

"You." Jirachi looked at Oak. "You have played with multiple lives, and had selfish desires. This cannot go unpunished. So you are being sent back to your world. Never to escape from it." Jirachi waved his arm and Oak vanished. The league and Pokemon gathered round.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Flash said.

"Jirachi, what about this world?" Ash asked.

"This world was never real, see it's starting to fade." Jirachi said. The walls were breaking apart revealing a blank canvas. "I will send you back where you came from now." Jirachi engulfed them in a light.

_Watchtower_

As soon as Batman, Superman and Mewtwo got back after the battle with the robot. They immediately searched the world for any signs. Raikou went back to the Pokemon room to rest. They got Diana up to help with the search. The thing they didn't want to happen, happened. Ashes friends got to the watchtower and found out. They all wanted to help, but they weren't allowed to touch any of the controls. So the most they can do was sit, wait and pray. It's been nearly 24 hours since starting the search. They were starting to give up. But then a light emerged at the centre. Batman looked at Mewtwo.

"Are you doing this?" Batman asked.

"No." Mewtwo replied. The light died down and the missing party reappeared before them.

"You're back." Superman said.

"Are you ok?" Diana asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Martian said.

"Yeah we went to the Pokemon world." Flash said then he saw Brock. "By the way bro. If we ever find Nurse Joy here. She's mine." This got Brock mad.

"I'll like to see you try."

"I guess he didn't meet officer Jenny." Misty said. Flash heard it.

"She's an officer?" Flash asked. Brock had something to say.

"Don't you think about it."

"Wait, where's Ash?" Dawn asked. She was right Ash was still missing. Where is he?

_Unknown Location _

Ash opened his eyes and was confused. There was nothing around him. He was just floating in blank space. Did something go wrong? Jirachi suddenly appeared before Ash.

"Jirachi why am I here?" Ash asked.

"Because I heard your wish friend. And you're about to get it." Jirachi said. Ash didn't know what he was talking about. Until this happened. A woman suddenly appeared in white clothing. Not just any woman. His mum.

"Is that?" Ash started.

"It's her friend. I'm giving you one last chance to talk to her." Jirachi said. Ash tried to float over to her. But Jirachi stopped him. "Ash, this is only a one time thing. And it only has to be a minute. Then I need to send you both back." Only a minute. Ash thought that wasn't enough time. But this is only chance to talk to her. So he just simply nodded and Jirachi let him go. Ash floated towards Delia and stopped before he reached her. He wanted to make sure.

"Are you actually mum?"

"Have you changed your underwear?" Ash didn't need anymore proof. It was her. He reached out and hugged and happily cried.

"I love you mum. I love you so much." Ash said.

"I love you too sweetie." Delia said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, it was my fault." Ash said.

"It's not your fault, you did everything you could. We haven't got much time left. Take these." Delia said. Handing out two letters. One for Ash and one for the Justice League. "Read them when you get back." Ash looked at them then he took them. Jirachi came up to them.

"It's time."

"I'm glad I get to see you one more time mum." Ash said.

"I'll always be watching you dear." Delia said. Ash had one more thing to say. And this time he was going to say it.

"Goodbye mum."

"Goodbye dear."

_Watchtower_

Another light emerged in the centre of the observation deck. Ash and Jirachi appeared. Everyone was relieved they were safe.

"Ash you're back." May said.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Iris said. Ash only handed out a letter to Superman.

"What's this?" He asked taking the letter.

"From my mum?" Ash said. Everyone was shocked.

"You saw her again?" Kate asked.

"I'm going to my quarters." Ash said. Leaving the room.

"Ash, wait." Clemont started. But Brock stopped him.

_Ashes room_

Ash was just sat on the edge of the bed. Just looking at the letter in his hand. He wants to open it but something was stopping him. He can't find the willpower to read it. He wanted to read it and at same time not to read it. Before he could contemplate anymore, there was a knock on his door. Harleen opened it.

"Hey Ash." Harleen said. Coming in the room.

"Please I'm not in the mood for any antics." Ash said.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to make sure your okay." She said. She then saw the letter. "You haven't read it yet?"

"I can't." Ash said. Throwing the letter on the bed. "I just don't know what to do?" Harleen sat on the bed next to him. She picked up the letter.

"What's stopping you?" Harleen asked.

"What's in there, is her last words. I don't know if I can handle it if it said I made a mistake. I've been through so much. And this letter could destroy me." Ash said. "I haven't been able to sleep for the past five nights. I'm really tired. And this isn't the first time I had restless nights. Whenever I did, my mum used to sing a lullaby to me and it would put me to sleep. She knew what to do in these situations." Ash said. Harleen really wanted to help him. Then she came up with an idea.

"What if I read the letter?" She said. Ash looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm just saying, you want to know what's inside but too nervous to open it. If I open it and read it. I can decide if you should hear it or not." Harleen explained. Ash really didn't want anyone reading the letter meant for him. But he read it himself. He was having an internal conflict. Until he came up with a decision.

"Read it please." Ash said. Harleen nodded and opened the letter. She looked at it.

"Ash, my son." Harleen started. "I'm sorry I had to go so soon. But everything must come to an end. It was just a shame that it was my time. But what happened wasn't your fault. You couldn't of done anything in that situation. You have grown up into a brave man that I am so proud of. You also have great friends to watch over you since I'm not there now. Make sure to keep them close, they will help you a lot in your journey. I know you're going to miss me. But as long as I'm in your heart I will always be with you. Be sure to be the greatest hero you can be. Love you always. Mum." Harleen had let out a tear while she read. When she looked at Ash, she saw he had his head in his hands, crying into them. But they were tears of happiness.

"Thank you. You didn't need to do that. You're a good friends. Ash said looking at her. Harleen saw an extra bit in the letter. This will help Ash a lot.

"Ash, lay down on the bed." She said.

"What?"

"Just lay down." Ash didn't know where this was going. But he moved up the bed so his head was on the pillow. "Get on your side." Ash just went along and went on his side. Harleen laid down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Ash.

"Hey, what ar..." Ash was interrupted.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh. Just trust me." Harleen said. Ash didn't know what was going but relaxed in the bed. "Come stop your crying, it will be alright." Wait, Ash knew this song. "Just take my hand, hold it tight." Harleen took Ashes hand. "I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry." It was his lullaby. "You'll be in my heart. You'll be in my heart. From this day on. Now and forever more. You'll be here in my heart always." Harleen finished singing. And it was a success. Ash was asleep. She didn't want to disturb Ash so she put her head against Ash and fell asleep with him.

Outside the room. Ashes other friends and heroes were outside the whole time. They were happy Ash has finally got peace.

"Ash, we'll be with you always as well." Lillie said. Everyone just agreed.

_Abandoned Warehouse _

Harley just entered the building and saw Joker at the table with something on it.

"What you doing mister j?" Harley asked.

"Making a little present for the kid and his friends." Joker said.

"Present?" Harley questioned.

"Yes and this one will go off with a bang. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!" Joker started laughing. Harley looked at the table and saw he had the blueprints for the watchtower.

**And that finishes 'Legends'. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I took a huge risk with putting the Pokemon world in the twist. And I hope it paid off. **

**This will probably be the most emotional chapter I will ever write, don't know things might change. And I hope you don't I put a bit of Phil Collins in the chapter. I thought the lyrics went so well with that part of the story. **

**And again thank you for all of the support for this story.**

**But Ash will find himself in many sticky situations when he faces the injustice gang again in 'Injustice For All'. **


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9

Injustice For All

_Kate's cafe_

It was just about noon on a week day and Kate was getting ready for the afternoon rush. Barbra was also there helping her out. She had offered to help out with the cafe from time to time. Harleen was at one of the tables thats reasonablely close to them. See had an espresso in her hands. The three of them were together in the cafe, because later on in the day they are planning to head up to the watchtower. They really do enjoy going up there. Ever since they met Ashes friends, they have became really close, like they've known each other for years. The only ones they most out of the friends was Brock and Mallow, since they do have jobs on the watchtower. They have been wondering if they can get a job on the tower as well. It would be a lot more interesting, they get to hang out with everyone up there and also they get to see more of Ash. This was a big part for the reason. They love spending time with Ash. But because of the line of work he has, he's mainly up in the watchtower or somewhere else in the world. Harleen has been thinking about Ash more often now. She hasn't seen him since she helped him get to sleep. She was wondering if she was okay? Kate and Barbra joined Harleen.

"Good. We're more or less done with the prep work." Kate said.

"I've never known how many you had to do by yourself before everyone came in." Barbra said.

"Yeah it can a real race against time. Have you two heard anything back at the watchtower?" Kate asked.

"I know Misty and May are talking to Batman, something to do with their living arrangements." Barbra said.

"And I talked to Clemont. Apparently Brock and Mallow have been doing really well in their positions. Brocks researching alien medicine and Mallows been expanding her range in the kitchen. Flash still is the first one to try her food though." Harleen said.

"I wonder how Ash is doing?" Barbra asked.

"I don't know, but he did go through a lot recently." Kate said.

"And when I left him he was still asleep, and I had a 9 hour sleep with him." Harleen said.

"Even though I'm really jealous you shared a bed with him." Barbra said.

"And me." Kate said.

"But you did a really good thing for him." Barbra said.

"He was having a tough time and I gave him options that would be good for him." Harleen said.

"What time are we heading up the watchtower?" Kate asked. But before she got an answer. Ash walked in. "Ash, good to see you up."

"Hi Ash." Barbra said.

"Hey sweetie." Harleen said.

"Hey girls, great to see you all. Can you give me and Harleen sometime to talk?" Ash asked. Harleen was excited but the other two were confused.

"Yeah sure we'll be over there." Barbra said. Her and Kate got up and left the table. Ash sat down so he was face to face with Harleen. The other two were pretending to clean mugs while listening to them.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did." Ash said.

"It was nothing, did you at least sleep well?" Harleen asked.

"Yeah, 20 hours. I really needed that." Ash said.

"You do look a whole lot better." Harleen said.

"I feel it too, I feel like a huge weight has been taken off my shoulders." Ash said.

"Could it be because Pikachus not on it?" Harleen jokes. Ash giggled a little.

"Anyway I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner tonight to say thank you?" Ash asked. As soon as he said that, they both heard a mug being dropped. They both looked round and saw it was Kate who dropped it.

"Still wet, slipped out of my hands." Kate said. Trying to be convincing. Ash and Harleen weren't bothered about and looked back at each other.

"So did you want to have dinner?" Ash asked.

"Yeah of course." Harleen said. "Is 7 good for you?"

"Perfect, I'll pick you up from your place." Ash said.

"Well me, Kate and Barbra are going up to the watchtower later around that time. Why don't I meet you up there?" Harleen asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you up there." Ash said. Getting up to leave. "Bye Barbra. Bye Kate."

"Bye Ash." They both said. Ash left the building. Harleen got up from the table.

"Sorry I got to leave, but I got to get ready for tonight." Harleen said.

"We'll wait for you here." Barbra said. Harleen left the building. "I wonder how everyone else would of reacted."

"We'll find out later on." Kate said holding up her phone.

_Watchtower_

Ash appeared on the teleportation pad and made his way to the observation deck to check on recent activities. On his way, he bumped into Clemont.

"Hey Ash, good luck for tonight." Clemont said. Ash looked at him. How did he know? Or could he be talking about something else? Ash dropped it and walked on. He then saw Max.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Max said. Okay, what's going on? Before Ash could respond. Brock appeared.

"Hey Ash." Brock said.

"Hi Brock." Ash said.

"Where are you heading now?" Brock asked.

"Just heading for the observation deck." Ash said.

"Ok, everyone else is in there." Brock said.

"Ok, I'll see them now. Thanks." Ash said walking away.

"That means no spying on Harleen." Brock said before walking away. How did everyone know? He had just asked her out and not told anyone else yet. Ash entered the deck and saw the other heroes. Flash noticed him.

"There he is, the stud of the night." Flash said. Giving Ash a round of applause. Ash wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Ok, how does everyone know?" Ash asked.

"All got a text message." John said.

"Are you nervous?" Diana asked.

"No, it's just a thank you dinner. Anyway has there been any news we need to be aware of?" Ash asked. Everyone looked at each other, not saying anything.

"There is, but it might be best you not know about it." Flash said.

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"The man involved is very dangerous." Batman said.

"And resourceful." Martian said.

"They sound bad. Who is it?" Ash asked.

"Lex Luthor." Superman said.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Lex he's a rich and powerful man." Shayera said.

"And dangerous, he nearly killed Superman more then once." John said. More then once? What kind of power does this man have?

"So what's wrong then?" Ash asked.

"Luthor escaped." Superman said.

"Then we need to catch him." Ash said.

"You are to stay away from him." Batman said.

"I think I've been on more dangerous missions then a quick grab and return." Ash said.

"The reasons you were in those situations was because you were already in the middle of it. We know Luthor all too well, at all cost you are to stay away from him." Batman said.

"But..." Ash began.

"ASH KETCHUM! WHATS THIS DATE ABOUT?" Ash heard. He turned around and saw Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Mallow and Lillie. "ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?" Misty shouted. Flash grabbed Ashes arm.

"I got you bud." Flash said. Using his power to take Ash to his quarters really fast. The first thing Ash saw on the room was a suit on his bed. With a note.

_Thought you might need this. Batman. _

Ash never knew Batman would care that much. Then he looked at the desk and saw flowers with another note.

_Use these too. Shayera. X_

Why was everyone so invested with this particular part of his life. He didn't have much time to think since Lucario walked in the room.

"Hey Lucario, what's up?" Ash asked.

"Well we haven't done any aura training for a while. But since everything's calmed down for a moment. I thought now would be a good time." Lucario said. It was true. Ash hadn't been doing any of his aura training lately. He needs to learn moves that will help him.

"Ok let's go to the training room." Ash said. Lucario stopped him.

"Actually we can stay here. This one I a sense based move called aura vision." Lucario said.

"Aura vision? What does that do?" Ash asked.

"It improves your senses. Let's you see and hear through walls and predict future movements." Lucario said.

"Really, that's awesome." Ash said.

"That last one is an advanced part of it so might take a while for that one. But you can do the first one I said. Just close your eyes." Lucario said. Ash did as he was told and closed his eyes. "Let the aura flow into your eyes." Ash tried but nothing. After a while he saw a glimpse. It was working. He just needed to put more aura into it. Suddenly. It worked. He could see everything in the watchtower. Clemont working on inventions. Max just wandering around. Brock studying in the medical room. The heroes still at the deck and. Oh no. Ash saw Misty dragging Flash by the ear and heading to his room. The other girls were following. Ash opened his eyes.

"Lucario lock the door." Ash said. Lucario didn't know what was happening but did it anyway. There was knocking on the door.

"GET OUT HERE KETCHUM! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Misty shouted.

"Where's Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

"He's asleep." Lucario said.

"Then we're going to be here for a while." Ash said.

_5 hours later_

It was nearly time for the date and Ash was heading for the teleportation room. He had the suit on. Fitting perfectly and flowers in hands. He did feel a little nervous about dinner. Harleen was one of his first friends since arriving on this world and he didn't want to mess anything up. He entered the room and saw it was empty. Which he was glad about as he didn't want Harleen getting interrogated as well when she arrives. Ash saw the teleportation pads being activated and Kate and Barbra appeared but no Harleen.

"Hey Ash." Kate said.

"You look smart." Barbra said.

"Thanks. Is Harleen with you?" Ash asked.

"She'll be up in a moment. Your going to love what she's got on." Kate said.

"Don't spoil anything for him." Barbra said.

"Anyway do you know where everyone else is?" Kate asked.

"Most probably in the canteen." Ash said.

"Ok we'll head there now." Barbra said walking out the room.

"Have fun." Kate said also walking out the room. Ash didn't have to wait long as the teleportation pads were active again and what he was looking at, he nearly fainted. Harleen standing there wearing a glowing red and black dress and high heels. She also had a bag by her side.

"Hey sweetie." Harleen said. Ash couldn't speak. "Do you like it?" She asked. Still no answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Sorry, you just look amazing." Ash said.

"Thanks sweetie. You don't look bad yourself." Harleen said. "So what have you got planned?"

"I booked us a table at one of Gothams best Italian cuisine restaurants." Ash said.

"Sounds exciting." Harleen said.

"If you want we ca..." Ash was interrupted.

"Ash we have a problem." Flash said entering the room.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"We have a hostage situation. At metropolis federal bank." Flash said.

"Whose taken the hostages?" Ash asked.

"Ultra Humanite. I know you have other plans but Superman wants all hands on deck." Flash said. Running out the room. Ash turned to Harleen.

"I'm sorry, I..." Ash was interrupted again.

"It's okay Ash, I knew this was a possibility." Harleen said looking a bit disappointed.

"I swear after this. We're going. No distractions." Ash said. Harleen perked up.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll find everyone else in the meantime." Harleen said. Ash nodded and went to leave, but Harleen stopped him. "Wait, take this for good luck." Harleen gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Be safe." Ash nodded again and left the room.

_Federal Bank_

There was big headed white haired ape holding a gun. He's just been walking a circle around the hostages. He had a plan. And it was about to be put into action.

"I know you're here, you should come out now." Humanite said. One by one the league members came out into the open. Ash was the last one to come out. "Well if it isn't the new semi hero. Ash Ketchum wasn't it?"

"We can talk all you want but you need to let the hostages go first." Ash said.

"No can do, I know what will happen as soon as they go." Humanite said. Pointing a gun at one of them.

"Think about this, if you do that..." John said.

"What? I'll go back to prison." Humanite said. "That's all that will happen. Then I will escape and..."

"Something doesn't seem right." Martian said to Ash. He had a point. He didn't feel an sense of urgency. He thought that this was much more of a. Distraction. What if he was distracting them. Ash closed his eyes and used his aura vision. He scanned the room.

"They're fake." Ash said. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"They're decoy robots. This is an ambush." Ash said firing a aura sphere behind him. Something jumped out of the shadow and landed in front of Humanite. It was Copperhead.

"You'll pay for that." Copperhead said. Now all the villains started to come out of the shadows. Grundy, Shade, Star Sapphire and a big cat lady.

"Hey big boy, miss me? We never did finish that kiss." Star Sapphire said to Ash. Everyone looked at him.

"I thought you were going to stop this." Ash said.

"And I told you, as soon as you are by my side. We can leave this life behind. And I will be taking you now." Star Sapphire said.

"You're not taking him anywhere." Shayera said.

"I must say how he knew where everyone was is intriguing, we will take him so I can study him." Humanite said.

"Leave him alone." Green Lantern said. Firing energy to the villains. Shade used his darkness and it collided in the middle. Everyone else dispersed.

Superman was going against Grundy having a all out brawl. Martian was against Ultra Humanite, but Martian couldn't get close because of the gun that was being fired at him. Flash helped John with Shade, but Shade made it very difficult for them. Shayera and Diana went after Star Sapphire. Flying round every corner of the building to get the upper hand. Batman was fighting Copperhead in hand to hand combat. Ash was about to run and help Batman out, but the cat woman jumped in front of him to stop him.

"So I'm the lucky one that gets to face the newly discovered Ash Ketchum." The cat said.

"Since you know my name, it's only fitting that I know yours." Ash said.

"Call me Cheetah and I'll be your predator today." Cheetah said. She ran towards Ash. Ash only moved just in time to avoid a swipe from her claws. Ash tried to punch in retaliation but she ducked underneath it. Ash then tried to kick her while she was crouched, but she grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground. She jumped on top of him to keep him down. "I must say you did better then I thought."

"Thanks, I think with a bit more training I could of lasted a bit more longer." Ash said.

"Maybe. But we'll never know since you're down and out for now." Cheetah said, grinning.

"I think my friend would think differently." Ash said. Cheetah was confused with that statement. All of a sudden, a random bush just slammed into her and knocked her off Ash. She regained her ground and looked at the attacker. It was a giant green gecko with a bush for its tail. "Thanks Sceptile." Sceptile gave a thumbs up.

"So there are more." Cheetah said. "But let's see if it can keep up with me." She charged in at Sceptile and was about to swipe. She was shocked when Sceptile blocked the attack with the leaves on its wrists.

"Sceptile use pound." Ash said. Within a blink of a eye, Sceptile vanished. And the next thing Cheetah knew, she was hit behind her. Pushing her some distances. "Bullet seed go." Sceptile fired a barrage of seeds at Cheetah. She jumped and landed behind a desk, using it for cover. "Keep it up Sceptile." Ash then ran to another fight. He stopped since he just merely missed a bullet. He looked over and saw Humanite pointing his gun at him.

"I would take your Pokemon as well, but I got a feeling they would cause a lot more problem then just you." Humanite said.

"You wanna bet?" Ash asked. He then started charging at the ape. Humanite fired a couple of rounds at Ash. Ash brought up his aura shield to block the bullets. As soon as he was close enough, he changed the shield into sword, slicing the gun. Humanite dropped the gun, holding his wrist. Ash then jumped up and gave him a aura kick across the face. Knocking him down. Ash then produced a aura whip and was about to tie him.

"You do that and one of your teammates are going to be in serious trouble." Humanite said. Looking a particular direction. Ash followed his gaze. He saw Copperhead scaling down a wall, ready to attack an unexpecting Batman. Ash dissolved the whip and ran over.

"LOOK OUT!" Ash shouted. Batman looked at him while Ash pushed him out the way. Copperhead jumped onto Ashes back and. BITE. The venom has been injected into Ashes blood.

"AHHH!!!!!" Ash yelled. Ash grabbed Copperhead and got him off his back. Ash then aura punched Copperhead upwards. While in the air, Ash made another aura whip and flung it towards Copperhead, wrapping him up. Ash pulled the whip down, slamming Copperhead to the ground. He was out. Ash was about to move on but his vision was getting blurry. Getting short of breath and found himself suddenly becoming really heavy. He collapsed under his own weight and was falling to the ground. But someone caught him.

"Don't worry my love. I'll make you better and then we can be together." Ash could barely see it was Star Sapphire. "Let's go now while everyone's distracted."

"You're not taking him anywhere." Star looked behind her and saw Diana flying towards her. Star moved out of the way just in time. Diana took a defensive stance in front of Ash. The other heroes and Sceptile followed. Humanite knows this is a losing battle.

"Retreat." Was all he said. They wasted no time in escaping the area. As soon as the left, Shayera knelt down and put Ash in her arms.

"How's he doing?" Batman asked. Shayera checked Ashes pulse.

"His pulse weak." Shayera said, worryingly.

"Someone call Brock and tell him to get the medical room ready. Flash take Copperhead to the station then meet us back at the watchtower." Superman said.

"You got it." Flash said. Picking up Copperhead and running out the building.

"Let's go now." John said. They all disappeared.

_Watchtower_

Harleen, Barbra, Kate and Ashes friends, except Brock, we're in the canteen. The main topic they were talking about was the date. But Harleen was thankful that the topic changed.

"Out of Mewtwo, Lucario, Entei or Jirachi. Who do you think will be a better conversationalist?" Kate asked.

"Lucario. He was from a different era so he has a lot of stories to tell." May said.

"No, it has to be Jirachi." Max said.

"I think Mewtwo. He just looks like he has wisdom." Barbra said. "How about you Harleen?" Harleen was looking into space. "Harleen?" This caught her attention.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about something." Harleen said. This caught everyone's attention.

"What about?" Misty asked.

"I was thinking what I would of been like if I was born in the Pokemon world or any other worlds." Harleen said.

"Why do you ask that?" Iris asked.

"It's just one of tho..." Harleen got cut off when everyone saw Mewtwo and Lucario running in the same direction.

"Where are they going?" Dawn asked. Harleen knew what one of the rooms that way is. She got up and ran after them.

"Harleen wait." Clemont said. Everyone else getting up. Harleen saw both Pokemon standing outside of the teleportation room.

"What are you two doing?" Before Harleen could get an answer. The doors opened and Superman was in front carrying Ashes limp body. "ASH!" She ran up but both the Pokemon stopped her.

"Stop, he needs medical attention now." Lucario said. Everyone else arrived.

"Oh no what happened?" Lillie asked.

"He's been poisoned and needs to see Brock." Superman said. Entering the medical room, while the Pokemon and other heroes was keeping everyone back. Brock saw them.

"Quick put him on the table." Brock said. Superman put Ash on the table and Brock was quick to insert a drip into him. "He should be fine now. Any later then it would of been a different story. We better go out and let him rest." Before they left.

"Can I see Harleen?" Ash asked weakly.

"Ash that isn't..." Brock began.

"Just for a minute please." Ash said. Brock looked at Superman.

"It wouldn't hurt." Superman said.

"Ok, but only a minute." Brock said.

"Thank you." Ash said. Brock and Superman went out the room.

"Ash wants to see you Harleen." Brock said. Harleen approached the door but stopped her from entering. "You can only be in there for a minute and you need to be careful with the drip." Harleen nodded. Brock moves aside and Harleen entered the room.

"Hey Harleen." Ash said.

"Sweetie what happened?" Harleen asked on the verge of tears.

"I saved Batman but I got poisoned in the process." Ash said.

"Your a hero that's for sure." Harleen said.

"I'm sorry I messed up our dinner." Ash said.

"You idiot, forget the dinner. I just want you to be well." Harleen said. Tears coming down her face. Ash weakly lifted up his hand and put it on her face. She put her hands on his. "Ash, I lo..."

"I'm sorry but Ash needs his rest now." Brock said from the entrance. Harleen looked at Ash.

"I'll be here until you're back on your feet." Harleen said. She leaned over and gave a kiss on his forehead. She then left the room and Brock closed the door. Ash fell asleep.

_4 hours later_

Ash started to wake up. He did feel a lot more better. He looked round and saw the drip had finished. He took it out of his skin. He got up from the bed. During the time he was in the room, he a thought in his head. Was he a liability to the team. Every time he is out with the team, someone needs to save him. Maybe that's why he wasn't called a hero yet. He needed to find the villains and take them out himself. He knew if he asked Mewtwo to teleport him to the lair, then he would be met with resistance. But then he remembered there were other options.

"Mew." Ash said. Mew suddenly appeared in front of him. "You know where I want to go?" Mew nodded. "Take me there then go back to the Pokemon room." Mew was hesitant at first but reluctantly agreed. They both disappeared. Just then Shayera walked in.

"Hey Ash. How are you..." She stopped she saw Ash was gone. "Ash? ASH!" She then ran out the room.

_Hideout_

A bald man was shouting at the villains that were involved with the bank scene. He was upset that they didn't take out the justice league.

"I thought you were suppose to be the best, the worst of the worse. So tell me, why the hell are the league still alive?" The bald man asked.

"They were well organised. Really hard to take down." Humanite said.

"If you stuck to the plan then they would've been gone by now." Baldy said.

"At least Copperhead took care of the kid." Shade said.

"Oh yes and what happened to him?" Baldy asked.

"He gone." Grundy replied.

"I'm going to hurt him myself for injuring Ash." Star Sapphire said.

"Maybe you should find someone else. He sounds like the weak link." Baldy said. A blue light started glowing in the shadows. Everyone looked at it.

"See for yourself." A voice was heard. The light approached the villains. They jumped out of the way before the light exploded, creating a smoke cloud. The villains found it difficult to see. When the cloud cleared up, they saw Ash standing in front of Grundy. "Remember this?" Ash then aura punched Grundy which knocked him into the wall. Everyone was surprised to see him.

"GET HIM!!" Baldy shouted. Everyone started charging in. Shade used his power to encase Ash in darkness.

"The same thing won't happen twice." Shade said. Satisfied with his work. All of a sudden, a aura sphere shot out of the trap and almost hit Humanite.

"Can he see us?" Ultra Humanite asked.

"That's impossible." Shade said. Another sphere shot out nearly hitting Cheetah. And then another one nearly hit the bald guy.

"Bring it down you idiot." Baldy said. Shade took down the trap and Ash stood there with a aura sphere in his hand.

"Learn some new tricks already." Ash said. Throwing a aura sphere at Shade. Hitting him. Cheetah came up to Ash and swiped at him. But Ash had his barrier up.

"Why aren't you hurt?" Cheetah asked.

"Because I'm thinking ahead." Ash said. Making up a aura whip and wrapped it round Cheetah incapacitating her. Two gun shots were heard. Ash turned and saw Humanite and bald man holding guns, pointed at him.

"Nice show but it's over. Put your hands on your head and get on your knees." Ash got on his knees and and put his hands behind his head. But he started channeling aura into his hands. Baldy and Humanite approaches. "You're good kid but your no Superman."

"Its probably a good idea not to compare the both of us. Since he can't do this." As soon as Ash said this. He fired aura beams from behind his head and it struck Humanite and Baldy. Ash got up. Star approached him.

"Ash, your not going to hurt me are you? I haven't hurt you once." She did have a point. Over the times they met, she never attacked him.

"No I'm not, but I can restrain you though." Ash said. Bring up a aura whip.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a lady." A creepy voice was heard from behind Ash. Ash didn't have time to see who it was since he was knocked out by a sneak attack. "HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

_Watchtower_

"What do you mean he's missing?" Mallow asked. Everyone was gathered up at the observation deck and Shayera has just told everyone that Ash was missing.

"Where did he go?" Flash asked.

"I don't know Flash. If I knew he was going somewhere I would of stopped him." Shayera angrily said.

"Look that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we find Ash and bring him back here." John said.

"Me and Flash can do ground work with our super speed. All of you ca..." Superman was interrupted.

"Everyone you want to watch this." Martian said. Turning on the big screen. It was Lois with a breaking 'Pokemon Watch' report.

"This station has just received a chilling video regarding Ash Ketchum just moments ago. We are about to play the video. Some people might want to turn away." Lois said. The screen then switches to a clown in a purple suit.

"Joker." Batman said.

"Who?" Max asked.

"Hello planet earth. Joker here and have I got a show for you. With all these so called heroes popping up everywhere, I thought I'd bring one here." Joker said. Moving a side, revealing a chained up Ash.

"ASH!" Lillie shouted.

"Now this kid will be the main attraction that starts in 2 hours. And while you wait for the show, go out and cause mischief in the street since the heroes will be busy. But make sure to stay close to the tv since the show might get brought forward if any heroes are nearby." Joker said. Pulling out a gun and held it against Ashes head. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!" The video turned static. It went back to Lois.

"We'll stay on the air while this is on going but I hope Ash is found very soon. We will be contacting sources as this goes on." Lois said. Then Diana turned off the screen.

"Come on we need to help him." Dawn said running to the teleport room.

"You are going no where." Batman said.

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"Joker is a highly dangerous man. He'd level cities for his own amusement." Batman said.

"If he saw us, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Ash." John said.

"What are we going to do then?" Kate asked.

"All of you are staying here. We don't know how Ash got there, but if there's a possibility someone gained access to the watchtower then you'll in danger. No one is leaving yet. We'll make a full sweep to make sure no ones board. Shayera you stay here and watch over them."Superman said. Flying off. Everyone went their separate ways and Shayera stayed with Ashes friends.

"What am I going to do?" Harleen asked herself. What was she going to do? Do nothing and stay with Joker. Or do something and save Ash, the man she has developing feelings for. And in a room full of girls who definitely had feelings for Ash.

_Hideout_

Ash was waking up and looked ahead. The bald man was looking at him along with the other villains.

"I see you're finally awake Mr. Ketchum." The bald man said.

"And yet I don't know your name." Ash said.

"Lex Luthor." Lex said. So this is the guy who nearly killed Superman.

"So you're Lex Luthor, when Superman described you I thought you were someone to be feared of. Yet you're just trying to act like a big shot while holding a gun." Ash said. Luthor punched Ash in his face. Blood came out of Ashes mouth. Star Sapphire stepped forward, but Shade stopped her from advancing.

"I must say this kid has got some spunk in him." A voice was heard in the shadows. Ash looked over and Joker slowly came into the light.

"And who are you?" Ash asked.

"Jokers the name. I'm sure Bats has mentioned me before." Joker said.

"Not once." Ash said.

"What? Well that isn't nice. I'll make sure to kill you in front of him." Joker said. Pulling out a gun and pointing it at Ash. Luthor put Jokers gun down.

"Not now. Remember the deal, you can do whatever you want with him. But in the meantime he's my research project. Humanite." Luthor said. Looking at Humanite. Humanite walked over to Ash and pulled out a syringe. He held Ashes head to the side and stuck the syringe in his neck, drawing some blood. He then took it out.

"Now we can find out some valuable information about you." Humanite said.

"Then we're done here." Luthor said. Starting to walk out.

"Wait." Joker said. This caught Lex's attention. "Just need to get one thing." Joker walked over to Ash and reached into his pocket. Joker then finally pulled out the receiver. The key to the watchtower. "Here it is. It looks like the firework show will happen tonight. I'll need to borrow two of you." Fireworks? What was he planning?

"Take Grundy and Shade." Lex said. Everyone left the room. Ash struggled to get out of the chains.

_Watchtower_

Joker, Shade and Grundy appeared in one of the hallways. They saw that no one was around. Grundy was holding the bomb.

"Okay, now all we need to do is find the engine room and set the timer. And if I remember rightly. It's close to here. Should be this way." Joker said. Walking onwards. Grundy and Shade followed. They walked for about three minutes before finally finding the room. "Here it is. Ok big boy put it down there." Grundy walked over and placed the bomb near the engine. He pressed a button and the 30 minute clock started counting down.

"Ok it's set, can we get out of here now? It's not a good idea for us to be here any longer." Shade said.

"Fine, fine. Let's head back out though. I don't want to transport the bomb back with us." Joker said. They walked back to the same spot where they arrived but Pokemon were waiting for them.

"So you are the ones who took Ash." Mewtwo said. Behind him was Charizard and Snorlax. The villains just stood there.

"Maybe we are but you won't be round long enough to find him." Joker said. Pulling out a gun and firing it at them. Mewtwo stopped a bullet in midair. Joker looked at his gun before firing multiple rounds. Mewtwo stopped everyone of them until the gun was empty. Joker looked scared and Mewtwo dropped the bullets on the ground. Then brought up a shadow ball.

"Pathetic." Mewtwo said. Throwing the ball at them. Shade used his darkness power to send the ball over behind them.

"I'll hold them off. Send us back already." Shade said. Firing darkness at the Pokemon. Charizard came forward and used its flamethrower on the darkness. It easily overpowered the darkness. The villains ducked under the flames. "What's taking you?"

"It takes a while to program it. Grundy, provide entertainment." Joker said. Grundy charged in. Snorlax stepped forward and just stood there. Grundy finally reached Snorlax and punched him in the stomach. Nothing happened.

"Grundy no understand." Grundy said. Snorlax used a focus punch and hit Grundy. Grundy was knocked back to the villains. "Grundy don't feel good."

"Say goodbye to your friend Grundy. We're out of here." Joker said. Pushing a button and the villains disappeared. Mewtwo turned to the Pokemon.

"Head back to the Pokemon room. I need to tell the others." Mewtwo said. The other two nodded and went their separate ways.

_Hideout_

Joker, Shade and Grundy appeared in the middle of the room. The other villains just looked at them. Grundy got up from the floor.

"So I take it you had some complications?" Luthor said.

"Nothing we couldn't handle but the bomb is all set." Joker said.

"Nothing we couldn't handle? Grundy got taken down by one punch by that creature, while Grundy's punch did nothing to it." Shade said.

"At least you did accomplish your task." Lex said.

"That's good, cause I'm not heading up there again. Those things are out of my pay grade." Shade said.

"Will you all shut up, I might of found something." Ultra Humanite said. Closely examining Ashes blood.

"What is it?" Lex asked.

"The blood cells, they should of been damaged when they left his body. But they seem to have regenerated themselves." Humanite said.

"That's impossible." Lex said.

"I know but there's more. Give me your arm." Humanite said.

"What?" Lex asked.

"Give me your arm. It's lot more easier to show you." Humanite said. Luthor reluctantly gave his arm to Humanite. Humanite drew a little of Ashes blood in a syringe. He injected the blood into Luthor's arm. Everyone just stood around watching. Nothing was happening.

"What was suppose to..." Cheetah said. But before she could finish. Luthor started to de-age. He was back to being 25 years old.

"This is amazing. I'm back to the prime of my life. Now I have plen..." Before Luthor could finish he reverted back. "What happened?"

"Your body used up the blood." Humanite said.

"What exactly happened?" Shade asked.

"The boy has amazing properties within him. Along with his power. He's able to rapidly heal himself from the most devasting injuries." Humanite said.

"He's unkillable?" Grundy asked.

"No he's still able to die like anyone else. But it be really hard if not done properly." Humanite said.

"But why did Luthor look younger?" Cheetah asked.

"His blood is programmed to keep him at his prime age. And this can stay like this for a very long time." Humanite said.

"Explain." Star said.

"Best way to say this. The boy may look 20 but in actuality he is 300 years old." Humanite said. Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"The kids like the fountain of youth. We better open him up like a hydrant. HAHAHA!!!!" Joker said.

"This blood can do amazing things. Like cure cancer." Humanite said.

"Did it cure my cancer?" Lex asked.

"For that moment yes. But when the blood ran out the cancer came back. But I do believe I can improve on the blood so it's on a more permanent basis." Humanite said.

"Do you mean?" Shade started to ask.

"We could have the answer to immortality. But this isn't enough blood." Humanite said.

"How much more do you need?" Lex asked.

"The amount I need will kill the boy." Humanite said. Star didn't like that answer and started to head towards the room Ash was in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cheetah asked Star. Everyone looked at her. She looked at them.

"I'm taking Ash and we're disappearing together." Sapphire said.

"You think so?" Luthor asked stepping forward. Star fired energy at Luthor and the others. Giving them a warning shot.

"Don't try to stop me." Star said. Walking towards the room.

"There might be another way where he doesn't die." Humanite said. This caught Stars attention. "Just give me half an hour to make up a plan.

"And if you don't?" Star asked.

"Winner takes all." Lex said.

"Fine." Star said walking away from the room. Lex walked over to Humanite.

"Is there another way?" Lex asked.

"No, the boy needs to die for this to work." Humanite said.

"Get everything ready then. It's time to live forever." Luthor said. In the other room, Ash saw and heard everything through his aura vision. Ash had to find a way out. If they succeed. Everyone's in danger.

_Watchtower_

The whole station had been searched, apart from the encounter with the three villains everywhere was clear. The heroes were running out of time to find Ash. Superman, Diana, John and Flash headed down to earth to start the search party. Batman, Shayera and Martian stayed in the watchtower with the others in case any villains were still on board. Everyone were allowed to go to other places now but if they saw anything suspicious to contact them straight away. Harleen found a to get away from everyone and headed down one of the hallways. She didn't like Joker has Ash and willing to do anything to make sure he's safe. Harleen pulled out her phone and called Joker. He answered.

"What do you want?" Joker asked.

"Pudding, I saw your little tv show and thought I could help out." Harleen said.

"Help out with what? Being in the way of everyone." Joker said.

"That's not nice." Harleen said.

"Let me make this simple Harley. You're done, I have no use for you now." Joker said.

"You're a jerk." Harleen said.

"Don't call back, oh and one more thing, make sure to watch the sky tonight." Joker said. What was he talking about?

"Why?" Harleen asked.

"That little tin can in the sky is putting on a firework show tonight, provided with the little present I left for them." Joker hanged up the phone. Harleen knew what he meant and everyone was in danger. With the blueprints she saw earlier, she knew where the bomb was planted and sprinted down the hall. And someone was following her. It took her 5 minutes to get to the engine room. The bomb was right in front of her. She knelt down and examined it. She knew how the Joker built his bombs and she knew how to disarm them. She pulled out some travel sized cutters and put it near the wires. She was looking for the battery that connected to the detenator. She had two minutes left on the timer. She finally found the wire and cut it. The timer stopped.

"I knew it." Harleen turned around and saw Barbra.

"Barbra it's not what it looks like." Harleen said standing up. Barbra kicked her in the chest. Knocking her back. She went to punch Harleen but she moved out of the way in time.

"Shut up I know you're Harley Quinn. And now you'll know who I am." Barbra said. Grabbing three batarangs, ready to throw them at Harleen. Harleen closed her eyes.

"That's enough." Barbra stopped her attack. Batman stepped round the corner.

"Batman, why are you here?" Barbra asked.

"After what Mewtwo told us, I had a hunch where he planted the bomb. I hid when I saw Harley come in. And she disarmed the bomb." Batman said.

"Why did you do that?" Barbra asked. Not understanding why she done that.

"I don't like what Jokers doing, I even phoned him to see where he was. I was going to rescue Ash. I just want him back." Harleen said. Getting upset. Barbra felt bad about her actions.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Barbra said.

"It's fine, I probably would of done the same thing. So you're Batgirl." Harleen said.

"Yeah, it be great if you can keep that a secret." Barbra said.

"Look, I want us to get along. Ash loves you like Ash loves me and the other girls. I want us to be good friends before he figures it out." Harleen said. Barbra blushed.

"Does he really feel that way?" Barbra said.

"Crystal clear." Harleen said.

"Ok you two lets head back to the deck now." Batman said. They left the engine room.

Meanwhile Shayera was on patrol and somehow wandered to Ashes quarters. She sat down on the edge of his bed. She hated that Ash was all alone by himself.

"Ash I promise I will find you." Shayera said. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw Ashes bag glowing. New arrivals. She walked over to the bag and opened it up. 5 glowing pokeballs. "Please help us find him." The pokeballs snapped open.

_Hideout_

Stuff were being thrown round the room. Lex was very angry that the watchtower was still in the sky. Everyone found cover during the outburst.

"How could you all screw up? It was one simple task. You are all morons." Lex said.

"Calm down already." Cheetah said.

"I'll be calm once the Justice League are done. Starting with that boy. Is everything ready?" Lex asked Humanite.

"All ready." He answered.

"Joker you can start your show if you want. But the blood is mine." Lex said.

"Let's get started. Lights, camera, headshot." Joker said. Heading towards the room. Star stepped in the way.

"Like I said before, he's coming with me." Star said.

"Move out of the way." Lex said.

"You're going to have to make me." Star said.

"We will kill you too if it comes to it. That boy is dying tonight." Lex said.

"So that's your plan." A voice was heard. The villains looked round. They couldn't see anyone in sight.

"Whose there? Come out already." Lex said. A golden ring suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. A small grey genie came out of it, then the ring disappeared.

"Oh no it's a another one of them." Shade said.

"Shut up man it's just a small creature." Lex said.

"That can still cause you a lot of trouble." The genie said. "The names Hoopa, not creature. Where's Ash?"

"In that room. But all of us against a tiny one of you. I like our chances." Lex said, grinning.

"That's why I brought some friends with me." Hoopa said. Opening 4 big golden rings. The villains are in shock at what they saw came the rings. A body of rock, ice, steel and another one with moss on its shoulders and feet. "May I introduce the Regi troop."

"Not impressed." Luthor said. Firing a gun and hitting Regice. The bullet dropped to the floor. Didn't leave a dent on the body. Joker looked at Luthor.

"What about now?" Joker asked. Regice powered up an ice beam and hit Luthors hand. Freezing the gun and his hand. He recoiled in pain.

"Get them already." Luthor said. The Regis started advancing to the back room.

"I've had enough of these things." Shade said. Firing darkness at Regirock. Trapping it. "You're not getting out." He spoke to soon. A rocky fist punched through the trap destroying it. "Oh come on." Regirock fires a hyper beam at Shade. He dodges and runs for cover. Humanite grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed it at Registeel.

"Let's see how you handle this." Ultra Humanite said. Firing the missile. It was heading towards Registeel. Who caught the rocket and crushed it in its hands. Humanite was scared now. Registeel used lock on on him. Then powered up a zap cannon. Humanite saw this and hid behind a desk. The zap cannon was fired and went over the desk. Then it stopped in mid air and headed backwards towards Humanite. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Amazing. These things could possibly beat Superman. Try to take one of these things." Lex said to the rest of the gang. Grundy was charging in towards Regigigas. Grundy was about to hit it. But Regigigas caught the fist with one hand.

"Not again." Grundy said. Regigigas hit Grundy with a mega punch sending him to the other side to the room. Cheetah scaled the wall and had eyes on Hoopa.

"Your much more my speed." Cheetah said.

"Are we fighting? oh how fun." Hoopa said. Cheetah leapt off the wall. Heading towards Hoopa. Hoopa opened a golden ring in front of Cheetah. She went through it. Another ring opened up in front of a pile of wooden creates. Cheetah fell face first into it. "Did I win?"

"Uh." Cheetah just gave up. Joker saw this was a losing battle so he stayed back.

"I better make my exit before they see me. But first things first." Joker said. Pulling a gun and heading towards the back room. He opened the door and saw Ash still struggling to get out of the chains. "Looks like your being cancelled early." Joker pressed the gun against Ashes head. "Any last words?"

"I'll be the to end you with my bare hands." Ash said.

"No fear. At least you're not camera shy. Here we go. Bye." Joker said. Ash closed his eyes. This was it, no coming back this time. He was waiting for it. Nothing happened. Ash opened his eyes and saw Joker looking dazed. Joker fell down and Star Sapphire was behind him.

"Sapphire." Ash said.

"I'm here to get you out. And once you're free, we'll live together and be happy. And is going to stop us this time." Star said.

"I think we'll have something to say about that." Sapphire turned round and saw Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Flash in the room. "Move away from him." Sapphire didn't want to but she complied. She wouldn't win this fight. Diana came up and held her arm behind her back. John came up to Ash and used his rind to pick the lock on the chains. Ash was free. "Ok Diana, take her away."

"No let her go." Ash said. Everyone looked at him.

"But Ash..." Flash started.

"She just saved me when she didn't need to. If it wasn't for her, Joker would of finished the job." Ash said. Looking at a fainted Joker. "Let her go just this once." They didn't want to. But Ash would've been dead if it wasn't for her. Diana let her go. Star came towards Ash.

"Thank you, I'll never forget your kindness today." Star said.

"Would don't just leave this life behind. Or better yet, join up with us. I'm so over time the others will accept you." Ash said.

"I don't think that will ever work Ash. And like said before. Until you're mine I will never give up." Star said. "Before I go." Star lunged forward and kissed Ash on the lips. Ash was frozen still and the heroes looked dumbfounded. The kiss eventually ended. "Better then I thought. Bye Ash." She flew away. Flash came up to Ash.

"What's your secret already?" Flash asked.

_Watchtower_

Ash was back in his quarters. Everyone was relieved when they saw that he was back safe. Flash was currently on the phone with the 'Pokemon Watch' station to let them know Ash was back on the watchtower and he is safe. At the moment he felt like a failure. He almost got himself killed just to prove a point. He didn't want to know what the others thought of him. Before he could think anymore, Shayera walked into the room.

"Hey Ash, how you doing?" Shayera asked.

"Not to good to be honest." Ash said.

"Well you were close to death so I can understand." Shayera said. "Ash, how did they get you? Did they take you from the medical room?"

"I went down there to fight them myself." Ash said.

"Ash, that was a stupid thing to do. Why would you do that?" Shayera asked, sitting next to Ash.

"I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't weak. That I can take care of myself. Everytime we go out on tasks, someone's always saving me. I just don't want to be a liability." Ash said. Looking down on the floor. Shayera pulled him in for a hug.

"Ash, no one thinks you're a liability. Just remember, you're only starting out. You'll have plenty of time to prove yourself to the others. Also on a personal note, you're a hero in my books." Shayera said. Ash looked at her and smiled. Shayera got up. "I'll let you rest for a while." She was about to leave the room.

"Shayera." Ash said. Shayera looked at him. "Can you do me a favour?"

Harleen was walking towards the teleportation room. She asked one of the heroes to activate the pad to take her home. She wanted Ash to rest for now. She'll check up on him later on.

"Harleen wait." Harleen turned round and saw Shayera flying up to her.

"What's up?" Harleen asked.

"Do you mind just coming with me for a moment?" Shayera asked.

"Ok, what's this about?" Harleen asked.

"You'll see." Shayera said. She led Harleen to the canteen. But the doors were closed. "Head on inside. Enjoy." Shayera walked away. Harleen looked at the door for a moment before opening it. When she got in. She saw Ash in his suit, holding flowers from earlier. The table behind had candle lights and dinner on it.

"Ash, what's going on?" Harleen asked. Approaching Ash.

"It's to make for earlier today. These are for you." Ash said, handing her the flowers.

"Thank you their beautiful." Harleen said.

"Also I like to say sorry for making you worry. I never meant to do that and I feel bad I put you in that position." Ash said.

"Sweetie, you don't need to apologise. Yes I'm going to worry about you, but I know you do what you do for a good reason and that's what I like about you." Harleen said.

"That's good to know. Anyway shall we start." Ash said gesturing towards the table. Harleen was looking forward to this. But then she remembered, Joker dumped her so she was single.

"Ash." Ash looked at her. "I know you said this was only a thank you dinner. But could we pretend this was an actual date. I think it would be fun for the both of us." Harleen said. Ash didn't mind that idea.

"We can do that. My lady." Ash said. Holding out his arm. Harleen giggled and took it. Ash led her to the table. He pulled out her seat and she sat down. He scooted her in.

"What's on the menu today?" Harleen asked.

"Pasta. I made it myself." Ash said. "Hope you like it." Ash sat down and they began to eat.

"Wow this is amazing." Harleen said.

"I'm glad you like it." Ash said.

_Gotham City_

Ash and Harleen were walking arm in arm to Harleens place. They talked for hours during their dinner. Enjoying each other's company. At some points they actually thought it was a proper date. They reached her flat.

"This is me." Harleen said.

"Ok." Ash said. Looking a bit disappointed.

"So it's at the end of the date. What would you do now?" Harleen asked. Wanting to prolong this.

"Well, I would ask if you had a nice time. Did you?" Ash asked.

"It was perfect." Harleen said.

"Then I would ask if you would like to meet again. Would you?" Ash asked.

"Definitely." Harleen said.

"Then I would kiss her on the cheek, wish her good night and make sure she got in safely." Ash said. Blushing a little.

"If you want, you can do that now." Harleen said. Hoping he would do it. Ash moved closer. Leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She enjoyed it. He pulled his head back. He saw her eyes and for some reason he was being drawn in, she was doing the same. Their lips finally met. They kissed before, but this time it was different. It felt right. It was only the two of them in the world where nothing could ruin this moment. They lost track of time. They were like that for two minutes before ending the kiss. Ash was holding her in his arms and their foreheads touching each other. "Ash, I..."

"Ash?" A voice was heard

**Whose just arrived now? And what's going on between Ash and Harley? So many cliffhangers in this story. **

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. **

**To everyone that has liked, followed and reviewed this story. Thank you so much. It is always so nice reading all of your kind reviews and giving me ideas. **

**And will happen next time when it's aura vs magic in 'A Knight Of Shadows' **


	10. Chapter10

Chapter 10

A Knight Of Shadows

That voice he just heard. It couldn't be, it was probably his mind playing tricks on. Yeah, he had an amazing time with Harleen that he wasn't focusing properly. But it sounded so real and so close too. Out of pure curiosity Ash turned round. To his surprise he saw another group of his friends. Serena, Bonnie, Tracey, Cilan, Kiawe, Lana and Sophocles. They were here and they were standing right in front of him.

"Ash?" Serena asked.

"Ash do you know these people?" Harleen asked.

"Yeah I do, these are more of my friends from back home." Ash said.

"What does she mean more friends?" Cilan asked.

"Everyone is here, they're all together I can take you to them." Ash said excitedly.

"We not going anywhere until you tell us what we just saw." Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I think she's talking about that kiss." Kiawe said. Ash blushed. Realising they have seen the whole thing.

"Oh, guys let me introduce you to Harleen." Ash said.

"Nice to meet you all." Harleen said.

"Hi I'm Tracey."

"Sophocles."

"My names Cilan."

"Lana, hi."

"Kiawe here."

"I'm Bonnie."

"And I'm Serena. So what's going on between you two?" Serena just asked an important question. Ash and Harleen were suppose to be on a pretend date. But the moment they kissed. What was that all about? Ash was only suppose to give her a kiss on the cheek. Yet they happened to passionately kiss each other for 2 minutes. Ash didn't know what to say.

"I think I better head inside." Harleen said. Ash was thankful that she broke the tension.

"Ok, I'll see you back at the watchtower." Ash said.

"Absolutely, we can talk more there. Goodnight." Harleen said.

"Goodnight." Ash said. Harleen gave him a kiss on the cheek then headed inside.

"Watchtower?" Bonnie asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Ash said.

"Ash we saw you on the news using powers and fighting robots. At this point we'll believe anything." Sophocles said.

"We can head there now. But I don't know if everyone will be up there know." Ash said.

"You mean the rest of us?" Tracey asked.

"Sort of." Ash said. Pulling out the receiver for the Watchtower.

"What that?" Lana asked.

"The key." Ash said. Ash pressed a button and everyone disappeared.

_Watchtower_

Ash and the others arrived in the teleportation room. Everyone except Ash looked confused. How did they get here? And where is here? Ash pressed another button on the receiver.

"Anyone still in the watchtower head to the observation deck. I got a little surprise." Ash said closing the line. "Follow me guys." Ash walked out the room and the others followed. As soon as they got out, there was a big window next to them so they can see outside. They were in shock.

"Ash are we in space?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah. There's a lot of things that will surprise you here." Ash said.

"This is so cool." Sophocles said.

"My brother would love this." Bonnie said.

"He did say when I brought him up here." Ash said. "Come on, they might be there now." Ash led the way to the main room. They entered the observation deck and saw everyone there.

"Clemont." Serena and Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, Serena." He replied.

"Hey Tracey." Misty said.

"Good to see you Misty, you too Brock." Tracey said.

"Like wise." Brock said.

"Cilan." Iris said.

"Hi Iris." Cilan said.

"The groups back together." Mallow said.

"This is so great." Lana said. Flash came running in.

"There's more of you now. Ash, are you hiding them somewhere?" Flash jokes. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You're fast." Kiawe said.

"That's why I'm called the Flash." Flash said.

"I think the stations getting overcrowded now. It's nice to meet you all." Diana smiled. Flying in.

"You can fly?" Serena asked.

"I can't wait for you to meet the rest of them." Ash said.

"There's more?" Sophocles asked. Martian came flying in.

"Everyone, Batmans called in for help." Martian said.

"Oh cool an alien." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, manners. Sorry about that Martian." Clemont apologised.

"It's no problem, actually I kinda of liked it. Anyway Batman needs help urgently." Martian said.

"If we head to the Pokemon room, I can do a mass return and one of the Pokemon can teleport us there." Ash said.

"Let's head there now." Flash said. Ash and the heroes headed to the room.

"What are we suppose to do?" Lana said.

"Stay here. Everyone can tell you the rules of the watchtower while I'm gone." Ash said. Running to the Pokemon room.

"Don't worry, he always does this." Lillie said.

_Castle_

Batman and a demon were fighting spirited suits of armour. They were trying their best to hold them back but there were too many of them.

"Where is your backup then?" The demon asked.

"Just hold them back, they'll be here soon." Batman said. And with him saying that a bright light emergered and Ash, Mew, Bulbasur and the heroes arrived.

"This should be easy." Flash said. Running towards a armour suit. He punched and hurt his hand. "Ow. Ok might be tougher then I thought." Bulbasaur leapt up and tackled the armour breaking it to pieces. Bulbasaur looked at Flash, grinning. "Show off." Diana started punching through the armours. She was getting cornered and was in trouble. She changed to a defensive stance. Before the armours could attack her. They were hit by a hydro pump. Breaking them apart. Diana looked in that direction and saw Mew. Giggling at what happened.

"I don't get what's funny." Diana said. Martian flew through the crowd and reached Batman and the demon.

"Whose your friend?" Martian asked. Punching a suit.

"Etrigan." Batman said. Etrigan looked at Martian.

"You're a weird one." Etrigan said.

"Look whose talking." Martian said. Ash wanted to end this fast to find out what happened. He was compressing the aura together.

"Everyone get down." Ash said. Everyone hit the ground. Etrigan didn't know what was going on so Martian had to drag him down. Ash let out a wave of aura, hitting everything in the room. All the suits collapsed. They were defeated, everyone got up. "That's it? They seemed really weak if they went down in one hit."

"Don't be fooled, you somehow cancelled out the magical energy that was within them." Etrigan said. Approaching Ash.

"We're they cursed?" Diana asked.

"No, enchanted." Etrigan said.

"Who made them anyway?" Flash asked.

"A witch, Morgaine. She's after the philosopher stone." Etrigan said.

"I thought that was a myth." Flash said.

"It's all too real. She wants to use it to bring the world back to the medieval times and give the kingdom to her son, Mordred." Etrigan said.

"We followed a lead that led us here. Fortunately we have other clues." As Batman was saying this. Ash vision started to melt. It was changing from one scene to another. It started to look like. His home. He was back again. Ash went over to the sofa. He can touch it, he can actually touch the furniture. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm home." Ash said.

"Ash is that you?" Ash recognised that voice. It was his mum. She came into the room. "Oh I see you just came back. How was Professor Oak?"

"Mum what's going on?" Ash asked. Delia looked confused.

"I believe you said that you were going to visit your Pokemon at the raunch. It's ok if you forgot. Everyone has those moments." Delia said.

"Yeah, you have no idea. What are you doing now?" Ash asked.

"Me and your girlfriend are making you lunch." Delia said.

"Girlfriend?" Ash was confused. When did he have a girlfriend?

"Don't tell me you forgot her as well. That reminds me." Delia pokes her head through the door. "Dear, Ash is back." Delia said.

"Coming." Wait, Ash knew her voice. It couldn't be. How? The door was starting to open. But it stopped, actually everything stopped. It was like someone hit the pause button. Suddenly flames erupted in the room and Etrigan appeared.

"You weak minded fool. How could you let yourself be fooled by this illusion." Etrigan said. Grabbing Ash and bringing him back to the real world. Ash came to his senses and saw he was kneeling down. He also saw Etrigan standing in front of him. Ash stood up.

"What did you do to me?" Ash asked.

"It was Morgaine. She found your weakness and expoilted it. She will do anything to gain the upper hand. She doesn't have any boundaries." Etrigan said.

"Why did she target Ash though?" Martian asked.

"She knows he somehow disturbed her magic. And she's probably scared of that fact so she's playing mind games with him." Etrigan said.

"We better head back to the watchtower now to figure out our next moves." Batman said.

"Let's head back now. Mew." Ash said looking at Mew. Mew used her powers and made everyone vanished.

_Watchtower_

Ash and the others got back to the watchtower. Batman and Diana were in another room to discuss strategies. They knew how important it was to find this stone so they need to plan everything by the second. Ash sent Mew and Bulbasaur back to the Pokemon room to rest. Ash, Flash, Martian and Etrigan were in the observation deck to see if they can find anymore information about Morgaine. Etrigan only told them that she was a ruler and would use her beauty to manipulate men. Some of Ashes friends were also in the room. Max and Bonnie were holding each other. Not because they liked each other, but because they were terrified of Etrigan. Etrigan was just looking at them.

"Hi." Max said.

"Are you doing good?" Bonnie asked.

"Max will you stop staring." May said.

"You too Bonnie. I'm really sorry about that." Clemont said.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Etrigan said. Turning and walking to the others. "Did you find anything else?"

"No. She's been around for centuries and hardly found anything on her. The only things we were able to find were the things you already told us." Flash said.

"She was good at clearing her tracks. She didn't want her enemies knowing anything about her." Etrigan said.

"The one thing we do know is that she's scared of Ash." Martian said.

"I still wonder how my aura was able to cancel out the magic." Ash said. Looking at his hand.

"No idea, but it's good. Now we know there's something that can disrupt her magic." Flash said.

"We still don't know that, that was only a amount of magic she used on those suits. She posses a lot more power and your power might not be enough." Etrigan said. Batman and Diana walked back into the room.

"We sorted the teams and locations." Batman said.

"Give is the details." Flash said.

"You, me and Martian are going to find Harv Hickman. He's throwing a costume party so might be hard to find." Diana said.

"And the rest of us are going to the home of Henry Moss. Reports say these two have or might know the location of the philosopher stone." Batman said.

"When are we leaving?" Ash asked.

"Now." Batman said.

"Ok we'll see you guys in a bit." Flash said. Both teams went in separate direction. Etrigan pulled Batman to one side.

"Be careful of that boy now. Morgaine been in his head now. So she can control him at will. If it comes to it, take him down." Etrigan said. Batman didn't like what he heard. He yanked his arm away and followed Ash. Etrigan lagged back.

_Moss's Apartment_

The apartment was particularly empty and a person was sitting on the sofa. There was a knock on the door. Then someone broke the door down. The figure walked into the room. It was Morgaine and she was wearing a purple dress with a golden mask.

"Dr. Moss. Sorry for the intrusion but I believe you've got something for me." Morgaine said. The person stood up from the sofa.

"I know why you're here, but I'm afraid the stones not here. But there's something you got that I want." The person turned round and is revealed to be Ash. "Payback."

"So I finally meet the mystery boy. I must say I was quite surprised when your power took care of my magic." Morgaine said.

"You want to see what else it can do?" Ash asked. Ash brought up a aura shield and sword.

"Men and your swords. You all are so weak. Especially that demon in the corner." Morgaine said. Firing magic at the ceiling. It was heading for Etrigan. He jumped out of the way and was heading towards Morgaine.

"This is your end you witch." Etrigan said. Sword ready to strike her down. She waved her hand and swatted him to the side. Ash charged in. Morgaine saw him and made him float. Ash quickly dissolved the shield and changed the sword to a whip. He flicked the whip at her, wrapping around her arm. It was burning her.

"AHHHH!" She shouted. She lost her focus and and Ash fell to the ground. Batman appeared and threw batarangs at her. She saw this coming and stopped them in mid air. She then pushed Batman against the wall. Ash got up and charged in again. "I'll have to deal with you now." She waved her hand and Ash just suddenly stopped. Batman and Etrigan saw this.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"She's put him under again." Etrigan said. Morgaine made Ash float again.

"Put him down." Batman said. Morgaine looked at him.

"I plan to." Morgaine said. Then suddenly she pushed Ash in the air. Pushing him through a window and falling 20 floors up. Ash finished falling and landed on a car. Almost breaking it in half. "The stone isn't here. Time to see Hickman." She just then vanished. Batman and Etrigan went to the window and saw Ash down below. He was in bad shape.

"We need to get him back to the watchtower." Batman said. Etrigan nodded and jumped to the ground. Batman jumped out of the window and glided down.

_Watchtower_

"Bring me the stone and I will restore what you have lost." A voice in Ashes head said. He saw images of his old world. Travelling through the forest, having Pokemon battles, winning the league. Ash finally woke up and saw he was in the recovery room. He also saw Harleen. She finally noticed he was awake. 

"Ash, your awake." Harleen said. "You got to stop scaring me like this." 

"What? What happened?" Ash asked trying to get up but found it really painful. "AHH!" 

"Ash be careful. You had a nasty fall." Harleen said. 

"Don't worry I already had plenty of falls." Ash said. 

"Yeah but not on top of a car." Harleen said. 

"Ok, yeah. That's a new one." Ash said. "Where is everyone." 

"Don't rush yourself. Remember you just had a nasty fall." Harleen said.

"You know we got to stop meeting like this. In the recovery room." Ash joked. 

"I don't know. I can think of worse places." She also joked. They both laughed. Brock then walked in the room.

"Ash, good to see your up. I checked your report and nothing seems to be wrong." Brock said.

"Thanks Brock." Ash said. Trying to get out of bed. Almost falling over but Harleen caught him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Harleen said. Ash finally regained his balance.

"Where's the others?" Ash asked.

"They're heading to the vault. Diana's team were successful in retrieving the stone." Brock said.

"That's good, I better head there myself to let them know I'm fine." Ash said. Harleen followed him out. Ash got to the vault and saw everyone there.

"Ash are you okay?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah I'm fine a few minor bruises." Ash said.

"It's good you're back up bud." Flash said. Harleen came up to him.

"Are you sure you're okay? No one will think any different if you need to rest a little longer." Harleen said.

"I'm fine, promise." Ash said. Harleen smiled in response and took his arm. Ash looked at the stone. "So this is what all the fuss was about?"

"It might look like nothing but trust me. It's the most powerful thing on this station." Etrigan said.

"But it's here safe. This calls for a celebration. Lunch in the canteen." Mallow said. As soon as she said this Flash races towards the canteen.

"Hurry up." Flash said. Everyone except Ash, Batman and Etrigan laughed at his antics. Everyone left the room but Ash stayed behind. He turned and looked at the stone. Everyone got to the canteen. And Mallow and Cilan were handing out the food.

"So you worked at a restaurant as well?" Flash asked Cilan.

"Yes with my brothers. We were quite popular." Cilan said.

"Did you make any of the food?" Flash asked.

"Yes, I made that burger." Cilan said. Flash took the burger and inspected it. He liked the way it looks. He took a bite.

"Why is everyone from you're world such good cooks? Please stay and work with Mallow in the kitchen. You can't leave after making this." Flash said. Pleading to Cilan.

"I'd be happy too. I must say you have got a wide arrange of people in your team." Cilan said.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Ash. Actually where is Ash?" Flash asked. At that point the lights went out in the watchtower.

"What's going on?" Kiawe asked.

"Everyone stay calm." Diana said.

"Don't worry I got this." Sophocles said. Removing a panel and playing around with some of the wires. He managed to fix the lights.

"Well done." Martian said.

"Flash, go round the watchtower and see if anything's missing." Batman said. Flash nodded and ran out the room. 10 seconds later he returned.

"The stones gone." Flash said.

"What?" Dawn said.

"And Ash is gone as well." Flash said.

"I knew it, he's taking the stone to Morgaine." Etrigan said.

"Can't we reach him to see where he is?" Misty asked.

"Doing it right now." Martian said. Grabbing a receiver and trying to contact Ash. It connected. "Ash where are you?"

"I'm in one of the javelins. I'm taking the stone to Morgaine." Ash said.

"Ash why are you doing that for?" Tracey asked.

"She can take us back home. We can have our lives back." Ash said.

"Ash you fool, this is what she does. She lies to get her own way." Etrigan said.

"If she can restore my world, then I need to give her the stone." Ash said. Harleen took the receiver from Martian.

"But Ash what about me? Don't you care if you ever see me again?" Harleen asked.

"It's been good meeting you, Kate and Barbra but if you were in my position, then you'd know why I'm doing this." Ash said.

"But Ash." Harleen said.

"I'm sorry Harleen." Ash said. Closing the line.

"ASH!" Harleen shouted. Throwing the receiver and running out the room.

"I'll go get her." Barbra said. Running after her.

"What do we do now?" Kate asked.

"We wait to see where he lands." Batman said. Harleen stopped and leaned back against the wall. She slid down to a sitting position, crying her eyes out, head to her knees. Barbra found her and sat down next to her. Putting her arms around her trying to comfort her.

_London_

Ash arrived in London. He landed in front of the big castle at the centre of the city. He exited the javelin with the stone still in his hand. The draw bridge came down in front of Ash and he walked over it. When he entered the castle, he saw he was in a giant room with two giant thrones in the centre. He saw Morgaine in one of them. And a little boy in the other.

"Who is this peasant mother?" The boy arrogantly asked.

"A peasant whose got soap to wash your mouth out with." Ash replied.

"Mordred, that is no way to speak to our guest. My apologies Mr. Ketchum." Morgaine said. Standing up from the throne. "Do you have the stone?" Ash pulled out the stone and showed it to her.

"We have a deal? I give you the stone. You restore my world and send me and my friends back." Ash said.

"You have my word." Morgaine said. Ash went to step forward.

"Don't give her the stone." Ash turned around and saw the League, Lucario and Etrigan. "You give her that stone and the whole world will be under her control." Etrigan said.

"I don't have a choice." Ash said. Making his way over to Morgaine.

"NO!" Etrigan shouted. Charging towards Ash. He tackled him to the side.

"Do not try to stop me." Morgaine said. Ready to attack Etrigan. She stopped when a aura flew by her. She looked over and saw it was Lucario that did it.

"You will fail." Lucario said. Bringing up a bone rush and charging at her. Martian, Batman, Diana and Flash followed. Flash reached her first. But she fired magic at him, sending him flying. Batman fired his grappling gun at her. But Mordred stopped it from hitting her.

"You humans and you stupid toys." Mordred said. Mordred grabbed Batman and threw him across the room. Diana reached Mordred and tried to hit him. He dodged it and moved away. She followed. Lucario reached Morgaine. She fired magic at him. But he ducked underneath the power and hit her hand with the bone.

"Ah! You filthy little animal." Morgaine said.

"I'm a Pokemon." Lucario replied and went in to attack again. Ash and Etrigan were in a intense battle themselves. Ash went to punch Etrigan but he caught it. Etrigan then punched Ash knocking him back.

"Why are you trying to stop from going back home?" Ash asked.

"I'm not, I'm stopping you from dooming this world." Etrigan said. Charging in again.

Back at the watchtower. Everyone was watching the fight via satellite. Mewtwo was in the room too. He was put in charge while the heroes were away.

"They're going to kill each other if they keep this up." Iris said.

"Do you think she can actual take us back home?" Lillie asked.

"I don't know. But if she does then that means this world will be under her control." Brock said. Harleen and Barbra came back in.

"What's going on?" Barbra asked.

"They found Ash in London. They're trying to stop him now." Max said. Etrigan was winning against Ash. Ash could barely stand.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. She will backstab you. She's playing you like she played me." Etrigan said.

"You don't know that." Ash said.

"I do know that. She's done it many times before. Your world is gone and you're going have to get used to it." Etrigan said.

"But my world..." Ash started.

"YOU'RE NEVER GOING BACK!!" Etrigan shouted. This broke Ash. He suddenly found a second feat of strength. He charged in at Etrigan. Etrigan went to punch him again. Ash dodged and landed a aura punch on him. Etrigan was in major pain. "AHHHHH!!!!" Ash then made a aura sphere and hit Etrigan with it. Etrigan landed on the ground. Ash was walking towards Etrigan while powering up for an aura beam. The others on the watchtower saw this.

"Ash, no." Serena said.

"He's not." Tracey said.

"Ash would never do this." Lana said. Ash reached Etrigan and pulled him up by his shirt. Ash was ready for the final blow. But before he did anything. Etrigan was changing. Into a human? The man was unconscious. Ash just let him drop to the floor.

"Good work Ash. Now give me the stone and everything will be right in the world." Morgaine said. Ash started walking over to her. As he was walking to her, he saw the damaged that was caused. The people that took him in, that looked after him, his friends. They were on the floor defeated. Lucario was also down. Was he doing the right thing? He wanted to go home. But this the cost that had to be paid? His friends suffering for his desire? He reached Morgaine. He lifted up the stone.

"Here, now keep your end of the deal." Ash said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. But for your effort, I will make you a servant." Morgaine said.

"I'm going to make your life hell." Mordred said. Morgaine places her hand on top of the stone and tried to take it. But Ash wouldn't let go. A blue light was starting to emerge from the bottom of the stone.

"I am sick and tired of people using my home as a WEAPON!" Ash said. He destroyed the stone with a aura beam and burned Morgaine's hand.

"AHHH!! You simple fool." Morgaine tried to attack Ash but nothing happened. Her magic wasn't working. "What's going on?" Mordred tried to attack but the same thing happened.

"Why can't I use my magic?" Mordred asked. Suddenly a blue light pierced through Ash. What was happening? Then another light came out from another part of his body then another. Lucario and the League started to get up and saw what was happening.

"Oh no." Lucario said.

"What's happening?" Diana asked.

"Ash broke his limiter. He outputting his entire aura. He's going to kill himself." Lucario said. Running towards Ash. Everyone on the watchtower heard this.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Ash is killing himself?" May asked. Harleen went over to Mewtwo.

"Send me down there now." Harleen said.

"I can't, it's too dangerous for you." Mewtwo said. Ash had gotten to the point where his entire body has been engulfed by the bright blue light. His aura was going haywire and destroying parts of the castle. Lucario trying to reach Ash along with the League members, but his aura was keeping them in place. Morgaine and Mordred was looking on in pure horror. The energy he's emitting has stopped them from using their magic. Making them mortals. The castle was starting to warp. Bricks were falling from the ceiling. One of the aura lashes struck Morgaine and her son. Making them hit the far end wall. They fell on the floor.

"Mother what do we do?" Mordred asked. Frightened.

"We need to get away from here. He's too powerful in that condition. Down the trap door now." Morgaine said. She opened a door in the floor and they both went down. They were gone. Lucario and the others are having a difficult time.

"How long has he got left?" Batman asked.

"Not long." Lucario replied. Dodging a attack. Back at the watchtower.

"Mewtwo please send me down there." Harleen pleaded.

"Your life will be in danger if I take you down there." Mewtwo said.

"If you don't take me down there, he will die. Please, I know I can reach through to him. But you need to take me there now." Harleen said. Mewtwo said nothing. He just looked at her. All of a sudden him and Harleen vanished.

"Oh no." Bonnie said.

Mewtwo and Harleen appeared in the castle. They saw the others on the other side of Ash. And they saw them.

"What are doing here?" Flash asked. A aura lash hit him. Another aura lash was heading for Mewtwo and Harleen. Mewtwo put up a barrier before it hit them.

"I'll cover you, now run. GO!" Mewtwo shouted. Harleen started running Ash. She knew time was running out but she had to save him. Another aura lash was heading her way. But Mewtwo blocked it with another barrier.

"What is she doing?" Martian asked. Harleen finally reached Ash but she was getting pushed back by the force of the energy.

"ASH! ITS ME! IM HERE!" Harleen shouting.

"No home." Ash blankly said.

"PLEASE ASH, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Harleen shouted.

"No home."

"YES ASH! YOUR HOME IS GONE AND IM SORRY THAT YOU CANT GO BACK! BUT YOU DO HAVE A HOME! AND YOU HAVE FRINEDS THAT CAN HELP YOU! AND YOU GOT ME ASH! YOU GOT ME IN YOUR LIFE AND IM NOT LEAVING YOUR SIDE EVER SWEETIE!" Harleen shouted. She's able to be face to face with him.

"Harleen." Ash said. A bit more life into his voice. "I'm sorry."

"Sweetie I'm right here." Harleen said. Taking his hands. "Just please come back to us. Come back to me." Harleen said with tears in her eyes. It worked. His aura was starting to retract back into him. The castle was still warped but was stable. The last bit of light went back in Ash and his body fell down lifeless. Harleen went down to the floor and put him on her knees. The heroes, Lucario and Mewtwo reaches them. "Do something, he's not breathing." Harleen was panicking. Was Ash dead? Lucario came up and knelt down. He put his paws on Ashes chest and head and started transferring some of his aura into him. After a minute Ash started breathing, but still unconscious.

"He'll be fine now. He gave him enough so he can recover by himself. Keep him there." Lucario said. He put his paw on his head again. His paw started glowing.

"What are you doing now?" Harleen asked.

"Restoring his limiter. For now he needs this to stay alive." Lucario said. Harleen then just looked down back at Ash. She nearly lost him for good.

_Watchtower_

Ash was starting to wake up. What happened to him? The last thing he remembered was him about to hand over the stone to Morgaine. Did she succeed? Has she taken over the world now. Ash opened his eyes. He was back in the recovery room. He was all alone in there. He wanted to sit up but his arms felt like led. He had much trouble moving them. He heard the door open and saw Harleen enter.

"Hey Ash." Harleen said.

"Hey, we really need to choose a different meeting place." Ash joked. He laughed a little but she didn't. "Is everything alright?" Harleen came over and sat on the end of his bed.

"You were going to leave me." Harleen said. Looking down at the ground. Ash heard her and remembered what he said to her.

"Harleen." Ash said.

"Let me finish." She said. "You were thinking about yourself. You weren't thinking about anyone else, only yourself. You were about to leave everyone behind. Just for a chance to get back. I do get your missing your old world. But do you know how I felt. Heartbroken, you willing to leave without saying goodbye. It made me feel like nothing to you." Harleen let out a few tears.

"Harleen I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted to do." Ash said.

"It's not just me, you hurt everyone here. You never even asked the others if they wanted to go back." Harleen said.

"I've been a real jerk to everyone. Harleen I'd understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, just kn..." Ash was interrupted.

"I like you Ash. I do." Harleen said. This shut Ash up. "When we first met, it was only a playful thing. But since I've gotten to know you, this feeling inside me has been growing. I don't know what it is or what it's going to lead to. But I think you can help me solve it and I want to see where it leads to." Harleen said. Ash mustered the strength to sit up in his bed and looked at her.

"Ever since I was ten, I've been on my journeys, trying to become a Pokemon master. That was my only dream, so I was always determined. Nothing else on my mind. Since coming to this world, that feeling has grown smaller and other feelings have grown. A lot of them I have no idea what they are. But I think I might have the same feelings." Ash said. Putting his hand on Harleens. They both made eye contact. "What are you feeling now?"

"I just want to hold you and never let go, in case I start to lose you." Harleen said. They just stared at each other.

"Sorry." They both heard a voice at the door. They both looked and saw a man in a brown suit. "Can I come in?" Ash recognised him.

"Wait a minute, you're Etrigan." Ash said. Harleen moved behind Ash on the bed.

"Etrigan is my demon half. The names Jason Blood. And I want to thank you for your help against Morgaine. Your power really sent her running." Jason said. Ash suddenly remembered what happened. He let his emotions get to him. He almost died. He hurt his friends. He almost hurt Harleen.

"Your welcome, but I think I'm going to step away from the Justice League for a while." Ash said. This shocked Harleen and Jason.

"Why are you thinking about that?" Harleen asked.

"I lost control, I hurt a lot of my friends and worst of all. You put yourself in danger to save me. I don't ever want to put you in that position ever again. So until I can control my aura. I'm out." Ash said.

"Ash it's admirable that your willing to step down for the sake of others." Jason said. "But Batman told me about all your exploits since arriving. You have been major game changer in those missions. You may not think this Ash, but you have saved them a lot of times. And I know that if you left, they would be out of sync with each other. Plus Morgaine's still out there. And you're the only person I know that can counteract her magic."

"What do you think?" Ash said. Looking at Harleen behind him. Harleen hugged him from behind.

"I think the team needs you more then ever now. And you need them. But I'll stick by you either way." Harleen said. Putting her head on his shoulder. Ash took moment to think about it.

"I'm not going to leave. But I do need to increase my training. I'll make sure to be the best hero there is." Ash said.

"Excellent news. I'll leave you two here. I think his names Brock, he should here any minute to let you out. Have a nice day." Jason said before leaving. Leaving Ash and Harleen by themselves.

"What do we do now?" Ash asked. Harleen had a smile on her face.

"I got an idea." She said before pulling Ash back down on the bed.

_10 minutes later_

Ash was walking towards the training room. Brock had just released Ash. Harleen was heading to the deck to meet the others. Ash entered the room and saw Lucario and Batman training together. When did this happen? They saw Ash in the room.

"Ash, good to see you're up." Batman said.

"What are you doing in here?" Lucario asked.

"I want to control my aura quicker. I put everyone in danger and nearly hurt someone I care about. So I want increase the intensity." Ash said.

"That's good to hear. We can increase the training tomorrow." Lucario said.

"Thanks." Ash said. About to leave the room.

"Ash, catch." Batman said. Throwing a batarang. Ash saw the batarang and brought up a aura shield and caught the batarang. "Training never ends."

**And that concludes the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And we're getting ever closer to Ash meeting Vandal Savage. And that will be a showdown not to be missed. **

**This story is a AshxHarley story. I would of announced it sooner but in all honesty I was jumping back and fourth about Ashes pairing, even considered multiple female companions. But I decided on them because I think they have the best chemistry. They can have really interesting storylines. And having a hero x villain/anti hero together can lead to multiple possibilities. **

**Thank you for all of your support in this story. And I'll try to keep the same level of quality throughout the story. **

**But next chapter Ash gets caught in the middle of a blackmail scandal in 'Metamorphosis'. **


	11. Chapter11

Chapter 11

Metamorphosis 

_Watchtower_

Ash was in the training room, sparring with Lucario. After what happened in London, he was determined to have full control of his aura as soon as possible. But then he remembered what happened back at the fake Pokemon world. For a time there, he couldn't access his aura. He had to improve his combat skills too. He couldn't always rely on his aura to get him out of situations all the time. Lucario went to hit Ash in the face but Ash blocked the attack. Ash then went to low sweep Lucario but he jumped backward. Ash went to drop kick Lucario but Lucario grabbed Ashes leg and threw Ash over him. Ash positioned himself to land on his hands. Then he pushed himself back into the air and landed on his feet. Ash turned round and got into a battle stance. Ash and Lucario just stared each other down. Then Lucario relaxed his body.

"That is enough for today. You have made big improvements since we first started." Lucario said.

"Thanks, it's good to know I'm able to hold my own in battle now." Ash said.

"You still need to be aware though. There are people out there that will use dirty tactics to win battles." Lucario said.

"Just like Hades. He was a tough fight." Ash said.

"Because he's a god. And even if he didn't use a cheap trick I don't know if you would of won back then." Lucario said.

"Well the limiter was holding back a lot of the power." Ash said.

"Now it's time for you to learn two aura moves." Lucario said.

"Ok, what are we starting with?" Ash asked.

"Barrier expand. It's where you use your barrier and expand its radius into a dome." Lucario said.

"Ok, so start with the barrier." Ash said. Making a barrier around himself. "Then I guess I just pour more aura into the move?"

"Exactly." Lucario said. Ash then focused on putting more of his aura into the move. Slowly the barrier started getting bigger. It formed into a small dome. "Good work, you can stop now." Ash brought down the barrier. "In time you will able be able to make a bigger barrier. Then be able to use projectile barrier."

"Projectile barrier?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry about that now. I'm guessing you used up a large part of your aura for that barrier." Lucario said. Ash nodded. "The next move you are going to learn is aura drain. This will replenish you. First sense my aura." Ash used his aura vision with his eyes open and saw Lucario's aura radiating from him.

"Done." Ash said.

"Extend one hand." Lucario said. Ash lifted up one hand. "Now focus on the palm of your hand and make a vacuum vortex." Ash focused. Started to feel a small bit of wind coming towards him. The wind was getting stronger. He then started to see Lucario's aura leave his body and enter into Ashes hand. Ash was starting to feel refresh. "That's enough." Ash stopped and put his hand down. "You have done good today. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you Lucario." Ash said. "What you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Meditate, then Martian wants a training session later today." Lucario said.

"Honestly I'm really happy that you and the other league members are working together." Ash said.

"It's not just me, just yesterday Hawkgirl was in here with Pidgeot to improve their aerial abilities." Lucario said.

"I wonder who else has been training with the league?" Ash asked.

"You can always ask." Lucario said. "What are you going to do now?"

"I need to take some of the larger bird Pokemon out for a fly. They haven't got enough room in the Pokemon room to stretch their wings." Ash said.

"They will appreciate that." Lucario said.

"I better get going. I kept them waiting long enough." Ash said walking out the room.

_California_

It was night, people were walking through the streets. And some others were just standing in place, looking at the sky. There have been word going round on social media that 'Cafe Boy' and his pokemon were out in the sky. Some of the crowds have been standing outside for about 30 minutes.

"There they are." A little girl said. Looked in the direction she pointed at and saw them. People always loved seeing these extraordinary Pokemon. In the sky Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Lugia and Ho-oh were in the sky and enjoying the fresh air. On the back of Ho-oh was Ash. Looking down, watching the world go by. Flying alongside Ash was Mew, Celebi, Jirachi and Hoopa. They had only recently joined in with the outings. But they enjoyed spending more time with Ash.

"Ash, how long have we been flying for?" Hoopa asked. Ash looked at his watch.

"Nearly an hour. We'll fly for another 10 minutes before we head back." Ash said.

"It's a shame we can't stay out longer. I love being outside." Jirachi said.

"I know you do, I am trying to work something out so you can sprang more time outside." Ash said.

"I would like to go to the beach." Hoopa said.

"Yes, I would like that as well." Jirachi said. Ash gave it some thought.

"Ok, how about this. We'll go to the beach with everyone next month when summer begins." Ash said.

"Sounds perfect." Jirachi said. Suddenly they heard something. CLANK.

"What was that?" Ash said.

"Chosen one, over there." Lugia said. Looking at something. Ash looked in his direction and started to panic. He saw a train derailed and heading for big building that were in the city. Ash had to think of something. He looked at the buildings and then up to the sky. He had an idea.

"Hoopa, open a ring in front of that building." Ash said, pointing at the building. "And open another one in the sky. We're going to catch a train."

"On it." Hoopa said diving down.

"Come on guys, let's climb up." Ash said. The Pokemon started ascending into the sky. People were starting to panic with the train about to collide. People that were inside the building were trying to get out, but there were too many of them. Hoopa got in front of the building and opened up a giant ring. The train went through the portal. Another ring opened in the sky and the train came out. As soon as the train was gone, Hoopa went into the ring and it disappeared. Leaving the people confused of what just happened. The train was falling and the Pokemon were following close behind.

"Mew, Jirachi, Hoopa use teleport, get the passengers out of there." Ash said. They used their powers to get the people out of the train. But now they were falling through the sky. "Quick use psychic, you too Celebi." The passengers were now floating in the sky. "Ok, Ho-oh, Moltres, Zapdos, Lugia, Articuno, grab the train." The birds quickly caught up with the train and used their talons to latch on to the roof of the train. They did indeed slowed the train down but didn't have enough time to avoid the buildings. "Come on guys, keep it up."

"Need a hand?" Ash looked beside him and saw John there. John used his ring to create a platform underneath the train. Now they had enough time to clear the train from the buildings. They landed the train on a nearby beach. Mew, Celebi, Jirachi and Hoopa landed the passengers on the beach too. The birds made contact with the ground and Ash hopped off of Ho-oh.

"Great job guys. You done well." Ash said. A crowd of people gathered around the train and were cheering for the rescue. Ash turned to John. "Thanks for the help, there would of been damages if you didn't come."

"I should be thanking you, if you didn't react so quickly it would been much worse." John said.

"John Stewart as I live and breathe." They both turned round and saw a man approaching them.

"I don't believe it. Rex Mason. It's been too long." John said.

"That is true. Anyway thank you for the save." Rex said. He then looked at Ash. "I should be giving you a massive thanks. Ash Ketchum wasn't it? You and your, sorry I forgot what they were called." Hoopa came up to the guy.

"We're Pokemon." Hoopa said. This shocked Rex and the crowd.

"Did you just talk?" Rex asked.

"I can talk as well." Jirachi said.

"As can I." Lugia said.

"These Pokemon are truly something else." Rex said. "Anyway I want to thank you two properly. My apartment isn't too far away from here."

"I don't know Rex." John said.

"Come on, we can catch up, remember the old times, have some drinks." Rex said.

"Ash can't have drinks. He's 17." John said.

"What, he's too young to drink Pepsi?" Rex joked.

"What's Pepsi?" Ash asked. Rex bursted out laughing and put his arm around Ashes shoulder.

"Ok, you're coming with me. You're funny." Rex said. Trying to walk away with Ash.

"Oh, one second." Ash said. Turning to his pokemon. "Return." The Pokemon turned into red energy and went back into their pokeballs. "Ok we can go now."

"John you coming?" Rex asked. John started to walks towards them and they all headed for the apartment.

_Rex's Apartment _

Ash, John and Rex enters the apartment. Ash tries to take off his shoes. John and Rex saw this.

"Ash, you don't need to do that. Just relax, make yourself at home." Rex said.

"Thanks Rex." Ash said standing up straight.

"This is a big apartment. You must be doing well for yourself." John said.

"Yeah, I recently got a promotion at Stagg enterprises and made it to a executive position." Rex said.

"Congratulations." John said.

"Yeah you must of worked hard for that." Ash said.

"You're a smart kid Ash." Rex said. Opening his fridge and pulling out a can. "Here you go Ash." Handing Ash the can. Rex looks at John. "Let me guess, scotch."

"You still remember my favourite." John said.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend." Rex said. Going behind the bar and getting out two glasses.

"Rex is that you?" A woman's voice was heard.

"Yeah I'm in here." Rex said. The woman came into the room and saw the two guests.

"Oh, hello there." She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hello." Ash said.

"Sapphire, this is John. My best friend I told you about." Rex said. Coming back and handing John his glass.

"Oh, it's so good to see you. Rex has talked none stop about you." Sapphire said. She then looked over at Ash. And her eyes went wide. "I don't believe it. You're the 'Cafe Boy.'" Sapphire said. Ash slumped down.

"I thought we have gotten past that." Ash said, looking defeated.

"I am a big fan of yours. I never miss a segment of Pokemon Watch." Sapphire said.

"Thanks, it's always nice to meet fans." Ash said.

"Do you have any pokemon with you?" Sapphire asked.

"Sapphire, I really don't think..." Rex was interrupted.

"No I don't mind." Ash said, reaching for a pokeball. "Come on out." Ash threw the ball in the air and Jirachi came out. Jirachi looked round.

"Wow. This place is so big." Jirachi said.

"Aw, he's so cute." Sapphire said. Jirachi saw the newcomer.

"Hi I'm Jirachi."

"I'm Sapphire, nice to meet you." Sapphire said.

"You should of seen it, he had these giant birds that caught my train in the sky." Rex said.

"What happened?" Sapphire asked.

"I'll tell you later. But if it wasn't for John and Ash I probably wouldn't be here." Rex said.

"Well, thank you two." Sapphire said. "I see why all the girls like you Ash. If I wasn't with Rex, I'd probably try my luck with you." She joked.

"You wouldn't get any complaints here." Rex also joked.

"That's nice of you to say. But I'm actually sort of seeing someone." Ash said. This caught Johns attention.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's still new so we're trying to keep it quiet." Ash said.

"Who are you with then?" John asked.

"I don't want to say. I want to keep this secret from the other league members for a while." Ash said.

"Can you tell us?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah we're not league members." Rex said. Johns receiver started going off. John pulled the device out.

"It's Batman, I better take this." John said. Walking to another part of the room.

"Ok, come on. He's not here now." Sapphire said. Ash looked over at John then back at them.

"You don't say a word to John?" Ash asked.

"Swear to god." Rex said, putting his hand up.

"Her names Harleen, we said we liked each other a few days ago." Ash said.

"That's so sweet." Sapphire said. "And how do you think it's going?"

"I think it's going really well, I enjoy spending time with her and she always makes excuses to see me by ourselves." Ash said.

"It sounds like the real deal." Sapphire said. Real deal?

"Hey look, the rescue is on the tv." Rex said. Turning up the volume on the tv. It was a segment of 'Pokemon Watch'. And it was covering the train rescue.

"And as you can see. Ash does it again with his Pokemon. Some of them haven't been seen before. We will try to reach Ash to ask for a follow up interview. Since the last interview was cut short with a car chase." Lois said.

"Are you going to do it?" Rex asked.

"Mayb..." Ash was interrupted.

"Rex, what was in that case?" John asked. Walking back to the group.

"What are you talking about?" Rex asked.

"Batman found a case on the train that belonged to Stagg Enterprises. It had chemicals in that case that caused the train to derail." John said. Getting aggressive.

"John I don't know what you are talking about." Rex said. Getting defensive.

"You're the only person I know that could have those sort of things outside the company buildings. So I know you know something." John said.

"You know what, get out. I don't need to take this." Rex said.

"Fine. Let's go Ash." John said.

"Ok. Sorry about this." Ash said.

"It was nice to meet you Ash." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, I just wish it was on better terms." Rex said. Ash just nodded then he turned to Jirachi. "Can you take us to the watchtower."

"Of course." Jirachi said. Ash and John suddenly vanished.

_Watchtower_

Ash and John walked into the the observation deck where the other league members were waiting. Ash had to drop the Pokemon off at the Pokemon room first. They reached the centre.

"Good everyone is here." Superman said.

"Is this to do with the train wreck?" Flash said.

"Yes, the chemicals that caused the derailing was alarming." Batman said.

"It caused an accident. How could it be more dangerous?" Martian asked.

"The chemicals found were the ingredients for a mutagen." Batman said.

"You mean it could of mutated someone?" Diana asked.

"Yes." Batman said. "John, you said you and Ash might know something."

"Yes." John said. "We met my old fri..." As John was talking. Ash saw a group of his friends walking by and in that group was Harleen. He just stared at her. The group eventually left the room and Ash was looking at the closed door. "ASH!" John shouted at him. Ash was back in the room.

"What? What happened?" Ash asked.

"I think you were thinking about your girlfriend again, that's what happened." John said.

"Girlfriend?" Shayera asked.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Ash said blushing.

"Look he's blushing, he has got a girlfriend." Flash teased.

"Well done Ash. Who is it?" Superman asked.

"It's still new, I don't want to say." Ash said.

"My moneys on Kate." John said.

"What?" Ash was surprised.

"No, I'd say it's May." Diana said.

"Can we please stop?" Ash pleaded.

"I know who it is." Batman said.

"No you don't." Ash said.

"No ones told me, but I know who it is." Batman said.

"You sound pretty confident." Superman said. "You want to wager?"

"Yes." Batman said.

"I want in." Flash said. Both Superman and Flash went over to Batman. Batman whispered the name to them. They backed up.

"Oh I didn't think of that." Flash said. John's phone went off. He pulled out his phone and looked at the message.

_John, I need you and Ash to help out. It's Rex. He might be in danger._

"Ash we need to go." John said rushing out the room.

"Is everything ok?" Ash asked.

"I'll explain on the way." John said. Ash turned to the other league members.

"Bye." Ash said. He then ran out the room.

_Street_

Ash, Pikachu and John suddenly appeared at the scene. It looked like a terrible accident happened. The police was heavily seen. Tape off a large part of the street. It also seems like a truck was involved.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu said.

"Ash, John." They saw sapphire and was walking towards them.

"Pretty sure." John said. Sapphire finally reached them.

"Thank you for coming." Sapphire said.

"It's no problem, what's going on with Rex?" John asked.

"There was an accident at work." Sapphire said.

"What sort of accident?" Ash asked.

"He was mutated." Sapphire said. This shocked Ash and John. Ash looked at John.

"The mutagen." Ash said. John nodded then turned to Sapphire.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" John asked.

"Rex escaped from hospital and was splatted to pieces when he was hit by the lorry. But he put himself together." Sapphire said.

"What do you mean by that? Where's Rex?" Ash asked.

"After he put himself together. He turned into some sort of liquid and went down the sewer." Sapphire said.

"We need to find him." John said to Ash.

"Don't worry Sapphire, we'll start searching for him now." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"It be better if we split up to search." John said. Ash nodded in agreement.

"I better give you my phone number Ash, in case you find him." Sapphire said. Pulling out a business card and walking over. Before she reached him. She tripped over and fell onto Ash. Ash caught her and brought her back up. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem." Ash said. Sapphire handed him the business card. "Thanks." Ash turned to John. "If you go in the sky to search, I can stay on the ground."

"Good idea." John said. Starting to float in the sky. "We will find him." John told Sapphire before flying off.

"I better make a move myself." Ash said. Pulling out a pokeball. "Suicune, come out." Ash threw the pokeball and Suicune came out. Ash climbed on the back of Suicune. He turned to Sapphire. "I promise we will find him."

"PIKA!" Pikachu said.

"Thank you Ash." Sapphire said. Ash turned to Suicune.

"Ok let's go buddy." Ash said. Suicune jumped over the crowd behind the police tape and went off. In the distance there was a parked car. One man was in the driver seat and another man was in the backseat with a camera.

"Yes, these will do nicely." The cameraman said.

_Two hours later_

Ash, Pikachu and Suicune has almost searched the entire south side of the city. But found nothing. Ash was about to head west, since John had searched north and was currently searching east.

"You see him Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pik." Pikachu said.

"Ok, Suicune he..." Suddenly a alarm was going off. Ash had to check out what was going on. "Come on Suicune lets go." Suicune started running in the direction of the alarm. They reached the incident within the minute. It was a bank robbery in progress. And there were three armed gunmen. Ash knew he couldn't go in there head on. People might get hurt. He needed a distraction. "Suicune use mist." Suicune produced a heavy fog. The gunmen didn't know what was happening.

"What's going on?" Gunman 1 asked.

"I can't see anything." The gunman 2 said.

"AHHHHH!" The last gunman shouted. There a was a thud on the ground.

"Was that Bill?" Gunman 2 asked.

"Bill? Bill?" Gunman 1 asked.

"AHHH!!!!" Gunman 2 shouted. Another thud was heard.

"Chris?" Gunman 1 asked. Starting to panic. The mist was clearing up. The gunman saw the other two were on the ground. He turned round and saw Suicune really close to his face, snarling. "What the?"

"If I were you I'd put the gun down." Ash said standing beside Suicune. The man put the gun down on the ground then stood back up. "Ice beam." Suicune hit the guy and he was frozen from the arms down. "Good work you two." Ash said.

"Ash, is everything ok?" Shayera asked landing on the ground.

"Yeah everything's under control." Ash said. Little did he know, there was a fourth gunman in the bank. He exited the building and aimed his gun. He fired. Ash was hit. He went down to the ground.

"ASH!!" Shayera shouted. Suicune used hydro pump at the gunman, disarming him. Pikachu then used thunderbolt on him. Knocking the guy out. Shayera came up to Ash. "Keep still, let me have a look." She checked the wound. "You have a clean exit and it looks like it missed your major organs. You should be fine. But I want you to see Brock to get checked out."

"I'm fine." Ash said. Getting up but in pain.

"No you're not. You need to be checked over. Please, for me?" Shayera pleaded. Ash knew he had to.

"Ok. Pikachu, stay with Shayera." Ash said. Pikachu jumped on her shoulder. Ash pulled out a pokeball. "Suicune return." Suicune went back in the ball.

"Thanks Ash." Shayera said before she flew off. Ash was about to pull out the receiver to teleport to the watchtower. But he just received a text on his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the message.

_Meet me at ACE Chemicals, we need to talk _

_Rex_

Ash got a message from Rex? Did he send John a message too? And how did he get his number? Ash couldn't worry about that at the moment. He needed to get to the chemical plant. He reached down for a pokeball and threw it in the air. Mew came out.

"Mew, I need you to take me to ACE Chemicals." Ash said. Mew nodded and teleported him.

_ACE Chemicals_

Ash was waiting on the roof of the building. He was waiting for about an hour. His gun shot wound had healed, thanks to his aura's rapid healing. Ash was wondering what Rex wanted to talk to him about. There wasn't any bad blood between them. Maybe he just wanted to see if John was ready to talk to him again.

"You're here." Ash looked behind him and saw a man. This man was multicoloured. Like he was made up of different elements.

"Rex? Is that you?" Ash asked. Ash didn't get an answer as Rex shot liquid at him. Ash dodged and looked where it hit. It melted the metal vents on the roof. "Acid." Ash looked at Rex. "Rex, why you doing this?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Rex said. He stretched his arm towards Ash. Ash dodged, made a aura sphere and threw it at Rex. It hit but it got stuck in his body. Rex flexed his body and the sphere was returning to Ash. Ash saw this and dodged the attack. The sphere hit a part of the roof and made a dust cloud. Ash was coughing. He tried using aura vision but he couldn't focus. But then he smelt something funny. He didn't know what it was but it was making him woozy. Ash fell to the ground. The cloud disappeared and Rex approached Ash.

"Why are you doing this?" Ash asked. Losing consciousness.

"Because you tried to steal Sapphire from me." Rex said. Throwing photos on the ground in front of Ash. Ash looked at them. It was pictures from where Sapphire tripped. But in the photo it looked like they were embracing. "I wonder what that Harleen girl would have to say to this."

"No." That's all Ash said before passing out.

"And I thought you were a good kid." Rex said. Turning one of his arms into a blade. Rex thrust the blade down. Before it hit Ash, a green barrier showed up and blocked the attack.

"Rex, stop it now." Rex looked up and saw it was John that made the barrier.

"Leave us John. This has nothing to do with you." Rex said.

"But you tried to kill Ash, so now you got us all involved." Rex looked behind him and saw Superman. Then Diana, Martian, Shayera, Batman and Flash showed up. They surrounded Rex.

"Just step away and we can sort something out." Batman said.

"You don't want to do this." Martian said.

"Yes I do." Rex said. Blasting fire at Martian. Martian dodged the attack. Superman was about to hit Rex but saw him. He transformed his arm into kryptonite and Superman stopped his is tracks. Flash was running round, trying to cause a distraction. Rex sprayed water on the floor and made Flash slip off the roof. John saw Flash falling and used his ring to catch him. Rex then turned both his arm into blades, blocking both Shayera and Diana's attack. Ash was starting the come round and saw the League were in trouble. Rex could hurt someone. He needed to be stopped now. Batman tried to hit Rex, but Rex just blocked the attack and hit him back. Knocking him back. Rex looked around to see if anyone else was attacking. He then felt something wrap around his body. He looked down and saw a blue whip. He traced it back and saw it was Ash.

"You need to calm down." Ash said. The whip glowed brighter and Rex screamed in pain.

"AHHHH!!!!" John saw what was happening.

"Ash what are you doing?" John asked.

"I'm just draining some of his aura. It shouldn't be painful." Ash said.

"It's his dna." Barman said. "His dnas new so it hasn't fully structed yet. You're imbalancing his body Ash. Stop it now." Ash immediately stopped the attack and dissolved the whip. Rex went down to one knee, breathing heavy. He looked round and saw he was surrounded. Rex turned into water and seeped through the roof. He was gone.

"Rex." John said.

_Watchtower_

Ash was in the canteen. It's been an hour since the incident with Rex. Ash dropped all of his pokemon off in the Pokemon room and saw Pikachu was already there. Shayera dropped him off before rescuing Ash. Mallow made him a chicken and bacon sandwich. Ash was just thinking about what happened. But he was more focusing about the photos Rex had. Who took them? Before he thought anymore, Mallow and Cilan came over to Ash.

"Ash we heard what happened. Are you alright?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah it was just a little misunderstanding." Ash said.

"How is getting shot a misunderstanding?" Cilan asked.

"Who told you I got shot?" Ash asked.

"I heard Shayera talking to Brock. Apparently you were supposed to see him." Cilan said.

"Yeah I was, but something came up and it really couldn't be delayed." Ash said.

"But how did it happen?" Mallow asked.

"I was stopping a bank robbery and didn't realise there was a hidden gunman." Ash said.

"But how are you fully healed though?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah it's like it didn't happen to you." Mallow said.

"My aura is able to rapidly heal me. But if the shot was more fatal, then it would of taken longer or it might not heal it at all." Ash said.

"Then you need to careful if there's a limit." Cilan said.

"He should be careful anyway." Mallow said. Ash got up from his seat.

"It's nice that you two have really settled here now. Anyway I need to go back to see if I can find Rex." Ash said. Walking out the room. Ash reached the observation deck and was using the main computer to research Rex. There's been no new sighting of him. But Ash was ready to move as soon as he saw something. Ash felt someone's arms over his shoulders and their body pressed up behind him.

"Hey sweetie." Ash knew this voice as his new girlfriend. He smiled since she whispered it in his ear.

"Harleen, we're suppose to keep this secret remember." Ash teased. But he did have a point.

"I know. But I was thinking, it's been going so well. Maybe it's time we tell everyone." Harleen said. Ash wasn't so sure.

"I don't know Harleen. I'm really happy of what we got now. But I really don't want to make that sort of jump in case we're rushing it." Ash said.

"We're not rushing it sweetie." Harleen said. Kissing his head.

"Still, I'm really new to this. Just give it a little longer before we tell people." Ash said.

"Fine." Harleen said. Not sounding too happy about it. She then noticed something on the screen. "Ash, somethings come up." Ash then looked at the screen and saw it. He then checked the information.

"Theres a disturbance at the Stagg Enterprise building." Ash got up from the chair. He then looked at Harleen. "Thanks, you're the best." Ash started to run out the room.

"Be careful out there." Harleen said. The door shut behind Ash.

_Stagg Enterprise_

Ash, John and Batman arrived in the building. They saw the room they were in was heavily damaged. And there was a massive hole in the wall. They looked outside and saw a path of destruction in the street.

"Ugh." They heard a voice and saw Rex getting up from the rubble. They head over to him.

"Rex, what happened?" John asked.

"Simon Stagg, he did all this. He made me, took those photos, he did everything." Rex said. A man behind Rex was getting up.

"I did this because you were stealing my daughter." The man said.

"Whose your daughter?" Ash asked.

"Sapphire Stagg." The man said. So he must be Simon Stagg. Batman approached Simon.

"I'll ask you this once. What caused that?" Batman asked. Pointing at the damaged wall.

"A monster." Simon said. Ashes receiver started going off. He took it out.

"Ash, we need your help." Superman said. "There's a giant green monster destroying the city. I'll send you the coordinates." Ash looked at the receiver and saw the location. Rex saw it too and had a worried look on his face.

"Oh no." Rex said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"It's heading towards Sapphire." Rex said. Jumping out of the building.

"You two go now." Batman said to John and Ash. "I'll make Stagg doesn't go anywhere." John nodded and flew out. Ash grabbed a ball from his belt and released Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, grab Pikachu and Lucario then send us to everyone else." Ash said.

"At once." Mewtwo said. His eyes glowed blue. Pikachu and Lucario appeared in the room.

"Get ready guys. We're fighting a monster." Ash said. Pikachu sparked his cheeks and Lucario formed a bone rush.

"We're off." Mewtwo said. Teleporting everyone out.

_Street_

Ash, Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo appeared at the location and what they saw shocked them. It was a giant green slime monster. And it easily towered some of the higher buildings. The heroes were having a tough time keeping it bay. Rex and John were there. But Martian was missing, probably working on something in the watchtower. The monster was in front Rex's apartment.

"Ash, we need some more heavy hitters." Lucario said. Before charging into battle. Pikachu and Mewtwo followed. Ash didn't want to any chances. He grabbed 3 pokeballs.

"We need your help now." Ash said, throwing them. They snapped open and Entei, Raikou and Suicune came out. "We need to stop that monster now." Pointing at the monster.

"Let's go." Entei said to Raikou and Suicune. They both fan out and Ash climbed onto Entei. "Hold on tight." Entei charged into battle.

Sapphire was just getting ready to go out to look for Rex again. But then she noticed the monster looking at her.

"AHHHH!!!!" She screamed. The monster put its hand through the window and grabbed her. Bringing her outside.

"SAPPHIRE!" Rex saw her in the monsters grip. Raikou and Pikachu tried electrocuting it. Nothing happened. Mewtwo and Lucario threw their spheres at it. Didn't feel a thing. The heroes physical attacks weren't doing nothing to it. Entei jumped up and use flamethrower on it. Not a mark. Ash was getting frustrated now.

"Come on, there must be a way." Ash looked at the monster again. He saw something. A patch of ice. So ice can do something. "SUICUNE! ICE BEAM ON ITS WRIST!" Ash shouted. Suicune leapt up and used ice beam on its wrist that Sapphire was on. "Entei when I say now. Catch Sapphire." Entei charged in at the monster. "NOW!" Ash jumped off of Entei. Brought up a aura sword and sliced through the wrist. The monster was in pain and Sapphire was falling. Entei jumped up and caught her. When he landed, he got her away from the fight. Ash finally landed on the ground and was running to get some distances. But he felt the monster grab him and lifted him off the ground. Pikachu saw this.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu said. This caught everyone else's attention. The monster drew Ash closer to its mouth. Opened its mouth. And.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The monster let Ash drop down it throat. Ash has been swallowed.

"ASH!!" Shayera shouted.

"We gotta get him out." Diana said. Trying her best to punch a hole in the monsters stomach. The monster grabbed her and threw her to the ground. The monster Sapphire creating distance from it. So it started to move. Then it stopped suddenly. It felt funny. A blue light started to show on its stomach. And now the monster was getting fatter. It's stomach was expanding at a high rate. The monster was in pain. And it was literally tearing him a part. Eventually the monster was ripped to piece all over the battle radius. They won. But what happened? And more importantly, where's Ash?

"PIKAPI?" Pikachu shouted.

"Ash are you here?" Superman said.

"Come on you're girlfriend wants to see you." Flash said.

"Ash speak to us." John said. Nothing.

"Oh no." Shayera said. Close to tears. Entei came back with Sapphire. Sapphire got down and ran to Rex.

"Rex. Thank goodness I found you. What happened?" Sapphire asked.

"Ash did it." Rex said with a glum look on his face. Sapphire looked and couldn't see Ash. She was now fearing the worst.

"Oh no." Sapphire said. Everyone's hopes were gone. Ash was gone.

"Hey, can someone get me out of here." Everyone looked and saw a hand poking out of the slime. Ash is alive.

"PIKAPI."

"He's alive." Diana said. Flash raced over to get Ash out.

"Let me help there buddy." Flash said. Pulling Ash out. Ash stood up.

"Thanks for that." Ash said. Shayera flew over and quickly hugged him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Shayera said.

"Sorry I scared you." Ash said.

"We're just glad you're safe." John said landing. The other heroes and Pokemon gathered round. Rex came forward.

"Ash, I'm sorry for what happened." Rex said.

"It's fine, I'm hoping we can be friends. I mean, I'd probably do the same thing when it came to my girl." Ash said. Extending his hand. Rex took it.

"You're a good man Ash, and that girl is very lucky to have you." Rex said. He backed up and embraced Sapphire. Ash watched the two of them.

"Hey guys." Ash said. This caught the attention of the league members. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

_Watchtower_

Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Mewtwo and the heroes arrived back on the watchtower in the teleportation room. Martian and Ashes friends were there waiting. Ash returned the beast trio after the fight.

"You're back." Max said.

"How did everything go?" Tracey asked.

"We'll tell any minute. I got some news first though." Ash said. Looked at the team. "Do you mind joining the others." The league members and Pokemon joined the group. All eyes were on Ash. "I made a mistake earlier today. And I possible did hurt someone's feelings doing that. That's because I wasn't sure that I was ready to make that leap. But now I know I am ready. Harleen, do you mind joining me." Harleen moves away from the group and stood beside Ash. "Everyone, meet my girlfriend. Harleen." Ash put his arm around her waist. This shocked everyone.

"Girlfriend?" Kate said.

"When did this happen?" Bonnie asked.

"A few days ago, and I couldn't be happier." Harleen said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Well for one am happy for you two." Brock said.

"We all are." Iris said.

"I'm sort of sad. Batman won the wager." Flash said.

"Yes I did." Batman said smirking.

"What did you want from us then Batman?" Superman asked.

"I'll think about it." Batman said. Sophocles came up to Ash and Harleen holding a camera.

"How about a picture for the new couple?" Sophocles asked. Ash looked at Harleen.

"I'm up for it if you're are." Ash said.

"Let's do it." Harleen said. Sophocles got the camera ready.

"Ok ready. 1..2.." Harleen then kissed Ash on the cheek. "3." CLICK. Sophocles looked at the picture. "Thats a nice photo. How about you give her a kiss this time?" Sophocles suggested.

"Come on, do it pokemon master." Harleen teased and the others encouraged them.

"Ok, let's do it." Ash said.

"Ok. 3..2.." Ash went to kiss Harleen on the cheek. But Harleen turned her head and kissed him on the lips. "1." CLICK.

**And that's it for this chapter. Ash and Harley Quinn are now a couple. I wonder what will happen if Ash finds out about Harleens alter ego. **

**Thank you all for the support for this story. I have been thinking of other ideas for different stories. But I won't start writing them until this story is finished. And I hope you stick around when I make the official announcement. **

**But next chapter. The big showdown. Ash vs Vandal Savage. Pokemon goes to war. The biggest battle in the story yet. It's 'The Savage Times' for sure.**


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 12

The Savage Times

_Space_

Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Mewtwo and the league members were in the javelin, coming back from a mission. Green Lantern was dragging the javelin back to the watchtower. The watchtower was in there sight.

"We'll be back in 5 minutes." John said to the passengers in the javelin.

"John, are you sure you don't want Mewtwo to take over?" Ash asked.

"It's fine Ash. I can recharge the ring when I'm back." John said.

"Ok, just let us know if you change your mind." Ash said, closing the line. "How long have we been gone?"

"2 days." Superman said.

"And that means I got about 18 hours worth of sleep waiting for me." Flash jokes.

"I think we all deserve a rest. I'm sure we can ask our associates to cover for a while?" Hawkgirl said.

"Associates?" Ash asked.

"Watchtower to javelin 1. Come in." Batman said over the line.

"Javelin 1 to watchtower, copy." Superman said.

"How did everything go?" Batman asked.

"Everything's fine. We managed to delay the reaction for a few years." Diana said.

"Hopefully by that time we would of made up something to stop it altogether." Martian said.

"Noted. I'll be expecting you in a few minute." Batman said. "Is Ash still there?" Everyone looked at Ash.

"Yeah I'm here Batman." Ash said.

"Hi sweetie." The voice of Harleen came on. "I missed you."

"Hi Harleen. I've missed you too." Ash said.

"How did everything go?" Harleen asked.

"Let me have some rest first, then I'll tell you everything." Ash said.

"Are you having trouble sleeping again honey?" Harleen asked.

"No, no ones had any sleep yet since we left." Ash said.

"You haven't slept for 2 days?" Harleen asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Ok, it's a shame I can't spend time with you straight away but you do need your rest. At least I got my picture of you." Harleen said. This confused Ash.

"What picture?" Ash asked.

"You know, that picture from our pretend date." Harleen said. Ash remembers now. It was a picture of the two looking extremely close during their dinner.

"Oh yes, I remember now." Ash said.

"We still need to go on a real date." Harleen joked.

"Very soon. Harleen were very close to the watchtower now. I'll speak to you soon. Bye." Ash said.

"Bye sweetie." Harleen said. Blowing a kiss at him. The line was closed.

"Ok guys we're about to dock." Superman said. John was about to land in the watchtower. Then there was a blinding light. When everyone regained their vision. They saw the watchtower was gone. Diana immediately opened the line.

"Batman? Batman come in." Diana said.

"Where's it gone?" Lucario asked.

"Something must of happened." Mewtwo said.

"John do you think you can get us to earth?" Superman asked.

"Only one way to find out." John said heading towards earth.

_Street_

Green Lantern landed the javelin on the roof of a building. Everyone got out of the javelin and John landed on the ground.

"How much more power does your ring?" Shayera asked.

"Not much. So I need to use it for emergencies now." John said.

"Guys you might want to look at this." Superman said. Everyone came to the edge of the roof. They saw the city below and it was covered with flags. Nazi flags.

"Let's investigate." Flash said. Racing down the building. The heroes flew down and Mewtwo used psychic to float Ash, Pikachu and Lucario down. They reached the bottom and saw a man on the flags.

"Vandal Savage." Superman said.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Hey you, where are your papers?" They looked and saw two security guard coming up to them.

"We don't know what you mean?" Martian said.

"Don't play dumb with me." Guard 1 said. The other guard saw Ash and starts to panic.

"It's him, he's the top 3 most wanted." The other guard said. Aiming a gun at him. The other guard did the same. Mewtwo used his psychic to disarm the men. "Call it in." The guards started running away.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"Over here." A voice was heard. Everyone turned round and it was Batman but in futuristic armour instead of a bat costume.

"Batman?" Martian asked.

"Follow me." Batman said. Running down an alleyway. The others saw other security guards coming in. And with people around, they want avoid any crossfire if possible.

"Let's go." Superman said. Flying towards the alley. Everyone followed. They went through the alley with the guards still on their backs. The league found Batman standing over a opened man hole.

"In here." Batman said. The league didn't hesitate to dive down into the sewers. Ash got Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo to dive down first. Ash looked behind him and heard the guards approaching. "Come on hurry up." Ash looked back round and jumped down the sewer. Batman finally jumped in himself. When he was under, he dragged the cover over the hole. The guards came down the alley and saw they were gone. All the heroes regrouped below. "This way." Batman started leading them somewhere. The league didn't know where he was taking them but they needed answer."

_Resistance hideout_

Ash, the league and the alternate Batman arrived at a secret base. Multiple people are doing various tasks. The big screens on the walls had pictures of different locations. Ash was just wondering what was happening and what did those guards mean most wanted.

"It's him, it's Ash Ketchum." A man said. Everyone stopped and looked at Ash.

"It is him."

"I don't believe it."

"I thought he was dead." Wait. Dead?

"Ok what's going on here? Why is there flags of Vandal Savage all over the place?" John asked.

"He's the ruler of the world. He runs everything in a dictatorship. And anything he doesn't like, he disposes of." Batman said.

"This isn't right. Where we come from Savage is in political power at all." Superman said.

"Then our theory was right. Times been altered." Batman said. "We've heard reports of a possible time machine hidden in a nearby lab." Batman said. Ash still wants to know why the guards recognised him.

"I'm sorry but if this is a different time then why do you and everyone know me?" Ash asked.

"Because you were the only person that was close at stopping Savage. And this was during the invasion. The aircraft you both were in crashed in the sea. Savage continued his invasion but there was no sign of you though. Then when we saw your wanted picture up a few days ago, we thought you might of survived that crash too and it looks like it's true." Batman said.

"But why does he want me?" Ash asked.

"To kill you, because he's scared of you." Batman said. He wanted to kill Ash. Why? He never met him before.

"When did Ash face against him?" Diana asked.

"1945." Batman said.

"World war 2." John said.

"Savage won the war for Germany. He gave them tanks called the Axis Power. Ash caught him at the only time he was out in the open. After their face off, Savage was impossible to at that point." Batman said.

"Axis Power? I don't remember that from history." Flash said.

"Then it's simple we need to stop Vandal Savage before he rises to power." Ash said.

"How?" Shayera asked.

"Well we got two options. 1, we go back in time using the time machine that was mentioned. Or 2, We use Celebi to head back in time." Ash said. Pulling out a pokeball. The League was confused.

"Celebi can time travel?" Superman asked.

"Yeah didn't i tell you?" Ash asked.

"No." Flash said.

"Sorry my bad. So what's it to be?" Ash asked. The league took a second to think.

"It's better to get done as soon as possible. So I'm voting Celebi." Shayera said.

"Easy way or hard way? I'll take easy." Flash said.

"I think we're all in agreement." Martian said.

"Good. Let's go then." Superman said.

"Wait." John said. The heroes looked at him. John looked at Batman. "Where did Ashes showdown take place?"

"Berlin." Batman said.

"Oh." Ash said.

"Is there a problem?" Superman asked.

"Not really. It's just Celebi's only able to move through time, not space." Ash said. He then turned to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, do you think you'd be able to get us to Berlin when we get there?"

"Yes." Mewtwo replied.

"Ok. Come out Celebi." Ash said. Throwing the pokeball. Celebi came out. Everyone in the room were in awe. "Did you want to come with us?" Asking Batman.

"If your mission fails, I need to continue the resistance against Savage." Batman said. Ash nodded.

"Ok Celebi, take us to 1945." Ash said. Celebi started glowing and the light reached the heroes. Then the light died down and they were gone.

_Metropolis/1945_

Ash and the other heroes arrived in the past. It was daylight and they were in the middle of the city. But no one was out. It was a literal ghost town. Has the war gotten that bad now? They couldn't think about long. They had to keep moving.

"Thanks Celebi, return." Ash said. Celebi returned in the ball.

"I don't like this one bit." Superman said.

"Savage must be at the point where he could launch a mass invasion at any moment." John said.

"We better get to Berlin then." Martian said.

"Mewtwo." Ash said. Mewtwo nodded his head and made everyone vanished.

_Berlin_

They arrived in Berlin and and it was a different scene. Building were heavily damaged. Debris everywhere. Explosions heard in the distance. They didn't know it had gotten this bad. They need to be careful if they are to get out of here.

"We're here." Lucario said.

"Pikachu stay close." Ash said.

"Pika."

"We're do we go from here." As soon as Flash said that, a big wheel tank crashed through one of the buildings. Everyone dodged out of the way in time. Superman tried to stop the tank but was having major difficulty.

"Ash." Ash looked at Lucario. "Use aura detonate." Ash nodded and combined two aura spheres. He condensed the power and threw it at the tank. The sphere exploded upon impact and piece of the tank came off. The tank started tipping sideways. Mewtwo used its psychic to lift the tank up.

"Mewtwo, what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Sending Savage a message." Mewtwo said. He threw the tank into the distance. Everyone gathered round the piece of tank that fell off. Flash knelt down and examined it.

"The technology is way too advanced for this time period." Flash said.

"So Savage did time travel." Shayera said.

"More important question is where are the tanks being produced? We will be in trouble if more are being made." John said.

"That should be our first objective, take out the production factories." Superman said.

"Not all of us. That's only one of many things we need to do here. I'll go and take out the factories." Diana said.

"Take someone with you. It sounds like a two person job at least." Lucario said.

"I'll go with you." Martian said.

"Ok be careful." Superman said. Both heroes nodded and flew off.

"What do we do now?" Flash asked.

"There's explosions in the distance. That means people are getting hurt. We should help them get out if they're unable to." Ash said.

"Sounds like a plan." Shayera said.

"Let's get moving then." Flash said. Racing towards the battle. Ash pulled out a pokeball.

"Come on out." Ash said. The ball popped out Pidgeot. Ash climbed on its back.

"Ash, be careful out there. Just remember what Batman said before we got here." Superman said before flying off. Ash and Savage had a showdown and supposedly died during the battle. He's hoping he can change the outcome. But if he did, would it change anything in the future? Would he still know anyone in the new timeline?

"Come on we need to go." Shayera said. Ash nodded and Pidgeot took off. John and Shayera followed. Mewtwo made Lucario float and they followed.

_3 hours later_

This part of Berlin was a lot worse then before. Buildings have nearly been levelled. Cars, houses, nearly everything was on flying. Debris was constantly flying everywhere. And many bodies were on the ground motionless. The soldiers in the middle of the battle were trying to get away but they were injured. Savages army was clearly winning. 3 foot soldiers cornered one soldier. He had no way of defending himself. The Savage army aimed their guns. The lone soldier closed his eyes. BANG! Why didn't he feel anything? Do you die before you feel pain? He opened his eyes and saw he was above the ground. He looked up and saw a giant bird and a boy with a mouse on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're getting you to safety now." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. They landed in the clearing of a nearby forest. Ash got off of Pidgeot and walked up to the soldier.

"Head in the forest. There's others waiting for you there." Ash said.

"Thank you." The soldier said. Limping towards the forest. Superman and Flash met up with Ash. Then Shayera arrived with another wounded soldier.

"Head in there, now, hurry." Shayera said. The soldier went in.

"How are we doing?" Flash asked.

"We got a handful of them out, but there's still many more in that chaos." Superman said. Ash noticed someone missing.

"Where's John?" Ash asked. Shayera hung her head down.

"I had to leave him behind." Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"He had that soldier with him, but his ring ran out of power." Shayera said.

"So you just left him there?" Flash angrily asked.

"He told me to leave him there." Shayera said.

"You know Shayera we're a team. That means we don't leave anyone behind. And I thought you knew that." Flash said. Walking off.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"Going to find John." Flash said before racing off. Mewtwo and Lucario arrived.

"We got a big problem." Lucario said.

"What sort of problem?" Ash asked. Mewtwo pointed at the sky. There were a whole squadron of planes in the sky.

"Bomber planes." Superman said.

"We need to take them out before they attack." Shayera said taking off. Superman followed. Ash got on Pidgeot and looked at Lucario.

"Lucario find cover and wait for us." Ash said. Lucario nodded and ran off. "Ready Mewtwo?"

"Why do you even ask?" Mewtwo replied. Pidgeot and Mewtwo took off. They were in the sky and the planes were in front of them.

"Mewtwo, use shadow ball." Mewtwo threw a shadow ball at the planes. Clipping two planes. One was spiralling downwards, and the other clipped another plane making them lose control. "Pikachu thunderbolt go." Pikachu jumped up and hit multiple planes. Most of them malfunctioned while others exploded. "Pidgeot use hurricane." Pidgeot used its wings to create a large gust of wind. The planes were out of control, some of them crashed into each other. Superman and Shayera came over to Ash.

"It that's all of them." Superman said.

"No it's not." Shayera said. Pointing at a few planes flying away.

"We can't let them get away. Pidgeo..." Ash stopped when saw five planes attacking the fleeing planes. One by one, they went down. "Who are they?" The planes flew by them and Ash saw the planes had a black hawk on the side of them. The planes landed in a nearby field.

"Let's find out." Superman said. Flying down. Shayera, Pidgeot and Mewtwo followed. They landed down on the ground and Lucario came running to them.

"You're back." Lucario said.

"Yes it was a success." Ash said. Ash pulled out a pokeball. "Thanks Pidgeot return." Pidgeot went back in the ball. The pilots of the planes approached them.

"Thanks for the assistance, you really helped us." One of the pilots said.

"You're welcome. Mr..." Superman was looking for a name.

"Blackhawk. And we call ourselves the Blackhawks." Blackhawk said. "We're a multinational pilot squad."

"I'm quite impressed." Shayera said.

"We can say the same. Especially with those animals we saw." Blackhawk said looking at Ash. "What's your name?"

"Ash Ketchum." Ash said.

"Ash, we liked the way how you kept your cool while under pressure. We got something planned, and we could really use all of your help." Blackhawk said.

"What sort of plan?" Ash asked.

"The sort that can end the world." Blackhawk said.

"What's the plan then?" Superman asked.

"We can't talk here. Follow us. We ha..." BANG!!! A shot was heard. Everyone looked around. "Is everyone okay?" No they weren't. Ash fell to the ground and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

"ASH!" Shayera screamed. She was quickly checking Ash. Lucario and Mewtwo were quickly scanning the area. They found someone.

"There." They both said at the same time. They threw a aura/shadow sphere. The attacks merged and hit the target. A foot soldier was in mid air. Pikachu quickly unleashed a thunder attack on him. The soldier landed. He was out cold. Shayera easily spotted where the bullet hit. Near the centre of his chest. There was a clean exit but he wasn't rapidly healing.

"What's going on? Why aren't you healing?" Shayera asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't have enough aura to heal this sort of damage." Ash said. Painfully.

"We need to do something." Superman said.

"You can treat him at Blackhawk island. It's our base." Black said.

"How long will it take to get there?" Lucario asked.

"2 hours." Blackhawk said.

"It'll be too late." Shayera said. She then looked at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo get us there." Mewtwo instantly made himself, Ash, Shayera, Pikachu and Lucario disappear. The pilots looked stunned.

"Where did they go?"

"Blackhawk island. Come on let's go." Superman said. Flying off. The pilots got back in their planes and took off.

_Blackhawk island_

The air was tense in the room. Ash was laying in the bed. Shayera was sitting next to him. Pikachu was on Shayera's lap. Lucario and Mewtwo stood next to the door. When they arrived on the island, Ash passed out. Shayera had to work quick to save him. There was one point where they nearly lost Ash. Shayera did manage to stabilise everything. But Ash hasn't woken up yet. Then Ash started to stir. Ash opened his eyes.

"Uh, what happened?" Ash said. Trying to sit up. "Ahhh."

"Ash be careful." Shayera said. Getting up helping Ash. Pikachu jumped on Ashes bed. "How are you feeling?"

"For someone that get shot, glad to be alive." Ash said. He looked down and saw he was heavily bandaged. It must of been really bad.

"As am I. I would hate to tell Harleen what happened to you." Shayera joked. She then noticed Ashes expression, he looks sad. "What's wrong? Do you miss her?"

"Of course I miss her. But I think I've been a bad boyfriend." Ash said. Shayera was surprised to hear this.

"What makes you say that?" Shayera asked.

"It's when she said that she had that picture of me. I never thought about doing anything like that. What happens if I'm away for more then 2 days? Maybe a week? A month? I've got nothing to remind me of her. I don't ever want to forget her." Ash said. Avoiding eye contact.

"Ash your still new to this. You're still learning all of these things. But I can tell you that it's good that you feel that way for her. It means that she is something special to you. When we get back, how about you do something for her to show how much you care for her." Shayera said. Ash didn't know why, but she always knew what to say.

"Thanks Shayera, I'll do it. You've helped me so much since I got here." Ash said.

"And I'm always here to help you. This sorts of remind of that time when you called me mum in that fake Pokemon world." Shayera said.

"Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind I said that then." Ash said. Shayera bent over and gave Ash a hug.

"I'm happy that you see me as a mum." Shayera said. Ash was relieved and hugged Shayera back. The door to the room opened. They broke the hug and saw Blackhawk enter the room.

"How are you doing Ash?" Blackhawk asked.

"Better then before." Ash said.

"Tell you what, you took that bullet better then I could." Blackhawk said.

"Thanks. What was it you were about to tell us before I got shot?" Ash asked.

"There's a plan that's already in motion. We got word that Savage is about to launch a big invasion tonight." Blackhawk said.

"Is there a way we can stop it?" Ash said.

"Yes. They've got a whole hidden airfield of aircrafts, waiting to be deployed alon gun with their tanks and foot soldiers. But if we can take out those aircrafts, we can win this war from the sky. We're also getting help from other independent militia with this plan." Blackhawk said.

"Count me in." Shayera said.

"An..." Ash started to say.

"You're staying here." Shayera said.

"Wh.." Ash was again interrupted.

"Ash you're injured. There's no way I'm letting go out there." Shayera said.

"This is a big battle about to happen Ash. We really can't afford any complications." Blackhawk said.

"Bu..." Ash again interrupted.

"Ash you are staying here." Lucario said.

"They will be fine without Ash." Mewtwo said. Ash gave up.

"Fine." Ash said sinking into the bed.

"If you're coming, we need to go now." Blackhawk said leaving the room. Shayera turned to Ash.

"I'm sorry Ash." Shayera said. She left the room and closed the door. Ash looked at the door then turned away.

_1 hour later_

Ash was just laying in bed. He didn't talk to any of the Pokemon in the room. He didn't like he was injured. So he couldn't help. But he wanted to help. He wanted to restore the timeline. He wanted to see Harleen and his friends again. There must be something he could do. What would he do if he was still in the Pokemon world? Wait a minute. His home world. Whenever someone, something or the whole world is in trouble, he would take action no matter his condition. So why should he start now. Ash got up from the bed and put on his shirt. The Pokemon saw this.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"What are you doing?" Lucario asked.

"I'm going to help." Ash said.

"No you're not, you need to rest." Mewtwo said.

"We need to help fix the timeline." Ash said.

"Everyone our the..." Lucario started.

"Yes, everyone out there are doing their best. But there's only a small fraction of them. I want to get back and see my friends. I want to see the world I started to call home. I want to see Harleen. And none of that will happen if I don't help. So if you're not going to help. Get out of the way." Ash said. Making his way to the door. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Ash looked at him. "Pikachu?"

"Pikapi." Pikachu said with a thumbs up.

"If you're that determined. I'll join as well." Lucario said. Ash turned round at the Pokemon.

"Me too, but we won't be enough." Mewtwo said. He had a point.

"No." Ash said. He then looked at his bag full of pokeballs. "We're going to need everyone." Ashes bag started to glow.

_Savage secret base. _

Superman, Shayera and the Blackhawks were flying towards the target. It's in a very densed forest. But there was an opening up ahead.

"There it is up ahead. They're moving in 1 hour. Let's do this quick." Blackhawk said.

"Got it." Superman said.

"It be better if we had help." Shayera said.

"Will the Justice League do." They heard a voice in their head.

"Martian, great to hear from you." Superman said.

"I telepathically linked all of us. I'm still with Diana." Martian said.

"And we got Steve Trevor here too. We're at the east side of the complex." Diana said.

"Don't forget about me." Another voice came up.

"John." Shayera said.

"That's right. And made some new friends, the easy company." John said.

"Hey what about me?"

"Fine, Flash is with me too." John said.

"Shayera, I'm sorry do..." Flash started.

"It's fine Flash. We just need to focus now." Shayera said. She looked at the planes. "Everyone's in place."

"Ok. Let's d..." Blackhawk stopped. They were too late. The aircrafts were in the air, the big wheel tanks were rolling and the foot soldiers were marching. "It's too late." The biggest aircraft was in front. The command centre.

"You really thought your sneak attack would work?" A voice was heard. They knew who it was.

"Savage." John said.

"You're too late anyway. I have enough fire power to level a whole country. You have no chance." Savage said in the command ship. He was grinning while he watched his army advance. This was it. He was going to win the war. Nothing could stop him. He then saw what looked like a fireball in the sky. Suddenly it exploded, lighting up the night sky. This caught everyone's attention. They looked at where it came from. It was something to behold. All of Ashes Pokemon were there, with Pikachu and Lucario at the front. Mewtwo started floating to the sky. He was looking at the aircrafts. Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Ho-oh and Lugia joined him in the sky. Vandal thought this was nothing. "This isn't enough to stop me."

"But they will." Mewtwo said. Suddenly 3 ripped in the sky appeared. Vandal lost his smirk. A giant blue creature came out of one of the rips. Dialga. A white and pink creature came out the other one. Palkia. The another one came out of the last one. Giratina. The rips closed. Then two golden rings open up. A humanoid flew through it. Deoxys. And then a large green dragon came through the last one. Rayquaza. And Ash was on top of Rayquaza. Everyone saw him.

"It's Ash." Diana said.

"He's injured, he shouldn't be here." Shayera said.

"He's injured?" Flash asked. One soldier from the easy company spoke.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on. Ash Ketchum won this war." John said.

"Mewtwo have we got psychic link with each other?" Ash asked.

"Yes Ash." Mewtwo said.

"What about ground team."

"We can hear you Ash." Lucario said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Remember everyone. Watch each other's back. Let's save the world." Ash said. With that, war began. The Pokemon started charging in. Mewtwo used psychic to crash the planes into each other. Zapdos used thunder and made multiple planes explode. Moltres used flamethrower and melted a lot of planes engines. Lugia used twister and many planes were caught in the cycle. Ho-oh released sacred fire and engulfed a large portion of aircrafts. Articuno used blizzard and froze a lot of planes. The planes crashed in the ground or the big wheel tanks. On the ground, the Pokemon were fighting firecely. Charizard was flying over the foot soldiers while holding Boldore. Charizard was burning soldiers and Boldore was using rock blast on random targets. Jirachi was teleporting Greninja to multiple soldiers for quick cut attacks. The big wheels tanks were advancing, but most of them suddenly fell into a ditch. Krookodile came up from the ground and attacked the foot soldiers. Squirtle withdrew into its shell and Bulbasaur warped its vines around it. Bulbasaur threw the shell, hitting a lot of soldiers. The 30 Taruos just charged right through a big portion of the army. Snorlax and Regigigas were holding a tank back, they then tipped it on its side. Mew saw a lot of soldiers in front of it. Mew hit the ground and caused a earthquake. Injuring a lot of people. The beast trio tearing apart the big tanks one by one. Butterfree was using stun spore and Pidgeot was using whirlwind to quickly hit the soldiers with the spores. Muk used sludge bomb which exploded in front of the enemies. Lapras used ice beam from a distance, freezing enemies. Quilava, Bayleef and Totodile were attacking the soldiers that were surrounding them. Kingler and Corphish used bubblebeam to knock the soldiers away. Sceptile and Infernape were back to back using leaf blade/Mach punch on the soldiers. Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant and Talonflame were diving from the sky knocking soldiers one by one. The regi trio attacked a large part of the army, taking them out in one hit. Heracross used mega horn to throw a lot of soldiers in the sky. Donphan used roll out, crashing through the enemies. Noctowl used hypnosis to put the enemies to sleep. Buizel used aqua jet and Glalie used ice beam to freeze the aqua jet, bashing through the soldiers. Oshawott, Pignite and Snivy used their elemental attacks together on the soldiers. Gible used draco meteor to hit the soldiers and tanks. Torkoal and Torterra stood next to each other and used flamethrower and leaf storm on the enemies. Scraggy used high jump kick on the enemies. Leavanny used string shot to tie everyone up. Gliscor used vice grip on them. Palpitoad hit the enemies with mid shot. Hawlucha used flying cross body press, crushing the opponents. Noivern used supersonic to mess with everyone's heads. Hoopa opened up multiple rings, letting the tanks fall into them. Celebi used frenzy plant to whip the opponents. Lycanroc used rock throw, damaging the tanks. Rowlet used razor leaf on the enemies it was flying over. Melmetal used flash cannon and blasted a hole in the tanks. Incineroar used fire blast and burnt a lot of people. Primeape was thrashing everyone about. Goodra used ice beam to make the tanks lose balance. Naganadel used dragon pulse on the enemies. Lucario was bashing enemies with its bone rush and Pikachu was hitting everyone with its iron tail. John, Flash and easy company saw that they were winning.

"Let's help out boys." John said charging in. Flash raced in and the company followed and. Superman and Shayera dived in while the Blackhawks flew into the aerial battle. Diana and Martian joined in the battle and Steve Trevor shot any strays. Vandal saw all this, then he looked at Ash.

"Everyone leave now. I'm about to have company." Savage said. Everyone left the room.

"Ok Rayquaza get me to that ship." Ash said. Rayquaza started flying towards the ship. On their way through. Dialga used roar of time to take down planes. Palkia used Spacial Rend to cut through the planes. Giratina used Ominous winds to damage the planes. Deoxys used psycho boost to knock down the planes. Rayquaza was in front of the ship and used hyper beam to break the window. Ash jumped off of Rayquaza and landed in the ship. "Good work Rayquaza." Rayquaza roared and went back into battle. Ash turned round and saw the one who caused all this. "So you're the one whose leading this army?"

"That's right Ash Ketchum." Savage said. Ash had a shocked look. How did he know his name? "Yes I know everything about you. I know every move you do. Every noise you make. And your past failures. Like this failure that's about to happen."

"How do you know all this?" Ash asked.

"My future self told me." Savage said.

"Future self?" Ash asked.

"Didn't you know? I'm immortal." Savage said. Ash was in trouble now. How can he stop an immortal. "And the one thing my future self said was to kill you straight away." He pulled out a gun and fired at him. Ash moved but the bullet still grazed his head. Ash quickly took cover. "I heard what happened. How one bullet to the chest took you down. Imagine multiple bullets to the chest. Or one bullet to the head."

"Why are you trying so hard to kill me?" Ash said. Starting to condense his aura.

"Because somehow, you nearly kill me. You nearly killed an immortal and I can't have that." Savage said. Ash nearly killed Savage? How?

"I don't know how I did that, but I just need to stop you." Ash said. Standing up and throwing his aura. Savage dodged the aura and it exploded behind him.

"Missed me." Savage said.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Ash said. Savage looked behind him and saw the control panel destroyed. The aircraft was heading for the ocean. Everyone outside saw this.

"Ash is still in there." Shayera said.

"Go, we'll cover you." Superman said. Hawkgirl flew towards it. Lugia followed her. Savage was still staring at the controls. Ash brought up a aura whip and flung it Savage. He caught the whip without looking. Ash was stunned. Savage looked at Ash.

"I can still win." Savage said. He pulled the whip and Ash was flying towards him. Savage knocked him into the ground. Ash was trying to get up but Vandal presses his foot on top of him. He pointed the gun at Ashes head. "Last words?"

"Yeah, watch your back." Ash said. Savage looked behind and Ash hit him with a aura beam. It knocked him over and he lost his gun. Savage struggled to get up. When he got to his knees, Ash gave him multiple aura punches. Then Ash ties him up in his aura whip.

"I still got enough energy to kill you." Savage said.

"I better take some of that energy away." Ash said. The whip glowed brighter. He was draining his aura.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Savage screamed. It was hurting him. How? Wait. Is this how Ash nearly kills him? Savage looked at the window and saw they were less then a minute away from the ocean. "You got a choice now. Let me go and live or stay here and die." Ash looked behind him and saw what he meant. If he left, he would be back. If he stayed. He'd never see anyone anyone again. He thought about it. Then looked into Savages eyes.

"As long as you lose, everyone wins." Ash said. The plane was filling with water. The plane crashed into the ocean.

"ASH!!!!!!" Shayera shouted. No. He couldn't be. Lugia dived into the ocean. Everyone else watched from the shoreline. They won but did everyone make it out.

"Come on Ash." Superman said.

"Please Hera." Diana said. Nothing.

"The kid was a hero." Steve said.

"He stopped the war and we don't know his name." One of the easy company members said.

"His names Ash Ketchum." Flash said. Hanging his head. Suddenly Lugia burst through the water.

"Guys we did it." Everyone saw Ash on the back of Lugia.

"Alright." John said. Everyone cheered and roared. Lugia landed on the shore and Ash hopped off. Everyone gathered round.

"Good to see you made it out Ash." Superman said.

"Thanks." Ash said. Shayera landed and immediately gave Ash a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I don't want to lose a son." Shayera crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry mum." Ash said.

"Thank you so much Ash." Steve said.

"Yeah you just saved the world." An company member said.

"No, we all did." Ash said. The Blackhawks plane flew by. Blackhawk flashed a thumbs up and Ash returned the thumbs up.

_Space/present time_

The javelin appeared and the watchtower was in front of them. Mewtwo was outside dragging the javelin. Superman had to do a test.

"Javelin 1 to watchtower come in." Superman said.

"Watchtower here whats wrong?" Barman's voice came on. Everyone signed in relieve.

"Nothing Batman. We just lost contact. We're about to board." Superman cut the line. "We did it."

"Yes my bed is waiting for me." Flash said. Ash got up and pulled out his receiver.

"What you doing Ash?" Diana asked.

"Taking my mums advice." Ash said before disappearing. Shayera smiled.

_Watchtower_

Ash was waiting in his quarters. Everyone was resting after today. They had other heroes to help out while they rest. His door opened and Harleen came in.

"I missed you so much sweetie." Harleen said. Giving him a quick kiss and hugging him. Ash winced in pain. Harleen noticed this. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you sit down with me on the bed." Ash said. Harleen joined him. "I think I've been a bad boyfriend."

"Ash you havent be..." Harleen began.

"Let me finish. I could of done more with you. Even if it's the smallest thing. So I hope this is a start." Ash said. Pulling out a pocket watch.

"A pocket watch?" Harleen asked.

"I've recently been through something and it inspired me. I went to see a wise old man and said is perfect solution." Ash said. He opened the pocket watch and there was a picture of him and Harleen kissing. "It's the picture Sophocles took. The day we officially became a couple. Its so whenever I'm away for a long period of time. I can look at this and remember how much you mean to me. You are what brings me home." Harleen just looked at Ash. Then she leaned in and kissed him deeply. They separated.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." Harleen said. Something caught her eye. Bandages under his shirt. "Ash what happened?" Pointing at the bandage.

"I got shot." Ash said.

"Shot?" Harleen asked.

"Yeah, I promise I will tell you everything but I still need to sleep." Ash said.

"Ok, did you want me to stay while you fall asleep?" Harleen asked.

"You are the best girlfriend." Ash said. They both laid on the bed, looking at each other. They stared at each other with smiles on their faces. They could stay like this for hours.

"You'll be here in my heart, always." Harleen sang the last part of Ashes lullaby. Ash leaned in and they both kissed. They stayed like this until they fell asleep.

**The war is over. The chapter is finished. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Ash and Savage will meet again, but how will they react to each other? **

**Thank you for all of the support you have shown for this story. Also I might bump up the writing time for the new story. I won't give the official title yet. But let's just say Ash maybe studying with a certain class-1A soon. **

**But Ash might face his biggest challenge yet when he faces two of Superman's strongest rivals in 'Twilight.' **


	13. Chapter13

Chapter 13

Twilight

_Kates cafe_

Ash and his friends are hanging out in a part of the cafe. Kate was on shift but finishes any minute. Barbra and Harleen taking part time positions at the cafe. But they were allowed to leave their shift at any point. Some of Ashes other friends would help out from time to time. Mallow and Cilan were on a break, they had about 15 minutes left before they had to go back up and prepare in the kitchen. Brock was also on break. But where he was the doctor of the watchtower, he had to be ready to go at any point. The rest of the friends wanted to do jobs around the watchtower. They wanted to help more. And they were asking Ash what they could do. 

"So what did the League say Ash?" Misty asked. 

"They said they'd be happy for you all to help out since the stations a large place and so many duties to do." Ash said. 

"Alright." Kiawe said. 

"Oh yeah, the league said all of your legal papers came through." Ash said. 

"That's good news." Lillie said. 

"At least I can start looking for a place to live now." Tracey said. 

"Yeah but also that means Max and Bonnie need to attend school from Monday." Ash said. They didn't like the sound of that. 

"Oh come on." Max said. 

"Do we have to go?" Bonnie asked. 

"I'm afraid you have to." Ash said. 

"Bonnie remember this is a different world. So it's got different rules here." Clemont said. 

"Hey I got an idea. Brock, would you be in need of a nurse?" Dawn asked. 

"I can teach you some things Dawn." Brock said. "But you only be on the small cases for a while until you get the hang of it." 

"Clemont, Sophocles, the League was wondering if you wanted to be engineers?" Ash asked. 

"You kidding, I'd love to." Clemont said. 

"Absolutely." Sophocles said. 

"Wait a minute, what other jobs are there?" May asked. Everyone started wondering as well. 

"Everyone calm down. I'll get Martian to print off a list of duties and see what you like the look of." Ash said. Kate, Harleen and Barbra were listening in. 

"Maybe I can get a job in the kitchen." Kate said. Walking to a customer. Leaving Barbra and Harleen alone. 

"We could get jobs up there too." Barbra said. 

"Please, you can easily go on missions with the league." Harleen said. 

"To be honest, I have been thinking about asking Batman to give me a recommendation." Barbra said. "What about you?" 

"Yeah I wouldn't mind getting a job up there." Harleen said. 

"That's not what I meant." Barbra said. "You haven't done anything bad for a long time now. I'm so the League will at least consider you." 

"I don't know. I mean I still haven't told Ash." Harleen said. 

"You still haven't told Ash?" Barbra asked. "Harleen you need to tell him." 

"But what if he hates me for my past?" Harleen asked. 

"It's easy to see that he won't hate you, as long as you're honest with him." Barbra said. Harleen looked at Ash. 

"Ok, I'll tell him now." Harleen said. Walking over. Barbra followed. Ash saw them. 

"Hi Harleen, Barbra. Is your shift over yet?" Ash asked.

"No, not yet. Ash do you think we can talk in private?" Harleen asked.

"So, I don..." Ash receiver went off. Someone activated the SOS signal.

"Ash what's going on?" Serena asked.

"There's an emergency up in the watchtower. I need to go. Everyone stay here for now." Ash said. He stood up from the table and disappeared from everyone.

_Watchtower_

Ash arrived in the Pokemon room first. He knew the sos was only set off when something required all of the heroes. Even the Pokemon.

"Everyone, get ready for a mass return." Ash said. The Pokemon looked at him. Ash pressed a button on the wall and the Pokemon all at once returned into their pokeballs. "Come on, Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu climbed up on Ashes shoulder and Ash ran out of the room. He ran along the hallway until he met Superman, Batman, Diana, Shayera and Martian in the observation deck. There was a portal in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Boom tube." Superman replied. Suddenly a dark figure walked out of the tube. He was easily taller then Superman. "Darkseid."

"Hello Superman." Darkseid said. Next thing everyone knew, Superman started attacking Darkseid out of nowhere. Ash can see they were damaging the room.

"Pikachu, down on the ground now." Ash said. Pikachu got off of Ash. Ash jumped over Superman and brought up a aura shield. Superman hit the aura shield, completely protecting Ash and Darkseid.

"Ash, get out of the way. He's a monster." Superman said.

"At the moment, you're acting like a monster. So how about you calm down and tell us you just started attacking." Ash said. Superman knew if Darkseid was going to attack he would of down it by now. Superman lowered his fists and Ash brought down the shield. "Right now what is going on?"

"Me and Darkseid aren't on the best of terms." Superman said.

"No we are not, I didn't come here to fight." Darkseid said getting up. "I came here for your help."

"Help with what?" Batman asked.

"Brainiac." Darkseid said. Superman's eyes went wide. "I know what Brainiac does to planets and he's nearly finished gather the data."

"What does he do?" Ash asked.

"He destroys the planet." Superman said. Ash looked at him. Destroys planets?

"I need your help to save Apokolips." Darkseid said.

"You're on your own. We're not lifting a finger for you." Superman said.

"Wait Superman we should at least consider it." Diana said.

"We will not." Superman said.

"Superman this should really be a team decision." Shayera said.

"We are not discussing anything..."

"I'll help out." Everyone turned and looked at Ash. What did he just say?

"Ash, you want to go?" Martian asked.

"There's a whole planet in danger. I don't know the full story between you two. But there's a whole civilisation in danger that haven't done anything to you. I don't know if you guys are going to come with me or not, but I'm going because people that are counting on me." Ash said. Everyone was stunned by his speech.

"You have my thanks young one." Darkseid said. "We must go now." They started walking towards the portal.

"Wait." Ash and Darkseid turned round and saw Shayera talking. "I'm not going to let you out there by yourself." She said walking over.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"I'll come too." Martian said walking over to them. Superman leaned over to Batman.

"I need you to do something for me." Superman whispered. He told Batman what to do before saying to Darkseid. "Fine I'll come as well."

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I know how dangerous Brainiac is. So you need all the help you can get." Superman said walking over.

"Thank you." Darkseid said.

"Let's make one thing clear though, if you have something up your sleeve. I will show no mercy." Superman said.

"I understand." Darkseid said. Ash turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, stay with Batman and Diana. Do anything they ask." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said, jumping up on Diana. Ash turned back to Darkseid.

"You ready?" Darkseid asked.

"Yes." Ash said. The group walked through the portal and it closes.

_Apokolips_

Ash, the heroes and Darkseid arrived at Apokolips. And it was a battlefield. The residents of Apokolips were fighting against robot clones that were flying about. And in the distance was a gigantic ship, with a laser penetrating the ground and a force field surrounding the ship.

"Brainiac's in his ship." Darkseid said.

"How are we suppose to get to him then?" Martian said.

"The ship needs to open a part of its shield anytime it attacks outside the field." Darkseid said.

"So we to get inside it before it closes." Shayera said.

"Or for as long as can I hold it." Superman said.

"If you hold it open, I can fire my weapon at the ship and bring it down." Darkseid said.

"Ok, if I cause a distraction then al..." Ash began to say before a clone grabbed him from the ground.

"ASH!" Shayera said. Ash was carried high up in the air. He was struggling to get out of the clones grasp. He tried to pry its arms apart but no good. Ash then put aura into his fist. He punched it, the head is damaged. He punched again, the head is nearly off. One more time, the heads gone. And Ash was falling towards the ground. He quickly grabbed a pokeball and threw it. Charizard came out and caught Ash on its back.

"Thanks buddy." Ash said. Now he had some time, he looked round. He saw Martian fighting against random clones. Shayera flying round the field to create an opening and Superman following close behind. He couldn't see Sarkseid anywhere. Ash saw close advancing on Shayera and Superman, and Martian was still busy with the other ones. Ash had to help and keep them covered. "Let's go." Charizard streamed over to the field. A few clones put themselves in front of them. "Steel wing." Charizard's wings glowed and smashed the robots. They reached Shayera. "We're going to cover you."

"Just be careful." Shayera said. Ash and Charizard got in front of front of her. Clones were scaling the field.

"Flamethrower." Charizard blasted them with fire. They were heading to the ground. Another clone came up beside Charizard. Ash saw this. "Charizard, 180." Charizard twisted its body and flew over the clone. When they were on the other side, Ash formed an aura sphere. He threw it at the clone. It hit and the clone hit the field, exploding it. But the aura sphere passed through it. Wait, did Ash see that right? "Charizard get closer." Charizard flew closer to the field. Ash infused his hand with aura and moved it closer to the field. And closer, and closer, until, his hand went through. Ash brought back out. He had his way in. "Get ready, Charizard." Ash put a aura barrier around himself and expanded it so Charizard was inside too. "Ok let's get in now." Charizard turned and passed through the field without a problem. Shayera and Superman saw this.

"How did he do that?" Shayera asked.

"Was there an opening?" Superman asked. There were another set of eyes and they saw there was no opening.

"Intriguing." Darkseid said. Ash looked up and saw he was underneath the laser that was hitting the planet.

"Charizard, fire blast there." Ash said. Charizard lifted its head and fired the attack. Ash used his aura to push the attack and increase the impact. It hit. The laser exploded and took out some of the weapons on the ship. "Good work, ok lets do some more damage." Then a door to the ship opened and a robot started to float down. This must be Brainiac. It was looking at Ash and Charizard.

"You are not from round here." Brainiac said.

"No I'm not from this planet." Ash said.

"No, you're not from this reality." Brainiac said.

"How did you know?" Ash asked.

"You and your creature have unique dna. I will get data from you." Brainiac said. Ash remembers what happens when he finished its research.

"No way. Charizard flamethrower." Charizard fired at Brainiac, but a personal force field protected it.

"Nothing can break my fields." Brainiac said. So he didn't see what happened. Ash fired an aura sphere at Brainiac. The beam passed through the field and hit Brainiac. Brainiac slammed against its ship. "Not possible." Ash put two aura spheres together and condensed it. Then threw it at Brainiac. Brainiac panicked and got back in its ship. The aura hit the ship and exploded. The field of the ship went down. Shayera, Superman and Martian gathered around Ash.

"How did you do that?" Superman asked.

"That doesn't matter, we need to get in the ship now." Martian said. Before they could move in, the ship speeded away from them.

"It went light speed." Shayera said.

"We can't catch up now." Ash said.

"It stopped, its in a nearby Asteriod field." Superman said. Ash pulled out a pokeball.

"It's a good job I got our ride." Ash said. Opening the ball and releasing Mew. "Mew, we need you to take us to the asteriod field up there." Ash pointed up in the general direction. Mew nodded and and made them vanished. Darkseid watched the whole interaction.

"He can be useful." Darkseid said.

_Asteroid _

They arrived inside the asteroid, but it looked different. It had electronics inside. It had other potential targets plotted on the screens on the walls. Ash hoped off of Charizard and brought out two of the pokeballs.

"You two did good. Return." Ash said. Both Pokemon went back into the balls.

"Those creatures are fascinating." The heroes turned their heads and saw Brainiac sitting on a throne. "I take it, it was the pink cat that got you here.

"It's over Brainiac. We will stop you here." Superman said.

"Don't make threats. You are in my base and I can kill you at anytime. The only reason you are not dead is because I want to make a deal." Brainiac said.

"I'm not interested." Superman said.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the alternate world boy." Brainiac said. Shayera stepped in front of Ash.

"No way." Shayera said. Ash took a moment.

"What did want from me?" Ash asked. Everyone just looked at him.

"You and your creatures would be the first subjects I study from another world. You agree to come with me, I'll let your friends live." Brainiac said. Ash came up with a counter offer.

"If I come with you, then I become your last study subject. You stop what you are doing." Ash said.

"Ash, no." Superman said.

"You and your creatures and this will be my last study." Brainiac said. Ash conjured a aura sphere.

"Just me." Ash said. Staring at the drone.

"You and the creatures." Brainiac said. Ash threw his sphere and hit Brainiac. Destroying it.

"What did you do?" Martian asked.

"Brainiac has no intention of stopping." Ash said.

"You are a bright one." They heard Brainiacs voice. But how?

"How are you here? I just destroyed you." Ash said.

"You destroyed my body, but my mind is in the asteriod itself. Since you are not willing to volunteer, I will forcefully study you." Brainiac said. Clones came out of everywhere and the heroes had to defend themselves. Superman used his laser eyes to cut through them in half. Shayera used her mace to smash the clones. And Martian punched the clones into each other. Ash condensed his aura and let out a wave, knocking back the drones. A portal suddenly opened and Darkseid came through.

"Darkseid, we need your help." Ash said.

"Not this time." Darkseid said. He pointed a gun at Superman and shot him. Knocking him out. Then at Martian and then Shayera. Ash saw all this.

"Why you." Ash charged at Darkseid. Darkseid shot at Ash and knocked him out.

"Kept my side of the deal." Darkseid said.

"And in return I will spare your planet." Brainiac said.

"Good, Superman is all yours." Darkseid said.

"Superman and the boy." Brainiac said.

"The boy is coming with me." Darkseid said. The clones closed in. Darkseid saw this and pointed the gun at Ash. "Back up now." The clones backed up.

"I will just take Superman." Brainiac said. Darkseid put his gun away and picked up Ash. The clones picked up Superman and headed down the hallway.

"What did you need Superman for?" Darkseid asked.

"I'm in my last stage of my evolutionary line. I need genetic materials to further evolve. Superman's dna is the only thing that can support me." Brainiac said. They reached the extracting room. Darkseid put Ash down and the Clones strapped Superman into the bed. "The extraction will kill him. But I will be able to further expand my studies." The clones put the wires onto Superman. "Everything's ready." Just then. The extraction started. Superman yelled in pain.

"AHHHH!!!!" Darkseid pulled out a device and insert it into a control panel. The extraction stopped.

"What did you do?" Brainiac asked.

"I inserted a mother box into your core. Which means you must follow my orders." Darkseid said.

"I ran a full diagnostics on my systems and it is true. I must do whatever you command." Brainiac said.

"First order, destroy New Genesis." Darkseid said. A laser shot out and hit a far away planet. Darkseid was watching the destruction on the monitor.

"STOP!" Darkseid turned and saw Batman, Pikachu, Diana, Shayera, Martian and a man in a red costume and a silver helmet. Orion. Coming in.

"Stop them." Darkseid said. Turning back to the screen. Clones came out of everywhere. They were taking out the clones, but there were too many clones to make any advantages. Ash started to stir. He opened his eyes and saw the scene. The heroes couldn't get to them. Ash looked at Darkseid and remembered what he did. Ash stood up, Darkseid hasn't noticed him. Ash fired a aura beam at Darkseid and hit him in the back. It knocked Darkseid over the edge. Ash followed.

"Ash, get back here." Batman said. Ash landed on the ground and Darkseid got up from the ground.

"I don't like sneak attacks." Darkseid said.

"You stabbed us in the back. I thought I'd return the favour." Ash said. Going to punch Darkseid. He caught the fist and lifted Ash off the ground.

"Pathetic." Darkseid said. Punching Ash and knocking him into the wall. Ash looked and saw Darkseid leaping at him. Ash moved and Darkseid punched the wall. Ash put aura into his fist and hit Darkseid. He stumbled. "You have potential. Come with me now and I can make you captain of my army."

"Never." Ash said. He brought up a aura sword and went to slash Darkseid. Darkseid snapped the sword in half and threw Ash down the hallway. Ash got on his knees and saw Darkseid approaching. Ash threw multiple aura spheres at him. Knocking him back a bit but eventually reached Ash. Ash went to fire a aura beam, but Darkseid brought up his boot to block the beam and kicked Ash to the floor.

"I must admit. When we first met, I didn't think much of you. But when I saw you pass through that shield and with your strength nearly matching Supermans, you can be a force to be reckoned with. So I'll ask you again. Join my army." Darkseid said. Putting his boot on top of Ashes chest.

"I'll die before I'd say yes." Ash said.

"That will happen if you don't accept." Darkseid said. Slowly pressing his boot into his chest.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Ash screamed in pain. The bag on Ashes back began to glow. Darkseid kept on applying pressure onto the chest.

"You will die then." Darkseid said. Lifting up his boot. Ready to crush Ash. Before he put his foot down, the hallway started to explode. In the blast white beams escaped Ashes bag, but no one noticed. Darkseid got knocked down to the side. "Brainiac, what's happening?"

"The Justice League have destroyed my motherboard and in a result, my self destruct timer has started. You have two minutes to evacuate." Brainiac said. Darkseid quickly got up and went to grab Ash. Before Darkseid touched Ash, he was tackled by a large white lion. Darkseid skidded back and saw Ashes new protectors. The lion, Solgaleo. And a night sky bird, Lunala. Darkseid tried to get Ash again but Lunala knocked him back with a moongeist beam.

"Forget it." Darkseid said. Pulling out a motherbox and creating a boom tube. Darkseid walked towards it but a aura sphere destroyed the motherbox, closing the portal. Darkseid looked back and saw Ash standing.

"You're not leaving so easy." Ash said. Darkseid became angry and charged at Ash. Ash ducked under the punch and aura hit Darkseid in the stomach twice. Darkseid recoiled and grabbed his stomach. Ash then hit him on the side of his face, knocking him to the side. Darkseid was about to get up, but Ash used a powerful aura beam to push him along the floor. Ash looked up and saw Darkseid was under a pillar. "Quick fire blast and moonblast." Solgaleo and Lunala fires their attacks and the ceiling collapsed on top of Darkseid. Ash approached Darkseid. "I got a feeling you are too dangerous to keep alive." Ash flared his aura, ready to take Darkseid's aura. He then felt something grab his back and heard a portal opened.

"Sorry Ash." That was Batmans voice. He pulled into the portal.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" Ash shouted. Solgaleo and Lunala followed Ash and Batman. The portal closed. Darkseid had a smirk on his face.

"I win." Darkseid said. The asteroid exploded.

_Watchtower_

Ash was in the medical room. After Batman got him out of the battle, he collapsed on the floor. It was his adrenaline from the battle that was keeping him up. The heroes took Pikachu and the other Pokemon to the Pokemon room to rest. Ash was sat on the surgical table while Dawn was bandaging Ash chest. Brock was watching closely to see if she done everything right. Dawn was about finished.

"How's that?" Dawn asked.

"It's good Dawn. But if you wrap up the end part like this, he'll able to breathe more easily." Brock said, adjusting the bandage.

"Thanks guys." Ash said. Having a uncertain look on your face. Brock knew how to handle this.

"Ok Ash what happened?" Brock asked. Dawn was also listening.

"Nothings wrong." Ash said.

"Ash, I travelled with you for a long time and I know when something is bothering you." Brock said. Ash took a second before saying.

"I wanted to kill someone."

"What?" Dawn was shocked.

"Why?" Brock asked.

"Because I had a feeling that if I let him live, he would come back and do something a lot more worse." Ash said.

"Did you?" Dawn asked.

"I didn't. I trapped him and was about to drain his life away, but Batman got me away. Later he told me the asteriod we were on exploded and nothing could of survived that." Ash said.

"And how do you feel now?" Brock asked.

"Glad that he's gone and that I didn't kill him myself. But I'm afraid that I will get that feeling again." Ash said. Ash looked down, he didn't want to see his friends disgusted looks.

"Ash, your not a bad person." Brock said. Ash looked at Brock. "Everyone gets those feelings at some point in their lives."

"Yeah, remember Ursula? I always wanted to punish her everytime she called me Dee Dee." Dawn said.

"And remember Charizards old trainer. You had the same feeling towards him when you found out he abandoned him." Brock said.

"Yeah, but we're in a world now where I am capable of those things." Ash said.

"Ash, you're in a job where you are going to make those sort of judgements on the spot. Was this the first time you acted towards your feelings?" Brock asked. Ash took a moment to think.

"Yes." Ash said.

"Then you probably made the right call. You should always trust your gut instincts."

"We would be a lot more worried for you if you had that feeling all the time." Dawn said. Ash couldn't believe this. He told his friends what he wanted to do and they stood by him. He didn't know what to say. The door opened and Harleen came in.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked. Hugging him but he yelped in pain. "Sorry."

"We'll give you some privacy." Brock said. Him and Dawn left the room. Harleen turned to Ash.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Harleen asked.

"No you didn't, just still a little sore." Ash said. "Back at the cafe, you said you wanted to tell me something."

"Oh yeah." Harleen said, looking nervous. "Well... you see... this is so hard... ugh."

"Harleen, I'm not pushing you to tell me. I know when your ready, you will tell. But until then I'll wait." Ash said. Harleen couldn't believe it. He didn't care when he finds out. She was going to tell him at some point, but she wanted to wait until their more comfortable with each other. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a gentle hug. Ash returned the hug.

"Promise you will never leave me." Harleen said passionately.

"I promise."

**And the chapter is finished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And Darkseid will be back at some point in the story. **

**To let you all know, the chapters will be less frequent in the story. Because I am starting to write a new story along with this one. That's right a brand new story. Ash and 6 of his pokemon is going to learn how to be a hero with class-1A in 'My New Life Academia'. Ashes pairing will be revealed within the story. I'll be alternating between stories once I finish the chapters. **

**Thank you for the support for this story. And I hope you'll check out my new story. And I hope you understand if some of the chapters with this story will take some time. **

**But has Ash and the League met their match when they encounter an android that can copy their powers and Luthors back. Next time on 'Tabula Rasa.' **


	14. Chapter14

Chapter 14

Tabula Rasa

_Cruise ship_

Ash and the league were in the middle of the night ocean. But they weren't there relaxing. They were in another fight. But with who? Lex Luthor. Luthor was in a battle suit that was powered by kryptonite, which reduces superman's overall power. Luthor was in the air with Ash. Luthor punched Ash back down towards the ship. John manage to grab Ash with his ring and land him back down on the ship. 

"How is he that powerful now?" Ash asked. 

"It's his suit. It enhances his strength." John said. 

"But isn't it killing him? It powered by the thing that poisoned him in the first place." Ash said. He was talking about the cancer that was in Luthor. 

"I'm not waiting round to ask. We just need to take him down." John said. Flying back up. Ash just watched from the ship. Luthor fires an energy beam at Superman and Diana. Knocking them down. Hawkgirl was about to hit him with the mace but he caught it and threw her to the side. Martian grabbed Luthor from behind and trapped him in a bear hug. Lex saw John approaching. He twisted and knocked Martian into Green Lantern, setting himself free. Flash and Batman came up to Ash. 

"Is there anyway we can slow him down?" Flash asked. 

"Yes, we need to damage the suit." Batman said. 

"If I can get close enough, I know I can give us the upper hand." Ash said. 

"On it." Flash said. Running to the other side. "Hey Baldy." This caught Luthors attention. "I heard you used to have hair. What happened? Did you stand too close to a speaker at a rock concert?" That struck a nerve. Luthor got angry and charged at Flash. Before Luthor reached him. Something snagged him. He looked down and saw I grappling hook keeping him in place. He looked to the end on the line and saw an incoming aura sphere. It hit the suit and made a big dent. Ash then jumped over Luthor and landed a aura kick on him. Ripping a big piece of the suit. Luthor panicked and quickly cut the line. He flew up and noticed his suit is slow to react to commands. He needs to get out of there, but he needs to make a diversion. He fired a laser at the side of the ship, causing to start sinking. 

"Have fun." Lex said before flying away. Superman surveyed the situation and made a call. 

"John, get Ash, Batman and Flash out of here." Superman said. He then dived into the sea to keep the ship. John went down and made a green platform. 

"Come on get on." John said. The three of them got on and John started making his way to the mainland. Ash looked back at the scene. He'd had to careful now Luthor was back on the scene again. 

_Wayne Manor_

It was the next day and Ash has only just woken up. He entered the kitchen and seen the ever faithful Alfred doing his duties.

"Morning Master Ash." Alfred said.

"Morning Alfred." Ash said. "Got a busy day today?"

"You should know by now that both of us are always busy." Alfred said. "I heard Lex Luthor is out again."

"Yeah, second time I met him now." Ash said.

"You need to be careful around him. He may not look like much, but he's been behind some of the most horrendous attacks." Alfred said.

"Thanks for the advice." Ash said. He looked round the kitchen. "Isn't everyone awake yet?"

"No one told you?" Alfred asked. Ash shook his head. "They moved out."

"When?" Ash asked.

"Just yesterday." Alfred said. "Bruce brought 3 sizeable properties for them and paying for their basic needs. They are being looked after Ash."

"But I thought they would of told me." Ash said.

"With how much you go off on missions. They probably didn't have a chance." Alfred said. "But they have said if I want you are more then welcome to move in with them."

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it." Ash said. "I better head to the watchtower, see if there's anymore information on Luthor." Ash left the room.

_Watchtower_

Ash was in the break room. He checked on the database for Lex but there's been no sightings of him. He then went into the Pokemon room to check on everyone. He spent some time in there before leaving. Ash then found himself with nothing to do. It was still quite early in the morning where his friends are. So he thought he'd relax and watch a film. Ash loved his comedies.

"We though we might find you in here." Ash turned round on the sofa and saw Barbra and Harleen.

"Hey girls." Ash said.

"Hi sweetie. Mind if we join you?" Harley asked.

"Feel free." Ash said. Barbra and Harleen sat on the sofa, either side of Ash. Harleen made herself comfortable up against Ash.

"So you been up to much then Ash?" Harleen asked.

"Apart from Lex and finding out my friends have got there own places, nothing." Ash said.

"Brock and everyone actually moved out?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah. But I'm happy for them, they're adjusting to life really well here." Ash said.

"Yeah they really have found their places here." Barbra said.

"And I heard they've got jobs here in the watchtower." Harleen said.

"Don't forget you also got a job up here. Watchtower psychiatrist." Ash teased. Harleen giggled at that. "Did any of you want a drink?"

"Can I get a water?" Barbra asked.

"Green tea sweetie." Harleen said.

"Be back any minute." Ash said getting up from the sofa. Leaving Harleen and Barbra alone.

"So Barbra, why haven't you asked Batman to let you in with the Justice League yet?" Harleen asked.

"I just don't think I'm ready for that sort of challenge yet." Barbra said.

"Please you were trained by the bats. If he can do it so can you." Harleen said.

"Thanks for your confidence." Barbra said. She looked at Ash, then back at Harleen. "Did seem a little upset when he mentioned his friends moving out?"

"There was something off about the way he said that, yeah." Harleen said. "What do you think is the matter?"

"Maybe Ash hasn't had anytime to find an alternative place to live. I mean doesn't want to stay with Batman forever. But he never really gets anytime to look." Barbra said. "Do you think you two could move in together at some point?" Harleen couldn't lie. She had been thinking about it lately. Their relationship have been going on for 3 months now. And they have been going on dates whenever Ash knew he wouldn't be needed by the league.

"Hopefully soon. But I want to tell him who I really am before that." Harleen said.

"You still hav..." Barbra stopped.

"Here are the drinks." Ash said. Coming back and handing them their drinks. He sat back down and watched the rest of the film.

_1 hour later_

Ash walks along the hallway. He finished watching the film and was heading his way to the observation deck to see if anyone has seen Luthor. He walked past the medical room and saw Brock and Dawn treating Shayera. Ash entered the room.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"She was attacked by some kind of robot." Brock said.

"And a tough one as well." Dawn said.

"How was it tough?" Ash asked.

"It was able to copy my moves." Shayera said.

"How's that possible?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, we never seen this robot before. All we know is that it's potentially dangerous and keeping a close eye on its movements. I'm still wondering why it stole those fuel canisters." Shayera said.

"Fuel canisters?" Ash asked himself.

"Well you need to rest while you wait." Dawn said.

"Yes, you could of have further damage then just these scrapes." Brock said.

"Thank you, you two." Shayera said. She got up and left the room. Ash was about to leave himself.

"Ash be careful out there." Dawn said.

"I'm always careful Dawn." Ash said.

"But with a robot that can copy anyone's power. If that machine gets all the justice leagues power, it can become big trouble for the world then." Brock said.

"Thanks guys." Ash said. He left the room. He then reached the observation deck.

"What do you mean he's missing?" John asked. He was talking to Superman, Batman, Diana, Flash, Lucario and Mewtwo.

"Whose missing?" Ash asked as he approached.

"Martian, he tried to find that robot that attacked Shayera but now he's gone awol." John said.

"And he didn't say where he might be?" Ash asked.

"No." Diana said.

"Well we really need him here in case the robot shows up again." Superman said. Ash might have the solution.

"Mewtwo do you mind looking for Martian?" Ash asked.

"Why him?" Flash asked.

"Mewtwos able to get around quickly with his teleporting ability. And him and Martian do have a lot in common so he might feel more comfortable around him. Also I think it's a good idea to keep all the Pokemon away from the robot in case it's able to copy their powers as well." Ash explained.

"Wise decision." Batman said.

"Mewtwo do you mind?" Ash asked.

"Not at all." Mewtwo said. He then disappeared. Just then a alert came up on the screen. They all went over there to see what's going on.

"Two sightings. Luthor and the robot at two different locations." Superman said.

"How are we sorting this?" Flash said.

"I can get Luthor myself. It's best if the rest of you go after the robot." Superman said flying off.

"Ok let's go." Ash said. John stopped him.

"Ash, it might a good idea for you to stay in the background with this one." John said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"If that robot got your power, it could spell bad news." Diana said.

"Yeah I still remember that time with Etrigan. That thing might find a way to intensify that and level a city." Flash said. Ash didn't want to admit it but they did have a point.

"Fine." Ash said.

"It's for the best Ash." Lucario said.

"Take Shayera with you, she's still able to fight." Batman said. John nodded and the group left, leaving Batman and Lucario.

"They need your help at some point." Lucario said.

"I know, but I'm arranging back up for myself." Batman said.

_Pier_

Ash was keeping watch on the fight from the distance. He can see the robot and see what it's capable of. It's replicated each of the league members power and they were struggling. He really wanted to help out.

"Guys, are you sure you don't need my help?" Ash asked.

"Just stay there, this thing hasn't got a weakness. We're still trying to find one." Flash said. Ash knew he had to wait. If didn't have any weaknesses and it got his power, they would be in big trouble.

"I can help you guys out." Superman's voice was heard.

"Superman? Did you find Luthor?" Ash asked.

"No he wasn't there. I'm nearly where you are." Superman said.

"Superman stay there. If it gets your powers we'll have no chance." John said.

"It's a good job I have a plan then." Just then Superman showed up and covered the robots eyes with a scrape of metal. While it was blinded, Superman landed a few blows on the robot. The robot eventually took off the metal and saw Superman. Suddenly the robot shot a laser from its eyes at Superman. Knocking him out. Then with Flashes speed and Superman strength, it went round and quickly knocked out everyone. Starting with Flash, Then Green Lantern, Then Shayera and the Wonder Woman. The robot approached Superman again, ready to attack.

"NOOO!!!" Ash shouted. Running out of his hiding spot. He put himself in front of the robot. It just stopped.

"Unable to read." It said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I do not recognise your energy, therefore I am unable to replicate it." It said. This play into Ashes hands.

"Why is that?" Ash asked.

"Best possible answer. My software is not designed for it. An update might be needed." It said.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I am Amazo. What are you called?" Amazo asked.

"Ash Ketchum."

"So, you are my target." Amazo said. What?

"I'm your target?" Ash asked.

"Yes, my adoptive father, Lex Luthor requires your assistance." Amazo said. It knows Lex? This is bad.

"I'm not doing anything for that guy." Ash said.

"He said to bring you back no matter what." Amazo said. Approaching Ash. Ash charged and went to punch it, but Amazo caught the fist with one hand. Before it could do anything else. A batarang implied itself into Amazo's arm. But it was green. Kryptonite. Amazo let go of Ash and took the object. He dropped it to the ground and backed away from it. Ash quickly grabbed it and brought it closer to Amazo. Amazo kept on backing up until it dropped into the pier.

"Good work Ash. I'll take that back now." Ash turned round and saw Batman approaching.

"How did you know that would work?" Ash asked. Giving Batman the batarang.

"It copies, so if it copies our strengths, it copies our weaknesses as well." Batman said.

"Well it's a good job you threw it." Ash said.

"I didn't throw it." Batman said. Ash looked behind Batman and saw another person.

"Batgirl?" Ash asked.

"Hi Ash."

_Watchtower_

Ash and the league returned to the watchtower. They decided to regroup and wait for the next sighting and go full force. But there was one thing that needed sorting out.

"Thank you for your assistance Batgirl." Superman said.

"So Batman finally let you in the watchtower then?" Flash joked.

"Actually you already gave me access." Batgirl said. The leaguers were confused. Batgirl decided it was time to unmask herself. They were shocked when they saw who it was.

"Barbra?" Diana asked.

"Yes it's me." Barbra said.

"You're a superhero?" Everyone turned to the voice and saw it was Ashes friends, Harleen and Kate standing at the door.

"Hi guys." Barbra said.

"This so cool." Max said as him and the others approached the group.

"Does that mean you're apart of the Justice League?" Lillie asked.

"I wouldn't go that far." Barbra said. She then looked at Ash. "Anyway what did Amazo mean by Lex needs you?"

"I don't know." Ash lied, he knew exactly what it was but he didn't want to worry anyone.

"Ash you're lying. What does he want?" Shayera asked. Ash rubbed his head and composed himself.

"He needs my blood." Ash said. This shocked everyone.

"Why?" Clemont asked.

"When I was held captive by Luthor last time, I overheard them saying my blood holds the key to immortality." Ash said.

"Are you being serious?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, but the amount of blood he needs for this would kill me." Ash said. Kill him?

"Ash why didn't you tell us before?" Kate asked.

"Because Luthor was away, I thought I heard the last of him." Ash said. Suddenly a alert went off again. Superman checked the screen. Luthor and Amazo, they're together this time.

"Everyone goes this time." Diana said.

"Let me get Lucario, I don't think Amazo can read aura powers." Ash said.

"Get him quickly, were heading down there now." Batman said. "Barbra, mask on. Your coming too." Barbra nodded and went with them. Ash turned to quickly get Lucario but something held onto his arm. He saw someone holding him. It was Harleen and she had tears in her eyes. She looked at Ash.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened?" Harleen asked. Ash knew this was coming up.

"I didn't want to worry you." Ash said. Harleen knew he had to go quick. So she gave Ash a quick kiss on the lips and a hug.

"Please come back to me." Harleen said.

"I promise." Ash said. They looked each in the eyes before breaking the hug. Ash ran towards the Pokemon room.

_Street_

Ash and Lucario arrived at the battle. But they were too late. Every league member was on the ground. Ash saw Barbra nearby.

"Batgirl." Ash said, kneeling down. She woke up.

"Ash. You need to get out of here. Kryptonite doesn't weaken it anymore." Bargirl said.

"How is that possible?" Ash asked.

"Because he doesn't just copy." Ash stood up and turned around. It was Luthor in his power suit and Amazo. "It adapts."

"So it can adapt its own weaknesses?" Ash asked.

"I've just said that." Luthor said.

"Well here's one thing Amazo can't do. It can't read our powers." Ash said. Bringing up an aura sphere and Lucario conjuring a bone rush.

"Moves read and copied." Amazo said. What? Did it just say it's got their moves now? Ash threw the aura sphere but Amazo made up a bone and swatted the ball away. Ash was scared.

"What was that you said?" Luthor asked sarcastically. Lucario charged and tried to attack Amazo. It blocked the attack and threw Lucario to the ground. It was about to attack again.

"Wait." Ash said. Luthor and Amazo looked at him. "What do you want from me?"

"I think you know what I want." Lex said. "Surrender yourself and everyone lives. Apart from you of course."

"Ash, no." Batgirl said.

"Tell Harleen I'm sorry." Ash whispered to Barbra. Then looked at Luthor. "Let everyone go."

"They're free to go at anytime." Lex said. "Just come here and we can start." Lex held up his hands and needles came out of the fingers. Ash started walking towards him.

"Now you can bring my father back to life Luthor." Amazo said. Wait. Is Luthor lying about his purpose.

"Are you going to use my blood for your studies?" Ash asked.

"Of course." Luthor said.

"Then you're lying to him." Ash said. Amazo turned to Luthor.

"What does he mean?" Amazo asked.

"Luthor wants to use my blood to become immortal. But it means there won't be any blood left for your father." Ash said.

"Is this true?" Amazo asked. Approaching Luthor.

"Of course not." Luthor said. Backing up. "I'm purely using the blood to bring Professor Ivo back."

"Well Luthor, if you were wearing pants. I'd say they would be on fire." Ash joked. Luthor has enough. He couldn't let Ash say anymore. He flew towards him. Before he reached him. A shadow ball hit Luthor. Knocking him to the ground. Luthor looked and saw Martian and Mewtwo arrive.

"Amazo, scan them and protect me." Luthor said.

"Yes, scan us and find out the truth." Martian said. Amazo got the data he needs and used the mind reading power he now possess. He knew the truth.

"You were lying." Amazo said. Turning to Luthor and approaching him.

"Yes, I'd lied to you, but don't be so mad. Cause you're dead." Luthor said. Pulling out a detenator. He pressed it and Amazo head exploded. "Now I got that piec..." He stopped when Amazos head grew back. Amazo grabbed Luthors power suit and ripped the front half off. Luthor was exposed with no way of defending himself. Amazo lifted him in the air. "Please, I'm sorry. Don't kill me." Amazo just looked at Luthor then at Ash then the rest of the league. He dropped Luthor.

"Your spieces or your planet no longer has anything to offer me." Amazo said.

"What are you going to do then?" Ash asked. Amazo looked to the night sky.

"Expand my reaches." Amazo said. He turned his shell gold before flying into space. Ash watched him fly off. He's going to be travel a long time. Like he travelled a long way to get to this earth. That reminds him. He never asked a important question.

"You think you won?" Ash looked down and saw Luthor looking up at him. "I will get my way and have your blood, even if I have to take alternative routes." Alternative? "Tell me whose Harleen?" He shouldn't of mentioned her name. Ash saw red. He grabbed Luthor by the throat and lifted him into the air. He doesn't know how he's holding him up. Best guess, his muscles are being supported by his aura. He looked at Luthor right into his eyes.

"If you ever do anything to the girl I love. I will end your life." Ash said before punching him in his face. Knocking him out. Ash dropped him to the floor.

"Ash, did you say you love Harleen?" Bargirl asked. Ash turned round and saw her and the other league members and Pokemon looking at him.

"Did I?" Ash asked.

_Watchtower_

Ash was waiting in the observation deck. Everyone that got beaten up in the battle was in the medical room with Brock and Dawn. They asked May to help out since she has basic first aid knowledge. Harleen was in a room with Martian and Mewtwo to see what happened to him. Well not anymore since Harleen just walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie, I'm glad I caught up with you. I jus..." As Harleen was saying this Ash came up to her and passionately kissed her on the lips. He moved his head away. "What was that all about?" She asked smiling.

"Just to show you I'm always going to be here to protect you, no matter what." Ash said. After what Luthor said, Ash was more determined then ever make sure Harleen and everyone was out of harms way.

"I feel unprotected at the moment. I might need some more convincing." Harleen said with a grin. Ash also had a grin. Harleen wagged her finger for Ashes face to come closer to hers. Ash leaned in and kissed her again.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ash and Harleen ended the kiss and saw everyone entering the room.

"How's everyone doing?" Ash asked.

"Everyone is fine Ash." Superman said.

"That's good." Ash said. He then turned to Barbra. "I know you didn't have the best experience, but how did you like teaming up with the justice league?"

"It was nice knowing there were others watching my back. Shame it was a one time thing though." Barbra said.

"How would you like to join the team then?" John asked. Barbra just looked at them.

"Are you sure?" Barbra asked.

"Were always serious about these sort of things." Martian said.

"How do you know if I'm ready for this?" Barbra asked.

"Trust me, your ready." Batman said. Barbra had a smile on her face.

"Ok I'll do it." Barbra said. Everyone cheered for her.

"That's great news Barbra." Tracey said.

"Yeah we should celebrate." Iris said.

"We can have a small party in the break room." John said. No one was complaining as everyone was heading there now. Ash stayed back.

"Lucario, Mewtwo can you stay here for a moment?" Ash asked. Lucario and Mewtwo headed towards Ash. Harleen looked at Ash.

"Is everything ok?" Harleen asked.

"Everything's all good. I'll meet you in the party." Ash said.

Harleen smiled and walked towards the party. The Pokemon reached Ash. "You two remembered what happened in the old world right?"

"Yes." Lucario said.

"Then you can probably help out with my next question." Ash said.

"What is it?" Mewtwo asked.

"How did we get here?"

**And that's it for this chapter. Ash just indirectly said the L word. How will this affect the story now? And will Amazo be back? **

**Thank you for the support for the story. And if you like stories where Ash ends up on a different world, then have a look at my new story 'My New Life Academia.' Where I am writing the new chapter now. **

**And is Ash stuck in a dream or a nightmare? Hopefully we find out soon in 'Only A Dream.' **


	15. Chapter15

Chapter 15

Only A Dream

_Watchtower _

Ash was in the watchtowers gym. For the last few missions he was apart of, Ashes aura limiter kicked in and cut out his aura and nearly got himself killed. This has really got Ash thinking about what to improve on. Even though Ash has been keeping up with his aura training, there was only so much he can do in a day. He knew that he couldn't always rely on his aura, even when he does have control over it. He talked with few of heroes and they all said pretty much the same thing. He should work on his strength in general. Ash knew this was a good idea. If he did this then he would have a fighting chance over some of the enemies he may face. It was early in the morning that he started to workout. He worked out his arms and legs. He was half way through doing his chest workouts. He was doing bench presses and he was on his last set. 

"8...9...10." Ash put the barbell back on its stand. He sat and grabbed a towel. Admittly, he never worked out before. He didn't realise how hard it was going to be. But he had to do it.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you in here." Ash looked at the door and saw Superman standing there. With Superman's strength, why was he in here?

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't need to workout." Ash said.

"I have to keep in shape in case I lose my super strength." Superman said. When did that happen?

"You? Lose your strength? Just like John, my power has a limit before it needs to charge back up. I've never once see you not using your power." Ash said. He did have a point. Like with the other heroes, they have constant access to their powers. But him, John and Batman can only do so much.

"Believe it or not but there have been times where I lost my strength. Like you, I used to depend on my powers for everything. It's only after I lost them I realised that there's certain situations where you need to think outside the box." Superman. Ash didn't say anything, just talking in all the information. "How are you and the other two doing now?"

"I'm still not on talking terms with Mewtwo or Lucario." Ash said. When did this happen?

"Why did this happen all of a sudden?" Superman asked.

"I asked them how I got here, but they refused to answer me. I'm willing to forgive them at anytime. But I do want to know how I got here though." Ash said. After he asked them and they refused. Ash kept on asking them and it always annoyed him how they kept on avoiding the subject.

"I hope you three do make up soon. None of you have been the same after that falling out." Superman said. He went over to the dumbbell rack and lifted heavy weights. "Oh yeah, Lois has been asking about you."

"Really? What has she been doing?" Ash asked. With everything being hectic, he rarely gets time to watch tv.

"Doing really well. 'Pokemon Watch has become really popular. There's been talks with major tv station. About seeing if 'Pokemon Watch.' Can become an actually tv show." Superman's Said. Tv show? That's big.

"Really? Would Lois be hosting it?" Ash asked.

"She was asked but she likes journalism too much." Superman said.

"I don't think I like the idea with anyone else hosting it if she doesn't do it." Ash said. He thought the whole segment started with her. It should be her hosting the show.

"Like I said there's only been talks at the moment. So it might not happen." Superman said.

"Ok, right I better get back to my workouts. I'm nearly done for the day." Ash said. He got up from the bench and went over to the mat. Ash put his hands to the ground and started doing push ups. Superman turned back to what he was doing and started doing hammer curls with the dumbbells.

In the watchtowers hallway. Harleen, Barbra and Kate were walking down together. Ever since Kate found out Barbra was Batgirl she had so many questions for her. Harleen told Kate that she knew about Barbra for a little while. And both Harleen and Kate were happy for Barbra being a part of the Justice League. Kate was working full time up on the watchtower now. She worked in the canteen as a barista. She left her brother in charge of the cafe, but she does still own the cafe. She also gave special cards to everyone on watchtower that allows them unlimited purchases in the cafe. But right now they were on the topic of Harleen taking her relationship with Ash to the next level.

"So are you going to ask him today?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah, as soon as I see him." Harleen said. Ask what?

"What are you two talking about?" Kate asked.

"Harleen going to ask Ash to sleep over her place tonight." Barbra said.

"Are you sure that your both ready for that?" Kate asked Harleen.

"Oh yeah, I mean we already shared a bed and slept together so it shouldn't be a big deal." Harleen said. Harleen thought that their relationship has been going on so well that they would of been further along by now. But she wasn't going to rush things. She's never had a boyfriend as nice as Ash so she wanted him to take his time. Also that's she hasn't told him about her being Harley Quinn. In case it scares him off.

"Well, were about to find out now." Barbra said. They looked in front of them and saw Ash walking towards them with Bonnie and Max in tow.

"School is very different then the ones from our old world." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer travelling then staying in school." Max said. Him and Bonnie were finding it difficult to adjust to school life. They have made some new friends but they tend to stick together when it was their free time.

"I know Max but remember, we're not in the Pokemon world anymore. There's no customs we have to get used to here." Ash said. At this point Ash saw the three girls. "Hi you three, hope you are doing good."

"Yeah we're doing good." Kate said.

"But I think Harleen has something she wants to ask you." Barbra said. Harleen gave her a dirty look. She was going to ask Ash in private but now Barbra has put her on the spot.

"What is it Harleen?" Ash asked. Looking at Harleen. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine sweetie. It's just I've been thinking that our relationship has been going pretty well." Harleen said.

"I'm glad to hear it. I don't know if I was doing anything wrong." Ash said. Harleen was going to pop the question.

"Ash I was wondering if you wanted to stay over my place tonight?" Harleen asked. Ash just stood there, in shock of what he just heard. Did she just ask that? "You know what. Don't worry, we can sor...

"I'd love to." Ash said. Harleen stopped in her tracks.

"Did you just say yes?" Harleen asked.

"Yeah, I've actually been trying to talk to Batman for you to sleep of where I'm staying, but I haven't had a chance to see him about it." Ash said. Harleen didn't know he was trying to do the same thing.

"That's great. Did you want to come round tonight?" Harleen asked.

"Sure. What time did you want me round there?" Ash asked.

"How about 7pm after your league work is done?" Harleen asked. It was still in the morning, so she had plenty of time to clean her apartment.

"How about 7:15pm? So I can pick us up some take out." Ash said.

"Deal." Harleen said. She couldn't believe it. Ash would be staying with her tonight.

"Ash and Harleen sitting in a tree." Max started but Bonnie quickly cut him off.

"I'm just going to take him away." Bonnie said. Dragging Max out of the hallway. The onlookers were completely embarrassed about the whole thing. Ash turned to the girls again. "I better get to the observation deck. Martian's training Tracey to use the control panel so there's someone up here all the time." Ash just walked down the hallway. Harleen turned to the girls.

"Ladies I need your help please." Harleen said. Running to a different part of a hallway. Kate and Barbra closely followed. They didn't know it yet but they were Harleens clean up crew for the day.

Ash reached the observation deck and saw Tracey learning the controls of the control with Martian teaching him.

"And press this button to bring up the bio of this person." Martian said, pointing at a button. Tracey presses and a whole list of information came up. Ash came up to them.

"I see everything's going well." Ash said. Both Tracey and Martian turned round and saw Ash.

"Oh hi Ash." Tracey said.

"Tracey has been learning fast, it shouldn't be long until I'm able to leave him unsupervised." Martian said.

"That's great Tracey." Ash said. The alarms went off suddenly. Tracey turned to Martian.

"Is that the emergency alert?" Tracey asked. He has learnt a lot of procedures, but still had to check with Martian about what to do.

"Yes." Martian said. Tracey turned to the control panel and hit a few buttons. A map came up and a detail of the emergency.

"There's a breakout at Stryker's Island Penitentiary. Five convicts have escaped." Tracey said. Ash heard about that prison. It's suppose to hold some of the dangerous criminals. Who escaped?

"Whose on the run?" Ash asked.

"Solomon Grundy, Copperhead, Luminus, Firefly and Volcana." Tracey said. "Apart from Firefly and Volcana, everyone's gone in separate directions."

"Those prisoners can cause a lot of trouble if they're on the run for too long." Martian said. He then turned to Ash. "Meet Batman and John at the teleportation room. You also might want to take Pikachu for this. You'll be the search party for Firefly and Volcana." Ash nodded and ran out of the room.

_Street_

It was nighttime in a alleyway and there was fire all around. Obviously a fierce battle has happened. Or is it still happening? Pikachu landed on the ground and used a thunderbolt on someone. Pikachu quickly stopped and jumped out of the way as a stream of fire was about to it. A orange haired woman with fire in her hands was chasing after Pikachu. This was Volcana. A aura sphere came towards her but she dodged the sphere in time. She looked over and saw Ash charging in.

"Hey need some help here." Volcana said to her companion, Firefly. Who was fighting Batman and Green Lantern.

"I'm kinda busy over here." Firefly said. Spraying fire at Green Lantern, trying to keep his distance. Ash reached Volcana and tried to land a aura punch on her. She leaned back so the hit would miss. She then threw a fireball at Ash, which he jumped over. Pikachu tried to use iron tail, but Volcana saw him coming and hit him with a fireball. Pikachu was down.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted. He then tried to kick her but she flew out of the way. Ash then threw an aura sphere. It missed her. He tried again. Same result. He tried again. Something was wrong. Nothing came out. The limiter kicked in, he can't access his power. Volcana noticed this.

"Well, looks like someone's just lost their edge." She said. Landing on the ground and started walking towards him. Ash ran towards her and went to hit her. She was quick to hit him with a fireball. Ash went flying back and hit against a wall. Ash slid down so he was sitting against the wall. Before Ash could get up, Volcana sat on top of Ash. "You're quite the energetic one. I think I can still have some fun with you." She then ripped the front of his shirt off, revealing his body. "My, my. You really are one of a kind." She held his hands with one hand. She lowered her head and started to lick his body from bottom to top.

"That's enough now." Ash said. He didn't like he is in this situation, he felt like he was cheating on Harleen. Volcana lifted her head and looked at him.

"Trust me, when this is over. You'll be wanting more. And I can go on all night." Volcana said. She smashed her lips into Ashes and pushed her tounge into his mouth. Ash was trying his best to keep himself still. But it was very difficult for him. Volcana was sliding her hand down his body, then she got down to his trousers. She moved her head away. "Looks like it's my lucky nigh..." She didn't get to finish as her and Ash were electrocuted. The voltage ran through their bodies for 5 seconds before it died down. Volcana went over on her side, out cold. Ash looked over to the attacker. Pikachu just saved him. Pikachu ran up to him.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Thanks buddy." Ash said.

"It's a good job he attacked when he did." Ash looked and saw Batman and John approaching him with Firefly in a green sphere

"Yeah, I don't know what she was about to do." Ash said. Even though he has a girlfriend, he still had a lot to learn. Ash stood up from ground.

"She was going to do some stuff that is meant to stay in the bedroom." John said. He used his ring to pick up Volcana and secure her. Bedroom? That's right.

"Ah! What time is it?" Ash asked. Starting to panic. John looked at his watch.

"Nearly 7." John said.

"I still got some time. Come on Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu ran up his body and sat on his shoulder. Ash looked at Batman. "Tell Alfred not to worry about me in the morning." Ash was getting his receiver ready.

"Why's that?" Batman asked. Ash looked at the heroes.

"I'm staying over Harleens tonight." Ash said. Pressing his receiver and disappearing in front of them. The heroes just looked on.

"Looks like he will do some bedroom things tonight." John joked. Walking away with the escapees. Batman just continued looking at the spot. Staying over Harleens? Batman then yawned.

"I should try to get some sleep." Batman said.

_Harleens Apartment_

Harleens place was all clean now, thanks to the help of Kate and Barbra. She was checking everything over before Ash arrives. She was getting really nervous. She wanted everything to be perfect. She had to be quick since Ash is suppose to be here at any moment.

"I've checked the bedroom, the bathroom, kitchen and the living room. So everything should be good now." Harleen told herself. Just then there was a knock on her down. He was here. Harleen quickly got to the front down and opened it. It was Ash, standing there with a new shirt and a bag full of food.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. It took ages to find the prison breakers." Ash said. Feeling a bit guilty that he was late.

"I don't mind that. I'm just glad you made it." Harleen said. She then looked down at the bag. "What surprise have you got in there." Ash lifted up the bag.

"Chinese takeaway." Ash said. Harleen has the biggest smile.

"What are you waiting for? Come in." Harleen said. Moving aside and letting Ash in. Ash walked in to the apartment and looked around. It was a good sized place. And it had plenty of room to move around.

"You got a nice place here." Ash said. Ash went into the kitchen and put the Chinese food on the side. "Where are your plates? I can start dishing up." Harleen got into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do that. You're my guest. Let me handle that." Harleen said. But Ash wanted to help out.

"How about we dish up the food together?" Ash asked. That worked with Harleen.

"Deal." Harleen said. Harleen got two dinner plates out and put them on the side. Ash and Harleen then started dividing up the food. The food was all ready and they picked up their plates.

"I hope you like the food that I picked out." Ash said. As they were walking their way into the living room.

"You got my favourite in here. Sweet and Sour chicken balls. I'm very glad with the food, babe." Harleen said. She sat down on the sofa and Ash followed. "I actually rented us a film for the night." Ash was interested about tonight's entertainment.

"What did you get?" Ash asked. Harleen turned on the tv and started the film.

"Robin Hood: Men In Tights. It's suppose to be a really funny film." Harleen said.

"Perfect." Ash said. They started eating and watching the film. They finished their meal within 10 minutes and put their plates down. They continued to watch the film. Harleen was leaning against Ash. Loving every moment of it. They both found the movie really fun to watch. When the film finished, Harleen yawned. Ash saw this. "Looks like someone's ready for bed."

"No, I was just getting more air in my body." Harleen joked. Ash chuckled at the joke.

"Come on, i say it has been a long day for both of us." Ash said. Standing up. It's true. With Ash spending the whole day looking for the prisoners, and Harleen spent the day tidying her place. None of them had gotten no rest. Harleen held her arms out to Ash.

"Can you carry me please?" Harleen asked. She wanted to be a little playful. And Ash was willing to play along. He put one arm under her legs and another one behind her back, then he lifted her up like Harleen was a bride. "Robin Hood, when did you get here?"

"Maid Marian, you shot an arrow into little Johns chest." Ash joked. They both laughed and Ash carried her into the bedroom. Ash placed her onto the bed.

"I better get changed in the bathroom quickly." Harleen said. She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. "Ash, are you changing into anything?" Ash forgot to bring a change of clothes.

"I sort of forget my night clothes." Ash said embarrassingly.

"Just sleep in your underwear then. I don't mind." Harleen said. Ash was shocked by this.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked. Harleen came out of the bathroom with a oversized t shirt on.

"Of course not. We're going to that stage at some point, so it be best to get used to the feeling." Harleen said. Getting under the covers and getting into bed.

"Ok." Ash said. He took off his shirt.

"You're too sexy for your shirt." Harleen sang jokingly. Ash liked that she thought of that quickly. Ash then removed his shoes and put them to one side. Ash then undone his trousers and pulled them down. He folded them neatly and put them next to the shoes. Ash then got onto the bed. Harleen wanted to know why he didn't get under the covers.

"Ash, why are you laying on top of the covers?" Harleen asked.

"I thought it would be forward of me if I went under." Ash explained.

"Sweetie, don't be silly. Join me under here." Harleen said. Ash rotated his body and put the covers on top of him. Ash then turned around so he was looking at Harleen. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Ash simply said. Her warm and comfy bed was taking over him. "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight." Harleen quickly gave Ash a kiss before he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight sweetie." Harleen said. She then closed her eyes. They're both asleep. 2 hours later, Ash was sleeping on his back and Harleen had her head on his chest. Breathing in harmony with each other.

_Ashes Dream_

Ash was in a Pokemon stadium. Pikachu was on the battlefield with a exhausted vapereon. Ash looked across the field and saw a masked figure. It must of be his opponent. And it looks like Ash was about to win. He just needed to land one final blow.

"Pikachu, use electro ball." Ash said. A ball of electricity showed up on pikachus tail. Pikachu jumped up and threw the ball at Vapereon. The ball exploded when it made contact. There was a dust cloud, obstructing the view of the fight. When the cloud cleared, Vapereon was down on the ground with swirls in its eyes. The league referee lifted a flag.

"Vapereon is no longer able to battle. The winner of the master cup is Ash Ketchum." The referee said. The whole arena cheered. Ash couldn't believe it, he actually became Pokemon master now. Ash couldn't contain his excitement.

"We did it, Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu came running up to Ash and jumped up on him. Ash caught him and hugged Pikachu. The masked opponent approached Ash. "Great battle, hope we can do it again." The masked opponent moved his hand up to remove his mask, to which it revealed a green face. Green face? Wait a minute.

"Sorry to disturb you Ash." The green one said. Ash still didn't know what was going on.

"Martian? What are you doing in my world?" Ash asked. He doesn't know he is in a dream.

"Ash, you are dreaming. Look." Martian said. Ash looked around and saw the audience were gone. The referee was gone. Vapereon was gone. Also Pikachu too. It was true, it was too good to be true.

"Why are you here Martian?" Ash asked. It must of been really bad if Martian had to invade his dream.

"It's the league, someone has them trapped in their own dreams." Martian said. What? How is that possible?

"Whose doing this?" Ash asked.

"John Dee, Batman is looking for him in the real world now." Martian said. But if they're in dreams. Then surely nothing bad could happen.

"If they're dreaming then they can't get hurt right? Can't they just wake up if something bad happens?" Ash asked. He was in for a shock.

"John Dee just killed his ex through her dreams. So they are in danger." Martian said. He's already killed someone. He needed to do something.

"We need to help them." Ash said.

"Glad to hear it." Martian said. He opened a bright door. "We best head for superman first." Ash nodded in agreement and they both went through the door.

_Superman's Dream_

Ash and Martian came out the door and arrived at a broken and burning room. Ash couldn't believe the destruction. And in front of them was Superman. But he was oversized and slouching, he looked like a monster. Superman saw them.

"Stay away from me, I have no control over my powers." Superman said. Ash had to convince him this was a dream.

"Superman calm down, none of this is real. You are just dreaming." Ash said. This was no easy task.

"I killed everyone I loved, all because I lost control of my growing powers." Superman said. He was in distress.

"Superman, you can control your powers." Martian said.

"Yeah and the superman I know would never hurt anyone he knows, even if your powers are out of control." Ash said. Superman thought they were lying and had enough of it. His eyes glowed red. They knew what was coming.

"Move." Ash said. They both jumped to the side. In time to avoid the lasers. Ash recovered and saw what was happening. Superman's body was glowing red. He was about to explode. Ash ran to Superman and got face to face with him. "Superman, you are the worlds greatest protector, not its destroyer. This is a dream. Think about when you wake up. Your friends and family will still be waiting for you when you wake up. Think about them. They are the reason you will always have control of your power." The words seem to got through to Superman. The red light died down and Superman was returning to his normal size. Superman opened his eyes and he looked at his hands and body. He turned to Ash.

"Thank you Ash." Superman said. Ash smiled. Martian joined them. "What is going on anyway?"

"Someone is messing with our dreams and everyone else is in trouble. We need to move quick." Martian said. Opening another door. Martian entered first with Ash and Superman following closely behind.

_Johns Dream_

Ash and Superman came out of the door. They saw they were on a street at nighttime with signs that had different languages on them. Then they saw John, but he was transparent. Why was he like that?

"John, what's going on?" Superman asked.

"AHHH!!!" Before he could get a answer, they heard a scream nearby. They looked and saw Martian getting attacked by someone. They were covered in blue with a worn out cape. Ash charged in and tackled the person off of Martian. They both landed on the ground. Ash quickly got up and turned the attacker over. What he saw next really scared him. It was a skull with eyes. Ash immediately retreated and Martian and Superman got by Ashes side. The skull got back to his feet.

"What's wrong, did my appearance frightened you?" The skull asked menacingly.

"Who are you?" Superman asked.

"You can call me Doctor Destiny." The skull said.

"Why are you doing this?" Ash asked. He didn't get a reply. Destiny got extend his hand and knocked Ash down to the ground. Superman and Martian went to fight Destiny but found he was a tough opponent. Ash just got back up and just saw John enter into a giant Lantern.

"JOHN!" Ash shouted. Ash thought that Destiny had just killed John. He turned around and saw Destiny knocking Superman down and blocking one of Martians attacks. Ash wanted to stop him as soon as possible. Ash tried to create a aura whip. But nothing happened. Aura sphere? Nothing. Any aura? Nope. Ash couldn't use any aura in his sleep at all. What was he going to do? He heard cracking noise. He looked behind him and saw the lantern was starting to break. The Lantern broke apart and John was floating at the centre of it. He was no longer transparent. He was whole. John flew over and fired energy from his ring to hit Destiny. Destiny got knocked over and hit a wall. John quickly used his ring to enclose Destiny into a sphere.

"This isn't over." Destiny said. He then melted into the floor. What just happened?

"Where did he go?" John asked. Powering down his ring. The others joined him.

"He moved on to someone else's dream. We need to keep moving." Martian said. Opening up another door. Ash and the others quickly went in to save another of their teammates.

_Flashes Dream_

Ash and the others entered into the next dream and saw everything was grey. The sky, the street, even the people. They were all grey and not moving. They are frozen in time.

"Guys, you're here." They saw Flash running up to them.

"Flash, what's going... on?" Ashes speech started to slow down. Flashes dream was starting to affect them now.

"You got to help me. What am I suppose to do?" Flash asked. He was really panicking now.

"Close... your... eyes... an..." Martian didn't finish as him and the others were now frozen.

"And what?" Flash asked. He didn't get a reply. His dream has completely taken over them. What was he trying to say? Close his eyes and what? Flash decided to do what he said and figure the next part. Flash closed his eyes and started controlling his breathing. Doctor Destiny appeared next time him.

"What do you think you're doing? There's nothing you can do to stop this. It's because of you that they are frozen like this. Maybe you..." Flash drown out his voice and cleared his mind. He felt he was in control, aware. He felt that he was at peace. Flash opened his eyes and saw everyone moving and the world was in colour now. Ash and the heroes approached him.

"How are you feeling now Flash?" John asked. Flash smiled.

"At peace." Flash said.

"But I'm filled with rage." They heard Destiny's voice but nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, they saw Doctor Destiny turning into a giant. They were in trouble. "You all are becoming a nuisance now." He lifted his foot up and tried to step on them. Everyone moved out of the way in time. Ash dived into a alleyway. With him not able to gain access to his power at the moment, he can't do anything. Superman flew up and tried to punch Destiny but he swatted him away. Flash started wrapping electrical wire around Destinies foot, ready to trip him up. John used his ring to restrain Destiny but Destiny easily broke out. Destiny then fired energy at Green Lantern, knocking him out of the sky. Martian then turned himself into a giant. Doctor Destiny saw this.

"Stop this now John. You can still get out of this." Martian tried to reason.

"The names Doctor Destiny and none of you are leaving until you are DEAD!" Destiny said. He went to punch Martian but he blocked the attack and returned a punch to him. Destiny got knocked down, thanks to Flashes handy work and crushed a building. Martian continued his attack before Destiny got back up. Destiny knew he was in trouble so he did something to make him stop.

"Hello, please get me out of here." Everyone heard Shayera's voice and a door opened in the sky. Martian reverted back to his normal size and flew up to the door. But he couldn't get through. Superman and John joined them.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked.

"I can't get through, Destiny is now able to block me." Martian said. How were they going to get to her now? John moved in front of the door.

"Out of the way." John said. He fired the ring at the door but nothing happened. Ash was mad now Destiny brought Shayera into this. He hated to think what was happening to her. Ash looked over at Destiny, who was still on the floor. Ash ran over to him. He reached him and climbed on top of him. He got in his face.

"Let her go now." Ash demanded. Flash heard Ash and saw where he was.

"Ash, get away now." Flash said. Destiny had an evil smirk on his skull face.

"Sure I'll let her go, if you can find her."

_Shayera's Dream_

Ash suddenly found himself in the middle of a forest and all alone. Destiny must of transported him here. But without Martian here, he was trapped.

"HELP!!!!!" Ash heard a scream in a distance. He turned to that direction.

"SHAYERA!!" Ash shouted. He started running. He was running for 5 minutes. Continually shouting out Shayera's name. "Shayera, where are you?"

"Ash!" Shayera said. She was close.

"Shayera, keep talking." Ash said. Getting closer.

"I'm here Ash, please get me out." Shayera said. He has reached her. But nowhere to be seen. She was underground. Ash had to be quick.

"Shayera, I'm coming." Ash said as he started digging. He crawled with his hands in the dirt. Using all of his strength to get her out. It took him 30 minutes to reach a coffin. "Shayera I'm here." Ash opened the coffin and Shayera was there.

"Ash." Shayera said. Ash quickly grabbed her and got her out. Once they were above ground, Ash laid on the grass.

"That was exhausting. I thought that was impossible in a dream." Ash said. Sitting back up. Shayera quickly embraced him and cried on his shoulder.

"Thank you Ash, I don't know how I can ever repay you." Shayera said. Ash looked at her wings and saw they had something keeping them together.

"What happened to your wings?" Ash asked. Shayera moved away from his shoulder.

"That skull did this, but it doesn't hurt." Shayera said.

"I must say I am impressed with how you found her so quickly." They heard Destiny's voice. They both quickly stood up and looked to the sky.

"I have found her, let her go now." Ash said. Wanting to make sure she's safe.

"A deal is a deal. I'll let return to the real world now." Destiny said. Shayera looked at herself and saw she was disappearing.

"No wait, Ash." Shayera said before she vanished.

"What about the others?" Ash asked. If possible he wanted everyone to get out.

"They're back in the real world as well. I let them live just so they can receive my message." Destiny said. What was he talking about?

"What message?" Ash asked. Suddenly, the leaves on the trees were dying and falling off and the sky turned blood red.

"You." Destiny said. A hand came out of the ground and grabbed Ashes leg. Ash looked down and saw Destiny coming from the ground. He got out of his grip. He looked round and saw multiple Destinys coming from the ground. Ash was outmatched. He quickly ran into the forest to buy him some time.

_Harleens Apartment _

Harleen was starting to wake up because she felt movement. She had to see what was going on. She opened her eyes and lifted her head off of Ashes chest. She saw Ash tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare. She thought it be best to wake him up.

"Ash, wake up. You're having a bad dream." Harleen said. Shaking him to wake up. He wasn't waking up. Maybe a heavy sleeper. "Ash." She shook him harder. Still nothing. She was panicking now. "ASH!" She hit him on the chest. Still asleep. Something was wrong. She reached over to her phone and dialled a number. It was ringing. "Come on, pick up." Someone answered. "Shayera, it's Ash. Somethings wrong. He won't wake up."

_Ashes Nightmare_

Ash was hiding behind a tree. He seemed to have lost Destiny for a moment. What was he going to do. He was in a world where he had no control over. And where Destiny can pop up from anywhere that he wants.

"Well, wouldn't your mother be disappointed." That voice. Ash looked round. Gorilla Grodd was there looking at him. "And I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Grodd started charging towards Ash. Ash ran away as quick as he could.

_Watchtower_

Ash was in the medical room. He was lying on a bed with a heart rate monitor attached to him. Harleen was sat next to him, holding his hand. The league members who were in the dreams were in the room and told Harleen what was happening.

"Martian, can you get in?" John asked. Martian has been trying to use his telepathic powers to get back into the dream.

"I'm trying but Destiny gotten a lot more powerful now that he only has Ash." Martian said.

"Try harder." Shayera demanded. Stroking Ashes head trying to calm him.

"Has Batman found this John guy yet?" Flash asked.

"He should be at his location now. Hopefully he can stop this soon." Superman said. Harleen heard all of this but never taking her eyes off of Ash.

"Ash please, come back to me." Harleen said.

_Ashes Nightmare_

Ash continued to run. He couldn't see Grodd behind him but he wasn't stopping in case Grodd was still chasing him. Ash was doing everything he can to stay out of harms way. Ash found a clearing. He decided to stop and catch his breath. CLICK. Ash heard a gun loading. He turned to the noise and saw someone he hated so much. Giovanni. He was pointing the gun at Ash. Ash was frozen in place.

"What's wrong, not a big fan of clowns?" As Giovanni said this, he slowly turned into the Joker. Ashes eyes went wide and started to run again. Joker fired a few rounds that nearly hit Ash. Ash waived through the trees. He need to try to think of something to get out of here. He suddenly bumped into something. He saw an armoured suit in front of him. He looked up and saw Luthor in front of him.

"End of the line twerp." Luthor said. Needles came out of the fingers of his gloves and stabbed them into Ashes arm.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ash yelled in pain. Luthor stretched Ashes arms out to the side and lifted him off the ground. There was nothing Ash can do. Doctor Destiny appeared.

"I'm afraid our time together has come to an end." Destiny said.

"What are you going to do?" Ash asked. Hating to find out what was going to happen.

"It's not what I'm going to do. It's Lex that's going to be doing it. When he starts draining your blood, you will suffer a cardiac arrest. And when your blood has been completely drained, your heart will stop. You will be dead soon after." Destiny explained. Ash was facing certain death now. He's got to get out of this.

"No come on, there must be another way." Ash said. Destiny pretended to think.

"Maybe. I'll think about it while this happens." As Destiny said this, the blood started leaving Ashes body.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Watchtower _

Ashes heart rate had massively increased and all the alerts were going off. The heroes were scrambling all over the place. Harleen didn't know what's happening.

"What's going on?" Harleen asked worryingly.

"He's having a heart attack." Flash said. Harleen couldn't believe it. She grabbed Ash by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Ash wake up now. You need to win this." Harleen pleaded. Superman decided to take charge.

"Right, John you stay in here with me. Everyone else needs to get out." Superman said. Shayera grabbed Harleen by the shoulder and started dragging her out.

"Come on, they need the room." Shayera said. Harleen tried to resist.

"No. I'm staying here with Ash. ASH!" Harleen shouted as she was dragged out the room. The other heroes left and John locked the door so no one could get in. They were looking through the window to see what was going on. Harleen was crying on Shayera shoulders.

"Ash will come back to us." Shayera said.

_Ashes Nightmare_

The draining was nearly done. Ash could feel himself getting weaker. This was it. He was going to die for real this time.

"Any last words?" Destiny asked. Feeling proud that he was going to kill one of the Justice League. Ash looked at him in the eyes.

"You might have won. But it's a shame that you only killed a kid." Ash said. Thinking he had the last laugh. He then felt a sharp pain running through his body. His body then went limp. It was done.

_Watchtower_

Ash was flat lining and everyone was panicking.

"ASH!!" Harleen shouted. Banging on the window. Superman looked at John.

"Get the defibrillator now." Superman said. John grabbed the paddles next to the bed and started charging them. John pressed the paddles against Ashes body. They were ready.

"Clear." John said. Shocking Ash. Superman checked his pulse.

"Nothing, charged again." Superman said as he started cpr on Ash. John charged the paddles again and pressed it on Ashes body.

"Clear." John said. Superman moved out of the way as Ash was shocked. Superman checked again.

"One more time. Come on Ash." Superman said. John set it to maximum now. And pressed the paddles on him.

"CLEAR!" John shouted. Electricity went through Ash. Superman checked.

"... he's gone." Superman said sadly. John hing his head low and dropped the paddles to the floor. Everyone outside the room were crying their eyes. Harleen couldn't believe what has happened. They saw Superman and John unlocking the door and leaving the room. They couldn't look anyone in the eyes. They have failed. Shayera approached Harleen.

"We'll give you time to say goodbye." Shayera said as the heroes left to give her some privacy. Harleen walked into the room. She was crying her eyes out. She couldn't muster any words. This couldn't be happening. She laid down beside Ash and was crying onto his limp body.

"No Ash, please you can't die on me. I need you. I don't want to face live without you." Harleen said. She felt bad that she never said what she has felt for him ever since their first date. "I love you."

In the Pokemon room. Two pokeballs were glowing.

_Ashes Nightmare_

Ash was still alive but his life was slowly fading now. He couldn't move his body at all.

"It's a shame it had to come to this." Destiny said. "You never had a chance to enjoy adulthood. And for that you have my condolences. But I do not regret what I did one bit." Destiny said. Ashes vision slowly started getting darker. It was his time. He saw a white light. Well actually Destiny and Luthor also saw the light. And next to the light was a pool of darkness. Ash lifted his head to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Destiny asked. He thought he had control over this dream. From the sky a Pokemon descended to the ground and floated above it. Cresselia. Next a dark Pokemon raised out of the darkness. Darkrai. "What the hell are you?" Darkrai lifted his arm and there was a pool of darkness underneath Luthor. Luthor fell into the pool, letting go of Ash. A beam of light caught Ash before he hit the ground. Ash started rising to the sky along with Cresselia. Destiny saw this. "Think you can get away that easy?" Destiny was ready to extend his arm to catch Ash. But he just caught his own shadow moving. What? Then Darkrai came out of his shadow. Looking at him in the face. Darkrai readied a dark void and threw it at Destiny. He was trapped in the void. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Destiny was being ripped apart. He was gone.

_Watchtower_

Harleen was still crying. It had been 5 minutes since he was gone and it was only getting worse. This couldn't be real. She must be imagining things. She felt Ash softly stroking her head. Wait a minute. She felt? She looked and saw Ashes hand was moving. Can it be? She looked up and saw Ash looking at her.

"Feel better?" Ash weakly asked. It was a miracle.

"ASH!" Harleen said. Kissing quickly. She pulled her back. "You're back... don't scare me like that... I thought I lost you." She kissed him in between those words. And gave him a long kiss at the end of it. Ash loved this feeling. He was glad he was alive and he loved that Harleen was the first he saw.

"OH MY GOD!" They parted lips and looked at the doorway. It was Flash. "You're alive, I got to tell everyone. Stay there." Flash raced towards the heroes. Did he have to say that? Ash looked at Harleen.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"What for?" Harleen didn't know what he was talking about.

"If it wasn't for you. They probably wouldn't know I was in trouble. I can't thank you enough." Ash said.

"Anytime sweetie." Harleen said giving a teary smile.

"Its a shame it had to happen the first night we spent together." Ash said. Feeling guilty.

"We can make it up next week, when you stay over again." Harleen said. Ash smiled and took Harleens hand.

"ASH!" They heard a voice coming into the room and it was Shayera. She quickly gave Ash a tight hug. Not wanting to let him go. "Don't ever leave us again." The other heroes entered into the room glad Ash was alive.

3 hours later. Ash was in a wheelchair rolling down a hallway. The heroes wanted him to stay off his feet for a while so he can recover. Harleen gave him some space so she can call everyone to tell them the situation. Ash stopped and looked ahead. It was Lucario and Mewtwo. Ash was no longer mad at them. He nearly died. If anything ever did happen to him, he wanted to leave everything on a good note. He wheeled towards the Pokemon and stopped in front of them.

"So you know what happened?" Ash asked. They both nodded.

"Martian told us." Lucario said. There was silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been mad at you two. You have helped me so much since we arrived here. I know you do everything for a reason and I should trust you." Ash said.

"Thank you Ash, and we're sorry we caused you distress. We thought if you didn't know then it would keep you focused." Mewtwo said.

"But we talked and we think you deserve to know the truth. On how you got here." Lucario said. Was he going to find out? Now?

"So how did we get here?" Ash asked. And Mewtwo just said one name.

"Arceus."

**And that's it for this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Ash had faced his toughest opponent and Harley had made a big revelation with her feelings. **

**You may have noticed that a chapter or two on this story and the first two chapters of My New Life Academia we're short and quickly uploaded. I had a weeks worth of time on my hands and thought it was a good idea to get as much out as possible. I was wrong and I am sorry. I promise from now on that any chapters I write for both stories, I will take my time to write them. To make sure they are best chapters I can write.**

**I'll be writing the new chapter of My New Life Academia before I write the new chapter for this story. **

**Thank you for all the support you all have shown for both stories. **

**Will everything become complicated when Harleen gets directly involved in a situation and will she have reveal her greatest secret to help out. You need to wait for 'Maid of Honor' to be out. **


	16. Chapter16

Chapter 16

Maid Of Honor

_Watchtower_

It was a pretty quiet day, in a sense that criminal activity was very low. Ash and all of the male companions were in the canteen. They decided since they had some time on their hands, they could remember the times they had on the Pokemon world. All the girls had form a strong bond with each other. So Ash thought it might be a good idea to invite one of the male heroes along to hang out. And he knew who he wanted to invite first. All of the sudden, Flash came racing in holding food and drinks.

"Ok guys, I got the doughnuts, chips, chocolate, sprite, coke, just everything really." Flash said. He put the contents on the table and everyone started sorting them out. As Flash was helping, he looked out the window and saw a giant eye looking in. "Ah!" He was startled. The eye moved away and Flash and the others could see it was Dialga looking in. Dialga then started flying round the watchtower. Then Palkia, Deoxys, Giratina and Rayquaza were also seen flying round. "So they are fine flying around in space?"

"Yeah, for some of them space is actually their home." Ash said. The food and drinks were all laid out and everyone took their seats. Flash had some more questions.

"What do you mean some of them?" Flash asked.

"Well if I remember right. Rayquaza and Deoxys are the ones that live in space. While Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are able to access other dimensions." Tracey said.

"Yeah that's right." Max said. Other dimensions?

"What do you mean other dimensions?" Flash asked. He was interested with the new information he heard.

"Well let's start with Dialga. Just like Celebi, he's also able to go through time. He's also able to get to the dimension where time flows." Brock said. Flash was already getting impressed.

"Palkia is known as the space Pokemon and he's able to enter a dimension where all space exists." Cilan continued.

"And Giratina is able to enter a dimension known as the reverse dimension." Ash said. This confused some of the others at the table.

"What's the reverse dimension?" Sophocles asked. Ash thought he'd explain this one since he's been in the reverse dimension.

"It's a place where everything isn't as it is and anything you do there will affect things here." Ash said. This was the first of hearing this for some of them. But Flash has been amazed about one thing though.

"You know what Ash, I'm surprised at how friendly the new Pokemon are towards you." Flash said. There's a good reason for that.

"I have met them before I got to this earth." Ash said. This was a first for some of them.

"Really?" Kiawe asked.

"Oh yeah, Ash met a lot of extraordinary Pokemon on his journeys." Clemont said. Flash still had a bit of concern though.

"But yet they are really powerful. Have they ever gone on a rampage?" Flash asked. He wanted to see if everyone was safe on not.

"They have at one point, yes. Deoxys and Rayquaza nearly destroyed a whole city when they fought each other." Max said.

"And Dialga and Palkia nearly wiped out life on earth when they fought each other. Giratina did go on a rampage too, but that was pretty much self contained. I'd say the one we had more trouble dealing with was when Arecus was involved." Brock said. What did he just say?

"Did you just say Arecus?" Tracey asked. Flash was confused.

"Whos Arecus?" Flash asked.

"Arecus is known as the god Pokemon. He created the Pokemon world and all life on it." Brock said. So they actually saw god? Flash was dumbfounded right now. "But still that was no fun ride, was it Ash?" Brock looked over and saw Ash was deep in thought. "Ash?" Ash looked at Brock. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just in a world of my own then." Ash said. But he actually remembered the conversation he had with Mewtwo and Lucario. After the incident with Dr. Destiny, Ash found out how him and his friends got to this world. According to Mewtwo and Lucario, Arecus knew the world was ending and knew what to do next. But Ash didn't like that Arecus just let the world be destroyed. But apparently it was meant to happen as Ash has a prophecy that connects him to this world.

"I wonder who will arrive next though?" Sophocles asked. Ash totally forgot to tell them about the next arrivals.

"Actually, we do have new arrivals." Ash said. This peaked everyone's interest.

"Who's that?" Cilan asked.

"Darkrai and Cresselia." Ash said. This surprised everyone as they haven't seen them yet.

"They sound awesome." Max said jumping up from his chair.

"Yeah, I want to see them." Flash said.

"Well you can see them anytime, they're in the Pokemon room." Ash said. He always likes when his friends got as excited as he does when new Pokemon are around. Ash heard footsteps and looked round to see Diana walking towards them. She was wearing a fancy dress. "Hi Diana, you look really nice."

"Thank you Ash. Hi everyone." Diana said, greeting everyone. She then looked at Ash. "Ash I heard what happened to you. Are you okay?" Everyone by now knew what happened during the Dr. Destiny incident except Diana. As she was on Themyscira and she couldn't be reached. "By the way, Laura say hi."

"That's nice of her." Ash said. Remembering Laura. "Yeah I'm fine now. It's just something that was unexpected." Ash now wanted to know why Diana was dressed so nice. "Why are you dressed like that? A special occasion?"

"There's a formal party happening later and I'm going to represent the league." Diana explained.

"I wonder what the parties all about?" Kiawe asked.

"I don't know. But I wish I wasn't going by myself." Diana said. Brock got up from his seat and approached Diana.

"My dear, your wish is my command. I will be your knight in shining armour and together we will danc..." Brock stopped when Max pulled on his ear and Flash covered his mouth.

"Seriously, I thought you would of stopped this by now." Max said yanking Brocks ear.

"Anyway I called dibs on her when I saw her." Flash said. Dragging Brock away from Diana.

"I wouldn't mind going with you Diana." Ash said. Diana looked hopeful.

"Really?" Diana asked.

"Sure." Ash said. Ash then had a thought. "Do you mind if I bring Harleen along, I think it would keep her mind off of what happened with Destiny."

"Absolutely. I'm leaving in about an hour. I'll wait by the teleportation room." Diana said. Walking away. "Bye everyone." Ash got up from the chair.

"So I take it you are going to find Harleen?" Clemont asked.

"Yes." Ash said. Walking away. "Sorry I'm leaving so soon but I'll see you guys later." Ash said. Leaving the gang.

Harleen was in the break room with Mallow, Lillie and Lana. They were planning a surprise party for Ash since it was going to be his 18th birthday soon. And they were being so careful not to let Ash know.

"Ok so we got the music sorted. How's everyone else doing with their jobs?" Harleen asked the girls.

"Kate and Barbra are down at the cafe, seeing where we can put everything down there." Lana said.

"Misty, Dawn and Iris are picking up the decorations right now. But they need to pick up the banner later on." Mallow said.

"May, Serena and Bonnie are seeing about food and drinks. They got a few places in mind but they are just trying them out." Lillie said. Harleen liked how this party was coming together now. She's been doing her best keeping this secret from Ash.

"Good, everyone is doing really good. Now let's talk about his present." Harleen said. The door the room opened and Ash walked in.

"Harleen how would you like to go to a party?" Ash asked. As soon as his presence was known, the girls quickly covered up the plans for the party. Did Ash already know and just teasing them?

"Party? What party?" Harleen asked. She was worried that his party was spoiled now.

"Diana invited us to a party she is going to. I thought you might like that." Ash said. Harleen relaxed a little bit. He still had no idea. But still if he stays here, he might find out about the surprise party.

"Sure, I'd love to. Can you give me time to change?" Harleen asked.

"Yeah. Diana said we'll be leaving in an hour so take your time." Ash said. He then walked out the door. Everyone in the room relaxes and Harleen gets up.

"Sorry girls. Are you able to handle things by yourselves?" Harleen asked. Hoping they can handle it.

"Yeah, we got everything under control. Just go have a good time." Mallow said. Harleen nodded and left the room. As she was walking down the hallway, she thought about how great her new friends were. They are always willing to help out with anything. She knew when she was Harley Quinn she would of never had friends like that. And yet she still had not yet revealed her alter ego to everyone. She's scared that if she did that she will lose everything she had gained.

"You know you going to have to tell them at some point." Harleen heard a voice. She turned round and saw Batman standing there. "The longer you wait, the worse it's going to be."

"I will tell them. But I just think it's still too early to tell them." Harleen said.

"I seen you have changed for the better. You haven't had any contact with the Joker for months and haven't committed any crimes longer. I think you have shown you have changed." Batman said. Harleen didn't know what to do so she gave one answer.

"I'll think about it. Now if you don't mind, Ash is waiting for me." Harleen said before leaving Batman in the hallway. Batman just stared at her.

_Paris_

Ash, Harleen and Diana arrived at the party and saw a lot of people talking in different groups. Harleen had a nice green dress on. And Ash had a suit on. This did feel like a fancy establishment just for worthy people. They felt out of place.

"This place is massive. I wouldn't like to see the wallet of the person who paid for this." Harleen said.

"I couldn't agree more." Ash said. Diana moved in front of them to get their attention.

"Ok you two remember, we're representing the Justice League. So be careful of what you say or do." Diana said. Ash and Harleen nodded. Diana walked in towards the crowd.

"You ready?" Ash asked Harleen. Harleen looked at Ash. Then she linked her arm with Ashes.

"Ready." Harleen said. Ash and Harleen walked in and it wasn't even a minute until this was heard.

"Look, it's Ash Ketchum." A voice was heard. A large number of people looked round and saw them. Everyone started to form around the two. Harleen started clinging on to Ash. Ash didn't like Harleen was feeling this way.

"I can't believe it, it is Ash."

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"Did you bring any of your Pokemon?" This gave Ash an idea.

"I do, if I let them out for the party, can you disperse? It's getting a little cramp." Ash said. Everyone in the crowd agreed. They really want to see the Pokemon. Ash took out two pokeballs. "Bulbasaur, Squirtle come on out." Ash threw the pokeballs in the air. They snapped open and Bulbasaur and Squirtle appeared on the floor. The crowd was stunned.

"Wow."

"Look at them."

"This is unreal."

"Ok, now everyone spread out and enjoy the rest of the party." Ash said. The crowd broke apart and Harleen relaxed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a bit too sudden." Harleen said. "I wonder where Diana got to." Harleen looked around and Ash joined in. Ash quickly spotted her.

"Found her." Ash said. Harleen looked round and saw her. She was dancing with a sharp looking man. Harleen recognised him.

"That's Bruce Wayne." Harleen said. Ash already knew who he was. But how did Harleen know who he was?

"How did you know who he is?" Ash asked.

"He was named Gotham city's number one bachelor." Harleen said.

"Do I need to be scared?" Ash teased. Harleen looked at him.

"Never." Harleen said. Ash heard the music that was playing and realised something.

"You know, we been going out for a while and we've never danced together yet." Ash said. Harleen knew he was right.

"Oh yeah. I guess with you always saving the world, we never got round to it." Harleen said. Ash then stood in front of her.

"Harleen, may I have this dance?" Ash asked with his hand out. Harleen smiled and took his hand.

"You may." Harleen said. Ash and Harleen moved on to the dance floor while Bulbasaur and Squirtle moved towards one of the walls and watched their trainer. Ash and Harleen reached the centre of the dance floor and faced each other. They both clasped their hand together. Harleen put her other hand on Ashes shoulder and Ash put his other hand on her waist. Then they began to slow dance together. Ash had never done anything like this before and thought he would be terrible at it. But he was making no mistake and he thinks that it's all thanks to Harleen. A lot of people in the room was watching them, including Diana and Bruce. They were like this for 5 minutes. Then Harleen looked at Ash. "I need to get a drink. Did you want anything?"

"I'm good, thank you." Ash said. Harleen walked over to the bar while Ash walked back over to Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Harleen reached the bar and got the bartenders attention.

"Hi, can I get a glass of wine please?" Harleen asked. She thought that she was in Paris so why not try french wine. The bartender nodded and went to walk away.

"Actually make that three." A voice was heard. Harleen and the bartender looked over and saw a blonde girl walking over with Diana behind her. "It's on me." The bartender nodded and walked away.

"Thanks. This is a forward way to make friends." Harleen jokes. Diana came forward and introduced the girl.

"Harleen, this is Princess Audrey." Diana said. Harleen eyes went wide.

"What? Like an actual princess? The ones that has kingdoms and everything?" Harleen asked. Princess Audrey thought it was funny that was her first thought.

"Sort of. I'm not like those princesses back in medieval times but I am royalty." Audrey explained.

"Well it is very nice to meet you." Harleen said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Audrey said. She scanned the room and she saw Ash with his pokemon. She then looked at Harleen. "It looks like you know Ash Ketchum very well." Harleen looked at Ash and saw he was having a good time.

"Yeah, there had been a few bumps in the road. But I wouldn't of changed anything since it led to this point." Harleen said. Then she had a thought. "Actually, I'd change some things."

"So how did you two get together?" Audrey asked. Harleen looked at her.

"Who told you we were going out?" Harleen asked. Diana stepped in at this point.

"She guessed. She asked me the same question earlier on about you and him." Diana explained. But now she wanted to know as well. "How did you two get together? Neither you or Ash gave any details on what happened." Harleen thought it couldn't hurt to tell since it was just the two of them.

"It's a long story." Harleen got interrupted when the glass ceiling shattered and fell to the floor. 5 masked gunmen dropped down to the floor.

"Anyone got eyes on the princess?" Gunman 1 asked. They scanned the room and one of them saw her with Diana and Harleen.

"There she is." Gunman two said. They started to advance towards the girls.

"Skull Bash." The voice of Ash was heard. Gunman one turned round and his face was hit by Squirtle's head. The gunman was out of it.

"Look, it's one of those things." Gunman three said. The fourth gunman got his gun ready.

"Light it up." The fourth gunman said. The other gunmen lifted up their gun and pointed it at Squirtle.

"Razor leaf." Next, twirling leaves that were spinning at high velocity hit the gun. Knocking them away from the terrorist. They looked over and saw Bulbasaur with Ash standing beside.

"Another one?" The fifth gunman asked.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip." Ash said. Two vines came out of Bulbasaur and it wrapped around the four standing gunmen. "Squirtle, watergun." Squirtle sprayed water from his mouth and made a trail of water on the dance floor. Ash nodded at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur flung the 4 terrorist across the dance floor and the men were skidding into a wall. They hit the wall and slumped to the ground. One of them lifted up their head.

"We're not beat yet." The terrorist said.

"And I'm looking for a fight. Bulbasaur use sleep powder." Ash said. Blue powder was coming out of Bulbasaurs back. The terrorist saw the powder and quickly grabbed the walkie talkie.

"The mission failed, pull us back I..." The powder reached them and started falling asleep. The ropes that were attached to them started retracting. All five terrorists went back through the roof. It was over. Everyone in the room gave a round of applause to Ash and his pokemon. Harleen, Diana and Audrey approached him.

"Sweetie, you did so well. All of you." Harleen said. Including the Pokemon in the praise.

"Thank you Mr. Ketchum. You have my gratitude." Audrey said. Ash was confused with the new comer.

"Your welcome. I'm sorry, who are you?" Ash asked.

"Ash this is Princess Audrey." Diana said. Ashes eyes looked like he just saw a celebrity.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I had no idea." Ash said. Bowing to the princess. The girls giggled at this and Audrey lifted Ash back up.

"There's no need for that Ash. I'm just a person just like you." Audrey said. Harleen moved in next to Ash.

"That's Ash for you. Always tries to be a gentlemen." Harleen said.

"I thought that's how I got you though." Ash teased. Harleen smiled and thought of a comeback.

"No, your Pokemon are much more of a gentlemen then you." Harleen said. They all laughed at the joke. Bruce then approached the group.

"Excuse me, you're Ash Ketchum right?" Bruce asked. They all turned to him.

"Yes that's right." Ash said. Pretending not to know who he actually is.

"Do you mind if I talk to you in private? Theres a business opportunity that might benefit the both of us." Bruce said. Audrey knew this meeting might take a while and had an idea.

"While you have your meeting. I'd say us girls hit the clubs here." Audrey said. Harleen had an excited look. But Diana had another face.

"Are you sure that's a good idea princess?" Diana asked.

"You don't need to worry, I do it all the time. Anyway, it's not everyday you have drinks with superheroes." Audrey said. Harleen looked at Ash.

"You don't mind, do you?" Harleen asked. Ash wanted Harleen to have a good time. Also she has been stressed about something for a while now.

"I don't mind. Just make sure you have fun." Ash said. Harleen leaned in and kissed him. They parted. "Even though Diana is with you. If you get in any trouble. Call me immediately."

"Of course I will sweetie." Harleen said. Audrey cuts in.

"Ok now that's settled, let's go." Audrey said. Turning and leaving the room. Harleen and Diana followed. Ash waited for them to leave the room before turning to Bruce.

"What is it Bruce?" Ash asked. Bruce has a stern face on him.

"I might have a lead." Bruce said.

_Club_

The room was dark with very colourful lighting. And the music playing was upbeat and jumping. People were spread out everywhere. Diana had three drinks in her hands and was walking back towards Harleen and Audrey, who were sitting on one of the sofas. Diana put the drinks on the table in front of them and she sat down herself. Audrey turned to Diana.

"Thank you for getting the drinks Diana." Audrey said.

"It is no problem Princess Audrey." Diana said.

"I told you already, just call me Audrey." Audrey said. Audrey then turned towards Harleen. "So Ash wasn't able to wake up?" Harleen had been explaining to the two of them the whole story of how her and Ash got together. Some of the information she left out since it wasn't her place to tell. But now she's at the part where the Dr. Destiny incident happened.

"No. I tried everything to wake him up. I panicked and in the end I called the league to help. We were trying everything to wake him up but nothing was working. Then he had a cardiac arrest." Harleen said. Audrey gasped at this.

"That's terrible. But since he's alive he must of got out of it okay." Audrey said. Harleen looked down.

"He actually died for five minutes." Harleen said. Audrey couldn't believe what she had just heard. Harleen then looked back up. "I didn't know what to do at that point. I just laid against his body and cried on to him. Wishing and praying to have him back. The next thing I knew, he stroked my head and that's when I knew he was alive. It was at that point that I knew and I told him I love him." This was new to Diana.

"You told him you love him? What did he say?" Diana asked. Harleen realised she wasn't clear.

"Sorry, I said that while he was dead. He doesn't know I said that." Harleen said. Rubbing the back of her head. Then Harleen had a question for Audrey. "Audrey, why did you want to go out tonight?" Audrey had a dull look and looked down at her drink.

"Well because this might be the last time I am able to do this." Audrey said. Harleen and Diana looked at here, wondering what she meant.

"What do you mean be that?" Diana asked. Audrey looked up.

"I'm getting married soon." Audrey plainly said. Both the girls knew something was going on.

"But you don't seem too pleased about it. You can call off the wedding." Diana said.

"No, I like my fiancé. But I'm just going to miss this. As soon as I'm married, I'll have a lot of responsibilities on my hands." Audrey said. Diana knew what she meant being a princess herself. Harleen stood up from the table and raised her glass.

"Well, if this is your last night as a free woman. Then let's live it up tonight." Harleen said. Diana and Audrey stood with their drinks in their hands. "Ladies, the night is ours."

"The night is ours." They all said. Clinking their glasses together.

_S.T.A.R Labs_

In the labs facility in Paris. The lab was dark and empty. Perfect to steal something. That's what the three masked men are currently doing now. They are trying to break into a vault where there is a one of a kind microchip. They were communicating with each other in another language. There was a click at the door. Before they can open it, a bright blue light wrapped round one of the men and pulled him into the shadows of the room. The other two the disappearing act. They looked at each other and knew what to do next. Run away. The lone burgler looked at his kidnappers. It was Ash and Batman. Batman approached the man.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked. But it looks like he's going to have his work cut out.

"(You won't understand me. And even if you did, I still wouldn't tell you.)" The man said in another language. Ash looked at Batman.

"Looks like I caught the wrong one. If I hurry I ca..." Batman stopped Ash talking and gave the man a death glare.

"(I can and you will.)" Batman said in the same language as the man. The man was feeling like he had met a demon.

_Hotel_

"That was such a fun night." Harleen said from outside of hers and Diana's room. Diana opened the door to their room and she entered. Harleen stumbled in the room. "What time is it?"

"It's 3AM. But with the different time zone we're from it might be early evening." Diana said. Harleen was trying to work out the math in her head.

"I don't what it is too. Should we go back to the watchtower? I think everyone might be wondering where we are." Harleen said. But they were in for a surprise.

"I can them myself." A voice was heard. They looked over across the room and saw Batman sitting in a chair and Ash standing next to him.

"Sweetie. I had the most amazing time." Harleen said going up to Ash. She hugged him then looked at him in the face. "What are you doing in here? We're you trying to be a naughty boy?" Harleen teased, winking at Ash. Ash heavily blushed.

"No, no, it's not that. Me and Batman ran into something and we feel Princess Audrey might have some answers." Ash said. This got Diana interested.

"What happened?" Diana asked. Batman looked at her.

"There was a break in at STAR labs and we manage to capture one of the burglars. He was a Kaznian special forces officer. He was instructed to steal a microchip." Batman said. Diana saw where this was going.

"And you think Audrey had something to do with it." Diana said.

"Or her dad." Batman said. Ash decided to step in.

"Look it could be anyone. But it be a good idea to ask her first to remove her as a suspect." Ash said. Diana contemplated for while.

"I'll ask her later. She in no state to answer any questions." Diana said. Harleen was impressed that Ash manage to resolve this.

"That's my Ash." Harleen said. Quickly kissing Ash. "Do you mind taking me home. I think it's getting late now." Ash just smiled.

"Sure thing." Ash pulled out his receiver. He then looked at Diana and Batman. "Are you two coming?"

"I'm going to rest here." Diana said.

"And I'm going to do some more research before I head back." Batman said. Ash nodded at them and activated his receiver. Ash and Harleen disappeared from the room.

_Kaznia Castle_

After Diana rested at the hotel, she went to see Audrey to ask her about the break in. Audrey said that neither her or her father had any involvement in it and she was offended that she was even accused of it. Diana apologised and explained that she had to be sure. Audrey was quick to accept and invite her to her engagement party she was having. And also Harleen and Ash were also invited as well. Ash, Harleen and Diana walked through the entrance and made their way through the room. Ash had Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Forget the last party, this place is huge." Harleen said as she was looking round.

"How are we going to find Princess Audrey in this crowd?" Ash asked. Thinking they were going to have trouble.

"She did say she was going to keep an eye out for us." Diana said.

"I'd be surprised if she does find us." Harleen said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Guys, over here." They heard a voice and saw Audrey waving at them. They walked over to her through the crowd. "I'm glad you lot could come." She then saw Pikachu. "And who's this little guy." She stroked Pikachus head.

"This is Pikachu. He's my best friend and my very first Pokemon." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. Waving at the princess.

"It's nice to see you Pikachu." Audrey said. "Guys, follow me. I want to introduce you to my fiancé." Walking in one direction. The others followed. In less then a minute they reached the other half. "Everyone, I'd like for you to meet my future husband. Vandal Savage." The man turned round and it was him, the man back from world war 2.

"Savage." Ash angrily said. Ashes hands started to glow blue and Pikachus cheeks began to spark. Harleen was quick to try to defuse the tension.

"Ash, calm down. We just met him." Harleen said. But Ash was still on guard. Audrey wanted answers.

"What is going on here?" Audrey asked.

"Princess. This is Vandal Savage. He led the nazi army back in world war 2." Diana said. Savage just smiled and explained the misunderstanding.

"Let me clear things up. I'm Vandal Savage III. The man you are talking about is my grandfather. I do get mistaken for him many times. Unfortunately the male side of my family do have similar resemblance of each other." Savage said. Harleen and Audrey just wanted everyone to calm down.

"See Ash, there's no way this guy can be the same man all that time ago." Harleen said. Gently rubbing Ashes arm.

"Also I've known Savage for about five years now. He's actually helped my country a lot since we've been together. So can we please calm down and enjoy the party?" Audrey asked. Ash took a moment before the blue light died down from his hands.

"Ok." Ash said. Not taking his eyes off of Savage.

"Great now that's all sorted. How about we all grab a drink? I want to know you as much as Audrey does." Savage said walking towards the bar. Audrey and Harleen followed. Diana was slightly behind the group. Ash just stood there and stared at Savage.

"He's not that good of an actor Pikachu." Ash said. Not believing a word of the story he was told.

"Pikachu pi." Pikachu said. Ash walked to catch up with the group.

_Watchtower_

Ash was at the control panel, doing some research on Savage. While at the party, everyone seemed like they were getting along. But Ash was only pretending. Savage was mainly talking to Ash during the night, and any questions he ask to Ash, he made sure to keep the answers vague. He didn't want to give much away. Ash trying to find any excuse to get out of there. But Harleen beat him to it saying she had other plans the next day (Ashes 18th party). So Ash went along with her. But he made a mental note to research Savages story and see if he was telling the truth. The computer was running, checking the database for any relevant information. Harleen was walking across the Observation Deck but caught sight of Ash.

"Ash, you're here?" Harleen asked. Ash turned around and looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ash asked.

"It's just I thought you'd be be asleep. Are you having trouble sleeping again?" Harleen asked. She knew what to do if he did have troubles.

"No, I did have some sleep but I wanted to do some research on Savage." Ash said. Harleen thought he was overreacting on the situation.

"Ash, he's not the same guy. And even if he is, he would be in no fit state to do anything evil." Harleen said.

"It's better to be on the safe side though." They both turned round and saw Batman approaching.

"Did you have the same suspicion?" Ash asked. Thinking he knows why Batman was here.

"Yes as soon as you told me, I did my research and saw there were some missing points to his story. I needed to check the Watchtower database to get the full details." Batman said. Putting his detective mind into overdrive.

"Already doing it. It's almost done actually." Ash said. Looking at the screen and saw it was 95% done. Harleen thought they were both acting ridiculous.

"You two need to find something else to do. This isn't good for you when you know he isn't the same guy as his grandfather." Harleen said. Just then Diana came into the room hanging up her phone.

"I just spoke with Princess Audrey. Her father has fallen ill." Diana said. Everyone looked at her.

"That's awful." Harleen said. But Diana wasn't finished with the news.

"She also said since the king is in critical condition, her kingdom might go into chaos. So she's on her way to marry Savage now." Diana said. This shocked everyone.

"Isn't she jumping ahead a little bit." Harleen said. Ash looked at the screen and saw the computer finished its search. Ash knew there was something fishy.

"I don't think her father had just fallen ill. I think he was poisoned." Ash said. Everyone looked at him. And Ash looked at them. "And Savage is responsible."

"What makes you say that Ash?" Diana asked.

"Vandal Savage III, his grandfather never had any kids of any kind." Ash said. Harleen looked shocked.

"You saying?"

"Vandal Savage III is Vandal Savage, leader of the German army in world war 2." Ash said. Diana wasted no time to fly out of the watchtower. "Where is she going?"

"She trying to catch up with the princess to warn her." Batman said.

"Shouldn't you help her?" Harleen asked. Batman had a grin.

"She likes to do things by herself. Besides, I have my ways of knowing when she needs help." Batman said. Walking out of the room. Ash looked at Harleen.

"Well we got some time. Did you want to do something?" Ash asked. But Harleen couldn't.

"I really can't, I got to meet up with the other girls quickly." Harleen said. Ash wanted to know why they were meeting up with each other so often.

"What's going on? What do you talk about in your little meetings?" Ash asked. Harleen wasn't expecting that and had to come up with something quick.

"About the Pokemon contest that your world used to have. There are just saying some of their best performances they did." Harleen said and quickly left before Ash could ask anymore. Ash looked bewildered and smiled to himself.

"I'll see how the Pokemon are doing." Ash said to himself.

_6 hours later_

Ash was walking through the hallway, heading towards the teleportation room. He was going to head down to Wayne Manor and get a bit more sleep. Even though he had some sleep after the engagement party, he didn't get much. As he was walking down, Harleen just came out of the break room. And Mays voice was heard from inside the room.

"Harleen, what time are we suppose to head down to the cafe on the day?" May asked. Harleen looked in the room.

"If everything goes smoothly then you sho..." At this point Harleen saw Ash coming. "Hi Sweetie." Harleen quickly closed the door. Noises can be heard in the room. It was the girls hiding everything that had to do with Ashes party. "Where are you going then?" Ash stopped in front of her.

"I was just going to get some sleep. What's going on in there?" Ash asked. Harleen had to think on her feet now.

"In where?"

"In there." Ash points at the break room.

"In that room?" Harleen pointed behind her.

"Yeah."

"And not that room?" Harleen asked pointing down the hallway.

"No." Ash said. Harleen only had one thing to say.

"Nothing." Ash gave Harleen a confused look.

"But I heard May call..." Ashes receiver went off. Ash took it out of his pocket and activated it. "Hello?"

"Ash." It was Batman on the other side. "Meet me down in the Batcave." Ash was wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"It's Diana, she's been captured and Audrey and the whole country might be in danger from Vandal Savage." Barman said. Ash knew he had to move.

"I'm on my way." Ash said. Cutting the call and making his way down the hall. Harleen wanted to help and caught up with Ash. Ash noticed her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you." Harleen said. Ash stood in front of her to stop her.

"No you're not. You are staying here." Ash said. Harleen wanted to protest.

"But..."

"Look, Vandal Savage is no pushover. If he gets the chance he will kill you. Just stay here and I'll be back." Ash said, running down the hallway. Harleen just stared at Ash. She could help but it would mean Ash might find out about her past. She ran to a quiet bit of the watchtower to think about what to do.

_Kaznia Castle_

Diana was down in the dungeon, chained up. She was too late to stop the wedding and now she has made herself an enemy to the country. Because of the marriage, Savage had full military power under his hands. She had a head hung low.

"I've failed. I'm sorry everyone." Diana sounded defeated.

"You haven't failed yet." Diana looked up and there was a vent above her. The cover came off and landed on the ground. Ash was the first to land on the ground, followed by Batman.

"How did you know where I was?" Diana asked. Batman knelt down next to Diana and started picking the lock on the chains.

"I placed a tracker on you before you flew off after the princess." Batman said. Diana had mixed feelings.

"I don't know if I should be concerned or grateful." Diana said. Batman unlocked her chains and they both stood up. "We need to find Savage. With as many officers he has around the castle, he's up to something." Ash had a grin on his face.

"That's why I brought some fire power with me." Ash said. Throwing to pokeballs in the air. They the pokeballs released Infernape and Incineroar. "Come on we need to move." Ash said started running up the stairs. Infernape and Incineroar followed closely behind, along with Batman and Diana. As Ash reached to open the door, someone else was opening it. It was Audrey. No one was expecting her and she wasn't expecting so many people in the dungeon. "Audrey? What are you doing here?"

"I was coming down here to free Diana. But I'm glad all of you are here." Audrey said. Diana stepped forward.

"Why? What's going on?" Diana asked.

"Its Savage. He's demanding all the world leaders to surrender their countries. If they don't, he's threatening them with a meteor strike." Audrey said. This shocked everyone. If he sets one of them off it can spell bad news.

"YOU! Stop right there." They looked past Audrey and saw multiple guards approaching them. They had to keep moving.

"Infernape. Flame wheel go." Ash said. Infernape jumped over and charged towards the guards. His body caught on fire and crashed into the guards. They had a clear path now. "Let's go. Audrey, show us where he is." Audrey nodded and started to run with everyone following her. Along the way, they caught sight of a few more guards. But Ash was quick to direct his pokemon. After running for ten minutes. They reached the control room where they saw Vandal Savage with a man in a neck brace with a speak in it. Also a large number of guards in the room. Savage had an evil grin on his face.

"It took you longer then I thought for you to figure everything out." Savage said. Ash wanted answers.

"How did you survive that crash back then?" Ash demanded to know.

"That's an advantage of being an immortal. You can survive nearly anything." Savage said. Audrey stepped in front of the group.

"Please you need to stop this now." Audrey pleaded. But Savage has other ideas.

"You served your purpose princess. And you look really tired. Why don't you go to sleep." Savage said. Pulling out a gun. Ash was quick to step in front of the princess and bring up a shield. Savage shot a round and the bullet deflected off the shield. "FIRE!"

"GET COVER!" Ash shouted. He quickly grabbed the princess and ducked under nearby desks. Everyone did the same as the guards in the room opened fire on them. Ash needed to think of something quick. They need to stop Savage now.

"ASH!" Ash looked over and saw Batman calling him. "When I give the word. Have Infernape and Incineroar bring the heat." Batman said. Pulling out some pellets. Ash knew what he was thinking and nodded. Batman threw the smoke pellets out and a big smoke cloud appeared. "NOW!"

"Infernape, Incineroar, use flamethrower on the ground." Ash said. Both Pokemon jumped up in the air and let out a stream of fire to the ground. The fires met in the middle and made a fire wall.

"This is our chance. We need to move now." Diana said. Ash nodded and started to run towards Savage.

_Watchtower_

Harleen was walking to the Pokemon room, hoping a certain would be in there. Ever since Ash left to save the day again, she's been having a internal conflict about the situation. On one hand, she can stay out of it and keep her secret safe from Ash. Or she can help out and risk exposing herself in front of Ash. She thought long and hard about it. And she finally came to a decision. She reached the door and opened the door to the Pokemon room. She walked in. She didn't want to search in there for too long.

"MEWTWO! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Harleen shouted. A light appeared in front of Harleen and Mewtwo appeared.

"You called?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah, I nee..." Harleen started but Mewtwo knew time was running out.

"I know what you want to do Harley Quinn." Mewtwo said. Harleens eyes went wide.

"How di..."

"I read your mind back when we first met." Mewtwo said. But Harleen was confused.

"But why didn't you say anything before?" Harleen asked. If Mewtwo knew of her then why didn't he say anything to Ash?

"You showed no ill feelings towards Ash. So it was not my place to tell. I will take you where you need to go." Mewtwo said. Harleen was somewhat happy. But Mewtwo had one last thing to say. "A word of advice. Tell Ash soon. You should of told him earlier on. And at this point, the outcome will be more unpredictable." Harleen took all of that in. He was right, she's delayed it for way too long. She was going to tell him after the mission. "Here we go." All of a sudden, Mewtwo and Harleen disappeared.

_Kaznia Castle _

The battle had been fierce. There were a lot of bodies laying on the floor. The heroes and Pokemon were at different parts of the room, each handling a portion of the army. Incineroar has been grabbing guards and throwing them out of the way. Infernape had been hitting the guards with his arms, legs and tail to knock them down as soon as possible. Batman had been disarming the guards from their guns and quickly knocking them out. Diana had been deflecting bullets from her bracelets, giving her a tough time to advance any further. Ash was determined as ever to end this quickly. A guard managed to grab him from behind and hold Ash in place. Another guard came up and hit Ash in the gut. Ash recoiled in pain. Ash got another guy punch. Ash quickly lifted up his foot and pressed it against the attacking guards chest. Ash forcefully pushed his foot off the guard and back flipped out of the hold. Causing the other guard to land on his back. Ash landed and with the guard laying down, Ash quickly kicked the guard in the face. Knocking him out. The attacking was charging forward, but Ash quickly hit him with a aura sphere. Two more guards were charging at Ash. Ash charged up his foot with aura, jumped up and kicked them across their face. Ash landed back on the ground. He turned around and saw he had a clear path to Savage.

"You're mine now." Ash said. Running towards Savage. He didn't get far since a powerful sound wave pushed him off the ground and up against the wall. Ash struggled to look but saw it was the man with the neck brace doing it. Savage was enjoying the sight.

"So close yet so far. Where do you think you went wrong Ash?" Savage asked. He just wanted Ash to doubt himself.

"That I didn't get to you sooner." Ash said.

"No Ash. You tried to do everything by yourself again. Last time you just got lucky. But now you were overconfident and split your team up in different sections." Savage said. He was right. No one was near anyone. They were suppose to be a team but their fighting like they are by themselves. "But now because of you mistake. The planet will have one less country to worry about." Savage rapped some buttons into the control panel and launched the attack. Ash messed up and because of him, millions of people are about to die. Savage pointed a gun at Ash. "I would like for you to see the destruction, but he can't hold like that forever so this is goodbye." Savage was squeezing the trigger. Ash closed his eyes, waiting for the bang. _Clunk. _Wait. Clunk? Ash looked over and saw Savage looking dazed. He then fell to his knees and landed face first on the floor. As he was going down, a woman in a black and red jester costume appeared behind Savage. She was holding a big mallet. She looked over at the screaming man.

"Hey, shut your trap Madonna." The jester said. She swung her mallet and threw it at the man. The man stopped screaming and looked over, in time for the mallet to make contact with his face. He was knocked out. Ash recovered and got up from the ground. The jester went to pickup their mallet. Ash went over to see who they were.

"Hey, thanks for that." Ash said. The jester looked at him.

"It no problem." The jester said. It was a woman and her voice seemed familiar with Ash.

"Have we met before? You sound familiar." Ash wanted to know. But she wanted to change the subject.

"I don't think so, but we haven't got time. We need to stop the attack." She said. Ash suddenly remembered and ran to the controls. He looked at the screen. "What does it say?"

"We got 30 minutes before the attack hits, but we haven't got anyway to stop it." Ash said looking defeated.

"Yes, we cant." Ash looked over and saw Batman coming over and typing away at the computer. "But I can redirect it."

"Where?" Ash asked.

"Here." Batman said. The jester didn't like the sound of that.

"Are you crazy? We're still here." The jester said. But Batman already thought of that.

"The meteor that's coming will only be big enough to destroy the castle." Batman said. Diana came over with Incineroar and Infernape.

"But what about everyone in here?" Diana asked. Gesturing to the body lying on the floor. Batman had one thing to say.

"Grab and run." Batman said. They didn't need telling twice. They suddenly took off, grabbed a body and started to run outside.

_30 minutes_

Outside of the castle there were a massive pile of bodies. The heroes and Pokemon had been working non stop to get everyone out. Audrey was outside when the battle began back in the control room. And now she made sure everyone was accounted for. She saw Ash and the others running up to her. They placed the last of the bodies on the ground.

"That should be the last of them." Diana said. Audrey did a final count.

"Yeah it is." Audrey said. But the jester had a feeling.

"But I'm feeling we are forgetting something." The jester said. Everyone had a think for a while. Then Ash knew what it was.

"We forgot Vandal Savage. He's still in there." Ash said. Starting to run towards the castle.

"Ash, stop." Batman said. But Ash didn't get far as the meteor hit the castle. A big explosion happened and Ash covered his face. When it died down, he saw that the entire castle had been levelled.

"No." Ash said to himself. Did he just let someone die. He ran to the site.

"Hey. Wait up." The jester said. Following him. Everyone else followed suit. Ash reached the site and started searching for the body. Everyone was spread out. Trying to recover the body. It's been 20 minutes with no sign of life. But then something was starting to stir. Savage came out of the rubble with his wounds quickly healing himself.

"Oh, how sweet. You were actually worried about me." Savage mocked. Audrey stepped forward.

"Arrest him." Audrey said. Two guards came up to Savage and restrained him. "I'm going to make sure you don't get out for a very long time."

"I thought you'd be too busy looking after your poisoned daddy then to worry about me." Savage mocked. But he didn't know.

"Actually we manage to find out an antidote and he's going to make a full recovery. Also thank you for the confession." Audrey said triumphantly. Savage realised his mistake. "Now take him away." The guards dragged Savage away and towards prison. Diana looked at Batman.

"By the way, you still owe me a dance." Diana said. Batman looked at Diana.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Batman said.

"Either way, you still owe me a dance." Diana said. Grabbing his hand and dragging him off somewhere. Ash looked at the jester.

"Thank you for your help today. You've been a big help." Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum."

"I'm Harley Quinn, I'm happy I was able to help out." Harley said.

"Everyone did their part today. Infernape, Incineroar you did great work. Return." Ash said taking out pokeballs. The Pokemon returned inside the balls. Ash put them away and looked at Harley again. "How long have you been a hero for?" Harley wasn't expecting that question.

"I'm no hero." Harley said. Trying avoid eye contact.

"Are you kidding me? After today you are a hero." Ash said. Ash then had a idea. "How about I take you up to the justice league watchtower?" Harley has to make an excuse now.

"No, like I said I'm n..." but she was interrupted.

"That sounds like a good idea." Diana said. Coming back with Batman. "It can be something to work towards. To one day be part of the justice league." Ash was feeling the mood now.

"Alright, let's go now." Ash said. Taking out his receiver and pressing the button.

"Ash, no don't I di..." Harley didn't finish as they were teleported.

_Watchtower_

Flash, John and Martian were waiting in the teleportation room. They had finished their part of the mission with the space station and now they were waiting for the group troops. The teleport pads activated and four bodies appeared.

"...n't agree." Harley finished, she looked round and saw that two of the heroes recognised her. "Uh-oh."

"It's Harley Quinn." Flash said.

"Get her." John said. They both charged towards Harley but Ash and Batman stood on their way. Ash wanted to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Ash that's Harley Quinn." Flash said.

"Yes I know that, and she helped us." Ash said.

"She helped you because she wants something. She a villain Ash." John said. Ash was getting confused. John then looked at Batman. "I'm surprised at you. You're defending the girlfriend of the Joker." Ash couldnt believe what he heard.

"I know what I'm doing. She has changed." Batman said. Ash looked at Harley.

"Are you a bad guy?" Ash asked. Harley wanted to defuse the tension.

"I used to. Yes. But I haven't done anything for a long time and me and the Joker are done with each other. You got to believe me sweetie." Harley said. Ashes eyes went wide. Did she just say. Sweetie?

"Harleen?" Ash asked. Harley knew what she did. She looked at Batman and he nodded at her. She looked at Ash. She took her hood off and rubbed off her makeup. It was Harleen. Ash couldn't believe it. His girlfriend, the villain, the ex girlfriend of the Joker. Ash didn't say a word.

"Ash, I'm sorry I kept this from you. I was just afraid of what you would think of me." Harleen said. Ash still didn't say anything. "Please say something." She tried to touch Ash but Ash moved back.

"I can't deal with this, I need some space." Ash said. He went on the teleport pads and activated them.

"Ash please wait." Harleen pleaded. But it was too late. Ash was gone. Harleen broke down to her knees and started sobbing into her hands. Diana came up beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_Kate's Cafe_

Ash was sitting on a table by himself, just doing nothing. He didn't know what to do. He cared for Harleen. But this secret that she kept from him was really serious. He didnt know what this meant for their relationship. As he was thinking, the door to the cafe opened and two figures walked in. They looked round and saw Ash. They approached him.

"There you are, my boy." That voice. It couldn't be. Ash looked over and thought he was dreaming.

"Professor Oak?" Ash looked at the other guy. "Gary?"

"What's up Ashy Boy?"

**And that ends this chapter. I'm sorry this story took a little longer to come out. The internet was down so I wasn't able to access the story. But how will the story play out now with Oak and Gary in the story? And what's going to happen to Ash and Harleen?**

**Thank you for the continued support for this story. **

**I'm working on the next chapter of my new life academia. And after that I will continue with this story. **

**But now Harleen has made it her personal mission to make things right with Ash. But will he listen? Find out in 'Hearts And Minds.' **


	17. Chapter17

Chapter 17

Minds And Hearts

_Wayne Manor_

Ash was walking down the hallway, only just waking up just a few minutes ago. The night before, Ash met up with Professor Oak and Gary. They had a catch up session when they met up. The Oaks said they have been keeping an close eye on Ash's exploits and said they were very proud for the accomplishment he has done. Ash had told them that all the others were here as well, which surprised them. They wanted to see them. But since it was late at night, the others would of been in bed already. When Ash mentioned that he said really get some rest too, the Oaks said that they need to find a place to stay as well. But Ash invited them to stay at Wayne Manor, even if it was just for the night. When they arrived at the manor, Ash made quick introductions with the Oaks and Alfred. Alfred made sure that the Oak's stay were comfortable. Ash reached the kitchen and saw Professor Oak and Alfred talking with each other.

"That really happened to Mr. Wayne?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes. At a very young age, Master Wayne witnessed his parents deaths in front of them. It all happened because of a mugging." Alfred explained. Ash already told Professor Oak and Gary who Bruce Wayne was as Ash knew that they can easily keep secrets.

"And that's the point where Bruce started his training, right?" Ash asked. As he sat down at the table. Professor Oak and Alfred turned and looked at him.

"Yes that is right Master Ash." Alfred said. Alfred then turned back to the cooking and finishing up Ash's meal.

"Morning my boy, how are you today?" Professor Oak asked. Ash didn't know how he felt since what occurred last night but he didn't want anyone to worry.

"I'm feeling refreshed thank you." Ash said. At this point, Alfred came over and gave Ash his breakfast. Ash had a full English breakfast in front of him. Ash started to eat as quick as possible.

"So Master Ash, I take it and Madam Harleen have talked then." Alfred said. Ash stopped eating and looked at Alfred.

"How do you know what's going on?" Ash asked. He had not spoken about it since what happened between him and Harleen. He didn't even know what to call her since she has another known name.

"Master Wayne phoned me about what happened. He said to keep a close eye on you while you are here." Alfred said. At least it was nice of Batman to look out for Ash. Professor Oak just looked at both of them, looking confused.

"I'm sorry, who's Harleen?" Professor Oak asked. Ash was quick to answer before Alfred could say anything.

"Just a friend." Ash said. Then he went back to eating his breakfast.

"You just need to put the word girl in front of the friend part." Alfred said. When Ash heard him say it, he nearly chocked on his breakfast. Professor Oak finally understood.

"My boy, you got yourself a girlfriend?" Professor Oak asked with a smile. Ash recovered and had the last bit that was left. Alfred quickly took the plate off the table.

"Yeah, but it's sort of complicated at the moment." Ash said.

"Knowing you Ashy Boy, there's bound to be complications." Gary joked as he entered into the kitchen. Alfred turned to him.

"Master Gary, would you like breakfast?" Alfred asked. Gary held up his hand.

"I'm good thanks Alfred." Gary said. He then looked back at Ash. "So come on then. Who's this girl?" Ash really didn't want to talk about it.

"I'd rather talk things out with Harleen first before I give out too much information." Ash said. Gary huffed in annoyance. He knew Ash wasn't going to budge this time.

"Fine." Gary said. Professor Oak wanted to break the tension and decided to change the subject.

"So Ash, what did everyone say when you told them you saw us?" Professor Oak asked. But Ash already had a idea.

"I haven't told them yet." Ash said. The oaks looked at him with confusion written on their face. "I'd thought it be a nice surprise just to go straight up there. Everyone should be in the watchtower for their shifts right now." Ash said. The two thought they might have misheard something."

"Wait a minute, they have jobs up there?" Gary asked. Ash just nodded.

"Well it is good to see everyone adapting to this new world so easily." Professor Oak said. Then he thought of something. "Actually saying that I should get myself a job. I need to get some sort of income." Ash had a easy answer.

"No problem, I'm sure I can get you two a job in the watchtower." Ash said. The Oaks looked at him.

"You serious?" They both asked. Ash laughed at their reaction.

"Of course. In fact, let's head there now." Ash said standing up. Gary and Samuel also stood up and walked over to Ash. Ash then pulled out the receiver. Ash looked at Alfred. "I'll see you when I get back Alfred."

"I'll shall be awaiting your arrival." Alfred said. Ash nodded and pressed a button on the receiver. Ash and the Oaks disappeared in a bright light.

_Watchtower_

On the watchtower. Everyone has already heard about what happened about Ash and Harleen. And also knows about Harleens alter ego. Everyone liked Harleen and how happy she made Ash. But they don't know what to feel now. Everyone thought it be better if they stayed out of it and let the two of them sort things out. But for some reason, it seems like this event had indirectly led to some disagreements among friends. Since Clemont and Sophocles were working on one of the panels in the teleportation room with Shayera and John also in the room. And the two are arguing about way to turn the screwdriver.

"I told you it needs to be tighter so it won't come off." Clemont said. Looking angry.

"And I told you if you do that it will overheat." Sophocles said. He turned the screwdriver to the left. Shayera then looked confused.

"Why did you tighten it up anyway?" Shayera asked. The 3 men in the room looked at her. What did she say?

"He didn't. He loosened it." John said. Still confused with her statement.

"No, that's tighten it. Trust me, it's common handyman stuff on my planet." Shayera said. Oh, that explains it.

"Shayera. Here, things get tighter by turning it to the right." Clemont tried to explain. Sophocles then looked at Clemont.

"But in this case, it's better to loosen it." Sophocles said. Clemont looks like he was about to explode.

"No tighten it."

"Loosen it."

"Tighten it."

"Loosen it."

"Guys calm down." Everyone looked over and saw Ash and the Oaks on the teleport pads. "We could hear you during the transition." When everyone saw the new arrivals. The reaction was half and half.

"No way, is that?" Clemont asked. Getting the shock of his life.

"It's Professor Oak." Sophocles said. John and Shayera had a different response.

"It's him again." John said. Holding up his ring ready to fire.

"Ash get away from him." Shayera said as she readied her mace. Professor Oak and Gary were a bit shocked at what was happening. Weren't these people suppose to be the good guys. Ash knew what had happened and jumped in between the parties with his arms spread out.

"Stop, it's not who you think he is. It's the real thing this time." Ash said. Wanting to calm them down. The two heroes kept their stance for a while then they relaxed their bodies. "Good. Now I'd like to introduce to you some more people from the Pokemon world." Ash gestures to Gary. "This is Gary, he was my childhood friend while growing up." Gary held his hand up to wave.

"Hey there." Gary said. Then Ash moved over to the Professor.

"And this is Professor Samuel Oak. The real one." Ash said. Professor put on a forced smile. Still frightened about what happened.

"Nice to meet you." Oak said. The heroes wanted to show there was no hard feelings.

"Hi there." John said.

"It's always nice to see one of Ash's friends." Shayera said. Professor Oak like that they were making a effort but he wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"Likewise. Now what was all that about? It looked like you were about to attack me." Professor Oak said. Both the heroes didn't know where to start, but he did deserve an explanation.

"It's a long story." Shayera said. At that point, they saw a fiery projectile. They ran over to the window and saw it heading towards earth.

"What is that?" Gary asked. Whatever it was, it could be a threat to earth. And they needed to act fast.

"I don't know, but we can't stand around and do nothing." John said. He powered up his ring and flew out of the teleportion room. Ash and the others saw this.

"JOHN!" Shayera shouted. Ash started to chase after him but turned back to everyone. "Clemont, Sophocles. Can you look after the Professed and Gary?"

"Consider it done." Clemont said.

"Yeah." Sophocles said. Shayera grabbed the receiver from her pocket.

"Go after John. I'll call the others and see who can help." Shayera said. Ash nodded and started running again. He ran for 2 minutes before he got to the front of the Pokemon room. Ash opened the door and saw the 2 Pokemon he needed.

"Ash, nice to see you my friend." Lucario said. Ash reached the Pokemon.

"Is there something you need help with?" Mewtwo asked. Ash knew he had to be quick with the explaination since at the moment John was down there by himself.

"Somethings landed on earth and John's down there by himself. We need to be down there in case things get out of hand." Ash said. Both the Pokemon nodded, getting ready for action.

"Of course." Lucario said. Mewtwo's eyes started to glow blue.

"Get ready, we're going now." Mewtwo said. Just like that, Ash, Lucario and Mewtwo left in a flash.

_Gotham City_

Ash, Lucario and Mewtwo appeared in the middle of the street and saw that the projectile that was flying through space was a ship. And it has made a crash landing. Incredibly it did little damage to the surrounding properties. But the ship itself was on fire. Then Ash saw John, he was kneeling down in front of someone. The alien looked really familiar. Then Ash remembered his name.

"Kilowog?" Ash asked himself. Ash quickly ran over with the Pokemon following closely behind. They reached the Lanterns. "Kilowog, what happened?" Kilowog looked at Ash.

"Ash, good to see you again." Kilowog weakly said. "Me and the other Lanterns were overwhelmed. I was the only one that managed to escape." Ash knew what he meant in that statement.

"That's terrible. Where did it all happen?" Ash asked. Kilowog was quick with the answer.

"Ranstad 7. It's in a completely different sector." Kilowog said. He then looked at John. "John, they took Katma." John's eyes went wide at this.

"No, it can't be." John said. At this point, Shayera, Flash and Manhunter arrived at the scene.

"John, what's going on?" Flash asked. John just stood up and looked at his team behind him.

"Take care of him." John said. He then took off into space. Everyone's wondering why he did that all of a sudden. Ash looked at Mewtwo and Lucario.

"We better follow him." Ash said. Both the Pokemon nodded. Mewtwos body had psychic energy emitting from it. Then Ash and Lucario felt the psychic around them as well. The three lifted off the ground and shot off into the sky. Trailing behind John. Manhunter knelt down and picked Kilowog up.

"Come on, we best get you to the watchtower." Manhunter said. Shayera was about to press the return button on her receiver. But something stopped her.

"ASH!! WAIT!!!" The heroes looked around and saw Harleen running towards them. Harleen stopped in front of them and was looking up at the sky. She wanted to talk to him about what happened and try to sort things out. She looked at the heroes. "Where did he go?"

"Space." Flash simply said. That didn't help her much.

"Can you please take me to him? I just want to talk an..." Harleen was interrupted by Shayera.

"We don't know what part of space they went to. Only he knows." Shayera said and pointing at Kilowog. "But he needs to recover first. Also do you think it's a good idea to talk to him. Everything just happened so soon." Harleen wanted to show that she wanted to face this head on.

"I know but I want to show Ash that I'm really serious about us. But I can't convince him if I don't talk to him." Harleen said. Flash heard enough and wanted to escape.

"Yeah that's all and good but he's not here. So, bye." Flash said as he pulled out his receiver and transported him and the heroes to the watchtower.

_Watchtower_

Flash, Shayera, Manhunter and Kilowog arrived on the teleport pads. Manhunter was moving Kilowog towards the recovery bay. Flash and Shayera was following behind.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on her?" Shayera asked. Flash really didn't care. She hurt Ash so he wasn't given her his time.

"Who cares. If she really cared about him then she would of told him sooner." Flash said. But someone else heard him.

"Tell the person you love your secret identity and tell me how easy it is." Both the heroes turned round and saw Harleen on the teleport pad. Flash was wondering how she got here.

"How did you get here?" Flash asked. Harleen held up her hand with a receiver in her hand.

"Did you forget that I had one of these?" Harleen asked. Flash didn't want to admit it but he did actually forget. Shayera wanted to know why she followed them.

"Why are you here Harleen? We already said we don't know where Ash went and it be a while til he gets back." Shayera said. But Harleen wasn't going anywhere.

"But you said that other guy knew where he went. I want him to take me to him." Harleen said. Flash had enough.

"Look, when he wants to talk to you, he will find you. So for the meantime, either go back home or stay away from me. I don't want to be near you." Flash said. Harleen was a bit hurt by the statement. Did he really hate her that much. The door to the room opened up and Professor Oak walked in.

"It's good to see you back already." Professor Oak said. Just now, Flash had the funniest reaction.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Flash screamed in a high pitch voice. Flash quickly ran behind Harleen and cowarded behind her. Harleen looked at him and thought he was suppose to be a superhero?

_Ranstad 7_

John landed on a planet. It looked like it was once full of life and civilised. But now, it was deserted. John looked round to try to find any clues to see if this was the planet that Kilowog escaped from. He then saw a familiar object. It was a Lantern Corp ship. It looked like he was on the right planet. John proceeded to walk in a random direction. He didn't get far since a voice stopped him.

"So what's your plan then?" John looked behind him. Ash, Lucario and Mewtwo landed behind him. Ash continued to interrogate. "You go charging in, get captured and never return home?"

"What are you doing here?" John asked. He wanted to do this by himself and not involve anyone in this.

"We came to help. But it be better if you told us what is going on." Ash said. But John didn't want anyone here.

"Go home. This is my problem." John said. He went to continue walking but Lucario spoke up.

"You're going up against someone who took down a entire Lantern Corp team." Lucario said. John stopped in his tracks after Lucario said that. "If you go by yourself you will not come back. This time you need help that isn't from the Corp."

"You will need our help." Mewtwo said. "Since we entered this atmosphere, it has affected our powers. All of our powers have nearly halved." Is that true? Ash raised his hand and formed a aura sphere. But it was only a small one. And that was him using all of his strength. Ash dissolved the sphere and put down his hand.

"He's right, John. You need our help." Ash said. John didn't like the new fact he just heard. He continued by himself. There was a good chance he would die before he even sees Katma again. He finally made a decision.

"Fine you can come, but we need to keep moving. I don't know how much time we have left." John said. He continued to walk on. Ash, Lucario and Mewtwo followed behind. While Ash was thinking of tactics in his head. Lucario and Mewtwo are trying to figure out why their powers are being affected.

_Earth/ John's Apartment_

Kilowog knocked down the down to his friends apartment. He entered the space with Flash following behind them. Kilowog had been recovering for 4 hours. While in that time, he explained the situation and why John went off by himself. He also said that he plans to head back there to help John. But he didn't have enough energy in his ring to get himself back there. His best shot was to go to John's place to find his Lantern to charge his ring. The league offered to help and they were not taking no for an answer. Kilowog and Flash was looking at every corner of the room. And it was, disorganised.

"John lives like this?" Kilowog asked. He never knew his Lantern comrade lived like this.

"I'm just as shocked as you. From the way he acts, you'd of thought he was clean freak." Flash said. As they were looking, Flash decided to look in the freezer. And he found a really nice treat. "Alright. Look what I just found." Kilowog turned round and saw Flash holding a tub of ice cream. Kilowog walked over and took the ice cream. And swallowed it whole.

"Delicious." Kilowog said. Flash wasn't too happy about what happened because he wanted some too.

"Ok." Flash said. As he looked round again he saw a video tape. He picked it up and read the title. "Great, I didn't know John had Rocky on tape." Just then, Kilowog grabbed the tape and ate it. Flash just stood there, stunned. He was going to say something. But they had a visitor.

"Have you found it yet?" They both turned round and saw Harleen coming in to the apartment. Flash was not happy she was here.

"What are you doing here?" Flash asked. He really wanted her to leave.

"I'm coming with you when you go up to space so I can talk to Ash." Harleen said. Now this was going to lead to a fight.

"No you are not. You are staying on earth and away from Ash. He'll talk to you when he's ready." Flash said. Harleen was becoming desperate.

"But I need to talk to him. He needs to know why I did what I did." Harleen said. She needed to convince him now. She had an idea. "Please take me to Ash." At this point she ran towards Flash. Flash was quick to move away.

"If you think that's goi..."

"Oh please." Harleen said. While the interaction between Flash and Harleen happened. Kilowog used a little energy from his ring to find the Lantern. He found it and it was behind the brick wall. He pulled the Lantern towards him and grabbed it. He put the ring inside and was charged within seconds.

"We're done here. We can go now." Kilowog said. Flash was happy to hear this news.

"Good let's go." Flash said. Flash and Kilowog went to leave but stopped when they heard sobbing. It was Harleen on the ground crying her eyes out.

"Please, Ash is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want our relationship to end like this. All I want to do is just to explain why I did what I did. If let me talk to Ash you never have to see me again." Harleen said. Flash liked the sound of that last part. Before he could say something, Kilowog spoke first.

"You can come." Kilowog said. Harleen shot straight up and ran out the room preparing to leave. Flash looked at Kilowog.

"Why you do that for?" Flash asked. Kilowog has the perfect answer.

"It's a long flight and you two fighting will keep me entertained." Kilowog said before leaving. Flash looked displeased and also left.

_Ranstad 7_

John knocked down a door to a building. Him, Ash, Lucario and Mewtwo enter the building. They have been searching for a while and broken into many buildings to find clues. They had manage to avoid contact with any locals, but it didn't mean that they weren't seen.

"We need to be quick. With the damage we've already caused, someone's more likely to be already looking for us." John said. Ash and the Pokemon understood. They wanted to avoid any conflict if possible.

"Got it." Ash said. The 4 of them spilt up and searched the place. They were leaving no corner unturned. Ash knew how important this being was to John since he told him that she used to be his old teacher. It has been 5 minutes into the search and they were about to give up. But something caught Lucario's eyes.

"I found something." Lucario said. The others were quick to reach Lucario. Lucario picked up the object and showed everyone. John's eyes were shocked. It was a Lantern.

"She's here." John said. But before they could do anything else.

"Halt." They looked at the doorway and saw 5 guards standing in the way. And they were blocking the only way out. "You're coming with us." The heroes didn't like the sound of that.

"We need to fight our way out." Ash said. But Mewtwo was quick to stop him.

"Wait, dont." Mewtwo said. Ash stopped and looked at Mewtwo. "Some reason they are a lot more powerful. There's a energy around them that's draining our powers to enhance theirs."

"What are we suppose to do then?" Ash asked. John didn't want to admit it but there was only one option.

"We best comply with them. We probably won't be able to win in a head to head battle." John said. He walked over to them and the others reluctantly followed behind. As they walked out, the guards boxed them in the centre so they can't get away. As they were walking, bystanders were staring at them. Were they the ones who broke into all those places. They walked for 15 minutes and they were approaching a palace. Who were they about to see? They entered the palace and they were in a massive throne room. There was a big fire behind the throne in the centre of the room. As they approached the throne, they saw a purple figure with 3 eyes sitting there. The guards forced them to stop before they got too close to the throne. The purple figure got up from the throne.

"So, you are the ones who has been disturbing my community." The figure said. It was obvious that this guy was in charge and if anyone knew anything about Katma, he would know.

"Shut it you dictator. Who are you?" John demanded. The figure didn't appreciate the tone. But he was going to amuse them for a while.

"The names Despero and it be wise to think twice before speaking like that to me." Despero said. John was about to have an outburst but Ash said something first.

"How are you the leader of this planet. From what we saw, this place used to have all sorts of life here." Ash said. Despero saw this as an opportunity to show his rulership.

"Before I arrived here I was a nobody." Despero started. He walked over to the fire and the guards made the heroes follow. "But when I got here, I had to face many hardships. I was hungry and penniless. And many beings that want to take advantage of you. But at one moment, I was beaten nearly to death. I crawled my way to safety. I was ready for the end. But then, this." Despero gestured to the fire. "The Flame of Py'tar, appeared before me and offered to help. It said that if it saved my life then I would use its power to bring life back to this planet. At first I agreed, but then I felt it's power. I felt the whole world at my fingertips. And then I rem..."

"I had enough of this." John said. Then he punched one of the guards. Ash and the Pokemon were quick to react and started to fight too. They didn't do too much damage since a purple flame hit the heroes. It was Despero using the flames power.

"Pathetic. Katma get rid of them." Despero said. What did he say? A orange woman stepped forward and stood in front of the heroes. John got on his knees and looked at her.

"Katma?" John asked. The response he got was a kick into the flame.

"JOHN!" Ash shouted. Next thing Ash saw was Lucario being tossed in the flame. "NO!" She moved on to Mewtwo and the same thing happened. Then she approached Ash. Ash was feeling something inside. It was the same feeling he had when he found out about Harleen. She betrayed John like Harleen betrayed Ash. Ash had one thing to say to her. "Did it make you feel better killing your friend?" Ash asked. He didn't get an answer. He got kicked in the face and fell into the flame. "AHHHHHHH!"

_Secret Base_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ash, enough. You're not falling anymore." Ash gradually stopped screaming and opened his eyes. John, Lucario and Mewtwo were standing over him. Ash got up and had a look around. It looked like a underground cave. And it was filled with the planets natives. One of them approached them.

"I am Radocko. You were lucky we were able to get you away from the flame." Radocko said. The heroes were just confused at what just happened. Why were they saved? Who are these people and where are they now?

"Where are we?" Lucario asked. Radocko was happy to answer any questions.

"We are the Anti Despero Resistance Group. We are an organisation whose purpose it is to remove Despero from power and revive this planet back to its former glory." Radocko said. The heroes admired the ambition of the group.

"You got a tough fight ahead of you. Despero is strong and his guards are not to be messed with as well." Ash said. Unknown to them a plan was already in motion.

"That's why our leader is out there right to try to find the perfect time to strike." Radocko said. Just then, a door opened and someone walked through.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The heroes turned round and saw someone coming towards them. It was Katma.

"Welcome back, Leader." Radocko said. Wait, she's the resistances leader? But John didn't care. He was just happy to see her again.

"Katma." John said running to her. "I thought something bad hap..." When John reached her. Katma punched John in the face. And it wasn't pretty.

"That had to hurt." Mewtwo said. Ash and Lucario nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing here? You could of ruined everything with your stunt." Katma said. She looked like she was about to blow. John got back up and looked at her.

"I came here to save you. Kilowog crash landed on earth and told me what happened to the other lanterns. But when Kilowog told me you were captured but still alive. I had to help so how and nothing was going to stop me." John said. After that speech, Katma couldn't keep up the tough act anymore and smiled at John.

"It's things like that, that makes you special." Katma said. She grabbed John's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Ash and the Pokemon had shocked expressions on their faces. And also came to the same conclusion.

"No one tells Shayera."

"Agreed."

_4 Hours Later_

Everyone in the base was arming themselves and getting ready. Katma told everyone that tonight is the time to strike. Despero would be depleted of his power at a certain point tonight and would be defenceless against an attack. Despero will be near the flame when he needs to regain his power, so they will need to be quick or they will be in real trouble. Ash, the Pokemon, John and Katma were in a group, going over last minute changes to the plan.

"Ok, we got everything set. We got need to find a way to keep him in place in case he's too close to the flame." Katma said. She knew they'd only get one shot at this and they need to make it count. And Mewtwo maybe the answer.

"I believe I can keep him in place for the time that you require." Mewtwo said. Ash looked at Mewtwo to see if he was sure.

"But Mewtwo, you said the atmosphere was affecting our powers." Ash reminded Mewtwo. But Mewtwo had a theory.

"That's what I first thought when we got to this planet. But now, it may be that Despero himself has been draining our powers. To power himself up." Mewtwo said. Katma knew where he was coming from.

"That makes sense. The flame where he gets his power needs to feed. And it would only feed from the earth itself. But since Despero has got that power, he can consume any form of energy to make him stronger. So when he loses his power tonight. Your power would be fully restored." Katma said. Everyone now realised what has happened to them when they got there.

"So we need to be quick and know the right time to do it." Lucario said. John saw Radocko coming over.

"Looks like we got some company." John said. Everyone looked in his direction and saw the new party joining the group.

"Katma, everyone is set and ready to move out." Radocko said. Katma nodded, knowing everything is about to set in motion.

"Good. 5 minutes then we'l..."

_BOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!_

One of the walls of the base exploded. Everyone in the base immediately took cover and got their guns ready. Ash looked round the corner and saw a group of palace guards that had purple flames coming off of them. Everyone else saw this as well. The resistance started firing their guns at the guards but it seemed to have no effect.

"They also have gained the flames powers." Katma said. The resistance were getting beaten really badly and Ash couldn't just stand by and watch.

"We need to help." Ash said. He was about to run out but Lucario grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Think about it. If they got the flames power, then they will also be draining our powers." Lucario said. Ash thought that he might be right. He tried to make a aura sphere and he could only get a flicker. They got no access to power now.

"This isn't good." John said. Seeing that their guns are doing little against the guards. And every second the guards are advancing towards them. Mewtwo closed his eyes for a second then opened them again.

"Help has arrived." Mewtwo said. Everyone looked at him, thinking what did he just say? Suddenly a green beam hit two guards and knocked them down. And Shayera appeared and started bashing the guards with her mace.

"Shayera." Ash said. Flash suddenly zoomed in and started pushing the guards out of the room. Manhunter was flying around the outer part of the base, taking care of any wanderers. Kilowog landed next to the group.

"Glad I made it in time." Kilowog said. John and Katma was happy to see their friend back on their feet.

"Glad to see you are well." John said.

"And thanks for bringing back up." Katma said. The new arrivals have been a big help since the guards are being driven out. And Mewtwo felt his power near enough full but got enough to finish this early.

"I'll finish this now." Mewtwo said flying out. Mewtwos eyes glowed blue and he lifted his hand. All the guards bodies had a blue outline and lifted off of the ground. "Begone, scum." Mewtwo flicked his wrist and the guards were thrown out of the base. Everyone got out from their cover positions. They were safe for now. Ash turned to Kilowog.

"Thanks for that. We would of been in trouble if it wasn't for you." Ash said. Kilowog looked at Ash.

"It a part of the job." Kilowog said. Then he saw someone approaching Ash. "But this next part isn't." Kilowog then walked away. Ash looked confused with what he said. Ash turned round and saw someone he didn't expect to see. "Harleen."

"Hi Ash." Harleen said.

_2 Hours Later_

"You still want to attack after what happened?" Shayera asked. Katma and the resistance are getting ready to finally move out after the attack. Shayera and John have been trying to convince her to change the plan. But she was determined to see it through.

"Yes, after what happened. It's clear now that we need to strike now before he can make more of those soldiers." Katma said. She did have a point. If those guards had that power, then he would make more like them. But there still must be a better way.

"Katma, I think we need to talk about this." John said. But Katma wasn't listening. She got up and started walking to another part of the base.

"OK EVERYONE! WERE MOVING OUT IN TEN!" Katma shouted. John and Shayera followed her still trying to change her mind. Ash and Harleen were at another part of the base. Ash has been thinking about how to attack this whole time. And Harleen was trying to think of something to get Ash to talk to her.

"Are you having a good time?" Harleen asked. Ash just looked at her, with a face that read, did you just ask that. "Everyone around here se..."

"What are you doing here Harleen?" Ash asked. Harleen was shocked he came straight out with that. But she came all this way so she needed to explain herself.

"I just wanted to talk things out. I hate how we left things." Harleen said. Ash really didn't want to do this.

"Can you blame me? We've been going out for nearly nine months and I'm only just finding out that you used to be a villain." Ash said. Harleen didn't like it when he says she's a villain. But after what she did in the past, she deserved it.

"But I haven't done anything for a long time. And I have helped it Batman a few times before." Harleen said. This was news to Ash.

"That maybe. But your ex partner was the same person that pressed a gun against my head." Ash said. Harleen knew he was going to bring him up but wanted to make one thing clear.

"Do you know, the day I got the key to the watchtower, I saw Joker. I almost showed him the key but changed my mind." Harleen said. She changed her mind? Ash wanted to know why.

"Why didn't you then?" Ash asked. Harleen walked up to him and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Because you're the only person I ever met that liked me for me. That liked this side of me and my other side of me. I knew if I gave the key to the Joker, that I would never see you again. And after what happened with Dr Destiny I knew how I felt about you." Harleen said. Ash was really interested now.

"And What is that?" Ash asked.

"That I lo... care about you." Harleen recovered. But Ash caught this.

"Were you abo..." Ash didn't get to finish as another explosion occurred, knocking out many of the resistance. As the smoke cleared, a lot more palace guards started to pour into the base. The resistance that was unharmed from the explosion started firing guns to slow them down. The Pokemon, league and Lanterns gathered around Ash and Harleen.

"We need to get out of here." Flash said. Katma already had a escape plan.

"The tunnel next to us will take us up for the palace. It the only way out and might find a way to stop all this." Katma said. At the moment, it was their only option.

"Lets move. They won't hold them off for long." Martian said. He was right. The resistance were nearly out for the count. The heroes started running in the cave. They were going as fast as they could. The sooner they get out, the sooner they can come up with another plan. After 3 minutes of running they suddenly stopped. Someone was standing in their way. It was Despero.

"So your plan was a sneak attack. It was a good thought out plan. But you try hiding the trap door better next time." Despero said. That's how he's here. He found the entrance the resistance was going to use. But it looks like the heroes are in trouble now. But Ash had a idea but depended heavily on Flash. Ash leaned over to Flash.

"Grab Kilowog and Martian and continue on. The Flame of Py'tar is in the room where the trap door leads. If you find a way to destroy it, he'll lose his power." Ash said. Flash nodded. Flash used his super speed to grab the two heroes and run past Despero. Despero looked behind him and saw they were already gone. He then turned back to the remaining heroes.

"I'll make quick work of you. Then I'll annihilate the escapees." Despero said. Despero charged in, ready with a punch. Everyone spilt and dodged the attack. Ash quickly grabbed Harleen and dragged her to safe place in the tunnel.

"Stay here." Ash said as he ran back into the battle. Was he still concerned about her? Harleen didn't want him to go though.

"Ash, come back." Harleen said. But he was still running. Mewtwo brought up a shadow ball and threw it. Before the shadow ball hit Despero, Lucario came behind the ball and used force palm on it to give it more impact. It hit Despero and a explosion occurred. Lucario jumped back and landed next to Mewtwo. Did they do it? Purple flames came out of the smoke and hit Mewtwo and Lucario. The smoke cleared and Despero looked like he was untouched.

"That was all you got?" Despero asked. Shayera tried to hit him with her mace. Despero caught the mace and threw her against the wall. She fell on the ground. Ash saw this and needed to help. He tried to make an aura sphere. He could only make a little one. But he might have enough for a decent aura punch. Despero was about to burn Shayera. But two green beans hit Despero back. He turned round and saw John and Katma with their rings ready. Despero was not impressed and wanted to show them real power. "My turn." He fires flames out of his hands and struck the two. They fell to the ground.

"Hey, ugly." Despero turned and saw Ash coming. Ash used his aura punch across Despero face. Despero stumbled back and was stunned. Ash quickly grabbed Shayera and started to move her away. "Come on, I got you." Ash was trying to move her quick. It was obvious that Despero is too strong for them to handle right now. Ash saw purple light that was coming behind him. Ash looked and saw Despero conjuring up a big flame. He didn't look happy.

"You dare strike the face of a god." Despero said. He threw the fire. Ash didn't have many options. He quickly threw Shayera to the side. But that was all he could do. The flame struck him. Ash was severely burned. He dropped to the ground. Harleen saw this and also saw Despero advancing on Ash. She couldn't just do nothing. She had to help. She looked around and a big stick. She quickly grabbed it and ran towards the action. Ash saw her run past him.

"Harleen no." Ash said. Harleen was about to strike Despero but he quickly pushed her. The push was so strong, she was knocked down and stopped next to Ash. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you. You done so much for me. It's about time I saved you." Harleen said as she got up and charged in again.

"Please stop." Ash pleaded. Harleen landed next to Ash again but she had a black eye. Ash was shocked.

"I won't give up on you Ash." Harleen said. She got up again and charged. Only to be knocked back next to Ash again. "I can do it, I can save us." Harleen was struggling to get up. Ash grabbed her side and pulled her back down. Ash had tears in his eyes.

"Stop it. I can't see you hurt yourself like this." Ash said. Harleen still wanted to save him. But she could tell that this was hurting him more seeing her like this. Ash pulled her in and held her close to him. Despero reached them and made a massive purple flame. They looked at each other one last time before closing their eye and holding each other tight. "Harleen. With the life I've had, you're the best thing that ever happened to me." Why did this had to happen now? But Harleen was happy. If she was going to die, she was glad it's in Ash's arms.

"Goodbye my love." Harleen said. This was it. They were about to leave this life together. But through their closed eyes, they could see the light dimming down. They opened their eyes and saw Despero looking confused. Something must be happening. Ash and Harleen must of been seeing things as they thought they could see Despero skin turning into bark. His feet were rooted to the ground. He can't go anywhere. For some reason, Despero had a satisfied look on his face. He looked at Ash and Harleen.

"I shall be a true god now." Despero said. That was the last thing he said since bark had completely engulfed him now. The transformation was finished. Ash and Harleen saw that he had just turned into a tree. The both got up, with much difficulty. The other heroes and Pokemon joined up with the two.

"Ash you're hurt." Shayera said, checking over Ash's burns. Before anyone said anything else. Flash came running in with Kilowog and Martian.

"Is everyone all good?" Flash asked. He looked over everyone and then saw Ash. "Looks like you took the worst of the hit." Ash knew if Harleen didn't do anything then he wouldn't be here.

"It's thanks to Harleen that I'm still here." Ash said, gesturing to Harleen. Harleen looked at Ash with a smile on her face. Flash looked surprised.

"Really?" Flash asked. Ash nodded. Flash looked at Harleen. "Good job, I guess." Flash didn't know what to say now after what he said to her. "I don't know wha..."

"It's cool Flash. We can talk later." Harleen said. Flash smiled at the response, glad that they can be on good terms again. Ash looked at each of them. What happened?

"Did something happened?" Ash asked. Harleen smiled at Ash and held his hand.

"I'll tell you on the way back." Harleen said.

_Watchtower_

Ash was in his quarters on the watchtower. He was on the side of his bed, looking out the window. After Despero turned into a tree, Katma and Kilowog decided to stay behind to make sure order was maintained on the planet. The heroes learned that Martian went into the flame and gained its power. But he did as the flame command and released the power into the earth. And with anyone that had the flames power inside them, they would be part of the planet. When the heroes got back to the watchtower, they went into the medical room to be treated. Ash was heavily bandaged on parts of his body. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Ash said. The door opened and Harleen walked in. "Harleen, I was hoping to see you." Harleen was a bit surprised by this.

"You were?" Harleen asked. Ash nodded. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" Ash gestured for her to join him on his bed. Harleen crawled on the bed and sat down so she was face to face with Ash. Now she didn't know what to say. She thought at least after what happened, they can talk like they used to.

"I'm sorry Harleen." Ash said. Sorry? What for?

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong." Harleen said. She thought she's the one that should be sorry.

"Remember the incident during the time we were fighting against Morgaine?" Ash asked. Harleen nodded, remembering the day her and Ash started their relationship. "I betrayed you when I tried to go home without given it a second thought." Ash said. Harleen didn't need to hear the story again.

"Ash, you d..." Harleen was interrupted by Ash.

"Please let me finish. And I think I know how you felt when I found out about Harley Quinn. And I know understand how difficult it was to try to say something. As it was the same for me for wanting to go home." Ash said. Harleen wanted to say something.

"Ash, I already forgave you for that. I was the one that did wrong for not telling you sooner. But I was afraid that if I told you what I did before we met, you might hate me." Harleen said. Harleen was looking down. Ash didn't like she was getting upset. So he said what she wanted to her.

"Harleen, there is no way I could ever hate you. You mean too much to me." Ash said. Harleen looked up at Ash with tears of joy in her eyes. "But let's make a promise to each other. No matter how hard it is, we tell each other everything. I want to be with you for a long time and I want to know that we can trust each other all the time." Harleen couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ash still wanted to be with her. Harleen wasted no time with her answer.

"No more secrets. Anything you want to know, I will tell you right away." Harleen said. Ash had a question for her.

"Harleen, how did you feel when I stayed over your place?" Ash asked. Harleen thought she told him already. But she was going to say it again.

"It was one of the best times I felt we had together." Harleen said. Ash was glad she still felt the same.

"That's good. Then how do you feel about us staying in a place together every night soon?" Ash asked. Harleen thinks she knows what he's saying but wanted to know for sure.

"Are you saying you want to move in together soon?" Harleen asked. This was the moment Ash had to say the words.

"Yes, I'd like for us to move in together soon. Are you okay with that?" Ash asked. Didn't know what the answer will be. Harleen leaned over and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you mentioned it first." Harleen said. She then yawned. "I better go and get some sleep." Harleen went to get up but Ash stopped her.

"Why don't you just sleep here? I need some sleep too." Ash said. Harleen liked Ash was acting like his old self again.

"I love that idea." Harleen said. Ash moved over so Harleen can lay on the bed first. Ash laid down next to her. They looked at each other as they drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight my beauty." Ash said. Harleen smiled at her new nickname. And Ash smiled knowing that him and Harleen will be strong as ever now.

**And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ash and Harleen are still together and have moved a step further into their relationship. **

**Thank you everyone for your continued support for this story. **

**I'll be writing the next 2 chapters of My New Life Academia. (It's a 2 parter chapter.) But as soon as those chapters are done, I'll be right back here. **

**But what's going on? The justice league disappears and replaced with alternate versions of themselves? Is Ash by himself or will his friends have to help out with this emergency. Find out next time in 'A Better World.' **


	18. Chapter18

Chapter 18

A Better World

_Harleen's Apratment_

It was morning and Harleen was just waking up from her sleep. She sat up and stretched her arms out. She looked next to her and saw that side of the bed was empty. The reason she was looking was because Ash stayed over during the night. Ever since they cleared things up and said what they want in the future. They have spent more nights together. They both were getting to the point where they both want to move in together. Harleen caught a pleasant scent with her nose. She took a big sniff. She smelt bacon, eggs, hash browns. Before she could smell anymore, the door opened and Ash walked in with a tray of food. Now Ash saw Harleen was awake.

"Morning. I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast in bed." Ash said. This was a nice way to start the morning. Harleen couldn't be Ash did this for her.

"Sweetie, that's so nice of you." Harleen said. Ash laid the tray on her lap. Harleen started eating while Ash got back into the bed. "This is amazing. The seasoning really brings the flavour out."

"You can thank Brock for that. He taught me more about cooking between work and studying." Ash said. He then took a bit of bacon off of Harleens plate.

"Hey, you shouldn't steal my food." Harleen said joking.

"The chef needs to taste the food." Ash responded and Harleen nearly laughed out loud. "You got anything planned for today?" Harleen had something big planned but couldn't tell Ash since it would ruin the surprise.

"Me and the girls are just going through the details for the charity event." Harleen said. That was a cover up and the girls knew about this as well and knew what to say if Ash asks about any plans. "What about you?"

"Well, Flash and Diana want to try their hands at Pokemon battling which should be fun." Ash said. Harleen was also interested in this.

"Let me know when you do that. I really want to watch that." Harleen said. Ash smiled as she showed some interest in battles.

"Of course I will." Ash said. Then Ash said something that's been on his mind. "Harleen, would you like to join the Justice League?" Harleen nearly choked on her food when she heard this. Ash quickly rubbed her back as support as she catches her breath. Harleen then looked at Ash.

"Ash, what made you ask that?" Harleen asked. She never thought that anyone, let alone Ash would ask her something like that.

"Well you helped the league out on missions lately and your used to this sort of life." Ash said. It was nice of him to say but Harleen felt different.

"But I'm Harley Quinn. The psychotic ex girlfriend jester that dated the Joker. I don't think the league would let me join. And the public would never accept me." Harleen said. Ash understood where she was coming from but wanted to reassure her.

"Harleen. Batman asked me to ask you." Ash said. Harleen looked shocked. "He's seen you changed and thinks that you would be a good fit for the team. And as for the public. Everyone deserves a chance of redemption. It maybe hard at first but it will get better." Harleen took everything that he said and thought about it.

"It sounds tempting. Can I have some time to think about it? Just to make sure I feel like it's a place where I feel belonged." Harleen said. Ash was a bit disappointed that she didn't want to join straight away. But she did give good reasons and understood his concern.

"Of course. Take all the time you need." Ash said. Harleen smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks sweetie." Harleen said. She then gave Ash a quick peck on the lips. "So when do we need to go up to the watchtower?" Ash quickly looked at the time.

"Not for another couple of hours. So we got some time to kill." Ash said as he laid his head on the pillow. Harleen had a cheeky grin on her face.

"Is that so?" Harleen asked. She put the tray of food on the floor, beside the bed. She then looked at Ash. "I got a idea what we can do." Ash looked at her. What did she have planned?

"What's that?" Ash asked. Harleen grabbed the covers and pulled it over her and Ash. "I like your idea."

_Max and Bonnie's School_

Max and Bonnie were walking down the hallway of the school. They finished the last of their lessons and were making their way outside. When they first started school, they liked it. But as the time went on, they started to hate it.

"I'm glad today is over with." Max said. Bonnie sort of had the same feelings.

"Yeah, this is only part of the day that I enjoy." Bonnie said. Max and Bonnie were walking a bit fast. Like they didn't want to be in the building for long.

"If I remember, May and Cle..." Max stopped talking when a group of kids poured a soft drink over him. Making him wet and sticky. The kids were laughing but Max and Bonnie looked angry. "What was that for?"

"Because you're stupid. I mean, who doesn't know when the Second World War was?" The leader of the group asked. Another member of the group stepped forward.

"Yeah, how can you be a nerd and dumb at the same time?" The other kid asked. Bonnie had enough with them.

"That's enough. It's the end of the day so leave us alone." Bonnie said. The leader looked at her and took the gum he was chewing from his mouth. He started walking towards Bonnie.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about you." The leader said. He stuck the gum in Bonnies. This mortified her. "Have a good day with your boyfriend." He looked back at the gang. "Let's head out." Him and the gang walked away from Max and Bonnie.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!!" They said in unison. Max and Bonnie got outside and to their horror, May and Clemont were outside waiting for them. They knew there was no hiding it so they decided to get it over with. When May and Clemont saw what had happened to Max and Bonnie, they wanted answers now.

"Max, what happened?" May asked as she saw Max was soaking wet. Clemont also wanted answers.

"And how did that gum get in your hair Bonnie?" Clemont asked. Max and Bonnie didn't look their siblings in the eye. They didn't want them to worry about them.

"It was an accident." Bonnie said. Max only nodded. The older siblings were about to interrogate further but they were about to find out what's going on.

"See you Monday losers." The leader said as him and the gang rode by on their bikes. May and Clemont looked at them. Did they do this? They then looked back at Max and Bonnie.

"Did they do this to you both?" May asked. The young siblings didn't want to talk about it. Max just looked up and just want to forget about today.

"Can we just go now? I just want to start the weekend." Max said. The older siblings thought it was a good idea not to push it.

"Sure, let's find a quiet spot and teleport up to the watchtower." Clemont said. Max and Bonnie walked on ahead and May and Clemont walked slightly behind them. They had to help them out. They want to make sure that they enjoy school. But it be difficult with those bullies around.

_Watchtower_

May, Max, Clemont and Bonnie arrive in the teleportation room and Max and Bonnie tried to get away from them quickly.

"Stop right there." May said. Max and Bonnie stopped in their tracks and saw May and Clemont approaching them.

"Ok, who were those kids back at school?" Clemont asked. Max and Bonnie really didn't want to talk about anything to do with the bullies. So they decided to pretend they don't know what they are talking about.

"What kids?" Max asked. May and Clemont didn't like that they thought that they were idiots.

"Don't play dumb Max. You know exactly who we are talking about." May said. Max still wanted to avoid the questions. But Bonnie just wanted to get this over with.

"The leader calls himself Jones." Bonnie said. Max looked at her in disbelief.

"What about the other kids with him?" Clemont asked.

"Me and Max really don't know their names. But they haven't done anything to us. It's only Jones that does anything." Bonnie said. Max knew that was partly true.

"Except for his right hand man, David. The most he does is say mean comments about us." Max said. Not looking at the older siblings.

"Have you told your teacher..." May was cut off when Max shot his head up.

"What do you think we did in the first place? Every time we tell the teachers, they wave it off like it's no big deal." Max almost shouted that out. May and Clemont looked at each other with concern.

"They don't sound like good teachers at all." May said.

"It maybe worth seeing the head teacher on Monday." Clemont said. Max and Bonnie absolutely did not want them to do that.

"No." "You can't." They both said. May and Clemont looked back at them.

"I'm sorry but it seems like it's the only option." Clemont said.

"And by the looks of it, this has been going on for a while. And if that's the case then we are going to get involved." May said. Bonnie gave up. It looked like nothing was going to change their minds. But Max had enough.

"STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS! YOU'RE NOT MUM!" Max shouted. He then ran out the room. As he left, Ash and Harleen were walking down the hallway and they saw Max.

"Hey Max, how wa..." Ash stopped when Max ran past him.

"Max wait." Bonnie said as she chased Max down. Ash and Harleen were wondering what was going on. They then saw May and Clemont walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Ash asked. May and Clemont reached them with unhappy looks.

"Max and Bonnie are having a bit of a problem with bullies." Clemont said.

"And they got a bit upset when we said about seeing one of the teachers on Monday." May said. Ash and Harleen had shocked looks on their faces.

"That's terrible. I remember my old school bullies. They were horrible." Harleen said. Ash thought there might be a way that everyone can win.

"Why don't I just talk to Superman or Batman about getting a school transfer for them? I'm sure they won't mind doing it." Ash said. May and Clemont thought this was definitely an option. But not an option for now.

"That's kind of you Ash but it might send the wrong message." May said.

"If we done that to them, then we'd be sending the wrong message. We want to show them that they need to confront their problems, not run away or tolerate it." Clemont said. Ash respected their decision. Then Harleen thought of a way to help out.

"Why don't I talk to Bonnie? She might open up to me." Harleen said. Then Ash thought of a similar idea.

"Yeah and I can talk to Max. He might be a bit more comfortable around me." Ash said. May and Clemont thought that might not be the right thing to do.

"I think it be best to let them cool down for a while." May said.

"I think after they bathed themselves they'd be in a better mood." Clemont said. Clemont might of had the right idea. But he really didn't want to talk about what had happened any further. Neither did May. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're heading to the Pokemon room. Flash and Diana are about to have a Pokemon battle." Ash said. This peaked Clemont's and May's interest.

"That sounds like fun to watch." May said. Harleen then jumped in trying to help with the current situation.

"You two should come and watch. It take your mind off of what happened now and it'd give them two a chance to compose themselves." Harleen said. The two thought it was an interesting idea. But they wanted to be there for their siblings when they are ready to talk.

"Thanks for the offer. But I think I'd just stick near Max and just wait until he wants to talk." May said. Clemont has the same idea.

"Yeah, I was going to do the same for Bonnie too." Clemont said. Ash and Harleen understood and supported their decisions.

"Ok. Well, you know where we are if you need us." Ash said. Both May and Clemont nodded their heads as to say thanks. Then they walked past Ash and Harleen and headed towards Max and Bonnie's direction. Ash and Harleen looked at them for a while before continuing to the Pokemon room for the Pokemon battle.

_Pokemon Room_

The room was packed with people and Pokemon, everyone was there. Except May, Max, Clemont, Bonnie and Martian. Diana and Flash were standing on opposite sides of the field with their chosen Pokemon. Everyone was very excited since this was the first time they are trying this.

"Batman, did you want to place another wager?" Superman asked. Batman looked at Superman with a questionable look.

"What did you have in mind?" Batman asked. Superman gave a smirk.

"Loser has to be the winners assistant for a week." Superman said as he held his hand to shake. Batman looked at it before grabbing it.

"Deal." Batman said. Shaking Superman's hand. Professor was looking at the beginners choice and made a comment.

"Well one of them have a clear advantage. But at some points, that doesn't matter." Professor Oak said. Harleen was almost jumping out of her seat.

"I'm so excited. Were you like this when you watched battles?" Harleen asked Ash. Ash was always happy when Harleen got this excited about something.

"Yeah, it's one of those things that everyone is able to do and that's the exciting thing about it." Ash said. He then looked at Brock, who was acting as a referee. "Brock if everything's good, let's begin." Brock officially starts the match.

"This is a match between Flash who is using Totodile. And Diana who is using Gible. This match will be over once one of the sides Pokemon is unable to battle. Both sides ready? Begin." Brock said. Flash was quick with giving a command.

"Totodile, attack." Flash said. Diana heard this and told Gible her command.

"Gible, you attack too." Diana said. Both Pokemon looked at the heroes with confused looks. The trainers and Pokemon burst out laughing when they said that. The battling heroes looked at Ash.

"Dude your Pokemon are broken." Flash said. This made the laughing even more louder.

"Why aren't they fighting?" Diana asked. Gary composed himself long enough to give a explanation.

"Because they know multiple attacks. You need to call out a certain attack." Gary said. Ash then calmed down and reminded them of something.

"Didn't you read those notes I gave you before the match?" Ash said? As soon as they heard this, they reached for the notes and quickly read it. Flash again went first.

"Use tail whip." Flash said. Totodile moved his tail side to side. Flash pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes I did it." Flash said. He then looked at Ash. "How much damage did that do?" Flash asked. Ash was trying his best to stifle a laugh.

"That didn't do any damage. That's a stats based move." Ash said. Flash started to panic and looked at the notes again. But Diana called out a move.

"Gible, dig." Diana said. Gible jumped in the air then dove down into the ground. When Flash saw this he thought Gible was a coward.

"HA! Your Pokemon ran away." Flash said. How wrong he was. Soon after, Gible came out of the ground and hit Totodile. Flash soon stopped laughing. "Hey, you cheated. Right Totodile use water gun." Totodile gathered water in his mouth and fired it at Gible. It hit Gible and it got pushed back a bit. Gible looked like he sustained a bit of damage.

"But it's just water? Why does it look like it hurt?" Diana asked. Ash was quick to answer her question.

"It's to do with type advantage. Totodile's a water type and Gible's part ground type. Ground type Pokemon are weak against water based attacks." Ash said. Just then, Flash have his next command.

"Use bite." Flash said. Totodile went charging in. But Diana gave a quick glance at her notes and made a command.

"Use draco meteor." Diana said. Energy started gathering in his mouth. Totodile saw this and started retreating. He went past Flash and hid behind his legs.

"What are you doing? It's ju..." Gible finishes gathering energy and shot it up into the air. Flash just watched. Totodile was afraid of this? When the orb reached high enough, it exploded into multiple projectiles. And they were heading for Flash and Totodile. "AHHHHHHHH." Flash screamed. He quickly grabbed Totodile and ran all over the field. The meteors narrowly missed them. Flash eventually stopped running and looked at the area. Half the field was destroyed. While still holding Totodile, he asked. "Why didn't Ash use that when the aliens invaded?" Suddenly everyone's receivers went off. Ash picked his one up.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked. Martian was in the other side.

"A vortex has suddenly appeared in one of the training rooms. I need some help to investigate." Martian said as he hung up the line. The heroes got themselves ready to go.

"We better stop here then." Diana said. Flash rapidly nodded his head.

"Sure we can do that." Flash said as he place Totodile back down on the ground. Ash got up from the seat.

"We better get going." Ash said. He was about to leave until Shayera and John stopped him.

"You best stay here. We need someone to stay behind in case something happens." John said. Shayera then looked at Batgirl.

"You better stay here as well." Shayera said. Batgirl looked at them.

"Yeah that's no problem." Batgirl said. Ash was trying to make up for a reason for himself to come. But the league weren't budging.

"Ash it's final. You and Batgirl are staying here in case any emergencies come up." Shayera said. Harleen stepped forward and took Ash's arm.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Ash." Harleen said. The heroes knew when it came to Ash, Harleen wanted to keep him as safe as possible.

"Thank you Harleen." John said. The heroes turned round and walked out of the room. Brock approached Ash.

"I'll take Totodile and Gible to the recovery room so they can rest." Brock said. Ash nodded.

"Thank you Brock." Ash said. Brock took the Pokemon out the room. Batgirl approached Ash.

"So, what you want me to do first?" Batgirl ask. Ash looked confused.

"Why are you asking me?" Ash asked. He really didn't know what was going on.

"Since you're the longest member of the Justice League, that puts you in charge since everyone is busy." Batgirl said. Ash finally understood why she asked him now.

"Ok." Ash said. Then he took a moment to think. "Check the towers systems with Sophocles then check for any emergencies reports." Ash said. Batgirl then had a question.

"What happened to Clemont?" Batgirl asked. Ash was very brief with his answer.

"He busy running a personal errand." Ash said. Batgirl just accepted the answer since the errand might be important.

"Ok." Batgirl said. She then looked at Sophocles. "Come on, we better get to work."

"Right." Sophocles said. They both headed out. Ash then looked at everyone else.

"You all should get back to your tasks as well." Ash said. Everyone nodded and left the room. Which left Ash and Harleen in the room.

"And what did you want me to do?" Harleen asked. Ash looked at Harleen and had a idea.

"Why don't you just shadow me? It might give you a clearer answer about joining the league." Ash said. Harleen thought that it was a good idea. As long as there are not too many boring jobs then she would seriously consider it.

"Sounds good to me." Harleen said. Ash and Harleen went out of the room. Starting their tasks.

_Hallway_

Ash and Harleen were walking along the hallway. They have checked up on most of the stations everyone have been assigned to. Everyone have been trained up enough to be left alone to do their jobs properly. There's just a few more places they need to check. As they were walking along, they saw some of the Pokemon outside of the watchtower, flying in space. They were enjoying themselves and watching for any danger that might come towards the watchtower. Up ahead of Ash and Harleen, they saw May standing outside a room. Ash and Harleen approached her to see if Max still wasn't talking.

"Hey May. Is everything okay?" Ash asked. May looked up and saw the two of them. May looked like she was defeated.

"No, Max won't come out and still won't talk to me about what happened." May said. Ash and Harleen felt sorry for her and wanted to help.

"May, are you sure that you don't want me to talk to him? I might have a bit more of a chance to finding out what happened." Ash said. May really didn't want to bother anyone else with this. It was her brother, she felt it was her responsibility to sort it.

"No thank you. I need to find a way to help him myself." May said. But then Harleen gave a sensible theory.

"May I hate to say this, but I think Ash should speak to Ash. Max will most probably speak to Ash since he isn't related to Ash. Everyone do find it difficult speaking about these sort of things within their family." Harleen said. May understood what she said and it made a lot of sense. But still, she did still want to help her brother. "How about this? If Max says Ash can go in the room, will you let Ash talk to him?" May tried everything she could herself but to no avail.

"Sure. I've ran out of options myself." May said. Ash walked up to the door. Then Harleen asked another question.

"How's Clemont doing with Bonnie?" Harleen asked. May was quick to answer.

"He's having the same problem. She's locked herself in the room." May said. Harleen looked at Ash.

"I think I should head to her room to help her." Harleen said as she walked past Ash.

"Good luck." Ash said before Harleen disappeared. Ash then looked at the door and knocked it. "Max, it's Ash. Do you mind if we talk?" There was no response for a while. Until they heard footsteps and the door being unlocked. The doors opened. Ash looked at May. "Everything will be fine." Ash opened the door and went inside. Ash closed the door behind him. He looked at Max. He saw him laying on the bed and watching a news segment. Ash walked over and sat on the end of the bed. He then looked at Max. "So, you want to talk about today?" No response. "It will help." Still no response. "If you talk to me then I can probably convince May not to go into your school Monday." This got Max's interest. He sat up and scooted down the end of the bed so he was next to Ash. "Ok so what happened?"

"A classmate named Jones poured soft drink over me and put gum in Bonnies hair." Max said. This already shocked Ash.

"And is it just him? May said there was a group of them." Ash said. Max forgot to say about the other guy.

"No, there's another boy called David. The only thing he does is say hurtful things." Max said. Ash didn't understand. Him and Bonnie were enjoying school for a while. So what change?

"Did something happen to start all this?" Ash asked. Max knew exactly how this started.

"There were some questions I got wrong which were common knowledge." Max said. Well people get things wrong at some points but still no excuse for bullying. "And because Bonnie was around me for most of the day, they started picking on her as well. At one point, it got so bad I said if they didn't stop, that I'd get you to teach them a lesson." Max looked down at this point. Ash now knew why it led to this.

"Max, I know you were only standing up for yourself and Bonnie but that is still no excuse for any threats." Ash said. Max looked at Ash.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I didn't know what else to do." Max said. Ash just thought about what he could do to help Max. He only came up with one solution.

"I think the only thing left to do is for May to see a teacher." Ash said. Max protested this idea.

"No I want to keep her out of this." Max said. Ash did have a alternative. But afterwards Max would need to pick one of them.

"It's either May goes into the school or I will go into the school to talk to the teachers." Ash said. Max looked up.

"Really? Then that would prove that I actually know you then." Max said. Max wasn't getting the point.

"I'm not going to be there to prove anything. What I will do is to get the teachers to do their jobs or get you and Bonnie transferred to another school." Ash said. Max knew he was right. It really shouldn't matter that he knew Ash. All that should is that he should be getting a good school experience. "I will try my best to make everything go back to the way it was before the whole bullying started." Max nodded and looked back at the tv. On there it looked like the Justice League were fighting against a giant grey creature. They were having a difficult time and Superman was currently going one on one with it. Weren't they working on something else? And why didn't they call Ash?

"I wonder why they didn't call you?" Max asked. Ash wondered what he was talking about. He then looked at the tv and saw the live feed. He was confused as well.

"Did they finish with that vortex?" Ash asked. He then stood up from the bed. "Better head down to help." Ash was about to walk out the room. But Max stopped him.

"Ash. I think it's over." Max said. Ash came back and saw Superman giving the creature a lobotomy. What was he doing? That wasn't his style.

"Somethings not right here." Ash said. He then saw Lois Lane on the tv approaching Superman and soon after she left. "I think I know who to talk to." Ash was heading out again. Before he left, he looked back at Max. "I need to go round and tell everyone to be on guard and possibly evacuate the watchtower." Ash then left the room. Max quickly got off the bed and left the room too.

_Daily Planet_

Lois was sitting in the dark, typing a story on her computer. She was so focused on her work, she didn't bother turning on the light since it was night. Her mind was somewhere else. It was what superman did. That was not the Superman she knew. The one she knew would never steep that low, no matter how hard it was. Were the Justice League using this approach now? If so, then how far would they go? Something pulled her out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. Now she wished she turned on the lights. She got out of her seat and looked around her.

"Hello? Whose there?" Lois asked. There was no response. She was panicking. "Tell me whose there or I'll get Superman." The lights turned on and she saw Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder standing by the light switch.

"But something tells me that you know somethings off with him at the moment." Ash said. He walked over to Lois but she backed away.

"Are you like them?" Lois asked. Afraid to know the answer.

"No, but that's why I'm here. To find out what's going on." Ash said. Lois felted eased at this point with Ash knowing something's wrong as well. "You knew something was wrong when you went up to interview Superman."

"Superman would never do something like that. I seen him fight bad guys so many times that I know that something is wrong." Lois said. Something must have happened. "Ash, did anything happened today?" Ash knew there was one thing that must of caused it.

"A vortex opened up on the watchtower. So some sort of energy could of altered their brain chemistry." Ash said. It was possible. But Lois came up with something different.

"Or it could of led to a different world." Lois said. Then she thought how silly that sounded. "No it can't be that."

"It is possible though. That's how I got here." Ash said. What did he just say? Lois looked at him.

"What?" Lois asked. Ash just looked at her.

"I'm from another world." Ash said. Ash just saw her giving him no response at all. He probably didn't mention it to her before. "Don't tell me Superman didn't tell you after all this time." Lois then found her voice.

"You're from another world? Why didn't you say another when I interviewed you?" Lois asked. Ash wanted to get back on track with what was happening.

"I think we got to focus on what's happening now for the time being." Ash said. Lois calmed down a bit but then realised something.

"Wait a minute. If you're from another world. Then that means that they could of crossed into another world and that could also mean." Lois was about to continue but Ash caught on.

"Another version of them could of crossed over. Ones that's not afraid to hurt anyone." Ash said. Starting to panic. Ash looked at Pikachu. "We got to go Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. Ash started to walk out of the room. Lois was wondering what was happening.

"Ash what's wrong?" Lois asked. Ash didn't stop walking but looked at her over his shoulder.

"My friends are on the watchtower. And they're in danger." Ash said as he walked out the room. He pulled out the receiver and contacted Harleen. "Harleen are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here." Harleen said.

"Has Max been to see you yet?" Ash asked.

"Yeah he's told everyone now." Harleen said. That was good but Ash was dreading the next answer.

"Is superman and everyone on the watchtower?" Ash asked. Harleen nearly got back straight away.

"Yeah, they'be been keeping a close eye on all of us." Harleen said. Ash then thought of something else.

"They're not hearing this, are they?" Ash asked.

"No, they haven't got receivers. We can talk freely on here." Harleen said. This was good since it make the next part easier.

"Harleen, contact everyone and tell them to head to the Pokemon room. Do a mass return and get Mewtwo to get you all out of there. The Justice League in there are not from this world." Ash said. Harleen heard the urgency in his voice.

"I'll do it right now." Harleen said. Ash gave one last instruction.

"Once you're all off. Meet me at Kate's cafe. Be careful." Ash said. He then hanged the receiver up.

_Watchtower_

Harleen was quick with connecting with the other receivers.

"Everyone, just got word from Ash. Head to the Pokemon room for evacuation. The Justice League are not friendlies. I repeat, not friendlies." Harleen said. She then put her receiver away and made her way to the Pokemon room. It didn't take her long since she was already near the room. She entered the room waiting for the other. With everyone else, they were in 3 groups. And what they didn't know is that they are about to have a run in with the League.

With group one. Dawn, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Tracey and Mallow. They were in the canteen and just heard the order. Tracey stood up.

"Ok everyone, you heard her. Let's go." Tracey said. Everyone wasted no time. They stopped what they were doing and started heading towards the Pokemon room. Tracey looked towards Dawn. "Dawn come up here quickly." Dawn quickly joined Tracey at the front of the group.

"What's up?" Dawn asked. Tracey wanted to make sure they had a way to defend themselves.

"Have you got Mamoswine on you?" Tracey asked. Dawn pulled out a pokeball.

"Yeah." Dawn said.

"Good, keep it in your hand. We might need to fight our way through." Tracey said. As they continued their way towards the room, they were being very cautious around every corner. They wanted to avoid them if possible. They'd have a tough time if they got into a fight with them. Cilan scald the wall and check round the corner. The coast was clear. Cilan signalled the other to proceed. Halfway down the hallway, they saw Hawkgirl appeared. She quickly saw them and approached them.

"Where are you all going?" Hawkgirl asked. They needed to say something quick to keep moving.

"Our shift has finished and we're just heading back home." Mallow said. To everyone, that sounded like the best excuse that they could come up with. But Hawkgirl has other news for them.

"Sorry but new rules. Everyone must stay on the watchtower now." Hawkgirl said. But that's imprisonment.

"You can't hold us against our will." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, were not required to stay here all the time." Clemont said. Hawkgirl was getting tired with them now.

"This isn't up for discussion. Return to your stations now." Hawkgirl said. Readying her mace. Everyone saw this.

"I don't think she's going to let us past." Cilan said. Tracey and Dawn got their pokeballs ready.

"Then we need to fight our way pass. Go Scyther." Tracey said. Throwing his pokeball in the air. The ball snapped open and a green mantis with two blades appeared.

"Mamoswine, help us out." Dawn said. She threw her ball in the air and a large brown woolly mammoth with a snout appeared. "Use take down." Mamoswine charged at Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl flew through the air and swung her mace at Mamoswine. She hit Mamoswine in the face. Hawkgirl did get pushed back but Mamoswine was dazed from the hit. Tracey saw the Pokemon needs some time to compose itself.

"Scyther, cut go." Tracey said. Scyther quickly went towards Hawkgirl with its blades ready. Hawkgirl saw the Pokemon. Scyther swiped with its blade. Hawkgirl managed to move out of the way but she did get a deep cut oh her arm. She started using her mace to defend herself. Scyther has been attacking rapidly. But it eventually got tired and stopped. Hawkgirl saw the opening and took it. She hit Scyther with her mace. Scyther was knocked back and hit Mamoswine. They both sustained damage and were knocked out. Both trainers quickly recalled the pokemon.

"Return." They said. Both Pokemon went back in their pokeballs. Hawkgirl looked angry.

"Since you are against us. I don't need to hold back." Hawkgirl said as she flew towards them. They had nowhere to go. They were just bracing themselves for the worst. They saw her getting closer. Before Hawkgirl reached them, a golden ring appeared and another room came up within that ring. It was the kitchen. Hawkgirl tried to stop, but she flew through it and crashed into the cupboards. Hoopa quickly flew out of the ring and made the ring disappear.

"That was fun." Hoopa said. How did Hoopa know they were in trouble?

"Hoopa, thank you. How did you know what was happening?" Cilan asked. Hoopa made the answer quick since he needed to get them out of there.

"Harleen told us. We're getting you all out now." Hoopa said. Hoopa then opened another ring and a street appeared in it. "Quickly go through now." No one was questioning it. They ran through the portal. Hoopa went through and closed the ring. They were safe.

With May, Max, Iris, Serena, Kiawe, Lana, Batgirl and Kate. They were at the observation deck. They were waiting to hear back from Ash. But now they heard Harleen gave the order so they need to move now. May looked at Max.

"Stay close, okay?" May asked. Max only nodded. Batgirl took charge of the group.

"Okay everyone. The Pokemon room is about 2 minutes away from here. If we run we can half that time." Batgirl said. Kate stood next to Batgirl.

"I'd say we run now." Kate said. Everyone else agreed on that option. Batgirl turned round, ready to take off.

"Let's go." Batgirl said. Running for safety with everyone right behind her. They were making good time but they need to quicken their pace.

"We should be close now." Lana said. Kiawe looked at her, to reassure her.

"We'll be there soon enough." Kiawe said. Serena looked at them with a determined look.

"We got to round a few more corners then we'll be there." Serena said. As the group round that corner. They stopped in their tracks. Standing in the way was green lantern.

"You are all to return to your rooms at once." Green Lantern said. They knew this Green Lantern was no pushover so they need to do something. May and Iris threw their pokeballs in the air.

"Blaziken/Dragonite, come on out." May and Iris said. The pokeballs snapped open and out came a red bird like creature and a dragon. "Flamethrower." Both the Pokemon spat out streams of fire and it was heading for Green Lantern. Green Lantern brought up a green shield and blocked the fire. He then pushed the shield through the fire and pushed through the Pokemon. They were badly hurt. May and Iris aimed their pokeballs. "Return." The Pokemon went back to the pokeballs. Green Lantern didn't look happy.

"I'll send those things into space after I'm done with you." Green Lantern said. He was going to go that far to get rid of them. Kate felt an impulse. She grabbed one of Batgirls batarangs.

"Leave us alone." Kate said as she threw the batarang. It was heading towards Green Lantern's head. Green Lantern moved his head so the batarang impaled the wall behind him. He looked at Kate.

"Capital Punishment." Green Lantern said as he aimed his ring at Kate. Kate shut her eyes as Batgirl and Kiawe stepped in front of her. Green Lantern was about to fire until his shadow on the floor wrapped around his arms. "What the?" The shadow moved and scaled up the wall. The shadow then came off the wall and changed shape. It was Darkrai. Green Lantern was freaked out. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Green Lantern was then engulfed in a void and fell asleep. But it looked like he was having a nightmare. Darkrai laid him down on the floor then looked at everyone else.

"Cool." Max said. Then another Pokemon approached.

"Good work Darkrai." The newly arrived Jirachi said. Darkrai nodded and Jirachi looked at the group. "Harleen told us what's happening. We need to leave now." Jirachi said. His feelers started glowing and he teleported everyone out of there. They are also safe.

With the last group. Misty, Brock, Lillie, Sophocles, Gary and Professor Oak. They were in the main laboratory. They have just gotten the message. Professor Oak got everyone's attention.

"Let's think of this as a fire drill and leave in a orderly fashion." Professor Oak said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and was about to leave. But Sophocles had to do something.

"Wait, let me grab something." Sophocles said. He quickly went over to the wall and opened it and pulled out a big gun. Everyone was freaked out by this.

"Why have you got that?" Lillie asked. Sophocles shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"It's in case we run into Superman. Batman helped me build this. It was suppose to do something to him." Sophocles said. What does it do to Superman? Misty moves towards the door.

"Ok can we go now?" Misty said. She opened the door and immediately stopped. She started to back away as Superman hovered into the room.

"You're about to go? That's a shame. I was hoping for some fun." Superman said. Brick grabbed Misty by her arm and pulled her behind him. Professor Oak was going to try to talk his way out.

"Superman, you caught us at a ba..." Professor Oak was stopped when Superman put his finger up. He then pointed at his ear.

"Super hearing. I heard everything. Including the evacuation order." Superman said. Everyone was panicking now. "So there's two things that are going to happen. You're either with us." Superman then flew at Lillie and lifted her up in the air by her neck. "Or against us."

"LILLIE!" Gary shouted. Sophocles aimed the weapon. But Lillie was in the way. He didn't want to hurt her. A bright light came up, Mew and Mewtwo appeared. Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue and took control of Superman's body. Superman let go of Lillie and she was falling. Lillie's body glowed blue and Mew was next to her as she floated down.

"Thanks Mew." Lillie said. Mew happily cried. Superman looked at Mewtwo.

"You maybe strong. But your mind is weak." Mewtwo said. Since Lillie was safe, Sophocles thought he'd get payback for her.

"Hey Superman." Sophocles said. Superman looked at him. "Eat this." He pulled the trigger on the gun and a red beam came out. It hit Superman, but it wasn't doing anything. It wasn't hurting him. Sophocles stopped and looked at the weapon. "Is this thing broken?" Mewtwo already knew something was different about Superman.

"It's not broken. It worked." Mewtwo said. His eyes returned to normal and Superman fell to the ground. He looked weak. "The gun dampened his powers." Superman started getting up.

"Damn red sun radiation." Superman said. So he was just basically a normal person. Brock and Misty looked at each other and grins on their faces. They looked back at Superman with pokeballs in hand. They threw the pokeballs in the air.

"Gyrados/Steelix go." They both said. The balls snapped opened and two serpents appeared on either side of Superman. "Tackle." This was going to hurt. Both attacks met in the middle at the same time. And Superman felt the full force of it. The Pokemon pulled back and Superman fell to the ground. He was out. The trainers quickly recalled their Pokemon. "Return." The Pokemon went back in their pokeballs. Even though Superman was down, he be awake soon enough.

"Nice work guys, but we need to go." Gary said. Mewtwo stopped him from going anywhere.

"That's why me and Mew are here. Everyone else is off. So we better move too." Mewtwo said. His and Mew's eyes glowed blue and everyone was turned into a bright light and the light disappeared. Everyone is safe now. But now, they have another problem. How to take down the evil Justice League?

_Kate's Cafe_

Ash was in the cafe with Pikachu on the table. Even though it was still early in the evening for the cafe to be shut, Ash got Kate's brother to close early for a emergency. The close sign was up on the door and the blinds were pulled over on the windows. Nobody can see inside the cafe. Ash was tapping his foot on the floor repeatedly. He still hasn't got any word if everyone got out or not. It's been nearly two hours since he last spoke to Harleen and he was starting to worry. If they hurt her or any of his friends, they were going to pay. The door opened and Ash looked at it. Harleen, Kate and Barbra walked in. Ash got up and ran to them with joy.

"You made it." Ash said. He reached Harleen and gave her a hug. They were there for 10 seconds. Ash broke the hug and went to hug Kate. Then he went to hug Barbra. "Are you all okay? Did everyone make it off?" Ash was starting ask random questions at this point.

"Sweetie, calm down. Everyone got out safely." Harleen said. Ash relaxed after hearing this. Harleen then lifted up Ash's bag and held it in front of him. "They're all here." Ash took the bag.

"Thanks babe." Ash said. Ash then gestured for the girls to sit down at a table. The four of them sat down. "So you didn't have any run ins with them while escaping?" The girls looked at each other like if they were saying, should we tell him? Ash saw this. "You did."

"Yes we did, but thanks to your Pokemon, we got out of there unscathed." Barbra said. I think she forgot about one incident.

"Except Lillie." Kate said. Ash heard this and wanted to know what happened.

"What happened to her?" Ash asked. Kate was cursing herself for saying anything but he needed to know.

"Superman grabbed her by the throat and suspended her in the air." Kate said. He did what? Ash felt anger boil in him at this point. He clenched his fists. Harleen saw his tense action and put a hand on his arm. Ash looked at her and saw she had a face saying she's okay. Ash took a deep breath and relaxed his body.

"How is Lillie now?" Ash asked. Harleen was quick to answer.

"She fine. Everyone's fine. Aquaman let them take shelter in Atlantis. I got to say, it's kinda cool how you got close connection to the king of a lost city." Harleen said. After the incident at the arctic circle, Ash and Aquaman kept in close contact with each other. Even got to the point where they ask each other for favours. Ash was glad everyone was safe for now. But he had no time to rest. Barbra asked the question everyone was wondering.

"What's the plan Ash?" Barbra asked. During all the time he was waiting in the cafe, he was trying to think of a plan. If he went one on one with them, he was sure he could beat them. But with all of them together, he'd have no chance. He was thinking about sending some of the legendaries against them, but he really didn't want any of them getting hurt. He did have one plan that could take some time, but no one would get hurt.

"I'm going to use a portal to go to another earth and get the Justice League back." Ash said. This was a very ambitious plan. But there was a complication.

"How are you getting there?" Kate asked. At this point, Ash hit a snag.

"I have no idea." Ash said. The girls had deadpanned reaction.

"Only you can skip a step Ash." Kate said. At this point Ash's receiver was going off. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Ash said. Expecting it to be one of his friends.

"Hey buddy, you miss us?" The voice of the Flash was heard. They couldn't believe it, he was back.

"Flash, you're back. What about everyone else?" Ash asked. He wanted to know everyone was back.

"Yeah buddy, we're all here. And with the lack of activity on the watchtower, I'd say you and your friends met the Justice Lords." Flash said. At least Ash knows what to call them now.

"Yeah, and I'm really looking for some payback. What is it they want here?" Ash asked. The League exactly what they're looking for. Or who they're looking for.

"They're going after Lex Luthor. They're afraid the same thing will happen on this earth what happened on their earth." Flash said. What happened then?

"What did Luthor do?" Ash asked. There was no response for a while. Until Flash finally spoke back.

"Let's just focus on how to take down the Lords. And we got a plan." Flash said. At the point Ash's bag started glowing and everyone saw this. This meant only one thing.

"New arrivals." Harleen said. Ash opened his bag and saw three glowing pokeballs. Who were they. Ash took out the pokeballs and opened them. In front of them were 3 extremely strong Pokemon. The sort of Pokemon he needed. Ash spoke into the receiver.

"Flash, do you mind if I handle this one?"

_Maximum Security Prison_

It was night and the prison yard was dead silent. For once, everything was peaceful. Until now. The Justice Lords were hovering over the prison and slowly descended on to the yard.

"Are you sure Luthor's here?" Lord Superman asked. Lord Wonder Woman knew this was the right place with all the high tech equipment.

"I'm sure. Let's get this over with." Lord Wonder Woman said. She was walking towards the heavy doors. Lord Martian watched her but then saw something. There were a lot of wires everywhere. And they were connected to the main voltage boxes on the walls. He remembered this set up and started to panic.

"WAIT!" Lord Martian shouted. But it was too late. The floor lit up like a Christmas tree and the Lords were in pain. They were being shocked for almost a minute. But then, a streak arrived and turned off all the power. Ending the torture. The Lords looked over and saw it was their orange suit friend. Lord Flash.

"Honestly, I run around the world three times to find those people that escaped. And I find you lot falling for the same trap we did to them." Lord Flash said. Everyone slowly got up and rubbed their head.

"That was dirty. Who did that?" Lord Hawkgirl asked. The confrontation has begun.

"It was me." The Lords looked up and saw Ash standing on the roof of the prison. And next to him was Harleen in her Harley Quinn attire. "You're going to pay for what you put my friends through."

"We weren't going to hurt them. We just needed them out of the way." Lord Green Lantern said. Both Ash and Harley knew this wasn't true.

"You didn't hurt them but you were looking for an excuse. Didn't you Superman?" Harley asked. Lord Superman just smirked. Showing no remorse for what he did to Lillie.

"Yeah, we needed to keep ourselves entertained while we looked for Luthor." Lord Superman said. That's why they attacked his friends? Because they were bored? Ash clenched his teeth together. "But with the two of you here, we can have some fun while we dispose of Luthor."

"Count again." A voice was heard. The Justice League showed up on the roof, standing next to Ash and Harley. The Lords were surprised at seeing the League since they were suppose to be trapped on their world.

"Do you think that's going to do anything. We took down the League before, we'll do it again." Lord Flash said. But they were in for a surprise.

"We're sitting this one out. You made this quite personal for Ash so him and his friends will be dealing with you." Batman said. Ash and his friends? The Lords didn't know what was going on. Then they heard growling. The Lords looked at the building behind them and saw Entei, Raikou and Suicune on it. They did not look happy. They jumped down on the ground and surrounded them.

"You will pay for your actions." Entei said. The Lords just looked at the beasts, not thinking they'd be much of a threat.

"You think these oversized dogs can be a match for us?" Lord Wonder Woman asked. Unknowing to them, there were more coming.

"That's not all of them." Diana said. Suddenly the wind picked up and clouds were forming over the prison. The Lords saw this and got a bad feeling.

"Something tells me those clouds were forced." Lord Hawkgirl said. Lighting came out of the sky and struck the ground. The Lords covered their eyes from the bright light. When the light subdued, they looked back. And they saw three Pokemon, floating in place. They looked similar but had different colour variations. And only their top half was showing out of the clouds they were on. Ash's new Pokemon. Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus.

"Scared now?" Superman asked. The Lords didn't say anything. They just looked at the Pokemon, wondering what they were capable of. It was 6 vs 6, evenly matched. Ash waited to see if the Lords had anything else to say. But they didn't say anything.

"Get them." Ash said. Entei let out a mighty roar, it was time to battle. Entei went straight for Lord Superman, tackling him to the otherside of the yard. The rest of the Lords and Pokemon spread out. Lord Hawkgirl went after Tornadus. She was about to hit it with her mace. Tornadus saw her coming and acted quickly. Tornadus thrusted his arm towards her and a strong gust of wind hit Lord Hawkgirl. She tried her best to fight the wind but it was too strong and she lost control. She hit the far end prison wall hard. She nearly went through it. She was dazed but recovered in time to see air cutters heading towards her. She dodged the attack and the cutters did more damage to the wall. She flew at Tornadus again, faster. She was about to hit Tornadus but the Pokemon used hammer arm to defend against the mace. Tornadus used the same arm to push Lord Hawkgirl back. Tornadus then gave chase. Raikou was facing Lord Wonder Woman. Raikou fired a thunderbolt at her, but she deflected the attack with her bracelet. Raikou quickly changed his tactic and used quick attack on her. Raikou hit her and she was holding him in place.

"Is that all you got? I thought you'd be much more of a chanllenge." Lord Wonder Woman said as she pushed Raikou away. Raikou skidded along the ground and came to a stop. Not a chanllenge? Did she call Raikou weak? Raikou got mad at this point. Enormous clouds formed over Lord Wonder Woman. She looked up. "Another light show?" Thinking this wasn't going to hurt. Was she wrong. The lighting bolt came down from the sky and struck her. She was screaming out in pain. "AHHHHH!!!!!!" Thundurus was facing Lord Green Lantern. Lord Green Lantern fired his ring energy at Thundurus and it in a box. Lord Green Lantern had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Try to get out of this." Lord Green Lantern said. Thundurus just looked round the box. Was this suppose to stop him? Thundurus held his hand out and let out a dark pulse. The box was rapidly cracking and soon broke. This shocked Lord Green Lantern at how easy Thundurus got out. "What was that?" Thundurus was charging towards Lord Green Lantern while using spark. Thundurus knocked Lord Green Lantern back and electrocuted him. Suicune fired a aurora beam at Lord Martian, but the beam went right through him and hit the wall behind him. Lord Martian started to fly towards Suicune. Now that Suicune saw what he can do, he was changing things up. Mist started coming off of Suicune's body and soon deeply covered the immediate area. Lord Martian stopped when his vision got sereverly reduced. Suddenly, a ice beam was fired from behind Lord Martian and froze his leg.

"No." Lord Martian said. Then another beam froze his other leg. Then his arm. While this was happening, Flash asked Martian a question.

"Why isn't he phasing through the ice?" Flash asked. Martian knew why the lord version of himself can't do that.

"My cells need to be normal temperature for my powers to work. So if a part of my body is frozen, it can not phase." Martian explained. As he finished explaining, Suicune finished his job and completely frozen Lord Martian. Lord Flash was just looking up at Landorus. Sure, he can fly, but he wasn't as fast as him.

"Catch me slowpoke." Lord Flash said. As he started doing zig zags around on the ground. Landorus just rolled his eyes. Landorus uses earth power and the ground beneath Lord Flash broke apart, causing him to trip. He fell face first to the ground. He rolled over and looked at the Pokemon again. "Come on! You fly and you control the ground. How's that fair?" Landorus wasn't in the mood for any of his remarks. Landorus raises both of his arms in the air. The ground began to shake. Lord Flash was finding it hard to keep his balance. "Stop it. You're going to bring this whole place down." Landorus threw his arms down and a white streak appeared on the ground. It was heading towards Lord Flash. He managed to move out of the way. The streak hit the prison wall and brought the part of the prison down. Lord Flash saw the destruction and looked back at Landorus. Landorus gave him a stare, saying you will not win. Lord Flash gulped. Superman saw this was taking too long and causing too much damage. He had an idea but was probably going to regret it later. He turned around and started to fly somewhere. But it didn't go unnoticed.

"Where are you going?" John asked. Superman looked at him.

"Finishing this." Superman said. He then flew away. Entei was breathing fire on Lord Superman. Lord Superman was using his arms to block the attack but it was still hurting him. Lord Superman looked all around him. And all he saw was his team was losing. They were to help this planet. But yet because of a boy. Wait, the boy. Lord Superman looked up and saw Ash. Lord Superman eyes glowed red. It was his fault. Lord Superman flew out of the flames so fast, Entei didn't see him go. No one actually saw him go. Where was he?

"Up here." Everyone looked at the sky and saw Lord Superman, holding Ash by the throat.

"ASH!" Harley shouted.

"Stop your assault or I'll snap his neck." Lord Superman said. The League and Pokemon looked at him. Was he bluffing? They didn't know this Superman so he was unpredictable at this point. For the safety of Ash the Pokemon back off. Shayera was angry that he had to use this sort of tactic.

"Threaten his life? Have you no shame?" Shayera asked. Lord Superman didn't acknowledge her. He just floated there with a smile on his face. Ash was feeling nothing but anger. He was looking at the guy that scared Lillie. Who has threatened to kill him. Ash made a fist and aura started flaring up.

"Hey." Ash said. Lord Superman looked at him. Ash's eyes turned bright blue. "This is for Lillie." Ash gave Lord Superman a massive punch across the face. It knocked Lord Superman back and he let go of Ash. But because of the aura limiter it came at a price. "AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ash held his arm. He broke it and he was falling to the ground. Harley looked on watching him fall. But she knew what to do."

"Entei." Harley said. Entei leapt up and landed in front of Harley. As Harley was mounting Entei, the rest of the Pokemon went back into battle. Harley was on Entei's back. "Let's go." Entei jumped again and was heading towards Ash. They were getting nearer and nearer to Ash. Harley was within reach and caught Ash. Entei started going down towards the ground. Entei landed. Harley quickly got off and got Ash off as well. Harley put Ash up against the wall. She then turned back to Entei. "Thank you Entei." Entei bowed roll her.

"You are welcome, Miss Quinn." Entei said. Lord Superman got up from the ground and looked at the three. His eyes glowed red.

"This ends now." Lord Superman said. Before he could attack, a beam struck him. He fell to the ground. He felt drained, like something had happened to his body. He tried to float off the ground. He can't. Laser eye? Nothing. Super strength? He punched the ground. No cracks. His powers were gone. He turned round and saw it was Lex Luthor. Superman was standing next to Lex while Lex used a weapon on the rest of his teammates. Lord Superman tried to get up but a foot kept him down. It was Batman.

"Stay down." Batman said. Lex used the weapon on the last Justice Lord. Their powers were gone. Superman came up to Luthor.

"That's enough Luthor. Hand the weapon here now." Superman said holding out his hand. Luthor looked around and saw the destruction. If only the Justice League fought then he could probably finished them off as well. But he wasn't going to press his luck. He looked at Superman and gave him the gun.

"A deal's a deal I suppose. I'll see you around." Luthor said as he left. Superman just looked at him. Harley looked at Ash's arm and saw it was heavily discoloured. And Ash was in a great deal of pain. Ash need a arm sling to support his Arm. Harley quickly ripped a sleeve of her costume and wrapped it around Ash's arm and neck.

"How's that?" Harley asked. It was noticable Ash wasn't in a great deal of pain now. He smiled at her.

"Better. Thank you. You're the best." Ash said. Harley smiled at the compliment.

"Sweetie, I'm just doing what a girlfriend should do." Harley said. Ash knew she had done so much for him, so he thought he do something she normally does.

"Then I better act like a boyfriend." Ash said. Harley just looked confused at what he said. Diana walked up to Superman as he destroyed the weapon

"Why did you let Luthor go?" Diana asked. At this point the rest of the League gathered. Superman wasn't proud of this but it was the only way.

"Me and Luthor reached a deal. He would help us with the Justice Lords and in return, he got a pardon." Superman said. Everyone didn't like what they heard.

"Are you crazy? Why would you do that?" Flash asked. Superman looked at him, owning up to what he did.

"I did it because it was the only way to finish the fight. If I didn't, the whole prison would of came down." Superman said. He wasn't wrong. A percentage of the prison was destroyed, probably a weeks worth of repair needed. Ash and Harley joined the group and everyone looked at them. More likely, what was on their faces. Ash had black and white makeup across his face and Harley's make up was smudged.

"Ash, we are having the talk when we get back." Shayera said. Ash and Harley tried to act dumb, pretending to not know what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. At that point. A helicopter appeared with a news crew on it. Lois Lane was hanging out the door. Wait, how long was that copter there for? They didn't see, oh no.

_Watchtower_

Everyone was in the observation deck, watching the latest segment of 'Pokemon Watch.' It was showing the fight that happened earlier on with the Justice Lords. With the Justice Lords defeated, they were arrested and taken away. But Lord Superman gave a warning before he left, saying that letting Luthor go would be their biggest mistake. Ash picked up his friends from Atlantis and he also thanked Aquaman for his help. Ash's arm was in a proper sling now, thanks to Brock. But Harleen's quick thinking did prevent his arm from anymore injury. Lois Lane appeared on the tv after the fight footage finished.

"As you just saw, the fake Justice League were beaten by the real Justice League. I think we can rest a bit more easier now that our heroes are back home. But still some questions remain." Lois said. A picture of the Justice League, Ash and Harley appeared next to Lois. "Is Harley Quinn a part of the Justice League?" Then another picture appeared. It was Ash and Harley kissing after Harley fixed Ash's arm. "And has Harley dumped the Joker and started a romance with Ash Ketchum? Only time will tell." Ash turned off the tv as he knew that the news was about to go to another story. Ash turned to Harleen.

"I guess everyone knows now." Ash said. Harleen just smiled at what he said.

"It was bound to happen at some point." Harleen said. It was at this point that the Justice League turned to Harleen.

"There's something else that everyone might need to know." Superman said. Ash and Harleen looked at them. Ash knew what was coming up, but Harleen forgot what Ash mentioned earlier on. "How would you like to be a part of the Justice League?" Harleen was shocked that the Man Of Steel himself was asking this.

"Are you being serious?" Harleen asked. Still not believing what was happening.

"We are, Ash told us how much you helped during our absence and how it was your idea to use the Pokemon to get everyone away." John said. Harleen liked the idea of turning over a new leaf in the public's eye. But she knew it wouldn't be easy.

"I don't know. A lot of people are not going to accept because of me being Joker's ex." Harleen said. The Justice League knew where she was coming from.

"Harleen. Remember, when I was stopping you and the Joker, police would also be chasing me." Batman said. Thinking of when he first started out. "Everyone starts somewhere and that's the best place to build yourself up." Harleen looked at Ash, needing his opinion.

"What do you think?" Harleen asked. Ash looked at her, deep in her eyes.

"This is your decision. Whatever you decide, I'll stand by you all the time." Ash said. Harleen looked down and closed her eyes. She had a good thought about it. On one hand, she can become a hero and have a chance of redemption. Or she can stay out of the light and just be with Ash in secret. But she knew if Ash was ever in danger again, she wanted to be there to save him. She looked at the League with determined eyes.

"I'll do it." Harleen said. Everyone in the room gave Harleen a round of applause. Professor Oak walked up to Ash and Harleen.

"That's great news. I'd say this calls for a celebration." Professor Oak said. At the thought of a party, Flash ran to the other side of the room which led to the canteen.

"Hurry up. After what we been through, I'm starving." Flash said as he left the room. Everyone was following his lead but Ash had something on his mind. So he got Shayera's attention.

"Hey Shayera?" Ash asked. Shayera looked at Ash. "When Flash contacted me when you got back, he mentioned the Luthor did something on the Lords earth. What was it?" Shayera didn't expect him to ask that. She looked away from him. This got Ash concerned. When the Justice League found out what happened on the other earth, they felt dread.

"Please don't ask me. I can't bear to think about that thought." Shayera said. She never acted this way. Obviously something shook her up pretty bad. Ash decided to let it go for now. Harleen also saw the whole interaction. What was going on? She then saw May and Clemont. Then she remembered about Max and Bonnie. She approached the two.

"Hey guys?" Harleen asked. May and Clemont looked at Harleen. "Do you mind if me and Ash drop off Max and Bonnie at school on Monday?" Both of them looked confused at this request.

"Why do you want to do that?" May asked. Harleen gave them a reassuring smile.

"I know how to stop this bully problem." Harleen said.

_Max and Bonnie's School_

It was morning and school was about to start. Everyone was hanging outside of school. And there was a group waiting for Max and Bonnie with bad intention in mind. It was Jones and the gang. Jones was holding a bucket of red paint. Jones thought this was going to be a funny prank. But the others weren't so sure.

"Jones, why are you doing this again? Can't you wait to the end of the day?" One of the gang members asked. Jones just shrugged his shoulders.

"I had a bad weekend so have to find some way to cheer myself up." Jones said. Not looking bothered about what he was planning to do. He looked at his watch and saw it was nearly time for school to start. "Where are they?" Suddenly, there was a roar. Everyone looked up and saw something they weren't expecting. It was a green dragon heading towards the school. The dragon landed in front of the school and everyone saw people were on its back. It was Ash, Harleen, Max and Bonnie.

"Nice work Rayquaza." Ash said. Rayquaza acknowledges the praise. Max and Bonnie saw Jones and his gang. They were dead silent and pale faced.

"Hi Jones, something got your tongue?" Max asked. Enjoying this moment.

"We told you we knew Ash Ketchum." Bonnie said. Now Ash and Harleen knew who was picking on them, they wanted to make a point.

"So you're the ones whose been giving Max and Bonnie a hard time. Well you can drop that paint because it stops now." Ash said. Now Harleen was going to come in with the finisher.

"And if you don't, Rayquaza might have found his next meal." Harleen said. Rayquaza put his head right in front of Jones and the gang. They could hear Rayquaza growl. Suddenly, Rayquaza let out a massive roar right in front of them. It was so powerful, the roar were blowing their hair backwards. The roar stopped and Rayquaza closed his mouth and looked at them again. Jones was so scared, he didn't realise that he dropped the paint on the ground. Jones and the gang let out a high pitch scream and ran into the school. Ash and the others were laughing their heads off.

"You have no idea how long we have waited to do that." Max said as he and the others got off of Rayquaza.

"I'm glad we can help." Harleen said. Ash nodded to what she said.

"You two better head inside now. We still need to talk with your teachers." Ash said. But Max and Bonnie knows that the teachers won't take notice.

"Why? They won't listen to you." Bonnie said. Ash gave a smirk to them.

"They will listen once I introduce them to Charizard." Ash said. Max and Bonnie just imagine what that was going to be like.

"Okay, have fun." Max said as he ran into school.

"Thanks for the lift." Bonnie said as she followed Max. Ash and Harleen waved at them. Ash then turned to Rayquaza.

"Will you be okay out here while we sort something out?" Ash asked. Rayquaza nodded. With that Ash and Harleen walked towards the school. As they walked they heard other students make comments.

"That's Ash Ketchum."

"And is that Harley Quinn?"

"Max and Bonnie are so cool." Harleen saw all the kids and a thought came into her head. She looked at Ash.

"You know, you'll make a great dad one day." Harleen said. Ash looked at her. He wasn't expecting that. He also never pictured himself as a dad. But he knew this was a possibility for the future. Ash wrapped his arm around Harleens waist and brought her in close.

"And you will be the perfect mum." Ash said. For Harleen, Ash knew what to say at the right time. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now let's take care of Max and Bonnie." Harleen said. Ash and Harleen reached the entrance and went in the school.

_Press Room_

There were hundreds of news reporters looking at the man on the stage. Lex Luthor.

"After what had happened with the Justice Lords. I am happy to say that me and Superman are on good terms and the Justice League can count on me for any emergencies." Luthor said. None of that was true but he was trying to win over the media outlets. One reporter held up his hand.

"Luthor. What are your plans now since you've been given a second chance?" The reporter asked. From what Luthor found out, he knew what he wanted to do.

"Well, I always had an interest for politics." Luthor said with a smirk.

_Abandoned Warehouse_

The room was dark and the only light in the room was the coming from the tv. It was on repeat of a segment of Pokemon Watch. It was stuck on one moment where Ash and Harleen kissed. And the man watching wasn't looking pleased. What made it worse is that, it was the Joker.

"No one touches my things."

**And that finishes another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took a bit longer but I never expected this chapter to be this long. **

**Max and Bonnie's bullying problem has been sorted. Ash has gained some new friends and Harleen is now part of the Justice League. What else is to come? **

**After I'm done writing the next chapter of My New Life Academia, I'll be back here working on the next one. **

**Quick note. One of the upcoming chapters was suppose to be based on a Christmas episode. But since it's not around that time, I'll changing the storyline for that chapter. It be after the Star Crossed chapters. (It's a two parter). And it be based on one of the most famous Batman storylines. **

**But next time. What's worse then going against a brain washes Justice League? How about brain washed Pokemon. A lot of crazy things are happening in 'Eclipsed.' **


	19. Chapter19

Chapter 19

Eclipsed

_Wayne Manor_

Ash had just woken up and stretched his arms out. He got out of bed and headed for the kitchen for breakfast. As he was walking towards the kitchen, he was thinking about what was happening today. After the of him and Harleen released, there was a major uproar for answers and Ash has to do another interview with Lois to try to calm everything down. Then after that, Ash was doing something with Iris and Cilan since the League had given him a day off today and would only be contact if necessary. He was looking forward to that part of the day for multiple reasons. He reached the kitchen and saw Alfred wasn't in there. Ash was confused. He looked at the clock and saw the time was 5:30AM.

"He doesn't start for another thirty minutes. But I'm hungry now." Ash said. Since he was a guest in the house, he thought he'd be out of place if he cooked for himself. Then he thought Alfred had been making his food for him after all this time. Now Ash wanted to return the favour. "Let's see what we can make." He headed over to the fridge and saw what was inside. There was a lot of food in there. He really shouldn't be surprised since he was in a mansion. It took a while but Ash took three ingredients out the fridge. Eggs, bacon and milk. Ash cracked some eggs and put them in a bowl. He then put a handful of bacon under the grill. Ash then poured some milk in the bowl with the eggs. He then whisked until the eggs were well blended. Ash put a frying pan over some heat and poured in the milky eggs in the pan. As that was cooking, Ash took the bacon from the grill and started cutting it up into little bits. The bacon bits were then thrown into the eggs. Ash just stood there, waiting for it to finish.

"Well, I must say, I am impressed." Ash looked behind him and saw Alfred coming in the kitchen.

"Morning Alfred. Hope you're hungry. I'm making some bacon omelettes." Ash said.

"That is kind of you master Ash, but that really should be my job." Alfred said. Ash had finished cooking and put the breakfast on two plates. He picked up the plates and turned to Alfred.

"Well, everyone deserves to have a lazy day every once in a while." Ash said. Ash walked over to the table and placed the breakfast down. Ash sat down. "Please join me Alfred." Alfred walked over and sat down. He cut off a bit of the omelette and ate it.

"This is very good master Ash." Alfred said.

"Thank you Alfred." Ash said, looking smug.

"You could of put some more seasoning on here to enhance the flavour." Alfred said. Ash deadpanned.

"Everyone's a critic." Ash said. As they were enjoying their breakfast, Alfred thought it be good to change the subject.

"What are your plans for today master Ash?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I got to do another interview for Lois Lane." Ash said. Alfred thinks he knows what this was for.

"Is this all about you and Miss Quinn being a couple?" Alfred asked. Ash nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently, it's a hot topic with a hero dating a villain." Ash said. "This has divided a lot of people down the middle. There's people that support Harleen being a part of the Justice League. And yet there a people that think she's still the same and that she's trying to turn me into a life of crime." Alfred could understand. He probably have some reservations if he didn't know the whole story as well.

"Well, hopefully everything will turn out well today." Alfred said. "Is that all you're doing today?"

"No. After that, I'm looking at houses with Iris and Cilan." Ash said. This surprised Alfred.

"Really? This is a bit sudden." Alfred said.

"Well, me and Harleen have been getting on so well since we came back from Ranstad 7. Also I have been staying round hers a lot more often. It just feels right doing this sort of step right now. I want this to be a surprise for her." Ash said.

"I think she will definitely be surprised by this." Alfred said. As him and Ash finished their breakfast, Alfred stood up with both plates in his hands. "Thank you master Ash. I'll wash these up as a way to say thank you. You better get ready for that interview." Alfred said. Ash got up from his seat.

"Yeah, I actually need to pick up some Pokemon before the interview. Just in case another incident happens like last time." Ash said. He then walks out the kitchen. "Bye Alfred."

"Good bye master Ash." Alfred said.

_Daily Planet_

Ash had just been led to the set since he will be live at any moment now. Ash had been to the watchtower to grab a few Pokemon, one of them being Pikachu. Who was waiting behind the cameras. Ash had been in the changing room for about an hour just for the make up artists to make Ash look good. He thought it was wasting his time since he didn't cared how he looked. Ash had just received a text message. He took out his phone and had a look at it.

_Good Luck. Miss you. X. _Ash smiled at this. He knew this was from Harleen. He really wanted her to join him today but she was frightened what people would do to her since she's still a villain in the public's eye. He was so engrossed with the message, he didn't notice anyone joining him on set.

"Ash?" Ash looked up and saw Lois looking at him. "You need to put the phone away, we're about to go live." Ash saw she was right. One of the crew were doing the countdown for the cameras. Ash quickly put his phone away and just relaxed as much as possible. The crew member signalled that they were live and Lois began her show. "Hello and welcome to a very special episode of Pokemon Watch. A lot of you have been asking many questions around and Ash Ketchum and Harley Quinn. Well today, Ash is here to answer some of the questions. Welcome to the show Ash." Lois can see Ash was sweating a little, but he was doing a lot more better then before.

"Thank you Lois. Hopefully the same thing won't happen like last time." Ash said. Referring to the car crash that would lead up to Grodd and saving Gorilla City.

"Hopefully not." Lois said. Laughing a little. "Now Ash before we start, I can see one of your Pokemon behind the cameras there." She pointed at Pikachu.

"Yeah. I asked Pikachu to stay behind the camera since I didn't know if he was allowed on set." Ash said. Lois really wanted Pikachu on camera.

"Why don't you bring him on? I think everyone wants to know a bit more about Pikachu." Lois said. Ash was kind of expecting something like this to happen.

"If you're sure. Come on Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said. Pikachu came running on stage and jumped up on to Ash's shoulders. Ash itches underneath Pikachu's chin.

"That's sweet. So Ash what can you tell us about Pikachu?" Lois asked. Ash already knew what he was going to say.

"Well, Pikachu's a electric type Pokemon. He's also my very first Pokemon." Ash said.

"Electric type. Does that mean he can only do electric type attacks?" Lois asked.

"No. All Pokemon are capable of doing attacks that is completely opposite of their type." Ash said. Lois found this very interesting.

"Really? I would like to ask more about that. But we'll try to get back round to that. Everyone at home and myself want to get on to the main topic. You and Harley Quinn." Lois said. Ash shifted in his seat a little bit. Getting ready for any question that comes his way. "Let's get to the main question. Are you and Harley Quinn dating?"

"Yes, we are dating." Ash said. Lois was quite surprised that Ash was straight forward with his answer.

"Do you mind telling us how it all happened?" Lois asked. Ash was happy to recount his memory, but he was trying to remember the order of which events happened.

"We first met each other at a cafe that's owned by one of my close friends. She was being all playful at first, but there were two particular memories that told me she could be someone that I could spend they rest of my life with." Ash said. Lois lent in, wanting to hear everything. The cameras and boom mics also got closer. "The first memory was when I was having trouble sleeping because I was mourning the death of my mother." Lois wasn't expecting that.

"Ash, I'm so sorry to hear that." Lois said.

"It's fine. I've accepted it now." Ash said. "When I was younger, I used to have trouble sleeping and my mum had a song that would put me to sleep. Harley got me to lay down on the bed and she sang the same song."

"How did she know the song?" Lois asked. Ash had to lie since she got the song from the spirit of his mother.

"I guess it was one of those lost gem songs." Ash said. "After she done that for me, I asked her out to dinner to say thank you. But I got injured during one of the fights and had to put dinner on hold. That part of the day was the best and worst moment I had. The best was when I saw Harley in her dress. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen at that moment and that hasn't changed ever since. And it was the worst moment because I made her cry when I got injured. I was able to make it up to her and made her a home cook meal. Afterwards I walked her home and after she saved me, we made things official." Lois had caught all of that information.

"She saved you? How did she save you?" Lois asked. Ash didn't know how to answer this.

"I think it's her place that answer that. If you want to, I can try to convince her to come on here to do a couples edition." Ash said. Lois liked that idea and thought of so many things to do on that.

"I'd be very interested in doing that Ash. We can talk about that later on." Lois said. "When you started going out with Harley Quinn, did you think how people would about you and her." Ash had to think about it.

"Not at all. When I first met her, I didn't know who she was." Ash said. Lois found this interesting.

"You didn't know about her. How?" Lois asked. Did she forget what Ash already told her?

"Well I'm not really from around this area. But when I met her, she was just herself. When I found out who she was, there was a rough patch between us. But after having sometime to think about things, I realised that she's the best thing that's happened to me and I didn't want to lose her. We've been stronger then ever after that. Yeah, we get all sorts of mixed comments but we don't let them bother us. But I'm hoping people will give her a chance like the Justice League when they let her into the League." Ash said. This caught Lois's attention.

"So she is in the Justice League then?" Lois asked.

"Yes, she has saved us so many times that I feel like I can trust her with my life." Ash said. But Ash was about to find out that there might be a problem.

"That's great Ash, but do you think the comments that are being made on the Glorious Gordon Godfrey show maybe countering what you are saying?" Lois asked. Ash had no idea what she had just said.

"The what show?" Ash asked.

_Watchtower _

Ash, Harleen, his friends and the League, except Batman, we're in the observation deck watching the Glorious Gordon Godfrey late night talk show. During the interview, Ash found out what has been said on this show. And he was not happy. Some of the things that has been aimed at Harleen had been uncalled for. Yes, she did bad things in the past. But it's clear that she's trying to redeem herself. But this Gordon Godfrey we're making things very difficult.

"If you saw that Pokemon Watch interview today, then you would of heard how Harley Quinn has wrapped Ash Ketchum's mind and gained her way into the Justice League. If she thinks that everyone will think of her differently because she done a few good deeds. She is sadly mistaken. Ash and the Justice League are the stupidest people ever for letting the witch that has strong connections with the Joker into their team." Gordon said on the tv. Ash turned around to everyone with a angry look on his face.

"What is his problem. He just insulted us and we can't defend ourselves against him." Ash said. Everyone could see he was upset and tried to calm him down.

"Ash you need to calm down." Lana said.

"Yeah, this is just what he wants for us." Kate said. As everyone was attending to Ash, Gary whispered over to Flash.

"Hey, what you say we pay that Godfrey a visit?" Gary asked. Flash gave a smile.

"That sounds like fun." Flash said. Flash quickly grabbed Gary and ran out the room without anyone knowing.

"Ash, it's fine. I was expecting this sort of reaction when I first joined." Harleen said. Ash looked at her and felt bad he didn't defended her better.

"I'm sorry Harleen. If I knew any of this was going on, I would of tried to stop this a long time ago." Ash said. Harleen took Ash's hands and got him to look her in the eye.

"Sweetie I know you would of. That's enough for me." Harleen said. Superman caughts everyone's attention.

"Why is Flash and Gary on tv?" Superman asked. Everyone turned towards the tv and they saw Gary and Flash confronting the tv host.

"What gives you the right to bad mouth people that have saved not only your life but the entire planet countless times?" Gary asked.

"And give Harley a break. She's been breaking her back trying to put her past life behind." Flash said. Godfrey was shocked at first with the sudden appearance but then grinned.

"Well everyone, we have some special guests. The Flash and. Sorry who are you?" Godfrey asked Gary. Gary thought he'd have a little fun.

"Butsniff, first name Ima." Gary said. Godfrey didn't catch on what had happened.

"Welcome I'm a butt sni..." Godfrey stopped himself and looked at Gary. "Very funny. But seriously, who are you?"

"Gary." Gary said.

"Nice to have you on the show. Please, take a seat you two." Godfrey said. Gary and Flash took a seat. "So Gary, are you also part of the Justice League?"

"I'm a part of the science team." Gary said. Godfrey found some fuel. Now to set it a light.

"Really? I didn't realise the League did any advertisements." Godfrey said. Flash was wondering where he was getting at.

"Well, no. I got a job there since I knew Ash since we were children." Gary said. Godfrey found the flame.

"You hear that people. Ash is such a pushover, you only need to befriend him to get on to the watchtower." Godfrey said. Flash didn't like what he said and stood up from his seat.

"Hey. Ash is no pushover." Flash said. Godfrey turned his attention on Flash.

"And as for you. You think because you are a part of the Justice League that you can interrupt anyone without any warning?" Godfrey asked. Flash just stood there, dumbfounded. Everyone back at the watchtower couldn't believe what had happened.

"They went to see Gordon to defend us and they made themselves targets." John said. Ash saw the time and realised he was going to be late for the house viewing.

"Oh I need to go." Ash said. Ash then turned to Iris and Cilan. "Are you two still coming?" Iris and Cilan smiled.

"Absolutely." Cilan said.

"Of course." Iris said. They walked over and went to leave the room with Ash.

"What are we going to do about them though?" Shayera said. Pointing at the tv show situation. Ash had a idea.

"I got this. MEW!" Ash shouted. Mew suddenly appeared in front of Ash. "Can you pick up Gary and Flash please. Also leave a little gift for the Glorious one." Mew nodded and disappeared. As soon as Mew left, Ash, Iris and Cilan left the room.

"What the?" Everyone looked back at the tv and saw Mew had arrived at the show. "What's that?" Godfrey asked.

"It's Mew." Gary said.

"What's it doing here?" Flash asked. Mew looked at Godfrey and his eyes glowed blue. Coulds formed over Godfrey and rain started to pour over him. Gary, Flash and everyone on the watchtower were laughing their heads off. Mew looked back at Gary and Flash and the three of them disappeared. Leaving a wet Gordon Godfrey looking sour on live tv.

_Vacant House_

Ash, Iris and Cilan were standing in the middle of the living room with the realtor. It was spacious, mostly because it was empty. This was the last room of the house they had seen. They saw all the other rooms and they liked each room more and more. But Ash was just thinking if this place would be the best thing for Harleen.

"So what do you think?" The realtor asked. Ash gave it a thought.

"The house looks really good. Do you mind if we can have some time to talk?" Ash asked. The realtor nodded.

"Of course. Take your time." The realtor said as he left the room. Ash turned to Cilan and Iris.

"What do you two think?" Ash asked. Cilan and Iris looked at each other. They both had the same thought. They then looked back at Ash.

"Well, it is a nice place Ash. But I can't help to think if there's a place that's more compatible with you and Harleen." Cilan said.

"Yeah, also this is a big place. Do you think you'd be able to keep up with the payments?" Iris asked. Ash had looked at the expenses and he did know that there could be a problem.

"It's possible, but then we'd only be left with very little afterwards." Ash said. Iris came forward to say what everyone was thinking.

"Ash, it probably be best just to wait." Iris said. But Ash thought this could be a problem.

"But what if this is the house where me and Harleen start a family and I miss the opportunity to grab this." Ash said. Cilan came in with the final nail.

"There is a perfect house for you and Harleen. And based on my evaluation, this is not the place. If you thought this house was right for the both of you, you would of felt it." Cilan said. Ash knew Cilan was right. It was too bad since he really wanted to surprise Harleen.

"Ok, thank you guys." Ash said. At this point, the realtor walked back in the room.

"So, have you had some time to think it over?" The realtor asked. Ash looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I don't think this place is right for me and my other half." Ash said. The realtor looked a bit disappointed but he put on a professional smile.

"It's not called window shopping for nothing. You just need to see what's on offer. I do have a few more house that could be good for you. We can make a appointment to arrange some more viewings." The realtor said. Ash smiled at the response.

"That will be great." Ash said.

_High Street_

After they left the house, they decided to have a little walk through the Main Street. There were people doing their shopping, catching up with friends, trying out new places, all sort of different reasons. Ash, Iris and Cilan were grabbing hot meals from one of the stands.

"Thank you." Ash said. They then walked away and eating their meals.

"I'm really sorry that house wasn't the one you were looking for." Cilan said. Ash looked at them with ketchup on his face.

"Why are you sorry. It's no ones fault." Ash said. Iris and Cilan were trying so hard to contain their laughter and Ash saw this. "What happened?" Iris pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"You're not a kid anymore Ash. You should stop acting like one." Iris said as she showed Ash the picture. Ash quickly wiped off the ketchup. Iris then had an idea. "You know, I think everyone back at the watchtower should see this." Ash immediately tried to grab the phone off of Iris but she was quick to dodge him.

"Iris, don't you..." But Ash was too late.

"Sent." Iris said. Seconds later, Ash and Cilan's phones went off. They took out their phones and saw the picture Ash. Ash looked at Iris.

"Iris. If you want a prank war, then I'll gi..." Ash was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

"THEN HOW DID THEY GET THE CLIP!" Ash and the others looked over and Flash yelling at a man in a suit. They were wondering what was going on.

"Isn't that Flash?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah but why is he yelling?" Iris asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ash said as him the others walked over. As they got closer, they could hear the businessman trying to calm Flash down but Flash was pretty steamed. Ash decided to get his attention. "Hey Flash, is something wrong?" Flash turned round and saw the gang.

"Oh hey guys. There's a blunder clip of me in between takes for an ad. And somehow the producers of Glorious Gordon Godfrey show got hold of that clip." Flash said.

"Flash I told you, I don't know how the clip got out there." The businessman said. Flash looked back at the man with a unpleasant face.

"Oh I think we both know how they got hold of the tape. And if I find out that I'm right, there will be serious legal action." Flash said. Ash and the others thought he was just pinpointing at one person.

"Flash, take a step back and think about this." Iris said.

"Yeah, I mean there were other people duri..." Cilan was interrupted when a explosion was heard. They looked at the source of the sound and saw it came from a nearby power plant. This caused concern.

"That isn't good." Flash said. Ash knew the potential danger everyone was in. He quickly looked at Iris and Cilan and took out his receiver.

"I'm sorry but I need you safe." Ash said. Ash pressed a button and Iris and Cilan disappeared. Now that they were out of the way, Ash turned to Flash. "We better get moving now." Flash nodded and grabbed Ash. The businessman stood in the way of them.

"Hey what about me?" The Businessman asked. Flash just plainly looked at him.

"Duck?" Flash asked. He then zoomed towards the power plant. Flash and Ash arrived at the base of the plant and saw that Green Lantern and Wonder Woman were already there.

"Guys, what's the situation?" Flash asked as him and Ash stopped. The two heroes looked at them.

"All we know about is the explosion at the moment. Nothing else." Wonder Woman said.

"But it's a good thing you two are here. We need to contain this fire fast." Green Lantern said. He wasn't wrong. The fire that the explosion caused was raging. It was in the immediate area but it was going to start spreading soon.

"I thought that would catch your attention." The heroes looked up and saw someone holding a large gun. What the man was wearing was questionable since he was dressed like he was from the retro 80's.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. The man just had a smirk on his face.

"Just someone who wants to see what you are capable of." The man said. Really? The man did this just for that?

"There's a thing called the internet. You can watch our videos there." Flash said. But while they were talking, they didn't know the danger the entire city was in.

"But there's nothing like seeing it first hand. And at the moment I'm really disappointed." The man said. The heroes looked at each other. What is he talking about? "You've been so busy seeing who caused this fire that you haven't surveyed the area to see if the fire is somewhere else." This got the heroes scared now.

"What have you done?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There's a room burning in this plants sewer system that's full of flammable gases. And they could go off at any point if you don't act fast." The man said. Is he serious? The plants sewer system runs through the entire city. If those gases go off, the city would be wiped off the map. The heroes needed to act fast. Green Lantern took charge.

"Flash, you and Ash head down to the sewers and put out that fire. Diana, you take care of the cosplayer up there." Green Lantern said as he pointed at the arson. "And I'll try to put out the fire up here."

"You got it GL. Come on Ash." Flash said as he grabbed Ash and ran into the sewers. Flash and Ash stopped and they were instantly surrounded by fire. The heat was so intense that the flammable materials in the room could explode at any moment. Ash quickly turned to Flash.

"Quick, cool down the gas pipes. I'll put out the fire." Ash said. Flash nodded and started making a vortex with his arms, cooling the area. Ash grabbed three pokeballs. "Guys, put out this fire." The balls snapped open. Squirtle, Totodile and Oshawott appeared. They immediately used water gun on various parts of the area. It took them two minutes to put the fire out. "Great job everyone." Ash said as he returned the three Pokemon. Flash came towards Ash.

"We just avoided a big disastar." Flash said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ash said. "We better head back too to see if they need a hand." Flash agreed. He quickly grabbed Ash and raced back to the base of the plant. As they stopped, Green Lantern flew down to meet them.

"Did you manage to put out the fire?" Green Lantern asked. Both Ash and Flash nodded.

"Yeah, everyone is safe now." Ash said. Flash quickly looked round the area.

"And I see you managed to stop the fire up here too." Flash said. It's true. The fire had cleared, there wasn't even any embers.

"Yeah. I onl..."

"PLEASE HELP ME!" The heroes looked up and saw Wonder Woman holding the man over the edge of the plant, upside down. The man looked at Wonder Woman. "Please, I don't know how I got here. Put me down, please." Diana looked at the man.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a soldier. I have no use for you anymore." Wonder Woman said. She let go of the man and he started falling. The heroes saw this and shocked that Diana would do something like this. John quickly flew up and caught the man. John landed and put the man on the ground. Diana flew down and joined the others. Ash looked at her.

"Why did you do that for?" Ash asked. Diana looked at him.

"He said I wasn't pretty." Diana said. Ash knew she was lying. Flash lifted up the man from the ground.

"We better get him to the station and start asking questions." Flash said. The heroes nodded and started walking away. But Ash had another idea.

"I actually better head back to the watchtower. I sent Iris and Cilan up there when all this happened. I just want to check to see if they were okay." Ash said. Green Lantern nodded at him.

"It's no problem. This guy shouldn't be too much to handle now. Just rest in case something else comes up." John said. The heroes then resumed their walk towards the police station. Before Ash headed back, he just wanted to check something. He wanted to know if something had changed with Wonder Woman. Ash closed his eyes and used his aura sight. He saw that everyone's but Diana's aura were the same. For some reason, Diana's aura was a dark shade of purple. What? Ash opened his eyes. Ash thought his mind was playing tricks on him. No one can change their aura like that. Can they?

_Watchtower_

Ash got back up to the watchtower. He checked on Iris and Cilan and they assured him that they were fine. After a while Ash heard back from Flash. The man was named McCormick and he was a general. He apparently had no idea how he got there, the last thing he remembers was that he was still in the army base. When the heroes left the station, they were attacked by a aged man who knew how to fight. He was able to hold his own against the three heroes. They were able to stop him though before he cut off Diana's head. Flash took the man to a mental hospital while John brought Diana back to rest. When Ash saw Diana, he used his aura vision again and saw that her aura was back to normal. So Ash must of made a mistake the first time. To clear his head, he went to the Pokemon room to feed the Pokemon. All the Pokemon were eating while Ash was sat at the side of the room. Ash heard the door open and saw Harleen come in.

"Ash, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Harleen asked as she hugged Ash.

"Yeah I'm fine. We were quick to stop everything." Ash said. He broke the hug and looked at Harleen. "It was just some wannabe."

"Still, I wish I could of helped. But at least everything's better." Harleen said. She snuggled up against Ash which Ash embraced it. Then a vine whip came between them and broke them up. They looked over and saw it was Bayleef. They chuckled at her reaction. "She still doesn't like the idea of you and me."

"Don't worry. She'll get used to it." Ash said. The two heard the door opening again and saw Brock, Tracey and Clemont walk in the room. They were walking over to the couple.

"Hey you two. How are things in here?" Tracey asked. The two smiled at them.

"We're doing fine Tracey. What are you guys doing in here?" Ash asked. Brock was happy to answer this question.

"We were wondering if we could talk to Harleen?" Brock asked. The reason they couldn't talk in front of Ash was because it was something to do with his surprise party.

"Yeah sure. We can talk outside." Harleen said. Ash was quick to stop her.

"No, you guys can stay in here. I need to see if Flash is back. I need to find out what happened with the attacker." Ash said. He quickly kissed Harleen on the lips and walked out the room.

"I'll tell you what, Ash has gotten a lot more comfortable doing those sorts of things in public now." Clemont said. Did Clemont forget what happened?

"Yeah, because the world knows about them." Brock said. Clemont gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, what is it that I can help you with?" Harleen asked. The boys looked at her.

"We were just wondering if there's anything we can do to help with Ash's party." Tracey said. Harleen thought it was nice of them to ask but most of the stuff have been done.

"Just keep Ash distracted. Everything's nearly ready now and I hate for everything to be spoilt with it being this close." Harleen said. The boys nodded.

"Yeah, we can do that." Clemont said.

"We can try to keep him out of the part of the watchtower with the party in." Brock said. Everyone's receiver went off and Flash's voice came through the oversize.

"I need everyone to meet me on the observation deck immediately." Flash said. He then cut the line.

"I wonder what this is about." Tracey said.

"I don't know but we better go." Clemont said. The boys turned and left the room. Harleen was going to follow them but she had a bad feeling something was going to happen. She thought it be a good idea to have some Pokemon come as backup. She looked at Bayleef but saw Bayleef purposely did not acknowledge her. Harleen felt hurt by that reaction. She hopes that her and Bayleef can be friends soon. She looked round again and she saw 3 Pokemon that would make great backup.

"Sceptile, Infernape, Greninja." Harleen said. The Pokemon looked at her. "Come with me. I need your help." The Pokemon nodded. They walked their way over to Harleen and followed her out the room. They reached the observation deck with everyone else already there. Harleen saw Ash and to her he looked different. She couldn't put her finger on it though. Flash got underway.

"Thank you for coming." Flash said. But everyone wanted to know what this was about.

"What's going on?" Superman asked.

"The old guy that attacked Diana told me what was happening with McCormick and why he tried to hurt Diana. They were holding a gem that's possessed by reptilians and if you're holding it, they take over control of your body." Flash said. Some of the people in the room found it hard to believe.

"So are you assuming one of us have it?" Professor Oak asked. Flash then went over to the monitor and turned on the screen.

"I know one of you have it." Flash said. He played security footage and it showed Martian taking a AFD from one of the Javelin. Martian looked like he was shocked at what he was seeing.

"What? I don't remember doing that." Martian said. Flash stopped the footage, ran out the room and came back with a clear gem in his hand.

"I thought that might be the case. So the old guy lent me this. The spirits don't do well with bright lights. So everyone stay where you are." Flash said as he began to use the gems power to see who had the evil gem. He started with Martian, he was clear. Then Lillie, she was clear. Diana, clear. Flash kept on doing this a few more times. When it reached Shayera, the gem was destroyed. The thing that destroyed it, it looked like a aura sphere. I can't be. Everyone looked at Ash and saw a dark aura has engulfed him. Ash started laughing menacingly.

"Looking for this?" Ash asked as he pulled out a dark gem. Everyone couldn't believe it.

"He has it." Mallow said. Harleen looked mad.

"Hey, get out of my boyfriend now." Harleen said. Evil Ash looked at her.

"So this hosts body has a close connection with you then. At least I know who to kill first." Ash said as he threw a aura sphere at Harleen. She was paralysed with fear she couldn't move. Batgirl pushed Harleen out of the way and the attack narrowly missed the both of them. When the Pokemon saw this, they knew this wasn't Ash so they got into action. Infernape and Greninja knocked Ash down and pinned both his arms to the floor.

"Let go of me foul beasts." Ash said. He still had the gem in his hands. Sceptile jumped overhead and used its bush tail to knock the gem out of Ash's hand. The gem landed in front of Shayera. With this opportunity, she had one thing on her mind. Smash it. She rised her mace. John saw this action and quickly put a shield up in front of everyone. Shayera swung down and smashed the gem, breaking it into tiny pieces. Once everything settled down, Green Lantern brought down the shield.

"Is everyone okay?" John asked.

"Yeah." Max said.

"I'm just glad that's over." Dawn said. She was wrong.

"I wouldn't say that." They looked over and saw Ash had been repossessed. And the pokemon were standing behind him.

"Oh no, the spirits back inside Ash." Harleen said. She then looked at the Pokemon. "Quick guys, hold him down." The pokemon didn't respond. "Infernape? Gre..." Harleen stopped when the same dark aura engulfed the three Pokemon. Ash had a smirk now.

"This should be fun." Ash said as him and the Pokemon started to approach everyone. Superman quickly looked at Batgirl and Harleen.

"Take everyone and activate the lockdown system in the Pokemon room. We can't take the risk of anymore pokemon getting possess." Superman said. But the girls wanted to help Ash.

"What about Ash though?" Batgirl asked. Superman looked at Ash.

"Me and the others will try to find a way to get the shards of the gem off of them. But it won't be easy since they will be fighting back." Superman said as he levitated off the ground. "Now go." The girls nodded.

"Ok, please bring Ash back." Harleen said. She then looked at everyone else. "Come on everyone let's go." With her saying this, everyone except the Justice League headed towards the Pokemon room. Ash saw them leave.

"It's pointless, everyone on here will not survive this." Ash said. The League had a displeasing look on their faces.

"You won't get a chance to touch them." Diana said as she charged in. Infernape jumped in front of Ash. Diana was about to punch but Infernape used Mach punch and their fists collided. Infernape then used flamethrower and made Diana to back away. Martian flew in and tried to hit Infernape. Infernape jumped up and activated flare blitz. It aimed at Martian and headed towards him. Martian phases through the floor and the attack hit the ground, causing a small explosion. Shayera and Flash were using the hit and run tactic against Sceptile. Sceptile was able to move enough so the attacks were light. Sceptile had enough and divided to sort them out now. As Shayera was going to hit with the mace again, Sceptile quickly used leaf blade to cut her wrist, which made her let go of the mace. With the pain distracting her, Sceptile used pound and slammed Shayera against the wall. Sceptile then saw Flash coming back. He quickly sidestepped and Flash missed him. Flash looked behind him and saw Sceptile was gone. Where did he go? When he looked in front of him again, he saw Sceptile firing bullet seeds at him. The seeds hit and they were painful. Flash lose balance and crashed to the floor. Sceptile was about to attack again but Shayera knocked him down. Greninja threw two water shurikens at John. John brought up a shield and stopped the attacks.

"Ha. Is that all you got?" John asked. Now really wasn't the best time to gloat. Greninja started using double team and the copies of Greninja were surrounding John at all angles. John didn't know what was going to happen so he put himself in a protective dome from his ring. The Greninjas made up water shurikens and threw them at the dome. They hit and they were cutting their way through the dome. John was now starting to worry. "I don't know how long I can keep this up." Ash and Superman has not moved from their spots.

"I'll give you one last chance. Surrender now." Superman said. Ash just laughed at him.

"No, it be a lot more fun to kill you." Ash said. Superman looked angry.

"So be it." Superman said as he flew towards Ash. Ash got a aura punch ready. Superman was about to hit Ash but both Ash's and Superman's fists collided, causing a shock wave. Everyone but Harleen and Batgirl were in the Pokemon room now.

"Ok everyone, stay here." Bargirl said.

"And do not open this door until one of us gets you." Harleen said. Everyone nodded.

"We understand, good luck." Misty said. The door closed and Batgirl activated the lockdown system. Harleen looked at Batgirl.

"What do we do now?" Harleen asked. Batgirl pulled out her phone.

"I'm going to phone Batman. We're going to need his help." Batgirl said. The phone was about to connect but it was destroyed by bullet seed. The phone dropped to the floor and the two girls looked over to see Ash and his pokemon looking at them.

"And here I thought you were going to make it more interesting for me." Ash said. Ash and the Pokemon started advancing towards them. Batgirl had a plan.

"Harleen, go get your bat and head for the javelin. We need Batman's help." Batgirl said. Harleen looked at her.

"But what about you?" Harleen asked.

"I'm going to buy you some time." Batgirl said as she charges in. Harleen was suddenly surprised.

"Barbra wait." Harleen said.

"Go now." Batgirl said. Harleen didn't want to go but knew that this was her only chance. She turned and ran away. Batgirl jumped in the air and dived into the group. Harleen reaches her room and grabbed her metal bat. Before she started running again she heard Batgirls scream down the hallway. She knew she had to start running again now. She ran with all her strength to the javelin bay. She reached the room, but she didn't get far as a flamethrower burnt her leg, causing her to collapse. She looked behind her and saw Ash and the Pokemon slowly walking towards her.

"Be grateful. You will be the first to die before the AFD that I sent into space eclipses the sun." Ash said. What did he say? If that happens then that means, human extinction. "Before the monkey burns you alive, I'm going to let your boyfriend back out so he can watch you burn." Was this it for Harleen. Four against one and she only had a metal bat. She was going to lose. She was never meant to be a hero. She let everyone down. Ash, his friends, the Pokemon, Batman, Flash. Wait. Flash said something earlier on. 'The spirits don't do well with bright lights.' Bright lights. Does that include the sun. Harleen looked over and saw she wasn't that far away from the shutters that were blocking out the sun light. She started to crawl over to the switch that would reveal the sun light. "Is your time living really that precious to you. Just accept the inevitable and die." Harleen grabbed on to the edge and stood herself up. The shutter button was right next to her.

"You first." Harleen said. She pressed the button and the shutters started to open. Sun light started to seep through and the dark gem shards were starting to burn off their hosts body. They were in pain. The light now engulfed the room and the last of the shards were destroyed. The four hosts bodies collapsed to the floor. Harleen tried to quickly get to Ash but fell to the floor since her leg was still in pain. She crawled over to Ash's body and started shaking him. "Ash wake up. Please tell me your okay." Ash started to stir and opened his eyes. He looked at Harleen. "Harleen, what happened?" Harleen was relieved that Ash was fine.

"Ash. You're back." Harleen said. She threw herself over Ash and hugged him. Ash sat up while still in the hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine Harleen." Ash said. He broke the hug. Something then caught his eye. Harleens burnt leg. "Harleen, what happened to your leg." Harleen was about to tell him, but she remembered what evil Ash revealed.

"Ash we got no time. An AFD is heading towards the sun. If it hit." Harleen said. Ash didn't need her to finish that. He knew what would happen. He got up and looked out the window. He saw the device and it was nearly at the sun. Ash looked down.

"It's too late. I won't be able to reach it in time." Ash said. Ash couldn't believe it. He let everyone down. It was because of him that everyone was about to die. But Harleen wasn't going to give up that easily. She's made it this far, she can finish the job. Something could help save the world. But what? Wait a minute. Ash did something earlier today that brought Gary and Flash back from that tal... THAT'S IT.

"MEW!!!" Harleen shouted. Ash looked at her and Mew appeared in front of Harleen. "Mew, you see that device." She pointed at the device in space. Mew nodded. "You need to stop it from reaching the sun." Mew nodded again and teleported itself outside. Mew was out of reach from the AFD because of the suns heat. Mew had to do something. She had to find a Pokemon that's used to the space environment and can send the device somewhere else. And her thoughts had been answered as she just Palkia flying by. She sent a telepathic message to Palkia. Palkia received the message and started racing towards the sun. Ash picked up Harleen bridal style and walked over to the window to see if Palkia makes it in time. Palkia was cutting it close now. But he needs to be closer to do what he needs to do. The AFD is about to hit the sun. 5, 4, 3, 2. Palkia was close enough now. He swung his arm and opened a portal to the space dimension. The AFD went straight in. Palkia closed the portal. The earth is safe. Harleen had a question. "What happened?"

"Palkia sent it to the space dimension. It's where it can't do any harm to anyone." Ash said.

"Will it ever come back?" Harleen asked.

"The space dimension is endless. We won't be seeing it again." Ash said. This was a relief for Harleen to hear. It was only then she realised how Ash was holding her and she giggled. Ash looked at her.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked. Harleen looked at him.

"It's just I didn't know I was going to be held like this, this soon." Harleen said. Ash knew what she was talking about and found it funny too. But overall, Ash felt proud for Harleen. She was the hero today. She saved everyone by herself in the end. They looked at each other and were drawn closer to each other. They kissed with the sunlight raining down on them.

_The Next Day_

Everyone was in the canteen, celebrating Harleen's victory. After everything was safe, Ash and Harleen let everyone out of the Pokemon room and made sure the League members were okay. Brock and Dawn treated all the heroes and Pokemon that were affected by the event. Because of Harleen, she had to use crutches for a while. As everyone was celebrating, Flash was on the phone to someone and approached Ash and Harleen.

"Hey Ash, Harleen." Flash said. Ash and Harleen looked at him. "My agent Artie is on the phone. He wants to talk to us." Flash then put the phone on loud speaker. "You're on loud speaker."

"Ash, my boy. This is Artie. We met back when that plant exploded." Artie said. Now Ash remembers him. "Anyway I'm going to cut to the chase. There's multiple studios that want to do deals with you three. Films, TV, adverts. And there's big money in it as well. What do you say?" Ash and Harleen looked at each other and smiled. Was this guy serious? He two timed Flash. Ash spoke to Artie.

"Artie. I'm afraid me and Harleen aren't interested in any of that." Ash said. Artie was going to use every trick he knows.

"Ash, please, lis..."

"Artie, you heard him. They're not interested. But I know this guy that would be interested. You can say he's crazy enough to do anything." Flash said as he walked away from the two. Then May caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone, our favourite show is on." May said. Everyone looked at the tv. It was Gordon Godfrey's new show called Gord Morning. After the news came out that Harleen saved the world, there was a huge outcry to boycott Gordon's late night show. Gordon manage to keep his job with three conditions. 1. His show would need to be in the morning. 2. He would need to publicly apologise to Harleen and the League. 3. He was no longer allowed to say anything bad that might hurt the Justice Leages reputation.

"Gord Morning. Welcome to my new show that has the lowest views on tv today. Did I need to say that?" Gordon asked the crew behind the camera. There was laughter in the studio. But Gordon continued with his show. "Before we start, I'd like to say sorry for the thing I said about the Justice League and mostly towards Harley Quinn. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here right now. Everyone deserves to have a chance to show their courage and yesterday Harley Quinn's courage shines the brightest. Okay, today's topic." May decided to mute the show.

"At least we're won't need to worry about him now." May said as she looked at everyone.

"Yeah and every other show is talking about Harleen as well now." Serena said. Everyone felt enormous pride at this point. But Ash had to look at another house soon.

"Well everyone, me and Brock need to take care of something. We'll be back later." Ash said. As him and Brock started to leave the room, Harleen called out to Ash.

"Sweetie, don't get into anymore trouble." Harleen jokes. Ash quickly looked at Harleen.

"If I do, I'll just call my beautiful hero." Ash joked. He left the room and left Harleen blushing.

_Street_

Ash and Brock were walking towards the next house viewing. They were going at a relaxing speed since they sensed that everyone were at peace.

"I really need to find the right house Brock." Ash said. Brock looked at him.

"You will buddy. It's just going to take time." Brock said.

"I know Brock but I don't want to keep Harleen waiting too long. I want to show her how much she means to me." Ash said. Brock couldn't believe the man Ash was turning into.

"Ash, from the 10 year old kid that I first knew, you really have come a long way." Brock said. They arrived at the house and met the estate agent outside.

"There you are. Nice to see you again. Shall we start?" The realtor asked. Ash smiled.

"That sounds great." Ash said. The realtor let Ash and Brock in the house and he closed the door behind them.

**And that finishes this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some of the bigger chapters are about to come up so things will start to get interesting. **

**First of all, I like to say thank you for the support you have shown this story. And also I've seen that there are concerns about the story stopping. Let me assure you, this story does have an ending. This story won't be abandoned and it will be finished. Apart from My New Life Academia, I do have other commitments and side hobbies I need to do. I also have been thinking of a few more story ideas. **

**One more thing. I said one of the chapters would be based on one of Batman's famous storylines. Well as a little treat, let's reveal the title... The Killing Joke. Has that caught your interest?**

**I'll be writing the next chapter of My New Life Academia now. But after I'm done with that, I'll be back here. **

**But in the next chapter. New heroes appear, adventures in another dimension and a bit of soul hunting. It's all kicking off with 'The Terror Beyond.' **


	20. Chapter20

Chapter 20

The Terror Beyond

_Watchtower_

Ash was getting ready in his quarters. It was one of those rare days where Ash was the emergency call, so basically he had the day off. What made it better was Harleen was in the same position too. So with them being off from duty, they decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity and go on a date. Where they both were heroes, it was very rare for them to have days like this. Ash had just gotten out of the shower and walked out, about to put his clothes on. He got as far as his jeans when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Ash said. The door opened and Lucario walked in, which surprised Ash. "Hey Lucario. What's up?"

"Ash, I was wondering if you were taking any of the Pokemon with you while you are gone?" Lucario asked. Ash wasn't really planning to take any Pokemon with him. He was going to leave the Pokemon on the watchtower in case the League needed their help. Since Flash and Diana had their Pokemon battle, the rest of the League have had some practice with them. Ash was confident that both the League and Pokemon would be able to work together effectively now.

"No, I was going to leave everyone here." Ash said. Lucario didn't like the sound of that.

"I think it would be wiser to at least take one Pokemon with you, in case something happens." Lucario said. Ash gave a sigh. He knew what Lucario was like. He wouldn't stop unless Ash does what he says.

"If it makes you feel more at ease, I'll take someone with me." Ash said. Then came a difficult decision, who to take? "Now let's see, who should I take?" Lucario saw he was having a tough time deciding so he made a suggestion.

"Might I offer my services?" Lucario asked. Ash looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to come along? it might get boring for the third wheel." Ash said. Lucario always had an answer though.

"I will be inside my pokeball, meditating. It will be no problem for me." Lucario said. Now he said this, Ash didn't feel too bad about Lucario giving up his time.

"Ok, if you insist. Grab your pokeball quickly." Ash said. Lucario nodded and left the room. Ash went back to getting ready for his date. Then he had a thought. "Lucario coming along shouldn't hurt." 15 minutes later, Ash was heading to the observation deck to meet Harleen. Lucario was in his ball and on Ash's belt. Ash made it to the deck and found that Harleen was already there waiting for him. She turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey sweetie, you ready for our date?" Harleen asked. Ash smiled when he heard how excited she sounded.

"Always beauty. Shall we go?" Ash said. He held out his arm for Harleen. Harleen smiled at his gesture and linked arms with him. They started walking away but didn't get far as Flash stopped in front of them with a camera in his hands.

"Smile." Flash said as he got the camera in position. Ash was surprised with the sudden appearance that he accidentally pulled a silly face. Harleen just looked confused at what was going on. CLICK! Flash had the picture. Flash looked at the photo and grinned. "Oh that's good. It looks like you two are going to prom."

"I thought you said you were going to stop doing these things." Ash said. Flash remembers that conversation and remembered what he actually said.

"I said I'd stop it as soon as you turn 18." Flash said. Oh yeah, Ash remembered now.

"Oh yeah. At least I'm nearly 18 so only got a little while to go." Ash said, looking smug. Flash pretended to look tired.

"I know. Like me, time is going to fast. Also I'm finding it hard to find time since I'm helping with your surprise par..." Harleen was quick to run up to Flash and cover his mouth before he spoiled anything. Ash caught a little of it.

"What was Flash about to say?" Ash asked. Harleen suddenly changed her attitude. She turned to Ash and grabbed him.

"Nothing, he's just kidding. We better go, bye." Harleen said. Her and Ash left the room and the began their date.

_High Street_

Ash and Harleen were walking along in the high street. They were heading to their first location of the day. Ash had planned a series of activities for the day. They wanted to make the most of the day since they might not have this opportunity for quite a while.

"So Ash, where are we going first?" Harleen asked. Ash looked at her with a smile.

"I thought I'd beat you at your own game." Ash said. Harleen looked at him confused. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Harleen asked. Ash and Harleen stopped outside of a building.

"You do like arcade games, right?" Ash asked as he pointed towards a building. Harleen looked and had a excited look on her face. It was an arcade with all the best games that you could think of. Harleen turned to Ash and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know me so well." Harleen said. Harleen ran into the building and going from one attraction to another, not able to decide where to start first. Ash slowly walked in and was finding it amusing how his girlfriend his acting. Harleen looked round a little more before she found what she wanted to play first. "Oh yeah, let's play this first." Ash looked at it.

"Air Hockey?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, when I was younger, I used to play this game non stop. And I'm quite unbeatable at this game." Harleen said. She knew Ash and knew how to push his buttons. Now that Ash heard that she was unbeatable, Ash suddenly got very competitive.

"Is that so? Well that won't be the case any longer as I'm the Air Hockey master." Ash said as he got on one end of the table and put the puck on the table. Harleen put herself on the other side and got ready.

"So are we going to talk of are we going to play?" Harleen asked. Ash was ready.

"Game on." Ash said as he hit the puck. 2 hours later and Ash and Harleen we're heading to the next location. Harleen had a happy look on her face while Ash looked defeated. "I can't believe you won every game."

"What did I tell you? I'm unbeatable." Harleen said. Ash looked at her with a determined face.

"Oh yeah? Well tomorrow, I'm going to call Batman and get a Air Hockey table set up in the break room in the watchtower." Ash said. Harleen thought this was funny.

"If you want me to beat you again, then ok." Harleen said.

"I'm not going to lose next time." Ash said. Harleen looked ahead and someone. The person was far away but she did look familiar. Harleen tried to focus her eyes to see better. As she got closer, the image became clearer. Then Harleen knew who it was.

"I don't believe it, it's Ivy." Harleen said. But Ash had no idea who she was talking about.

"Whose Ivy?" Ash asked. Harleen quickly took his hand.

"You're about to meet her." Harleen said as she started dragging Ash. They were getting closer and closer. Harleen was now close enough to call out to her. "IVY!!" Ivy looked at where her name was being called and saw the two stopping in front of her. She instantly recognised Harleen.

"Oh Harley, it's you. I didn't expect you to see you." Ivy said. Harleen smiled at her response.

"Same old Ivy. Always tries to act tough but has a soft interior." Harleen said. She that remember that there were some introduction need to be made. Harleen brought Ash forward. "Ash, this is my best friend, Ivy. Ivy, this is my boyfriend, Ash." Harleen didn't need to introduce him as Ivy already knew who he was.

"Yeah I know who he is. I'm a loyal watcher of Pokemon watch." Ivy said. Ash looked a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks I guess." Ash said. Then something started poking his mind. "Ivy, that name sounds familiar." Ivy was a bit surprised.

"Really? I thought Harley would of told you by now." Ivy said. Ash looked at Harleen and she gave him a nervous smile.

"You might of read her profile on the watchtower database. Poison Ivy?" Harleen asked. Ash suddenly remembered.

"Oh, I know you. I did read that you and Harleen did partner up a while back." Ash said.

"Yeah. That was back before the Justice League was formed. Speaking of that." Ivy said. She then looked at Harleen. "I still can't believe you're apart of the Justice League now."

"I wouldn't be in it if it wasn't for Ash. He showed me that I could be so much better then I was with the Joker." Harleen said linking arms with Ash.

"Well, I'm glad for you Harley. I better go now. I still got to pick up a few things." Ivy said.

"Ok. We should meet up at some point. I'd love to catch up soon." Harleen said. Ivy smiled at this.

"Sounds good to me. It was nice to meet you Ash. I'll talk to you soon Harley. Bye." Ivy said as she walked away. Ash and Harleen waved goodbye to her. Harleen looked Ash.

"She's such a good friend." Harleen said. Ash looked at Harleen.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to meet her again?" Ash asked. Harleen was confused.

"What do you mean?" Harleen asked.

"Well, I don't want her leading you back into a life of crime. You come s..." Harleen stopped Ash.

"Sweetie, you got nothing to worry about. You changed me for the better and nothing will change that." Harleen said smiling at Ash. Ash felt better with her saying that. "Now come on, let's head to the movies." Ash and Harleen started walking towards the movie theatre. But unknown to them, three figures have been following them.

_Restaurant _

Ash and Harleen arrive at a fancy restaurant. They got here right after the movie. They watched Zombieland: Double Tap. They enjoyed themselves there. Now Ash and Harleen were waiting in a line to get into the restaurant. And it was easy to see that their patience was running out.

"Come on, I'm starving." Ash said. Harleen couldn't agree with him more.

"Yeah, we've been standing here for an hour now." Harleen said. She then had an idea. "How about this Ash? I go up and see if I can get us in now. If not, we'll go to a fast food joint and head back to my place." Ash was considering it. Either thing they do, they were going to get food faster.

"It's worth a shot." Ash said. Harleen quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be right back." Harleen said as she walked away from Ash. A few seconds after, Ash's receiver started going off. Ash took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Ash asked.

"Ash, I know it's your day off but could you meet us at Atlantis?" It was Superman. But it was Ash's day off. Unless it was an emergency, Ash didn't need to do any hero work.

"Now? I'm still in the middle of date though. Is there no one else to can help?" Ash asked. Ash didn't know what has happened.

"Ash. A sea creature attacked civilians. We just want to find out if Arthur knew anything about. And I know you have a good relationship with them." Superman said. Ash gave a sigh. It was unavoidable.

"I get it." Ash said. Ash looked over and saw Harleen coming back. "I'll meet you at Atlantis." Ash turned off the receiver and put it back in his pocket. Harleen stood in front of Ash.

"Well, it looks like we're heading home a bit more earlier." Harleen said. Ash barely made eye contact and gave a guilty smile. Harleen knew something was up. "Ok what's going on?"

"Superman called and something's going on with Atlantis." Ash said. Harleen really didn't want him to go.

"Do you need to go?" Harleen asked.

"I asked the same question and they really want me there." Ash said. Ash could see Harleen was upset but she tried to cover it up.

"Just make sure you come back as soon as you can." Harleen said. Ash did feel guilty for doing this to her. Ash quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"I promise to make it up to you." Ash said. He then turned around and walked away. Harleen just stood there. Was he always going to answer any call for help? Harleen just then started walking towards her apartment.

_Atlantis_

Ash had just arrived at Atlantis and wasn't in a good mood since his date night with Harleen got interrupted. When Superman called, he didn't actually say that it was an emergency. Ash would lose if this was something that got blown out of proportion. Ash reached the throne room and it looked like Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Queen Mera were having a heated argument.

"Did Atlantis have anything to do with the attack on the surface?" Superman asked. Mera shook her head and stood her ground.

"No we didn't and it's quite hurtful that you think we would do that." Mera said. Hawkgirl didn't believe she was telling the whole truth.

"Listen Queen, were not afraid to tear this place to find answer." Hawkgirl said. Wonder Woman whispered into Shayera's ear.

"What are you doing, that's a bad idea." Wonder Woman said. Mera took Hawkgirl's words as a threat.

"You touch a single wall, then that will be a declaration of war." Mera said. Armed guards in the room got into position, getting ready to fight the League. Ash had enough.

"STOOOOP!!" Ash shouted. This caught everyone's attention. Ash walked forward, walking past the League. He stood a few feet away from Mera and knelt to the ground. "Queen Mera, it is good to see you again." Mera walked towards Ash and stood in front of him.

"It's good to see you too Ash, but I told you not to greet me that way." Mera said. Ash stood up and looked at her. Surprising everyone, Mera hugged Ash and Ash hugged back. "This is better." Ash broke the hug.

"Sorry, I thought with everyone here that it be best to be formal." Ash said. The League members still wanted questions answered.

"Do you mind explaining what happened?" Wonder Woman asked. Both Ash and Queen Mera looked at the League.

"After our mission back at the Arctic Circle, I kept in contact with Arthur. I invited Arthur on the surface see a bit more of the world. And Arthur invited me here to see Atlantis and because of that I gotten to know Mera better and also on occasion looked after Arthur Jr." Ash said.

"When did that happen?" Hawkgirl asked. Ash did very well to keep that secret.

"Really recent. In fact, Me and Harleen did it last week. She really enjoyed it and called it mock parenting." Ash said. Mera laughed at that answer.

"She really does have one of a kind mind." Mera said. Superman was getting impatient and wanted to get back on topic.

"We're running out of time here. Queen Mera, please, tell us what you know." Superman demanded. Mera didn't take too kindly to his manner.

"And like I said, it is not my place to say." Mera said. Hawkgirl started advancing.

"Then I'm going to have to force it out." Hawkgirl said. She quickened her speed and went towards Mera. Before she reached Mera, Ash stood in between them. Hawkgirl stopped in her tracks.

"Ash, out of the way." Hawkgirl said. She wanted the information, but not in a million years would she even think about hurting Ash. Ash had determined eyes.

"You called me away from my date with Harleen and the way this is heading, you're about to start a war. You called me here, so I'm doing it my way." Ash said. Hawkgirl only just realised that he was right. She was about to end peace between land and the sea. Hawkgirl stood down and Ash turned to Mera. "Mera, if there's something going on, I just want to help Arthur." Mera knew Ash would never do anything to betray Atlantis trust. So she decided to tell him what she knew.

"I don't know the whole thing myself, but Arthur said he needed to help Dr. Fate." Mera said. Superman knew this name.

"Did you say Dr. Fate?" Superman asked. Everyone looked at him.

"You know him?" Mera asked.

"Yes, and when he's involved with something, it means the whole world could be in danger." Superman said. That doesn't sound good.

"Do you know where he is?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah so we better head there now." Superman said. He then looked at Ash. "We're more likely going to need your help too." Ash sighed.

"I was hoping to go back to Harleen." Ash said. He then turned to Mera. "Thanks for your help and thank you for looking after my friends while the Justice Lords were a threat."

"You are always welcomed at Atlantis Ash." Mera said. Ash gave a weak smile. He then started making his way out the room. "I best text Harleen." He took out his phone and started typing with the heroes following him out the room.

_Watchtower_

Harleen was sitting on Ash's bed on the watchtower. Since Ash and Harleen began a relationship before Harleen became a part of the Justice League, the League thought it wouldn't hurt if she shared the room with Ash. She looked at her phone, she just read the text message from Ash saying that he was going to be a while. Harleen put her phone to the side and laid on the bed. She was looking forward with her time with Ash, but now he's busy. After today, the next social thing she was going to do was have a girls day out with Ash's friends. She was looking forward to it as well. They were her friends and she would protect them no matter what. But, they weren't her first friends. She saw her first friend today and she can't remember the last time when her and Ivy hanged out. She would like to catch up with her. Should she invite her to the girls day out? She would like if they all got along. Surely it wouldn't hurt to ask Ivy. Harleen picked up her phone and dialled Ivy's number. Harleen put it next to her ear and heard it ringing. It rang a couple of times before the phone picked up.

"You missed me that much already?" Ivy's voice came through the other side of the phone. Harleen smiled at the sound of her.

"Ivy. What have you been up to?" Harleen asked.

"After I saw you and your boy toy, I came back home to my children." Ivy said. Harleen knew Ivy was referring her plants as her children. "Talking about him, I thought you'd be having the time of your life with him. Is he that boring that you need to talk to me in the middle of your date?" Harleen's mood came down a bit.

"Actually, Ash got called away and our date got cut short." Harleen said.

"What? He ditched you? Right he's getting a piece of my mind." Ivy said. Harleen started panicking. The last thing she wants is for her boyfriend and best friend to fight each other.

"No. It was out of his hands. He had to help." Harleen said. Ivy wanted to know what she meant.

"What do you mean out of his hands?" Ivy asked. Harleen let out a sigh of relief. At least she's got a chance to explain.

"It was suppose to be mine and Ash's day off, so we weren't suppose to be doing any hero today. But there are exceptions, like the world being in danger." Harleen said. Ivy calmed down a little.

"I guess it's understandable then." Ivy said. "Why did you call then anyway?"

"Well, next Thursday, me and some of the girls here are having a day out and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?" Harleen asked. Harleen didn't know what was going through Ivy's head after hearing this.

"Is it a big group?" Ivy asked.

"It's a big small group." Harleen said.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm robbing a few banks before then but I'll try not to get arrested." Ivy said. Harleen was internally jumping for joy at this point.

"That's great. I'll send the details later on." Harleen said. "I'll let you get back to your kids now."

"Thank Harley, bye." Ivy hung up the phone. Harleen put her phone away and started collecting her thoughts. She then realised a potential problem.

"I better clear things with Batgirl first before she finds out." Harleen said as she got up and walked out of the room.

_Forest _

Ash and the other League members just came out to an opening in the forest. After leaving Atlantis, they took a javelin as close as they could to the location. During the ride, Ash was pretty grouchy because the League did mislead him on the emergency. The League did really feel bad about dragging him along and cutting his date short. They said after everything was done, one of them would switch their shifts round with Ash so he can have another date with Harleen. In the opening in the forest, there stood a building with no windows or doors. It just looked like a solid statue. But Superman knew that wasn't the case.

"We're here." Superman said. He walked towards the building and the others followed closely behind. Superman reached the building and put his hand against it. "When were inside, stick close together."

"But it doesn't seem like its special. Just a ordinary sculpted rock." Wonder Woman said. They were about to be in for a surprise. Superman reeled his fist back and punched the wall, making a giant hole.

"Does that look ordinary?" Superman asked, gesturing inside. The heroes looked inside and were not expecting what they saw. There was a staircase right in front of them and that was it. The inside of the building looked like endless space. "Like I said, stick together. You might get lost if you slip or wander off." Superman entered the building and led the way. The others closely followed Superman, heading up the stairs. It took them nearly an hour before they found a room. It looked like a ancient Egyptian tunnel. And in the distance, they could hear yelling.

"Someone's in trouble." Ash said. He started running.

"Ash, wait." Hawkgirl said as her and the other heroes chased after Ash. It took Ash 2 minutes to find who he was looking for. Aquaman. But he wasn't alone. Laying in the centre of the room was Grundy. There was also a man with a golden helmet and a woman. The other heroes caught up with Ash and Superman instantly recognised the owner.

"Dr Fate, what are you doing?" Superman asked. Now the owner and the others knew they weren't alone now. They looked over to the heroes.

"Superman? What are you doing here?" Dr Fate asked. Meanwhile they were still torturing Grundy.

"Stop that now." Ash said as he charged in. The woman came in between them and put up a force field. Ash collided with the barrier and got knocked back. Ash landed and because of the barrier suddenly coming up, he became unconscious. The League members were now mad.

"You'll pay for that." Hawkgirl said. She flew towards the barrier and readied her mace. The woman saw her approaching and got ready for any kind of attack. Hawkgirl hit her mace against the barrier and it looked like the barrier was holding. Wait, it's cracking. The barrier was starting to break apart. Hawkgirl gave it a little more force and the barrier broke. The force knocked out the woman and Dr Fate saw this.

"You fools." Dr. Fate said. Stopping the ritual they were doing on Grundy. "We have to finish what we have started. You have no idea what is..."

"New people go away." Grundy said as he jumped up and started attacking Superman. Wonder Woman saw an opening and charged towards Aquaman. He caught sight of her and was able to defend himself from the attack.

"What were you doing to Grundy?" Wonder Woman asked. Arthur was able to overpower Diana and threw her back.

"What was necessary. But because of you, you put the whole world in danger." Arthur said as he jumped and stabbed towards Diana. Diana sidestepped and Arthur gave chase to her. Dr. Fate saw all this and he really didn't have time for all of this.

"I can't have any distractions. I'm sending you all away." Dr. Fate said. He threw out his hands and portals opened up over Superman, Grundy, Wonder Woman and Aquaman. The portals came down and they disappeared. As soon as they were gone, Hawkgirl tried to attack him but he moved out of the way. "Halt your assault now. It is of upmost importance that I finish the ritual."

"Tell it to my mace." Hawkgirl said as she flew towards him again. Dr. Fate fired a magical blast at her but Hawkgirl deflected it with her mace. With all the ruckus, Ash was starting to open his eyes. He pushed his arms against the floor and lifted his top half of his body of the floor. Ash looked up and saw Hawkgirl and Dr. Fate flying around, damaging the surrounding area. Ash looked over and the unconscious woman was in a dangerous place as he saw there was some near misses with debris. Ash quickly got up and ran over to the woman. More debris were falling and it was heading towards the woman. Ash quickly grabbed the woman and tuck rolled the both of them out of the way. They barely got to safety. The sudden movement jolted the woman awake and she saw Ash and the battle.

"This can't happen now. Fate must finish his spell." The woman said. How important was this spell?

"What is going on?" Ash asked. The woman had a chance for Ash to know how important the current situation is.

"If Fate doesn't finish his spell, an ancient evil will come to our world and all of humanity will be doomed." The woman said. Ash wasn't getting a straight answer from anyone. His best shot would be from the actual doctor himself. But with Hawkgirl in the way, he can't talk to him. He needed a way to handle Hawkgirl and Dr. Fate at the same time. Oh, he should of brought a Pokemon with him. Wait a minute. Ash does have a Pokemon. Ash reached for his pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Lucario, restrain Shayera." Ash said. The ball snapped open and Lucario appeared behind Shayera. He gave her a bear hug. With the loss of mobility with her wings, both Shayera and Lucario hit the ground hard. Ash stood in between Dr. Fate and Hawkgirl. He saw him flying in and Ash went to put up a barrier. But something occurred. Ash did put up a barrier but it was a dome surrounding Dr. Fate. Ash was shocked this happened. How did he do that? Hawkgirl looked up at Lucario.

"What are you doing? Let me go." Hawkgirl said. But Lucario was determined to keep her in place.

"I'm sorry Shayera but I can't disobey Ash." Lucario said. Hawkgirl didn't like his answer and tried to struggle out. As she tried to get out, her eyes caught something on the wall. The runes.

"Is that?" Hawkgirl asked herself. Dr. Fate blasted energy at the dome that was trapping him. Some of the energy did get past the dome but most stayed inside. At this point, Superman and Wonder Woman walked back in, dragging Grundy and Aquaman unconscious bodies and saw what was happening.

"Let me out of here now." Dr. Fate demanded. Blasting me energy. Ash wasn't going to listen to him until he had answer his questions.

"Only when you tell us wh..." Ash didn't get to finish as the room began to shake. Dr. Fate knew what was happening and urgently looked at Ash.

"You have to let me out before it's too late." Dr. Fate said. Ash and the heroes looked round. Lucario let go of Hawkgirl and the both stood up. The walls were starting to crumble and a spacial realm was starting to show. Ash knew he had to let Dr. Fate go since he's to best chance at stopping this. He put down the barrier and Dr. Fate was free. But it was too late as the walls crumbled and they were standing in a strange dimension. A tear in the dimension suddenly appeared. "I'm too late." A giant skull creature suddenly appeared.

"What's that?" Superman asked.

"The start of the end." Dr. Fate said. Really? Did they fail? There must be something they could do. Ash was trying to think of something. As he was thinking, another dimension tear opened up.

"Another one?" Wonder Woman asked. To their surprise, it was help. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina came out of the tear and used their signature attacks at the strange creature. The creature can be heard screeching in pain.

"Alright, keep it up guys." Ash said. With the creature hurting, it wasn't at its full strength and Dr. Fate had to take this opportunity.

"I can seal it and send it back." Dr. Fate said as he reached out his hand. He then started chanting a spell. The tear started to close but very slowly. The creature was slowly advancing forward towards the closing portal. "I won't be able to close it in time. It's going to get past." Hawkgirl then stood next to Dr. Fate.

"Need a hand?" Hawkgirl asked. Dr. Fate looked at her. Hawkgirl extended her hand and started chanting. She knows the spell? Dr. Fate shook himself out of his shock and resumed the spell. The tear was closing faster now. The skull creature was still coming forward and still might be able to make it through. Ash knew the Pokemon can keep it back.

Come on guys, one last push." Ash said. The legendaries increased their power and pushed the monster back. With one last strain from Hawkgirl and Dr. Fate, they managed to close the portal. They did it. The Pokemon stopped their attack and flew towards the other heroes. "I haven't been more happier to see you guys. But how did you know that we needed help?" Lucario came forward.

"They sense a danger from a dimensional reality. This is something that fall under their expertise so they can be a big help. But they said that they might not be enough for the evil coming." Lucario said. Palkia roared and Lucario nodded. Lucario then looked at Ash. "Hold out your hands." Ash did what he was told. A tiny portal opened up and two pokeballs landed on Ash's hand. "Mewtwo said that these two Pokemon should be here soon." Ash couldn't believe it. He was about to have two new additions to his team. Dr. Fate looked at everyone.

"That was too close. If you all didn't interrupt the ceremony, this wouldn't of happened. But thank you for your help." Dr. Fate said. He then looked at Hawkgirl. "By the way, how did you know that spell?"

"I recognised the to runes that were on the walls. It's my native language on my home world, Thanagar. The chant you were doing was a prayer." Hawkgirl said. Aquaman and Grundy were starting to wake up and picking themselves up. Wonder Woman step forward towards Dr. Fate.

"Ok, start talking. What just happened?" Wonder Woman asked. Dr. Fate knew he was going to have trouble sorting this out by himself and needed their help. Dr. Fate then looked at Aquaman and he nodded at him.

"Ok, here's what's going on." Dr. Fate said as he conjured up images. "_Thousands of years ago, Atlantis floated above the waves, ruled by sorcerer-kings. In the reign of _King Poseidon_, the ancient world came under attack by the _Old Ones_, extra-dimensional beings who were preparing the way for their master, _Icthultu_. Poseidon drew upon nearly all of Earth's ambient mystical energy to create the Trident, which destroyed the already present Old Ones and sealed Icthultu's portal. However, it also caused Atlantis to sink beneath the waves by draining the energy that kept Atlantis above the water."_

"Old ones?" Ash asked as he looked at the space where the creature showed up. Was that an old one? Superman realised that he left one information out.

"But why did Grundy needed to be involved with this?" Superman asked. Aquaman decided to answer this one.

"Before you arrived, we were casting a spell which would of prevented Icthultu from returning here. And for the spell to work, it needed a host. Since we didn't finish it, the threat still remains." Aquaman said. Host?

"Host? That looked like torture." Ash said. Hawkgirl then added her own opinion.

"Much more like a sacrifice." Hawkgirl said. But Hawkgirl remembered the name all too well back on her world. "I know Icthulta." Everyone looked at her. How does she know? "Icthultu is a god on my planet. My people worshipped it and in return, Icthultu gave us the resources we need to thrive." It was great knowing all this, but Dr. Fate knew time was being wasted

"I don't mean to be rude but the boarder between our world and Icthultu's is still open. We need to complete the spell to seal it off for good." Dr. Fate turned to walk away but was quickly stopped.

"Does it still involve killing Grundy?" Ash asked. Dr. Fate stopped and looked at Ash. He knew the answer already without the doctor saying anything. Ash looked at Grundy. "Grundy, do you know what will happen to you if you go through with this?" Grundy looked at Ash and nodded.

"Yes, Grundy knows what will happen and Grundy wants to do it." Grundy said. They couldn't believe what he just said. But some of the League members still weren't happy.

"Whether you're willing or not. No ones being sacrificed. Is there another way of stopping all this?" Superman asked. Hawkgirl had a answer.

"There is. We can go to the old one's world and kill Icthultu before he makes it here." Hawkgirl said. Could they get there themselves?

"Is that even possible?" Lucario asked. Dr. Fate quickly answered.

"It is but it will be dangerous." Dr. Fate said.

"Tell me something new." Wonder Woman said. Ash came forward to offer his help.

"Me and my Pokemon will come along to help." Ash said. Lucario nodded and the legendaries roared in agreement. Hawkgirl then said her piece.

"This affects all of us so we're all going." Hawkgirl said. The other league members nodded. But Aquaman had other ideas.

"Not me. I have a duty to protect Atlantis, only Atlantis." Arthur said. Dr. Fate looked at him. He would of liked for Arthur to help them but he knew he wasn't going to stay long.

"I understand, I thank you for your assistance." Dr. Fate said as he opened up a portal. "This will take you back home." Arthur nodded and started walking to the portal. But then stopped and looked at Ash.

"I hope what has happened today hasn't affected our partnership?" Arthur asked. He was talking about the ritual on Grundy.

"I can't say I agree with it. But I understand why you did it." Ash said. Arthur nodded and walked through the portal. The portal closed. Dr. Fate then looked at the woman.

"Inza, please stay here and act as our beacon so we can find our way back." Dr. Fate said. Inza nodded at the request.

"Of course husband. Please be safe." Inza said. This new fact was a shock to Ash.

"YOU TWO ARE MARRIED?!" Ash shouted. Everyone looked at him. Inza thought his reaction was funny.

"Yes, we are husband and wife." Inza said. But Dr. Fate was about to drop a spoiler for Ash.

"You'll be proposing to your girlfriend, Harleen soon so it be best to get used to this sort of life." Dr. Fate said. This caught everyone off guard.

"WHAT!!!?" Everyone shouted. Hawkgirl looked at Ash.

"So, when are you popping the question then?" Hawkgirl asked. Ash's face turned bright red at this point.

"I haven't even thought about that." Ash said. He then looked at Dr. Fate. "When am I suppose to ask her?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you too much about your possible future and besides we have wasted enough time." Dr. Fate said as he opened another portal. "This will take us to Icthultu's world." They heard the legendaries roar and opened a portal themselves. They went in them and they closed. Did they leave already?

"Where did they go?" Superman asked. Lucario answered.

"They are able to reach the world themselves so they will meet us there." Lucario said as he turned round and walked towards and through the portal. Ash then closely followed behind.

_The Old One's World_

Ash made it through the portal and saw where he was. He saw Lucario and they were standing on a rock that looked like a asteroid. And they were in another dimension for sure as the space was orange and other rocks were just floating about. Ash looked behind him and saw the others come through before the portal closed. Wonder Woman looked around. 

"Where are the other three?" Wonder Woman asked. She was referring to the legendaries. They heard cries in the distance and saw them flying about the place. "What are the doing?" 

"Keeping watch over us. If they see anything, they'll take it out before it reaches us." Lucario said. At least they have got some aerial cover. Grundy had a question. 

"What happens now?" Grundy asks. 

"Now we search for Icthultu." Hawkgirl said. They started walking along the pathway they found. Having no idea if they are going in the right direction. They have now been walking for 3 hours nothing happening. Which is good, right? Dialga_, _Palkia and Giratina were close by making sure to give cover where they can. 

"Something doesn't feel right?" Wonder Woman said. Everyone was wondering what she was talking about. 

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Diana looked round. 

"We've been in this realm for ages now and everything seems peaceful. Not even the Pokemon with the power of the gods have seen anything yet." Diana said. Some of them didn't see a problem with it though. 

"That should be a good thing though, right?" Superman asked. Hawkgirl knew this wasn't the case. 

"No, this should be the time where we should be on guard. Enemies always attack when you least expect it." Hawkgirl said. Lucario then sensed something, but something wasn't right. 

"Something's not right." Lucario said. Everyone looked at him. "There's danger coming and its coming in every direction, even the ground." As he said that, the ground started to break apart and rock beings started to appear. 

"What goes on?" Grundy asked. Nobody knows. This is the first time they have encountered them so they don't know what their strengths and weaknesses are. One of the beings stretched out their hands and sounds waves started coming out of the palms. The wave hit Ash and got knocked back. Ash thought he was going to hit the ground but Grundy caught him and put him down on the ground. Did Grundy really help Ash? Ash looked up at Grundy.

"Thanks." Ash said. He then looked at the rock that hit him. "So that's your power." Ash then produced a aura sphere and threw it at the rock. The sphere hit and the being immediately crumbled. "But you got poor durability." Ash looked at everyone. "We can break them a part." 

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get smashing." Hawkgirl said as she flew in and started smashing the rocks. Everyone spread out and handled different areas. Lucario looked at the legendaries and saw they were on their way. 

"Lucario, how long will it take for them to get here?" Superman asked. 

"A minute, so we need to keep them occupied for now." Lucario said. But Dr. Fate had a warning. 

"They need to get here soon, this battle might attract unwanted attention." Dr. Fate said. He had a point. With the noise the battle was making, it will sure to bring in bigger problems if not dealt with quickly. 

"But that might be good if it attracts Icthultu." Wonder Woman said. She wrong and right with that answer.

"Yeah but it would of been better to if we gone for a sneak attack." Ash said. He punched two more rocks, causing them to crumble. Ash went to hit another one but one of them hit him on the side, causing him pain. "AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ash rolled along the floor and came to a stop. Ash looked up and saw three of them standing over him. They held their hands. This was going to hurt. Before the sound waves hit, Hawkgirl quickly flew in, grabbed Ash and flew out of there. He was safe. Ash looked at Shayera. "Thanks for that."

"You don't need to thank me. Besides, I thought you'd like to see the show." Hawkgirl said. What show? Ash saw the legendaries fly past them and started attacking the rocks. All the heroes were off the ground with Dr. Fate lifting Lucario and Grundy up. Each attack that lands, a explosion would occur and many of them would be destroyed. After 20 seconds, only very little were left. All of the sudden they started running.

"Ok that's enough." Ash said. The legendaries stopped attacking and the heroes landed back on the ground.

"We can't let them get away." Dr. Fate said. Superman and Wonder Woman started to fly towards the runaways.

"Don't worry, we'll handle this." Superman said. As him and Diana disappeared into the distance. But Lucario has an uneasy feeling.

"They're not running because their losing." As Lucario said that, a large shadow overcast the rest of the group. They turned round and saw a giant version of an old one. "They were running away because something was coming."

"Icthultu." Dr. Fate said. This was the thing they had to kill? It's massive. How are they going to do that? Icthultu's eyes moved down at the group and instantly saw Hawkgirl. It's tentacles wrapped around her wrist and ankles and dragged her up in front of him.

"Shayera!!" Ash shouted. Icthultu looked back down at the group.

"Destroy them." Icthultu said. Suddenly, old ones started to appear and attacked the group. Everyone spread out again.

"We need to get to Shayera." Ash said.

"Right now, we need to get rid of everything else." Dr. Fate said. He dodged a attack and blasted energy at one of the old ones. It some damage. Ash looked and the legendaries and saw they were taking down the old ones but very slowly getting towards Shayera.

"Come on guys, you need to hurry." Ash said. Icthultu drew Hawkgirl closer to his face.

"I remember your kind. You would quiver to your knees to the sight of me." Icthultu said.

"Yeah, but then you left." Hawkgirl said.

"I had to expand my options and make sure that I was always fed." Icthultu said. By the size of him, he would of needed 10 whole buffets. Then Hawkgirl remembered a something about his diet.

"You mean you were looking for more souls to take." Hawkgirl said. Not too far off, Grundy heard what she said. He turned round and looked at Icthultu.

"Big head has Grundy's soul?" Grundy asked. He did a powerful jump and headed straight towards Icthultu. "Give Grundy his soul." Grundy punched Icthultu and gained entry into his head. Icthultu felt pain and let go of Hawkgirl. She flew away to compose herself. Icthultu was about to grab Hawkgirl again but he then got hit by an attack. He looked over and Dialga, Palkia and Giratina circling around him and attacking in various places. Icthultu tried to swat them away but they keep on evading the attacks. Now they got some breathing space, Ash wanted to know something.

"What did Grundy mean he wanted his soul back?" Ash asked. Dr. Fate looked at him.

"Grundy is a zombie, he is a lifeless corpse so he currently does not own his own soul." Dr. Fate said. Ash looked over to him. "That's the reason he came with us. I promised that I can restore his soul."

"But you were killing him when I saw you." Ash said.

"His soul would've been returned to him after he passed over. Icthultu is able to feed on souls for a long time. But I can take a soul without him noticing it's gone. If I take too many, he would notice and would make it harder for me to rescue the souls." Dr. Fate said. So Grundy was going to get what he wanted after all, and him and the League stopped him from it. He had to help him. Hawkgirl hovered next to Ash.

"Grundy's got the right idea. We need to get inside and attack." Hawkgirl said. Ash liked the idea.

"Ok, do you think you can get us in there?" Ash asked. Hawkgirl doubt it.

"If I'm carrying you, then we'll more then likely get swatted away before we get in." Hawkgirl said. Ash looked over to Dr. Fate.

"Can you help?" Ash asked.

"I won't need to, your new friends are here." Dr. Fate said. What? Ash's belt started glowing. The pokeballs. He took the two pokeballs and looked at them.

"Icthultu's going down." Ash said as he threw the pokeballs. They snapped open and the Pokemon zoomed towards Icthultu and hit it with Dragon Pulse. The big head screeched in pain. The new Pokemon flew back to Ash and stopped in front of him. Well, this was a surprise to Ash. Latias and Latios. "It's great to see you two again. We can say hi to each other later. Do you think you can get me to the head?" The Pokemon nodded. Latias lowered herself and Ash got on her back. Ash looked at Latios. "Stay on the outside and help the others." Latios nodded. Ash looked at Hawkgirl. "You ready?" Hawkgirl's mace started sparking.

"Always." Hawkgirl said.

"Let's go." Ash said. In a split second, Ash was nearly at the head. He never realised how fast these Pokemon were. Shayera caught up with them.

"Flash is going to fun racing them." Hawkgirl joked. Oh though, that would be interesting to see. They reached the ear canal and made their way to the centre. Giratina got hit by a tentacle and got knocked back. As the tentacle was retracting. Latios came in and used dragon claw, slicing it off. Latios looked at Giratina and they nodded at each other before continuing to fight Icthultu. Ash, Hawkgirl and Latias we're flying along through the passage way. The head was big but they were fast so they should reach the brain in no time. Hawkgirl saw something up ahead. It looked like...

"Ash stop." Hawkgirl said. Latias stopped and Hawkgirl landed next to a body. It was Grundy and something didn't seem right. He looked, dead. Hawkgirl lightly touched Grundy's face and he heavily opened his eyes.

"Grundy feel different." Grundy said. After what Dr. Fate told Ash, he had an idea.

"His soul's slowly returning to him. We must be near." Ash said. Can it be true? And if so, would that mean Grundy will..? Grundy lightly grasped Hawkgirls hand.

"Please, finish this and free me." Grundy said. Shayera was holding back tears and nodded to him. She stood up and looked at Ash.

"Let's do this." Shayera said. She flew ahead and Ash and Latias followed. It took them less then a minute to find what they were looking for. The brain. Ash was about to tell Latias to go forward but Hawkgirl stopped him. "Ash, let me. This is personal for me." Ash looked at her. He nodded and stayed in place. Hawkgirl approached the brain with her mace sparking. On the outside. Dr. Fate was watching the Pokemon taking down the remaining old ones, impressed with the coordinated attacks. Dr. Fate looked to the side of him and saw Superman and Diana land next to him.

"We finished off the last of the rocks." Superman said. Then he saw the new addition. "Another Pokemon?"

"Two. The other one is with Ash." Dr. Fate said. Diana looked round.

"Where is he and Hawkgirl?" Diana asked. Lucario came up beside her.

"They're inside Icthultu trying to end everything." Lucario said. This shocked both the heroes.

"We got to help them." Diana said.

"I wouldn't worry so much." Dr. Fate said. As he said that, Icthultu yelled in pain and starts falling to the ground. It crashed. The tentacles stopped moving. They won. The legendaries flew back to the heroes.

"Are they ok in there?" Superman asked. Lucario knew how to find out. He looked at Latios.

"Do you mind?" Lucario asked. Latios nodded and his eyes started glowing. Then everyone's surroundings changed.

"What's happening?" Diana asked.

"Sight sharing. We're able to see what Latias can see." Lucario said. They saw Hawkgirl and Ash kneeling next to Grundy. Grundy looked at them.

"Did we win?" Grundy asked.

"Yeah we won." Ash said. Letting out a few tears. Grundy looked at Hawkgirl.

"Do you think my soul will get into heaven?" Grundy asked. Hawkgirl had a hard time getting the words out.

"Grundy, I don't believe in so..." She stopped when she felt something on her shoulder. She looked at it and saw Ash had put his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her with a face saying, don't do that to him. She looked back at Grundy. "You did a heroic act today, so yes your soul will go to heaven."

"And we'll see you up there real soon." Ash said. Grundy was fading. He had one last thing to say while closing his eyes.

"Good." His eyes shut. He was gone. Ash and Hawkgirl hugged each other crying while everyone outside watching was tearing up as well. Grundy came into this world a villain and he left this world a hero.

_Private Cemetery _

Ash, Superman, Shayera, Diana and Lucario were standing over a gravestone with it saying 'Grundy, born on a Monday.'

"At least he's at peace now." Superman said.

"A brave warrior to the end." Diana said. Ash walked up to the gravestone and placed a hand on it.

"Like I said, we'll see you up there soon." Ash said. All of a sudden, a portal opened and Dr. Fate and Inza came out of it.

"What are you two doing here?" Shayera asked.

"Superman invited all of us." Dr. Fate said. Him and Inza stepped a side and more guests came through. Aquaman, Mera, Arthur Jr, Harleen, Kate, Barbra, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian, Pikachu, Mewtwo and all of Ash's friends. Harleen came up to Ash.

"Hey sweetie." Harleen said as she kissed Ash. Superman then got everyone's attention.

"I'm glad you all could make it. Just follow me." Superman said as he started to walk away and everyone followed. Ash had no idea what was going on. He looked over at Harleen.

"What's happening?" Ash asked. Harleen looked at him.

"You'll see soon enough." Harleen said. She then linked her arm into Ash's. Superman came to a stop in front of another gravestone and turned and looked at everyone.

"I never knew Delia Ketchum but I felt it be right to give her a proper send off." Superman said. Ash's eyes went wide. Did he just say his mum's name? Ash looked at the gravestone and saw what was written. '_Delia Ketchum, Beloved mother of the future Pokemon master.' _Superman pulled out a letter. "This is a letter from Delia after Ash and everyone came back from that fake Pokemon world." Ash remembered that. There was two letters. One for him and one for the League. Superman opened the letter. "Justice League, first I want to thank you for looking after Ash when he arrived at your world. He needed some guidance in your world and I'm glad he found you all." Superman then looked out at everyone. "She then goes to mention everyone, so when I call your name please step forward. Batman and Green Lantern." Both the heroes stepped forward. "Thank you for the guidance you have given Ash throughout the time he's been here. He will see you two as a fatherly figure. I ask that you two continue to guide him."

"We will." Both the heroes said.

"Diana." Superman said. She stepped forward. "Thank you for keeping an eye on Ash throughout this time. He sees you as an sister that he can always depend on. Please continue to watch over him."

"I will."

"Flash and Martian." Superman said. They both stepped forward. "Ash will see you as uncles. The funny one and the serious one. He will come to you from time to time for wisdom or to laugh with. Please continue to support Ash in you own way."

"We will."

"Shayera." Superman said. She stepped forward. "I want to thank you the most. You stepped up as a mother figure for Ash in his time of need. Ash had grown up so much with you looking after him. Please continue to raise him as if he is your own."

"I will."

"Superman, thank you for protect Ash when times were dangerous. He sees you as a big brother he can always turn to. Please continue to watch over him." Superman said. He looked at Ash. "I will." He then looked back at the letter. "Harleen, I will get to you later but I need to mention everyone else." Everyone listened closely. "I am so glad Ash has so many friends and he will need you all from time to time. Please continue to support Ash."

"We will."

"Harleen." Superman said. Harleen looked at Ash first before stepping forward. "I want to thank you with all my heart for all you did. I know what you used to be like, but I don't judge people based on their past. Mistakes happen in the past and that's how you grow from it. Ash has never been so happy in his life since he met you. You two will be together for a long time and have lots of adventures together. In and out of the Justice League. I would of loved to have met you in person and welcome you to the family. Please continue to be by Ash's side."

"Forever, I will."

"Ash." Superman said. Ash stepped forward. "I know I have given you a letter. But I just want to say that I love you, I'm always watching over you and we will see each other again. And your dad wants to say something." Ash's eyes went wide. His dad? "I'm so proud of you Ash. You have always been the hero in the family. Keep on doing your best and I will be in your dreams ready to play catch with you." Superman finished the letter and looked up. Ash had his head down and let out a few tears. He hadn't heard from his dad for years. It was nice to hear from him and his mum again. Ash looked over to Harleen and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I would of love for you and my mum to meet." Ash said. Harleen smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too." Harleen said. Ash felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Arthur and Mera standing in front of him.

"You are remarkable young man. Your parents raised you well." Arthur said. Ash nodded.

"Thank you." Ash said. Ash then saw something. He looked over and saw Arthur Jr reaching out to him. And everyone else saw this.

"Looks like someone wants to see their uncle Ash." Mera said. Ash smiled and took Arthur Jr from Mera.

"Hey big guy. At some point, you'll have adventures for yourself and I'll be there whenever you need me too. You want to work on your walking again?" Ash asked. Arthur Jr laughed as a response. "I'll take that as a yes. Ok here we go." Ash put Arthur Jr on the ground and held him up by his hands. Harleen walked just a few feet away and kneeled down. "I think auntie Harleen wants a hug. Come on, let's go." Ash started to guide Arthur Jr towards Harleen. Everyone else was giving Arthur Jr encouraging words. But from the distance, 3 figures were watching the whole thing. The same 3 figures back from Ash and Harleens date.

**That's the end of the chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it. And the big question is, who are the 3 characters? **

**I know this took longer to be published, but during this time, my dog passed away and I really needed sometime away from everything so I'm sorry it took a while. **

**Like always, I'll be working on the new chapter for My New Life Academia. Then after that I'm back here. **

**Next time. Another supervillain team up and the Justice League splitting up. What's going on? Find out next time in 'Secret Society.' **


	21. Chapter21

Chapter 21

Secret Society

_Watchtower_

In space, there is a space station called the watchtower. The lights were on and everything seemed peaceful. But in one particular room, it was mayhem. It's a room that has been out of bounds to one member of the Justice League. Ash Ketchum. In the room, most of the watchtowers workers are putting up decorations, setting up sound systems and organising food and beverages. But the one that's working the hardest is Harley Quinn. She is literally running back and forth in the room trying to make everything perfect.

"No that needs to be there. Yes keep it like that. Don't move it. What are you doing? Are trying to ruin everything?" Harley asked. Everyone could see that she was stressing out. Everyone saw how much this means to her and wanted to calm her down. Misty and May approached Harley.

"Harleen." Misty started but Harley quickly turned to them.

"I told you before, when I'm in my uniform, call me Harley Quinn." Harley said. She wanted everyone to get used to calling her hero name when she's in her costume.

"About that, do you get hot in that? It just looks like you don't get much air in there with it being a one piece." May said. Harley looked down at her costume. To be honest, she was thinking of a change.

"Yeah, you're not wrong there. Also, I want a fresh costume so I can have a fresh start as a hero." Harley said. Misty and May looked at each other, mentally saying 'we can sort that out.' Harley looked at another area of the room. "Tracey, the banner needs to be over to the right." Misty and May got Harley's attention again.

"Harley, do you think you are overworking yourself here? You're doing this for Ash. He'll love it in any state since you did all this." Misty said. Harley wanted this to be perfect for a special reason.

"But it needs to be special since I'm planning to tell him something on the day." Harley said. Both the girls didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you going to tell him?" May asked. Harley had a blush on her face and Diana was walking by.

"That I love him." Harley said. Diana stopped in her tracks and looked at her. Misty and May gasped.

"Are you being serious?" May asked.

"That's a big deal." Misty said. Diana joined in the conversation.

"So you built up the courage to tell him the second time." Diana said. Misty and May looked at Diana. What did she mean? They then looked back at Harley.

"This isn't your first time saying it?" Misty asked. Harley put her hands up to stop them in their tracks and put something straight.

"First time didn't count. When I told him he was..." Harley didn't finish that sentence as she was starting the tear up as she remembered what led her to say that. Diana saw she was having trouble and decided to help her.

"She said it during the Dr. Destiny incident while Ash was in that condition." Diana said. Misty and May understood what she meant. Harleen told Ash she loved him while he was dead. So this will be the first time Ash will hear it.

"Harley, we had no idea." Misty said.

"We'll do whatever it takes to make it special for you both." May said. Misty and May went back to helping with the decorations.

"I'm sorry Harley. I know you're still not used to that idea that Ash was gone." Diana said. It was true. It has been some months since the incident and Harley still fears that she will lose Ash at some point.

"It's fine. We're part of the Justice League and I know that's part of the risk." Harley said. At this point, Hawkgirl came up to them.

"It's good that you realise that. But you surely do know that we would do anything to make sure Ash gets back to you at the end of the day." Hawkgirl said. With Hawkgirl and Ash having a mother-son type relationship. Hawkgirl saw Harley as a future daughter in law and would do anything to help.

"I do know and I'm thankful for that." Harley said. "And I'm thankful to everyone that is helping right now." Hawkgirl had a question on her mind.

"Oh yeah, are we still on for the girls day out?" Hawkgirl said. Harley smiled at this.

"Yeah, it's in a couple of days. And remember, Ivy will be joining us." Harley said. Diana still had some worries about Ivy.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring her along?" Diana asked.

"I already told you. She's my best friend and she promised not to do anything nasty during girls day out." Harley said.

"Ok." Diana accepted it for now but she was going to keep an eye on Ivy. Max and Bonnie burst into the room looking like they were running from something.

"Harley, Ash is coming." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, he's on his way here now." Max said. Harley knee what to do but still started to panic.

"Ok, ok, ok. Everyone keep on doing what you are doing and if you have any questions, ask either Dawn or Serena." Harley said as she ran out the room. Harley opened and shut the door within the blink of an eye. She did it at the right time as Ash was about to open the room's door itself. This surprised Harley when she saw Ash standing in front of her.

"You came out of there in a hurry." Ash said. Harley was acting nervous, trying to get his attention off of the room.

"I was trying to work on my reaction times when going from room to room." Harley said. That was probably the worst excuse she came up with but she had to think of something. Luckily for her, this was Ash.

"I would of never thought of that, good work." Ash said. "Anyway, Martian and Green Lantern needs our help with a possible heist."

"Yes, of course. Let's go now." Harley said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the room. Little did they know, this would be the start of terrible events.

_Lab_

In a dark computer lab, a battle was happening. Ash threw a aura sphere at someone. The aura sphere was quickly intercepted by a dark energy. Ash jumped out of the way of the attack. Martian tried to dive in to punch the attacker. The attacker covered Martian with the dark energy, which caused Martian to crash on the floor. Green Lantern landed on the floor to check up Martian.

"You ok?" Green Lantern asked. Martian got back up.

"I am fine, Shade seems to be well prepared for this fight." Martian said. The League caught Shade stealing a powerful computer chip and now they are trying to get it back from him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone already. We've been here for a while." Shade said. Ash threw another aura sphere at Shade. Shade decided to use the Leagues strength against them. Shade made a dark shield and angled it towards Martian and Green Lantern. The aura sphere hit the shield and it headed towards the two heroes. The heroes jumped out of the way. Harley came running up behind Shade, ready to use her bat on him. Shade saw her and covered her in a shadow. She ran past him and was now heading towards Ash.

"Harley st..." Harley crashes into Ash and they both were laying on the floor. Martian and Green Lantern got back up from that aura sphere attack. Shade thought now would be the best time to make his exit.

"I'd love to stick around but I'm afraid I'm the the sort of person that's on the move." Shade said as he lifted up his cane and his shade power covered the entire room. After a while, the room cleared up and Shade was gone.

"We have failed." Martian said. Green Lantern started to walk over to Ash and Harley as they were both getting up.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I thought I was heading towards Shade." Harley said. Ash just waved it off.

"It's no problem. I've been in one of those things before and I know how easy it is to change direction." Ash said. But Green Lantern wasn't in the mood to waving things off.

"Harley, you should of stopped when you were in that shade. Because of you, Shade got away." Green Lantern said. Ash didn't like his attitude.

"Hey, it wasn't her fault." Ash said. Green Lantern quickly turned his attention on to Ash.

"And be careful where you throwing your attacks. Shade got the upper hand after your reckless behaviour." Green Lantern said. He just drew the line.

"Reckless? At least he was doing something and not standing round like you were." Harley said.

"I didn't know he was able to deflect my attacks so how can you blame me?" Ash asked.

"Quite easily." Green Lantern said. Martian came up to calm everything down.

"Ok everyone. I know we are a little upset about what happened. But there's nothing we can do now." Martian said. Green Lantern thought of something in his head.

"There is. We can do team training." Green Lantern said. Ash and Harley looked at each other and then back at Green Lantern.

"Team training?"

_Watchtower_

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawkgirl and Batgirl were walking towards the teleportation room. They got a message from Green Lantern saying he needed to talk to everyone. Everyone was wondering what this was about.

"The message looked like it was important." Diana said.

"With it coming from John, it must be." Superman said. They were nearly at the teleportation room, but Flash got a quick word in.

"I think Harley will be happy with the work we done for the party." Flash said. Since the team had been gone from the watchtower. Most of the people on the Watchtower were able to help out for Ash's 18th birthday party. Everything was in place and with Ash's birthday just a few days away, they have to try as hard as ever to keep him out of the room.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on Ash's face when he..." Batgirl started.

"When I What?" Batgirl looked over and saw the team had returned and Ash heard what she said. Batgirl had to think of something quickly.

"When you see the new costume Harley is getting." Batgirl said. Batgirl quickly winked at Harley, saying go along with it. Ash looked at Harley.

"You're getting a new costume?" Ash asked. Harley went along with it to avoid the topic veering off course.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess it's out there now." Harley said. Green Lantern had a retort for that.

"Hopefully your new costume will have brakes." Green Lantern said. Harley gave him a evil look.

"Are you looking to start a fight?" Harley threatened. The League didn't know what was happening.

"Guys, guys. Where did this come from?" Flash asked. Martian stepped forward at this point.

"We lost to Shade and he got away." Martian said.

"So, Shade beat four members of the Justice League by himself?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Yes." Martian said.

"How?" Hawkgirl asked. Ash decided to take over.

"We were out of sync with each other and got in the way of each other." Ash said. Green Lantern came forward.

"That's why were in major need of team training." Green Lantern said. Diana thought that wouldn't be a bad idea.

"I'm up for that. On Themyscira, we'd always train together. So this will be beneficial for us." Diana said.

"Count me in." Flash said.

"I think everyone's in." Superman said. But he was wrong.

"I'm out." Batman said. Everyone looked at him.

"Why are you not joining in?" Batgirl asked.

"I got too much things to handle in Gotham. Plus like I said before, I'm only part time." Batman said. He turned to leave but Green Lantern wasn't wasn't having his attitude.

"No you don't Batman. Part time or not, everyone is participating in this." Green Lantern said. Batman really didn't want to join in. But he thought the sooner he can prove he doesn't need this, the sooner he can leave.

"Fine." Batman said. He rejoined the group. Green Lantern then looked over to Ash.

"We're using the Pokemon to help us." Green Lantern said. This was news to Ash.

"What?" Ash asked. 20 minutes later, everyone was in the training room with each hero having a Pokemon counterpart. Superman vs. Entei, Batman vs. Lucario, Wonder Woman vs. Incineroar, Green Lantern vs. Charizard, Flash vs. Latios, Hawkgirl vs. Staraptor, Martian vs. Mewtwo, Batgirl vs. Leavanny, Harley Quinn vs. Bayleef and Ash vs. Pikachu. Ash really wasn't sure about this. But he thought he'd say something.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want anyone to get hurt." Ash said. Green Lantern looked at him with a face saying we've already been over this.

"Your Pokemon are the only way we can get stronger. Your Pokemon beat the Justice Lords by themselves. They are the key for our cooperation." Green Lantern said. Before Ash could say anything else, Green Lantern continued. "This training will last 20 minutes. Afterwards, we will review the footage and see where we can improve on. If everyone is ready, begin." Green Lantern flew up. Charizard followed. Everyone went off in their pairs. Ash reluctantly turned to Pikachu.

"Okay buddy, let's be careful. And if this starts getting rough we'll stop straight away." Ash said. Pikachu nodded. Pikachu jumped up and tried to hit Ash with a iron tail. Ash dodged the move and saw Pikachu land. Ash threw a aura sphere and it nearly hit Pikachu. Pikachu used its tail to deflect the sphere. Sphere hit the wall. "Good job Pikachu." Ash was pleased. He then charged in with a aura punch. Pikachu made up a electro ball and tossed it at Ash. Ash sidestepped the attack and saw fly past the others. The ball hit the other side of the room but Ash's attention was on the others. Ash was afraid of this, everything was starting to get out of hold. The Pokemon and heroes were not holding back now. They were going to hurt each other. Ash had to stop this now. "STOP!" No one heard him. What else could he do? Maybe not him. Ash looked over at Pikachu. "Thunderbolt. Stop everyone." Pikachu fires lighting up in the roof of the building. The light caught everyone's attention. Green Lantern flew down to Ash.

"What are you doing?" Green Lantern asked. Ash had a angry look on his face.

"Stopping this before someone gets hurt." Ash said. Ash then looked at his pokemon. "Everyone head back to the Pokemon room now." All the Pokemon, except Bayleef, made their way to the room. All the others heroes joined Ash and Green Lantern.

"Ash, it is important that we don't hold back." Green Lantern said. When Ash saw Green Lantern pair up with Charizard, he remembered a incident.

"Yeah, or did you just want to get your own back on Charizard after he knocked you out with one hit during the alien invasion?" Ash asked. Green Lantern got in Ash's face.

"You want to say that again?" Green Lantern angrily said. Everyone saw Green Lantern getting ready to punch Ash but Superman and Hawkgirl got between them and kept them apart.

"You two need to calm down." Superman said. But they were ready to rip each other heads off.

"He took this too far when he got my Pokemon involved." Ash said. Harley got in front of Ash and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Ash just breathe. Relax, everything wil..." Harley didn't finish as a razor leaf cut her hand. She recoiled in pain. Everyone looked over and saw it was Bayleef that did it. Harley was mad. She walked past Ash and charged towards Bayleef with a bat. "This will teach you a lesson." She swung down and made contact. But it wasn't with Bayleef. It was Ash. Ash got in front of her and her used his arm to block her bat. As soon as she realised what happened, Harley backed up and dropped the bat. "Ash, I'm so..."

"Don't say a word Harley. You tried to hurt one of my Pokemon." Ash said. Bayleef put her head underneath Ash's head and started to use it to rub her head. Ash pulled his hand back and looked at Bayleef. "Don't you try to act all innocent Bayleef. You hurt someone I care about. I'll be having a word with you later. Now do what I said before and go back to the Pokemon room." Bayleef saw Ash's anger in his face. Bayleef put her down in shame and left the room. Ash looked back at the other heroes and had enough with all of them. "You know what, just leave me alone." Ash left the room himself. Batman went to leave too.

"I knew this was a bad idea." In the canteen, Ash was sitting alone. He was just thinking about what had just happened. How did the events that happened with Shade lead to this? Ash wasn't feeling bad about standing up against Green Lantern as he used Ash's Pokemon without his permission. But Ash did feel really bad about how he acted towards Harleen. He was just afraid that she was going to hurt Bayleef. Ash was going to have a good talk with Bayleef and let her know how things were going to work now. As Ash was thinking, two helpful pals joined him.

"Hey Ash, mind if we join you?" Ash looked up and saw it was Brock and Tracey. Ash was happy to see them.

"Please. I need some advice." Ash said. Brock and Tracey sat down.

"We heard what happened from Flash. And it sounds like you and the others are having a bit of a bad time." Tracey said. Ash looked down at the table.

"Yeah you could say that." Ash said.

"Well it was bound to happen at some point." Tracey said. Ash looked at him.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, you been spending too much time with the team and had hardly any time for yourself. Maybe some separation would be good for you." Brock said. Ash didn't know if he knew what he meant.

"But when we were travelling, we never fought this bad." Ash said. Both Brock and Tracey chuckled at his response.

"Yeah because whenever we did, we would always take a break from each other." Brock said.

"And we weren't dealing with actual supervillains that try to take over the world everyday." Tracey said. They made a good point. Back in the Pokemon world, things seemed a lot more easier. Maybe all of the tension of crime fighting was getting to everyone. Before Ash could say anything, his phone went off. Ash took out his phone and looked at it. Batman was calling. Ash answered it.

"What's wrong Batman?"

_Underground Tunnel_

Ash was walking through the tunnel. Ash received word from Batman that a villain by the name of Clayface was on the loose. This was one of the villains that Batman normally has trouble with. Batman told Ash that Clayface sudden appearance seemed suspicious and expected that he was getting help from someone. Not only did Batman request Ash's help but the whole Justice League. If Clayface was getting help, Batman didn't know how many people were helping Clayface. Ash told Batman that he would meet the team at the interception space.

"Hopefully after we handled Clayface, we can talk and put everything behind us." Ash said to himself. Ash really wanted for everything to go back to normal, back when the team were working together in perfect harmony.

"My, my. Are you and the League having a difficult time?" Ash stopped and looked round the corner into the shadows. There was a large character in there. They start to step forward and slowly reveal themselves. Ash slowly looked up at the furry body. Furry? Ash quickly looked at the face and instantly recognised who it was. Grodd. But he looked different from the last time he saw him. There was a claw mark scar across a part of his face and one of his eyes was just white. "I bet you weren't expecting to see me."

"What are you doing here Grodd? Are you helping Clayface?" Ash asked. Grodd started to walk towards him.

"My, you are a real detective, aren't you. Just like that bat. Yes, me and my colleagues are working with Clayface." Grodd said. Colleagues? How many villains are there. "And I'm here to get a little payback against you. Because of you and that beast of yours, I am permanently scarred." Grodd jumped up and slammed both his fist into the ground, where Ash was standing. Ash moved at the last moment of impact. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this day. Where I would tear your limbs right off of your body."

"You have to catch me first." Ash said as he started to run from Grodd. But he didn't get far as a giant hand blocked his path and captured him. As he was being lifted into the air, he looked at his captor and saw it was a giant woman.

"So you're the famous Ash Ketchum that I heard about." The giant woman said. Ash was still in shock about the sudden appearances. Where did she even come from.

"I would like to introduce you to Giganta. She has been a massive help with recruitment." Grodd said. Grodd then thought Ash should meet the rest of the team. "Giganta, put him down on the floor." Giganta did what she was told but instead of placing him down, she slam him against the ground.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Ash yelled.

"He's suppose to be a hero? He doesn't look like much." Ash looked up and saw a red skinned man looking down on him.

"Come on Sinestro. You'd be like that if you were slammed on the floor." Grodd said. At this point, Shade walked up next to Sinestro and looked down at Ash. "And you already know Shade." Shade tipped his top hat towards him. Ash suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and was picked up from the ground and thrown to one side of the room. Ash hit one of the walls and more pain was being sent through his body. Also Ash felt weaker, like something had sucked his power. Ash stood up and looked at the attacker. It was a purple skinned humanoid. "This is the ever hungry Parasite. He will absorb your power once he gets a hold of you." Then Grodd pointed off to the side. "And this is Killer Frost." Ash looked to the side and saw frost heading his way. Ash quickly rolled out of the way. Ash looked above and saw a blue woman riding on ice.

"I might have a little fun with you before I kill you." Killer Frost said. She fired another frost attack Ash. Ash dodged it but wasn't aware of the incoming attack. Sinestro made up a big hammer and hit Ash in his side. Ash skidded along the floor and stopped near Grodd. Grodd grabbed Ash's arms and lifted him in the air. Ash and Grodd were face to face.

"You know I can kill you right now." Grodd said.

"Why don't you just do it then?" Ash asked. Grodd then gave a smirk.

"Oh, very soon I will. But I got some plans for you. Now, how about you say hello to your Justice League team." Grodd said. Ash looked into Grodd's eyes and started to fade from reality.

In another part of the tunnel, Batman found Clayface and has confronted him.

"Clayface. What are you up to now? And how did you get out?" Batman asked. Clayface turned round and looked at him.

"Bats. Long time no see. About your questions, they can be answered as one. I'm helping my new teammates." Clayface said.

"Teammates?" Batman asked.

"That's our cue." Batman looked around and one by one the villains, except Grodd, came out and stared down Batman. "If you surrender now, we'll go easy on you." Giganta said.

"You can't win this fight Batman." Clayface said. Batman looked unnerved.

"I know I can't. That's why I brought friends." Batman said. Suddenly all the Justice League, except Ash, came out of the shadows and stood across from the villains.

"You're outnumbered. Make it easy and give up now." Superman said. Killer Frost smirked and stepped forward.

"I think we have a perfect equaliser." Killer Frost said. She then looked at the shadows at the side of her. "Come out, my love." Everyone looked to the side and slowly it was revealed to be Ash. Everyone gasped as Ash got to Killer Frost's side. Harley wanted to know what was going on.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Harley said. Ash didn't respond, he just looked at her blankly. Killer Frost wanted to enjoy this torment.

"He found himself a better partner." Killer Frost said. She then grabbed Ash's head and turned him towards her. She was going in for a kiss. Harley started stepping forward.

"ASH NO!!!!" Harley shouted. Killer Frost saw her coming. She grabbed Ash's throat and started freezing him.

"Back off wannabe hero or he's going to get a sore throat." Killer Frost threatened. Harley stopped in her tracks. What can she do now. Flash looked closer at Ash and found it weird that he didn't react to the cold. He saw Ash's eyes and saw they were hollow. That reminded him of a past event. Before anyone did anything. Green Lantern flew up and used his ring to hit Killer Frost away from Ash. The League looked at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Batgirl asked. Green Lantern didn't answer as he flew towards the rest of the villains. Before Green Lantern could reach them, Ash jumped up and punched him into the ground, causing him to skid along the floor. The League were shocked.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Hawkgirl asked. Ash turned back and looked blankly at the Leaguers. Sinestro gave Ash one command.

"Destroy them." Sinestro said. Ash's body flared up with aura and charged at the League. He was heading for Harley since she was the closet. Flash was quick to grab her and move her to the side.

"Flash, what are you doing? What's wrong with Ash?" Harley asked.

"I got an idea what might be going on, but we need to snap Ash out of it." Flash said. As he finished, Martian landed next to them. They looked at him and then looked at the battle. Ash had already taken down most of the League. Only Batman and Wonder Woman stood. Ash threw a aura sphere at Batman but Wonder Woman blocked it. Batman grabbed smoke pellets and threw them towards Ash. Smoke covered Ash and he couldn't see anything. Ash was about to use his aura vision but he kept on getting hit so he couldn't focus. The smoke cleared up and Ash could see Wonder Woman coming in for another attack. Ash intercepted the attack and pushed her on to the floor. Flash saw Ash was about to punch her but he quickly ran up behind Ash and restrained him. Flash looked at Batman. "Quick Batman, knock him out." Batman walked to Ash and sprayed a mist in Ash's face. Ash inhaled the mist and was put to sleep. Flash laid him down on the ground then looked at the villains. But there was a problem. "They're gone." Batman looked over and saw Flash was right. They made their escape while Ash was fighting them. The League recovered and converged around Ash's sleeping body. Out of nowhere, Superman shoved Green Lantern.

"What were you thinking? You could of killed Ash." Superman said. Green Lantern walked towards Superman but Flash was quick to get in between them.

"At least I did something. All of you were just standing around." Green Lantern said. Hawkgirl joined in.

"Because Ash was in danger." Hawkgirl said.

"I can't believe you all are defending him after siding with the villains." Green Lantern said. Flash wanted to defuse the tension.

"You guys need to calm down. I'm sure there's a explanation..." Flash was interrupted by Wonder Woman.

"He's right, Ash betrayed us. We need to take him to prison." Wonder Woman said as she walked forward. Harley ran in front of Ash and spread her arms out.

"You're not touching him. Let him explain." Harley said. Hawkgirl came over with a angry look on her face.

"I know why Ash turned evil. It's because you tried to hurt his pokemon." Hawkgirl said. Harley looked at her. Not believing at what she just heard from her.

"Maybe it was you when you didn't defend him when Ash didn't want to use his pokemon in training." Harley said. Green Lantern hit the final nail.

"Like we'd ever listen to a word you say you filthy convict." Green Lantern said. Everyone was shocked. Harley was about to cry. She thought she left that life behind.

"Well, it's obvious that you all still feel that way. So I'm going to make things easy for you. I'm leaving the League." Harley said. She ran out, crying. Batgirl followed her.

"Harley, wait." Batgirl yelled. Martian looked at the rest.

"This team has changed. Harley has the right idea." Martian said as he phased through the floor. Martian was gone. Batman started to walk out.

"I think we all know what happens next." Batman said as he exited. Superman looked at the ground.

"So, the Justice League is done?" Superman asked. Everyone else felt uneasy.

"I guess so." Hawkgirl said. Green Lantern turned his attention back to Ash.

"Now to take you to prison." Green Lantern said as he made green chains come out of his ring. Flash saw this and acted quickly. He grabbed Ash and got out of there. Everyone looked at the exit. The Justice League was done.

_Poison Ivy's lair_

Harley was crying her eyes out and Batgirl was trying to console her. Batgirl managed to catch Harley and talk to her about what had happen. After what Green Lantern said, Harley realised that she could of been the cause of Ash turning when she tried to attack Bayleef. Batgirl was trying to calm her down. Even though they were good friends, she didn't know her well enough to cheer her up. Batgirl was really hoping that the girls day out was happening now since everyone would be having fun. Wait. Batgirl thought of something. She might know someone who could help. Batgirl dragged Harley all the way to her best friends lair. Batgirl knocked the door and Poison Ivy answered. When she saw Batgirl, Ivy was about to attack. Then she saw Harley and how upset she was. Batgirl explained the situation and let them in. Ivy walked towards them with a cup of tea in her hands. She gave the cup to Harley.

"Drink up, it will calm you down." Ivy said. Harley took it and took a sip.

"Thank you." Harley said.

"It was a surprise seeing you here. And a bigger surprise that me and you aren't fighting." Ivy joked to Batgirl. Batgirl gave Ivy a smile.

"Theres always a first time for everything." Batgirl said. But now Ivy wanted to get back on to topic.

"So, Ash turned bad, kissed Killer Frost."

"Nearly." Harley said. She still hates the fact that nearly happened still.

"Ok, nearly, Ash fought the League singlehanded and the League broke up." Ivy said.

"That's everything. Still don't know why Ash turned evil though." Batgirl said. She really wanted to know why he did that. Out of everyone, he had been the heart of the League. And would not of done something like this. Harley looked up to answer.

"When Flash pulled me to the side, he said he might know what was going on but he had to snap Ash out of it first." Harley said. Ivy thought of something.

"Snap out of it? Like hypnosis?" Ivy said. That rang a bell.

"Hypnosis?" Batgirl asked. Harley then looked at Batgirl.

"That happened to Ash before." Harley said.

"Really, how?" Ivy asked. Just then, one of the walls blew up and smoke covered the area. The smoke quickly cleared and the three looked at the wall. Standing in the hole was the secret society. Grodd walked into the building and looked at the girls.

"Grodd is King Kong in this house."

_Kate's cafe_

Ash was sitting alone in the corner of the cafe. Ash woke up an hour ago. Flash explained to Ash what happened. Ash was shocked that he did that to his teammates. Well, from what he heard, former teammates. Ash told Flash what happened when he saw Grodd and the rest. Flash knew something wasn't right. Flash told Ash to lay low for a while. Flash was going to get some information to Grodd's whereabouts. When Flash left, Ash knew there was only one safe place for him at this point. And he was sitting in it. He was just looking at his phone, looking at a certain number, contemplating phoning it. Before he could think any further, he had company.

"This is deja vu." Ash looked up and saw Kate standing there. Ash smiled at the friendly face.

"Kate, am I glad to see you. I need some help." Ash said. Kate sat down, opposite him.

"Everyone heard what happened." Kate said. Ash had to ask a quick question.

"Where's everyone else then?" Ash asked.

"They went back to their places. They thought it be a good idea to stay away until everything is sorted out." Kate said. Ash was happy that his friends were out of the way of everything. He would hate if Grodd or anyone found out about them.

"That's good. But still, I need to find a way to fix things." Ash said as he looked back at his phone. Kate saw this.

"With the League or with Harley?" Kate asked. Ash looked up.

"Both hopefully. But I need to talk to Harley first." Ash said. Kate thought he had nothing to worry about.

"But even after you done all that against your friends. Harley still tried to defend you. I expect if you phone her, you two can sort it out." Kate said. But Ash had something on his mind for a while.

"Yeah but I want to let her know that I can never hate her. That I love her." Ash said without realising it. But Kate heard it.

"Ash, did you say you love her?" Kate asked. Ash had to think to see if he did say that. Surely enough he did.

"I did and I do. I love my perfect girlfriend, Harleen." Ash said. Kate squealed happily.

"You need to call her now and tell her in person." Kate said. Just then, Ash's phone went off and saw it was a text from Harleen. "Is it from her?"

"Yeah, she wants to meet me now at Poison Ivy's place. I got the address here." Ash said. He got up from the table. Ash looked at Kate. "I'm sor..."

"Ash, just go. Let me know what happens afterwards." Kate said. Ash nodded and ran out the cafe with a smile on his face. But he didn't know what was waiting for him.

_Poison Ivy's Lair_

Ash approached the address and was heading for the door. Before he could reach the door, he saw a giant hole in the wall. Ash thought this wasn't a good sign already. Ash approached the hole and looked inside. There were vines everywhere and some of them were broken. Ash stepped inside.

"Harley? Are you here? I really need to talk to you." Ash said. There was no response. "Come on Harley, I'm sorry for what I did but I can explain."

"Can you? Then please, tell me." Ash looked up and saw Grodd looking down at him. Just then, the rest of the villains showed up and surrounded Ash. "I'm waiting." Ash looked angrily at Grodd.

"Where's Harley?" Ash asked.

"Killer Frost." Grodd said as he indicated to a part of the room. Ash looked over and saw Killer Frost standing in front of ice. She moved aside and Ash saw Harley, Batgirl and Ivy inside the ice. Frozen.

"Let them go now or..." Grodd talked over Ash's threat.

"You make a move and Frost will skewer icicles through their chests." Grodd said. Ash was backed into a corner. If did anything, the girls were dead. Grodd smirked. "We've only met the once Ash and now it has scarred me. You see, I have a lot more things planned and surely you and the Justice League would of ruined them. But I knew all of you were already at tipping point. Even when I manipulated you and the other three when you fought Shade." Ash's eyes were wide opened.

"That was you?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Now I'll make a deal with you. Surrender yourself now and I swear the girls will be unharmed." Grodd said. Ash looked back over to the girls. He really didn't have much of a choice. Ash went to his knees. Sinestro was quick to put shackles around his wrist and ankles. "Good choice." Shade stepped in front of Ash.

"I remembered what you did to Luthor's gang. So just to be on the safe side." Shade said as he raised his cane and struck Ash with it. Everything was dark.

_Stadium_

Ash heard faded voices. He was waking up from his sleep but still hasn't registered that his eyes are still closed. Ash also heard fainted cheering crowds. Then he felt a big hand grab his head and yank his head up.

"Wake up." Ash opened his eyes and saw Grodd in front of him. "It's nearly show time." Ash looked around and saw he was restrained in heavy duty shackles. Ash tried to break out but wasn't going to be possible. "No need to tire yourself out. They are specially made to keep you lot in place." When Ash heard that, his mind were on the others.

"What have you done with the girls?" Ash asked. Grodd grabbed Ash and turned him round. Ash then saw the girls and the rest of the League. They were in the same shackles to. So right now, they were defenceless.

"Accept the fact." Grodd said. Ash looked at him. "This is the day the Justice League ends." Grodd looked at the other villains. "Wake everyone up, it's time." As the villains went by, waking the League up, the platform started rising and the roof opened up. Ivy woke up and looked confused at where she is.

"Where am I?" Ivy asked. Giganta looked at her with a smirk.

"You'll see." Giganta said. When they reached the surface, they were blinding by bright lights. It took a few seconds for their eyes to readjust to the new setting. Ash looked round and saw he was at sporting stadium and it was a full house filled with people wondering what was going on. Grodd took centre stage to address everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for staying for the half time entertainment. And you have a special treat since the Justice League is here." Grodd gestured behind him and everyone murmured to themselves wondering what was going on. "And tonight you will witness history. Tonight is night that the Justice League dies." Everyone in the stands start booing at them. Grodd grabbed Ash's shackles and dragged him along the floor and pulled him up. "Now, you all know this kid as Ash Ketchum. We have met before. He ruined one of my plans in the past and also gave me this scar on my face. So we have quite a nasty history. We are the secret society that took down the Justice League and we going to be the ones to kill them. Starting with Ash." Grodd then threw Ash back to the ground. Grodd then looked at Killer Frost and nodded at her. Frost walked along the stage and kneeled down in front of Ash. She grabbed his face and pulled his face closer to hers. They were about to meet. "Wait." Frost stopped and everyone looked at Grodd. "Out of professional courtesy, I'll give you your last words." This was Ash's last moments. He knew he was going to die on this stage. So if this was it, he knew what he wanted to say and who to. Ash turned his head and looked at Harley.

"Harley, I'm sorry that I failed you. But I wanted to let you know that I want to be with you forever and see where life takes us. Harley, I love you." Ash said. Harley eyes went wide. Did he just say that. He said it. She was so happy. She was about to say something until Frost made Ash look at her.

"Times up lover boy." Killer Frost said as she pressed her on to Ash's. Ash suddenly felt cold and started turning. He was freezing to death and everyone was watching.

"Get off of him. Ash, Ash, I love you too. Please fight, you need to save everyone." Harley cried out. Everyone in the stadium were shouting at what was happening, wanting it to stop. But it looked like nothing can be done.

"Smokescreen." Suddenly, the whole stadium was covered in smoke. Everyone breathed it in and coughed badly. This caused Frost to break the kiss and back away from Ash. What was happening?

"Pin missile." White spikes cut through the smoke and hit Ash's shackles. This caused them to break, freeing Ash. Ash threw them to the fall and looked away. Who did that?

"Your welcome twerp." Ash looked at the top of the stadium and saw 3 figures there with a Arbok and Weezing also there. It couldn't be. Out of everyone, why them? The smoke covered the figures temporarily and when it cleared up, they were gone. The smoke had cleared and everyone saw Ash was free. The crowd cheered.

"How did you get out?" Shade asked. Ash looked round and saw he was surrounded. Ash had no idea how he was going to beat them. He wasn't going to have anytime to free the others. All of the sudden, Ash felt a weight around his belt. He looked down and saw a glowing pokeball. How did it get there?

"Ash." Ash jumped slightly when he heard Mewtwo's voice in his head. "Use her. She will help you."

"Why are you all standing around for? Get him." Grodd said. The villains activated their powers and started to advance towards Ash. Ash grabbed the ball and looked at it.

"Do or die, let's do it." Ash said as he threw up the ball in the air. The ball snapped opened and a blur came out, it hit Giganta in the face, causing her to fall down on the ground. It then went to Shade, grabbed him and threw him towards parasite. Parasite didn't have time to move as Shade clashed into him. The blur stood still and saw what Pokemon it was. Ash couldn't believe it. "Zoroark." Zoroark looked at Ash and smiled at him. "Your timing couldn't be better." At this point. Sinestro flying up to them.

"Your wrong there." Sinestro said as he fired his ring at Zoroark. Zoroark didn't see the attack coming.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Ash shouted. The energy struck behind Zoroark and Zoroark fell to the ground. "NOOOO!!!!" Sinestro smirked at himself. But that soon disappeared when Zoroark's body disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Sinestro asked. All of the sudden, a night slash attack came across Sinestro's back. Causing him to hit the ground. Soon after, Zoroark landed on the ground. Ash wondered how did she do it? Then he remembered, she's able to create illusions. Ash saw Zoroark looking at him and she gave him a quick nod. Ash understood her plan and quickly ran towards the other heroes. But a black energy blocked his path.

"Now it's time for a little pay back of my own." Ash looked over and saw it was Shade. Shade fired more energy at Ash. Ash did a commando roll to dodge it and when he was up right, Ash made a aura sphere and fired it at Shade. It hit Shade and it knocked him down. Ash made another quick dash to the League. He reached them this time and was trying to get Harley out first.

"Harley are you ok?" Ash asked. She nodded. "Look, I'm sorry what happened back at the tunnel, I ha..."

"Ash, it's ok. Grodd told us what he had done when he captured us." Harley said. Did he? Ash looked at the rest of the captives and they all nodded.

"Let me out of here Ash, that monkey is going to get a piece of my mind." Poison Ivy said.

"You rang." A big grabbed to back of Ash's neck and threw him away from to others. Ash managed to land on the ground safely. When he looked up he saw it was Grodd that threw him and now was approaching him. "That's it, little kid. You and your Pokemon have disturbed me for the last time. I'm killing you right now." Grodd said as he charged at Ash. Ash jumped up and managed to give Grodd a aura kick, knocking him off balance. The crowd cheered, along with the league.

"Go on Ash."

"You can do it."

"You're the best." As Grodd was down, Ash looked back at Zoroark to see how she was doing. Parasite tried to grab on to Zoroark but Zoroark jumped in the air to dodge. Zoroark looked around and saw Giganta and Killer Frost coming. Zoroark used Night Daze and pushed the three villains away. Zoroark landed and was instantly engulfed in a shade. Shade looked a Sinestro.

"Do it now quick." Shade said. Sinestro developed multiple swords and they skewed the dark energy. The shade brought down and Zoroark had just been impaled by the swords. Zoroark fell to the ground, lifeless. Ash couldn't believe what had just happened.

"ZOROARK!!!" Ash shouted. Before Ash could move, two large hands grabbed Ash. Ash looked up and saw Grodd had captured him.

"I'm going to make sure you die." Grodd said. Grodd opened his mouth and lowered his head towards Ash. The audience witnessed the most horrible thing. Grodd had blood around his mouth. Ash's body fell to the ground, lifeless and headless. Grodd evilly laughed. "I did it. I took out of the Justice League and it was a sweet victory. Now to finish the rest of you." Grodd turned round to look at the Justice League. To his shock, they were free. But even more shockingly, Ash and Zoroark were alive and standing there. Grodd looked back at the dead bodies and they were gone.

"Confused Grodd?" Ash asked. "Let me introduce you to Zoroark, better known as, the master of illusions." Grodd was not amused and wanted to turn Zoroark on Ash.

"Shut up you brat. Let's see how mouthy you are after Zoroark tears you to shreds." Grodd said as psychic waves were hitting Zoroark. Grodd grinned for a while before it disappeared. "What's going on? Why isn't it under my control?" Ash smiled at this response.

"Zoroark is a dark type Pokemon and they have a special ability. Immunity to psychic attacks." Ash said. Grodd gritted his teeth as the villains gathered behind him.

"It doesn't matter, we're still going to..." Grodd stopped when he heard a commotion behind him. He turned around and saw the grass on the field had wrapped round the villains and were dragging them to the floor. Batgirl looked over to Ivy and saw she was doing this.

"Ivy, why are you helping us?" Batgirl asked. Ivy looked at her.

"I don't know, just be glad I am." Ivy said. Grodd gritted his teeth. He can't take them on by himself. He was getting exhausted after what had happened. Ash saw he was getting tired and thought of a way to take them all out.

"Zoroark. Night Daze." Ash said. Zoroark slammed her paws on the ground and a dark wave headed towards the villains. The move hit and cries of pain were heard. The wave died down and the villains were down, except one. Killer Frost was struggling getting back up to her feet. She got to her knees before she saw a pair of feet in front of her. She looked up and saw Harley standing there with a not so pleasant face.

"What is it, fake hero?" Killer Frost asked. Harley grabbed her by the hair and made her look at her.

"This is your only warning, stay away from Ash." Harley said before knocking Frost out. Killer Frost landed on the ground with a thud.

"Nice work Harley." Harley turned round and focused on Ash within the group. She started walking towards him and Ash couldn't read her facial expression. "Is she still mad at me?" Ash was worried as Harley just reached him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. They were there for 10 seconds before breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Ash." Harley said. Ash couldn't believe what he heard. He was so happy at this point. He dived in and gave Harley a passionate kiss. The crowd in the stadium cheered for the couple. This was the best way to celebrate a victory.

_Watchtower_

All the heroes and Poison Ivy were up on the watchtower and welcomed back by the rest of the team. While Grodd and his team were being transported to a high security prison, Ash and the rest of the Justice League made up with each other and agreed to join forces again. The heroes and and Ivy had a check up after the altercation and everyone had a good bill of health. Poison Ivy was heading towards the transporter room but someone wanted to talk to her.

"Ivy, wait." Ivy turned round and saw Ash coming towards her. What did he want?

"What's up Ash?" Ivy asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping Harley when she was down." Ash said. Ivy knew what he was talking about. Either Harley or Batgirl told him.

"She's my friend. Of course I was going to help." Ivy said. Ash smiled at this response.

"Also I wanted to thank you for your help at the stadium. Your powers are impressive." Ash said. Ivy smiled a bit but not much that Ash noticed.

"I was just getting payback, that's it, nothing else." Ivy said. Ash knew this wasn't true and wanted to give her a possible future.

"Well, if you ever want to do some more 'payback', we could really use you on the Justice League." Ash said. This shocked Ivy. Was he being serious?

"You don't know me that well. Why are you saying these sorts of things?" Ivy asked. Ash smiled at her response, finding it similar to Harleys response when he asked her.

"Where I'm from, we always trust in each other and good guys and bad guys work together on occasions." Ash said.

"It sounds like a good place." Ivy said. Ivy then gave a sigh. "I'm not going to accept the invitation now, but if you ever need help, you can count on me." Ash smiled at this statement. At least it was a starting point. Ivy turned away from Ash. "I'd love to talk more but I really need to get back." Ivy started to walk away.

"I can get you home quicker." Ash said. Ivy looked at him. "MEWTWO!" Mewtwo appeared, Ivy was shocked. "Mewtwo, can you send Ivy home please?"

"Of course." Mewtwo said as he floated up to Ivy. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Ivy said.

"I'll see you soon Ivy." Ash said. Ivy gave one last look to Ash.

"Count on it." Ivy said as she disappeared. As soon as she was gone, Ash's smile was gone. His face was emotionless. "Mewtwo." Mewtwo looked at Ash. "You know?"

"Yes, they are here." Mewtwo said. Mewtwo knew Team Rocket was in this world. "What are you going to do?" Ash didn't know. Even though they weren't responsible, they are part of a syndicate that killed his mum.

"I'm going to find them."

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And what's going to happen now that Team Rocket is here as well and whose side are they on? _**

**_Next time, It's Ash's 18th and... WAIT. Ash is dead? What happened? Find out in 'Hereafter.' _**


	22. Chapter22

Chapter 22

Hereafter

_Watchtower_

In the watchtower, everyone was busy. It was all hands on deck. It was Ash's birthday and Harleen was doing last minute preparations. She was coordinating everyone. The food, the lights, the music, everything. Everyone was worried that she was overwhelming herself. Serena and Bonnie approached Harleen.

"Harleen, are you okay?" Serena asked. Harleen looked at them with blood shot eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. But you two need to get back to your stations. We haven't got much time." Harleen said.

"Harleen, everything will be fine. Brock is keeping Ash company until we call him. So they won't be up anytime soon." Bonnie said. Shayera then came by.

"We also have other heroes doing our patrols today so everything will be fine." Shayera said.

"I hope so. This is his first birthday away from his earth and as a superhero. I want it to feel like that everything is normal. There's no world that needs saving, friends are safe." Harleen said. May came over when she saw how stressed Harleen was getting.

"Harleen, you don't have to worry. Do you know why?" May asked. Harleen shook her head. "Because Ash loves you and he will love much thought you have put into this party." Harleen calmed down at this point. She was right. Anytime Harleen did something for Ash, he would always appreciate it since he knows that this is one of the ways of showing him that she loves him.

"Thanks May. I needed to hear that." Harleen said. "Ok, we got a hour before I want Brock to bring Ash up. Let's get everything done and triple check everything." Harleen said as everyone went back to their stations and Harleen checked on the music.

_Street_

Ash and Brock were walking through a busy high street, with food and drink in their hands. Brock had the task of keeping Ash occupied and away from the watchtower.

"Hey Brock, do you remember the time that I challenged Sabrina at her gym and Haunter kept on disappearing?" Ash asked. Brock shivered at that memory.

"Don't remind me. She was one of the creepiest gym leaders. Also she turned me and Misty into dolls too." Brock said. Ash laughed at his response. But then Brock had a question for Ash. "Ash, do you mind if I ask you something?" Ash looked Brock.

"What is it Brock?" Ash asked.

"What is it like between you and Harleen now that you confessed to each other?" Brock asked. Ash thought about it and honestly, he thought that his relationship with Harleen was going better then ever. They were spending much more time with each other. Ash was hardly at Wayne Manor anymore and Ash and Harley would go on the same missions more often.

"It's one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I never thought I'd be in this kind of place where I'd have a girlfriend before I'm 20." Ash said. "But look how far you coming as well man. You're a doctor now. And we work together on the watchtower like everyone else."

"It's pretty awesome. In a way, coming to this world did everyone a lot of good." Brock said. Ash couldn't argue and smiled at that response. Suddenly there was a explosion in the distance. Ash and Brock saw it. "That looks bad."

"You don't have to tell me twice. We best get to the watchtower and get everyone." Ash said as he pulled out his receiver. Brock had a job of keeping Ash away from the watchtower. But with that explosion, it was too serious for anyone to ignore.

"Ok, let's go." Brock said. Ash nodded and pressed the button. Ash and Brock vanished.

_Metropolis_

Buildings were damaged and on fire. Cars on the streets had been crushed and even used as weapons. The ground had been heavily damaged. Something fell from the sky and done more damage to the ground. Well, someone. Kalibak. He shook his head and looked angrily at his attacker. Mewtwo. Kalibak jumped up and headed towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo put a barrier up and block the attack but the barrier was damaged. Kalibak was going to punch the barrier again but a flamethrower struck him and pushed him away. Mewtwo looked where the attack came from and saw Ash riding on Moltres. Mewtwo nodded at Ash and flew towards Kalibak, who was fighting Superman and Green Lantern now. Ash looked over and saw Harley and Batgirl were busy getting bystanders out of the area. He then saw Hawkgirl and Diana fighting against livewire. Livewire hit Hawkgirl with lightening and she fell on top of one of the buildings. Livewire then tried to hit Diana, but she blocked the lightening with her bracelet. Diana advanced and hit Livewire. She crashed on top of the same building. Ash approached the building as Diana checked on Shayera.

"Is she ok?" Ash asked. Diana looked at Ash.

"She'll be fine." Diana said. Ash nodded and moved on. Ash then saw Lucario and Pikachu going against Weather Wizard. Weather Wizard had a grin on his face and brought lightening down from the sky. Unfortunately, Pikachu was able to absorb the lightening strike.

"Come on, how is that far?" Weather Wizard asked. He then dodged an aura sphere from Lucario. He started to run and the Pokemon gave chase. As Ash was watching a green beam barely missed him. Moltres flew out of the way and Ash saw where it came from. Toyman was in a giant robot and Flash, Martian and Batman were trying to take it down. Just then a humanoid robot came flying up to Ash.

"It doesn't seem fair that you are missing out on all the fun." Metallo said. Ash recognised the villain and knew this would be a tough match.

"Careful Moltres. This guy means business. Let's take him down fast." Ash said. Moltres cried and flew towards Metallo. Moltres grabbed Metallo with its talons and threw him through a building. Ash and Moltres circled back to see if Metallo was down. Metallo jumped out of the building and punched Moltres in the face. Moltres was falling to the ground but managed to get back into the air before hitting the ground. They met Metallo back in the air.

"That bird can take a punch, I'll give you that." Metallo said. Ash had a smirk on his face.

"Can you stand the heat? Now." Ash said. Moltres fired a flamethrower at Metallo. It hit and the stream of fire was going for 20 seconds. Moltres stopped the attack. Metallo was barely in the air. Significant amount of damage was done since part of Metallo were still melting. Metallo looked at his arm and saw the metal dripping off.

"This is interesting. Superman never caused this much damage before. I'll need to retreat and do repairs on myself." Metallo said. Ash couldn't believe what he heard. Metallo was running away?

"You're not going anyway. You'll pay for the damage you and your team has done." Ash said. Metallo looked to one side and smirked.

"If you chase me then you won't be able to save those two down there." Metallo said. What was he talking about? Ash looked over and saw what he meant. Toyman was aiming his robots weapon at Harley and Batgirl and they haven't noticed it yet. They won't be able to get away in time.

"Moltres go." Ash said. Moltres started to head towards the robot but it was too late. The robot fired the weapon and Moltres wasn't going to intercept the attack in time. Ash only had one option left. He stood on Moltres back, sent aura into his feet and jumped off of Moltres. He was able to get in between the girls and the weapon. But he took the full force. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The shouting caught everyone's attention.

"ASH!!!!" Harley shouted. Ash was in the centre of the energy beam and he was getting torn apart. It kept on going until Ash and the energy vanished. The League couldn't believe it. Ash was dead. The villains took this opportunity to escape. Except Toyman. He was laughing at what happened.

"I took out one of the Justice League. Now, which is next?" Toyman asked. He wasn't going to like what was going to happen.

"YOU'RE NEXT!!" The robots limbs were being crushed into the robot, which caused the control panels to warp. Nothing was working now and Toyman was panicking. The top of the robot was ripped off and Toyman saw Mewtwo floating above him, with murder in his eyes. Mewtwo lifted Toyman out the robot and was face to face with him. "I haven't killed anyone in a long time. But after what you did to Ash, I'll make a exception." Mewtwo said as he used his psychic powers to crush Toyman. But before Mewtwo got too far, he caught sight of someone that needed this more then him. "Actually, it's not my place to make that decision." Mewtwo stopped crushing him and threw him to the ground. Toyman slowly got back up but soon got hit across the face with a bat. Toyman looked and saw Harley with her makeup running down her face.

"I'm going to kill you." Harley said. She hit him again. "Ash was the best thing that ever happened to me." She hit him again. "And you took him away from me." She hit him again. "And now, I'm going to return the favour." She was going on for the final strike but someone caught her bat. She looked behind her and saw Superman caught it.

"Harley, Ash wouldn't want this." Superman said. Harley knew he was right. She dropped the bat and broke down to her knees, crying. Diana and Shayera reached the ground and didn't know what happened.

"Did we win?" Diana asked.

"At a price?" Flash said sadly. The girls looked around and saw everyone looking depressed and Harley on the floor crying. Also Ash was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no." Diana said as tears began to form in her eyes. They both knew what had happened. Shayera walked over to Harley and knelt down in front of her.

"Harley, please tell me, he's not..." Shayera didn't finished as Harley flung her arms over Shayera and cried onto her. Shayera couldn't believe. Ash, her son, was gone. Her tears came out and she started crying on Harley. The Pokemon gathered with the rest of the league members and bowed their heads for their fallen friend. The Daily Planet helicopter was flying over the scene and caught the whole scene. The whole world knows. Ash Ketchum was dead.

_3 Days Later/Ash's Funeral_

Everything in the world changed after what happened to Ash. Ash inspired a lot of people and many businesses closed their doors to show their respect. Ash's funeral was at Detroit, where Ash made his heroic debut. The city paid for everything and wanted the very best for Ash. Heroes that knew the league members offered to help out and do their rounds while they go through this hard time. Harley spent most of her time in the Pokemon room since that's the closest she can be to Ash. The Pokemon were a lot less lively and only moved when they wanted food. Batman had not been in the watchtower as he thought Ash was still alive somewhere. The event was televised but only a selected few were allowed to attend the funeral. The League, Ash's friends, The Pokemon, Aquaman, Mera, Rex, Sapphire, Dr Fate, Inza. Harley was looking at the door and saw someone she was hoping would come. Ivy. 

"Thank you for coming." Harley said as she hugged Ivy.

"Of course I came. I wasn't going to let you go through this by yourself." Ivy said. Harley looked over Ivy's shoulder and saw someone she didn't want here. Lex Luthor. 

"You got some nerve being here. Get out now." Harley said. Ivy reacted quickly and held her back. 

"Harley calm down." Ivy said. Superman got between Harley and Luthor and looked him in the face. 

"What are you doing here Luthor?" Superman asked. 

"I promise, I'm only here to pay my respect." Lex said as he took a seat. Superman gave a him a look saying not today and left him. Superman reached Harley and Ivy. 

"You better take your seats now. We're about to start." Superman said. Both of them nodded and took their seats at the front. Everyone saw this and decided to take their seats as well. Superman went to the front and started the eulogy. "I like to thank everyone for coming today and everyone watching. Ash would appreciate all of the respect you have shown. Ash was a extraordinary boy that had a lot potential of being this planets greatest hero. He had been through so much in such a short time. Had made great friends that are irreplaceable members of the league now. And had someone that would spend every second they could with each other. Harley, would like to say your speech?" Harley got up and made her way to the podium. Superman stepped aside. 

"Ash. He literally saved my life. As all of you know, I was the Joker's girlfriend and he made me do a lot of dangerous stuff. He didn't care what happened to me. I was unhappy for a long time, but he was the only person showing me attention so I went along. But everything changed when I met Ash. He was reserved when I first talked to him. But when he jumped into action, he was a totally different person. We got to know each other after a while. We went to different planets, we saved each other. My favourite memory was our first date. Ever since then, my love for him only grew. I love him so much and I still do. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Get married, have kids. I wanted us to have a normal life at some point. But that can nev..." Harley couldn't finish as she was about to have a breakdown. Superman guided her off the stage and back to her seat. Pikachu jumped on her shoulder to comfort her and Ivy held her hand for support. But the most surprising thing that happen was a vine whip came up to Harley's eye and wiped away a tear. When Harley looked over, she saw that it was Bayleef that done it. Harley just gave a nod to her. Superman went back to the podium. 

"Now please join us as we set Ash to his final resting place." Superman said as he got off the stage. Everyone got out of their seats and surrounded the coffin in the room. A mixture of Ash's friends and Leaguers carried the coffin out the building followed by everyone else. 

_Watchtower_

Ash's coffin had been laid to rest, under a statue of Ash. After that, there was a minute silence. Now, everyone we're back up in the watchtower. Ash's friends were in the canteen. They left the League alone as they said that they had to make difficult decisions and they didn't want to get in the way. May and Dawn were walking back to the group after checking with Harleen.

"How's she doing?" Tracey asked. May and Dawn sat down at the table.

"She's holding in there. We told her that were all here for her." May said.

"I still can't believe he's gone." Max said. Just then, Mew appeared in a part of the canteen and Hoopa appeared. This caught the groups attention.

"Did you find him?" Hoopa asked. Mew shook her head. "We better keep looking." Mew disappeared and Hoopa went through the golden ring portal again.

"What are they doing?" Lillie asked.

"The Pokemon believe Ash is still alive. So any Pokemon that can travel through space and time are looking for him. Including Mewtwo." Clemont said.

"I wonder how long they keep that up for?" Gary asked.

"I don't know." Misty said. Everyone didn't what to say now. Professor Oak thought it be best to change the topic.

"I remember the day he first got Pikachu. He got up late and showed to my lab in his pyjamas." Oak said. Kate chuckled at this.

"Did he really?" Kate asked. Everyone moods were starting to lift now.

"Kate, even though Ash looks like he knows what he's doing here. But back in our world, he used to get up to all sorts of mischief." Cilan said. Lillie stood up and raised her glass.

"To Ash." Lillie said. Everyone else copied Lillie.

"To Ash."

"To Ash." In the observation deck, The League members, minus Batman, raised their drinks as a sign of respect.

"I hate to say this but we got to start talking about Ash's replacement." Superman said. No one in the room wanted to have this conversation.

"I don't want to talk about that?" Batgirl said.

"No one does but it has to be done." Superman said. "Did anyone talk to Ivy about the position?"

"She said she will help us later on, but wants to stay by Harleen in case she tries something." John said. Everyone understood that statement. With what Harleen is going through, she can be unpredictable now.

"Ok so that means we need to reach someone else." Diana said.

"What about Aquaman? He had a lot of respect for Ash."

"But he takes priority protecting Atlantis over anything. So I suggest we search for better options." Martian said. He then looked a Shayera. "Shayera, do you have any recommendations?"

"No, I refuse to be part of this conversation. We shouldn't be doing this like Ash was expendable." Shayera said. Some of the Leaguers took offence to this.

"We never thought of him like that. We all loved Ash as much as you. And it pains us that this has happened. But Ash would want us to continue and that means the League has to become bigger." Diana said. As she finished, something crashed through the watchtower window. The emergency shutters closed and the vacuum of space had been sealed off. Everyone looked over and saw a heavy metal hover bike with someone standing beside it. Lobo.

"I heard you got an opening now. I'd like to apply." Lobo said. Superman floated in the air.

"Lobo, get out of here. There's no way we would ever put you on this team." Superman said. But Lobo was going to go too far.

"You need me on your team ever since pipsqueak now 6 feet under." Lobo said. He was going to get it now. Shayera charged right in and swung her mace at him. He was knocked back into the control panels. Lobo rubbed his chin and stood back up.

"Oh, it's a audition you want? Well, why didn't you say so?" Lobo asked as he tore the control panel off the floor and threw it at Shayera. Superman and Green Lantern stood in front of Shayera to protect her. But the panel hit all three of them and got knocked down. Batgirl threw her batarangs and Flash races in. Lobo knocked Flash away and then he just stood there as the batarangs just bounced off him. "That tickles." He saw Martian shapeshift into a dragon and charged in. Diana threw her lasso and Lobo caught it. He swung her around and made her clash with Martian. They both collapsed on the floor. Superman ripped through the control panel and looked at Lobo.

"You done it now." Superman said. He flew in ready to punch him. But then, the alarm went off. Martian got up and checked.

"Multiple villains are running amok." Martian said. As soon as he said that, Shayera was already on the move.

"They are going down." Shayera said. Lobo got excited.

"Alright, our first mission. Let's do this." Lobo said as he left the room. Superman wanted to say something but he didn't want to waste time and left with the others.

_Ash's Resting Place_

Harleen was standing in front of the statue of Ash and his coffin. It was night and the wind has picked up. But she didn't mind, she thought that it was Ash reassuring her that he's still with her. She let out a tear. If she was more aware of her surroundings and noticed Toyman aiming for her, then Ash could of still been with her. Still alive. 

"Ash, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you're here. I would anything to have you back here. It should be me in your place." Harleen said. But another group heard hear say it too. 

"We're sorry for your loss, Miss Quinn." Harleen turned around and saw three figures in trench coats and hats to hide their faces. 

"Thank you. Sorry. I thought I was alone." Harleen said. The three figures moved towards the coffin. 

"We're here just to say goodbye to an acquaintance." The man said as he laid a rose on top of the coffin. Then he stepped away. 

"We'll miss ya, twerp." The small one said. As they were walking away, Harleen stopped them. 

"What do you just call him?" Harleen asked. The three stopped and looked at her. 

"Please take no offence. That was our nickname for him. Ever since he was 10 years old." The woman said as they left. It took a while for Harleen to click on to what she said. 10 year old Ash would of started his Pokemon journey. Were they from the Pokemon world? Before she could think anymore, her phone went off and when she looked at it, she saw it was Ivy. She answered it. 

"Where are you?" Ivy asked. 

"I'm at Ash's grave. I just don't know what I am going to do now that he's gone." Harleen said. 

"Harleen, you need to get back up to the watchtower. There's an intruder." Ivy said. Harleen hanged up the phone and pulled out her receiver. She pressed the button and vanished. 

_Unknown Location_

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing around in the baron desert. Except for a body. The body of Ash Ketchum. Ash began to stir. He opened his eyes and saw the empty land. Ash slowly got up and looked around. Where was he? Was he in limbo? It would explain why he wasn't hurt from that blast. If he had no feeling in limbo, could he still use his aura? Ash tried to bring up a aura sphere, but only managed to make a flicker. But he didn't see a problem with that. If he was in limbo then nothing can hurt him and he's all by himself. Alone. Which is what Harleen must be feeling right now. Sad, devastated, heartbroken. Ash saved her and he doesn't know if he'll be able to see her again.

"No, there must be a way out of there. Travelling between worlds is possible and Hades was able to get on earth. So travelling between realms is possible. I just need to find a door way. I best start walking to get out of here." Ash said as he set out to find a way back to earth. Ash was determined to see everybody again, be a hero and be by Harleen's side. Ash travelled for 14 hours without rest. But yet, he was getting tired. How is he getting tired if he was dead? But he had other things to worry about. He heard growls. He turned around and saw a pack of mutated wolves advancing on him. The pack stayed in place while the alpha closed nearer to Ash. Ash started to panic as he still didn't have access to his aura. Ash looked at his surrounding to see if he can use anything as a weapon. He saw something that could help. A arrow head stone. Ash gave one last look at the wolf before diving for the stone. The wolf lunges at him.

It was night time and the pack were eating. Next to them was a sled. Near them was a fire and sitting next to the fire was Ash. Eating meat and wearing wolf pelt. The battle was fierce since Ash had three claw marks across his cheek. While he was eating, he realised something. He wasn't dead. He was hungry, he felt pain, he wasn't alone. So the big question is, where is he?

It was the next morning and the wolves were pulling Ash on the sled. They have been running for 4 hours and never had changed. Nothing out of t... wait a minute. Ash sees something in the distance. It looked like, The Watchtower. The tower was halfway in the ground and was heavily damaged. Ash stopped the sled and found a entry point into the tower. Ash looked around. Everything was rusted. Ash thought his best bet would be to get to the observation deck. Ash had to crawl through some tight spaces but made it to the deck. Ash went to the panels and activated the computers. The monitors powered up but not fully, which meant Ash only had a short time to do what he needs to do. "Call the Justice League." Nothing happened. "Call Batman." Nothing. "Superman." Nothing. "Harley." Nothing. "Why isn't this working?"

"It is working, it just can't find them." Ash turned round and saw someone in the shadows. They slowly stepped out and saw Vandal Savage. "A lot of things have changed since you've been gone."

"Vandal." Ash said. He ran up to him and pushed him against the wall. "What are you doing here and where are we?"

"We are in Metropolis. 30,000 years into the future." Vandal said. Ash couldn't believe it. 30,000 years in the future? That means, everyone he knew was dead.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Ash said.

"Right after you disappeared, I worked on a machine that was powered by a dwarf star, provided by Dr Ray Palmer. I got the machine working and was able to take out the entire Justice League. And with them gone I was able to claim domain over the planet. But something went wrong. The machine went haywire and blew up, taking the rest of humanity with it." Vandal said. He looked at Ash as he was processing this. What was he going to do next? Ash took him off the wall and slammed him on to the floor. Ash was about to punch, but held his fist in the air. Ash held that position for quite a while before getting off of Vandal.

"It's no point. You're immortal so I can't kill you." Ash said. Vandal got up and looked at Ash.

"That is a shame. You killing me would be an end to my suffering." Vandal said. Ash didn't get what he was talking about.

"Suffering?" Ash asked.

_Vandal's Mansion_

Vandal invited Ash back to his mansion to have dinner. While they were eating, Vandal explained how he had been alone all this time as the sole survivor of earth and how he wanted to die to end his loneliness. After they ate, Ash explores the place for a while and caught sight of a certain spot. Lots of photos of the Justice League. Ash walked towards the photos to have a better look at them. He remembered a lot of them. The alien invasion, the car chase during the Grodd incident, the Justice Lords. There was a lot.

"I see you finally found it." Vandal said, coming up behind Ash.

"Why do you have these?" Ash asked.

"Memories. The Justice League were my only rival during my time trying to take over the world. And now I can only wonder how everything would of turned out if you and the League stopped me." Vandal said. Ash looked at more of the photos. They all looked normal with some without him in it. But then, he saw some with him in it that he doesn't remember. Being in Las Vegas, lots of hawk people. But one stood out the most. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. He grabbed the photo and got a closer look.

"No, there must be something wrong here." Ash said. Vandal didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Vandal asked.

"Some of these haven't happened. Las Vegas, hawk people and this photo, how did you do this photo?" Ash asked.

"What's the problem with that photo?" Vandal asked.

"It's a modern cottage in a big land with me and Harleen and... my mum." Ash said. This shocked Vandal.

"Your mum. But you said your mum was dead in that interview about you and Harley Quinn." Vandal said. Ash nodded. "And these didn't happen to you yet?" Vandal pointing at the other photos. Ash nodded. "How can this be? How is that... unless."

"Unless what?" Ash asked.

"My time machine works." Vandal said as he walked away. Ash followed.

"You have a time machine?" Ash asked.

"Sort of. I started building it a while ago so I could change the past. Then I stopped after I found out that time won't let me go back to a time that I already existed. But with you, it's possible. You disappeared completely from the past so you can go back." Vandal said. Ash got excited.

"That's awesome. Let's do this now." Ash said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that yet." Vandal said. Ash looked confused. "It's mostly done. But it's missing one thing. My zero point generator. Roaches stole it a while ago. Without it, the portal won't stay open long enough for you to make the journey." Vandal said. Ash had to think about this. He had a clear way to get back but had to fight for it. He could think of a plan. But he didn't know the layout of the area. He knew this was a situation where it was do or die.

"Vandal." Ash said. Vandal looked at him. "Let's go get it."

_Cockroach Colony_

Ash and Vandal were walking through a dark tunnel. Ash was ahead with a self made torch.

"Ok so we grab the generator and run out of here." Ash said. Vandal had to make Ash realise something.

"The generator isn't small. It's going to take the two of us to carry it back." Vandal said.

"Ok, so what's our best case now?" Ash asked.

"The roaches will be out collecting food so we don't need to fight and can go straight back." Vandal said. They both stopped when they heard hissing. They looked around and saw roaches everywhere.

"And this is the worst case?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah." Vandal said. Ash threw the fire and it hit some of the roaches, causing them to retreat. One of the roaches was about to attack. But Ash quickly threw it over himself and making land on the other side. Vandal punched a roach in the face, the roach went down. A roach tackled Ash to the side. Ash got up and saw the same roach approaching him again. Ash was quick to step to the side and punch the roach in the eye, causing it to retreat. Two more roaches were advancing towards Ash but he hadn't notice them. Vandal was holding a roach off but saw what was happening. "Ash, look out." Ash turned round and the two roaches knocked him down into a pit. Ash kept falling. It was 10 seconds before he hit ground. Ash struggled to get up. He was sore but still able to move. And just by pure luck, the generator was right in front of Ash. Ash couldn't believe. He found the way back to his time. Ash heard Vandal fighting the bugs alone up there. Ash needed his help to get the generator out. But it was going to take him an hour to climb out of the pit. Why are there always obstacles in his way. As he had this thought a blue flare went off. Where did that come from? Could it be? Ash lifted his hand and made a full size aura sphere. Ash can finish this. Vandal was getting overrun by the roaches. He was trying to push them away but they were piling on top of him. Before Vandal got hurt anymore, two of the roaches were missing body parts. Vandal and the roaches looked over and saw Ash with fists glowing blue.

"You bugs are wasting our time." Ash said. All the roaches started to go towards Ash. Then Ash put his hands together and fired a beam at them.

_Vandal's Time Machine Room_

Ash and Vandal attached the generator and the portal opened. It didn't take Ash long to finish off the roaches. Even though there were a lot of them, they were quite weak. Ash and Vandal carried the generator for 2 hours, right to the time machine. Vandal looked at Ash.

"There you go. On the other side, you'll return where you disappeared." Vandal said. Ash couldn't believe it. He was going to see everyone again.

"Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you." Ash said. Vandal had one request.

"There is a way." Vandal said. Ash looked at him. "When you get back, kill me before I can activate the machine." Ash didn't know what to say. Kill Vandal? "Believe me when I say it is the only way to stop all this."

"No there must be another way." Ash said.

"Trust me, I tried to look for any other way but if you let me live, this world will appear in your near future. So please Ash. Save everyone, save me." Vandal said. Ash took it all in. If Vandal was saying this was the only way, then he had no choice.

"Ok, I'll do it." Ash said. Vandal nodded. He then reached into his pocket and gave Ash the picture of him, Harleen and Delia.

"Here take this as a token of our friendship." Vandal said. Ash took the picture, took one last look at it and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you." Ash said. He then walked towards the portal. Before he stepped into the portal, Ash looked at Vandal. "Goodbye friend." Vandal smiled. Ash walked into the portal and vanished.

_Metropolis _

The city was damaged from the battle that had happened. Many villains were knocked out from the fighting with the league. After the news of Ash's death came to light, a lot of villains took this opportunity to run amok in the city. But Lobo also caused damage to the city. He had Kalibak under many cars and holding another car above his head.

"Say it, say uncle." Lobo said. Kalibak looked at him, defeated.

"Uncle." Kalibak said.

"I can't hear you." Lobo said. Shayera landed in front of Lobo.

"He's had enough." Shayera said. Lobo threw the car behind him and it hit a nearby building. The other Leaguers came together.

"I was only playing. But not bad for our first mission. Who needs that pipsqueak when you got me?" Lobo asked. The Leaguers put their heads down in sadness, still couldn't believe that Ash wasn't there helping them. With them distracted, no one saw Deadshot aiming a rocket launcher at Batman. He fired it and the rocket was heading for its target. Before it hit, a blue barrier showed up in front of Batman, blocking the rocket. This caught everyone's attention. Then a aura sphere hit Deadshot in the head, knocking him out.

"Did you see that?" Flash asked.

"Is Lucario here?" Diana asked.

"No, he's still on the watchtower." Superman said.

"But then that means." Shayera didn't as she looked in the direction of the aura sphere. Out of the smoke of a fire. Ash slowly revealed himself. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. Before anyone did anything, Ash spoke.

"Miss me?" He was suddenly tackled to the ground with a hug from Shayera.

"Ash. You're back. What happened? How are you here?" Shayera asked.

"Glad to see you too. But I got to say hi to them as well." Ash said, indicating to the other league members. Shayera got up and helped Ash up. Everyone welcomed Ash back and Lobo approached.

"What's up pipsqueak? Great to have you back on the team." Lobo said. Ash looked at him confused.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Ash asked. Before Lobo answered, Superman cut in.

"No one." Superman said. He then looked at Lobo. "You're fired." Superman punched Lobo far away and his bike followed him. Superman then looked back at Ash. "Come on Ash. I'm sure everyone else wants to see you again." But Ash had a promise to keep.

"We need to do one thing first."

_Watchtower_

Harleen appeared on the teleportation pad with Ivy waiting for her.

"Good you're here." Ivy said as she grabbed Harleen by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Ivy, slow down. Where's this intruder?" Harleen asked. Ivy smiled.

"In the observation deck. Only you can handle this." Ivy said. Ivy shoved Harleen into the room and shut the door behind her. Harleen regained her balance and looked back at the door.

"She could at least help." Harleen said. She was about to get a shock of a life time.

"I think you can handle this by yourself." Harleen eyes were wide open. That voice. It can't be. He's dead. She slowly turned around and saw what she most wished for. Ash. Alive. Harleen slowly walked to Ash.

"Ash, is that you?" Harleen asked

"I thought my name was sweetie." Ash said. Harleen couldn't hold it anymore. She leapt into Ash's arms and they held each other, never wanting to let each other go again. Harleen looked at Ash and noticed the claw marks on his face.

"Ash, what happened to your face?" Harleen asked.

"I'll explain everything after I done this." Ash said as he leaned in and gave Harleen and long, passionate kiss. This was the most special kiss by far as this proves that not even death could keep them apart. When they ended the kiss, they didn't realise that they somehow ended up at Ash's surprise party. They looked around while everyone was cheering for them. "How did we get here and what is this?"

"Flash brought you here." Kiawe said.

"You're welcome." Flash said.

"And this is you birthday party Ash. Harleen set all this up." Lana said. Ash looked at Harleen.

"You did this?" Ash asked. Harleen felt embarrassed at this point.

"Sort of." Harleen said.

"I love you so much Harleen." Ash said as he kissed her again. Ash then looked at everyone. "What are we waiting for, let's party." Everyone cheered. The party went for hours. Everyone catching up with Ash what happened while he was gone. Ash sat down on one of the tables and looked at the photo Vandal have to him. Harleen came over and sat with him.

"Hey sweetie, what you looking at?" Harleen asked. Ash showed her the photo. "It's a photo us. I don't recognise the area. And who's that woman there?"

"My mum." Ash said. Harleen looked at Ash.

"Your mum?" Harleen asked. Ash nodded. "But how's that possible?"

"I don't know. While I was gone, I saw all these pictures that showed the future. And I think this is one of them." Ash said.

"Ash, are you saying?" Harleen asked.

"I'm going to see my mum again." Ash said.

_30,000 years later_

Vandal was sitting by himself, hoping Ash kept his promise. He suddenly heard laughter. He looked up and saw a faded child run by. Then more people and buildings started to appear until everything was solid. Vandal couldn't believe it. Life was back. He then looked at himself and saw he was vanishing. He said one last thing before he disappeared.

"Thank you my friend."

_Harleen's Apartment_

Harleen entered her apartment after a long day of emotion. She spent most of her time with Ash during the party. And she was happy that Ash had something to look forward to in the future with his mum. During the party, Ivy came up to the pair of them and said that she was really considering joining the league. Harleen was getting ready to go to sleep. But, she wasn't alone.

"You're finally here." A voice said. Harleen turned and screamed as a bag was put over her head. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

**Next Time: Wild Cards**


	23. Wild Cards

Chapter 23

Wild Cards  


_Wayne Manor_

Ash woke up with the sun beaming into his room, through the curtains. He then got out of bed and opened the curtains. The sun was big and bright. Ash had a great feeling about today. He then got dressed and headed to the kitchen. He enters the kitchen and saw Alfred serving up his breakfast.

"Good morning Alfred." Ash said.

"Good Morning Master Ketchum." Alfred said. Ash sat down at the table and started eating with a smile on his face. "I must of done something right with the food today with you having that smile on your face."

"I'm just excited about today." Ash said. This caught Alfred's attention.

"What is happening today then?" Alfred asked. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"I'm going to ask Harleen to move in with me." Ash said. Alfred wasn't expecting that.

"I know I shouldn't pry but when did you buy a house?" Alfred asked.

"Bruce brought for me and Harleen as a gift. I haven't seen it yet but knowing Bruce, I can trust his judgement." Ash said. He put the keys back into his pocket.

"When are you going to ask her?" Alfred asked.

"When she gets on to the watchtower. I'm going to meet her in the teleportation room when she arrives so it's just the two of us." Ash said.

"Very smart, everyone hates it when they are on the spot in front of everyone." Alfred said. Ash finished his breakfast and Alfred took it and started washing it at the sink.

"Alfred, while it's just the two of us. I'd like to thank you looking out for me when I first got here." Ash said. Alfred wasn't expecting that but kept his composure.

"Please Master Ketchum, there is no need to thank me. I was just following Master Wayne's orders." Alfred said. Ash knew he was trying to be professional.

"Yeah, but still, you gave me that idea with the pocket watch. You didn't need to do that, but you did." Ash said. Alfred turned round and looked at Ash.

"You are welcome, Master Ketchum." Alfred said. Ash smiled. He got up from his seat and started making his way out.

"I better make my way up. I'll let you know what happens." Ash said. He left the building.

"I'd say it be a few months before he pops the big question." Alfred said to himself.

_4 Hours Later/Watchtower_

Ash had arrived on the watchtower and had enough time on his hands to talk with everyone and train his Pokemon. He felt a bit uncomfortable when he saw Green Lantern and Hawkgirl because they were in an intense argument. Ash just left and let them get on with what ever they were doing. Ash was waiting by the teleportation room, waiting for a hour for Harleen to come up. After a while, Ash was walking to the observation deck while trying to phone Harleen. But was getting no answer. Ash reached the deck and saw Tracey, Clemont and Sophocles at the control panels.

"We're nearly done here Tracey." Clemont said.

"After we install the updates, they will be zero lag between the commands you give the computers." Sophocles said.

"It's no problem guys. The updates will be really handy." Tracey said. He then turned around and saw Ash coming towards them. "Hey Ash, how's it going?"

"A bit concerned actually. I can't get a hold of Harleen. She was suppose to be up here a while ago." Ash said. Ever since Harleen was allowed access in the watchtower, she was always on time when she said that she was coming up.

"That is strange. But yet, she could of overslept from the party last night." Clemont said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry too much about it." Sophocles said. He then looked at Tracey. "All the updates are done now. Give it a quick spin."

"Thank you, you two." Tracey said as he went up to the control panel and typed in some buttons. Tracey brought up a window for a tv station and there was a intermission screen with a clown in the centre. Everyone didn't know what was going on.

"There might be a lost connection." Clemont said. Ash knew there was something more going on.

"I don't think so. Bring up another channel." Ash said. Tracey did as he was told. Another channel came up and the same screen came up.

"How?" Tracey asked. Tracey pulled up multiple channels and it had the same screen. Then, the insane clown appeared.

"Joker." Ash said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight you are about to witness history. For you see, I have purchased every channel within the 500 mile radius. For tonight, Las Vegas gets written off the map, by blowing it up." Joker said. Ash and the others eyes widened.

"Is he being serious?" Clemont asked.

"That's crazy." Tracey said.

"But there's hope." Joker said. "You see, the bombs are on a timer. And I am only allowing the Justice League a chance to disarm them before they go off. But there are some rules. No outside help. So that means no police or other heroes. And no Pokemon. If you break any of these rules. I press this button and the light show starts early. And I don't think you want that to happen, since I have one of your own here." Joker steps to one side and reveals Harleen, tied up and gagged. Ash looked on in horror.

"HARLEEN!!!" Ash shouted. Joker appeared back on the screen.

"Tik tok. The clock is ticking, so I suggest you get a move on." Joker said. Ash immediately turned round and headed towards the teleportation room. Clemont and Sophocles saw him leave.

"Be careful." Sophocles said. Clemont didn't like what was happening.

"I don't like this. Joker is up to something." Clemont said. Ash got to the teleportation room and saw Flash already on one of the pads.

"You saw the feed too?" Ash asked. Stepping on one of the pads.

"Yeah, everyone is heading there now." Flash said. The pads activated and they both disappeared.

_Las Vegas_

Ash and Flash appeared in the middle of the illuminated city. All the building were tall and the city was eerily quiet. They know time is against them so speed is their friend right now. Flash grabbed Ash.

"Hold on tight. We need to find the rest first." Flash said. The both of them disappeared in an instant. As they were running round the city, a voice came through the receivers.

"Everyone come in." Superman said. Flash stopped and Ash reached for his receiver.

"Superman. Where's everyone else?" Ash asked.

"They are deactivating the bombs. I managed to stop one, but there's a lot more around the city and Joker hid them well since I can't find them." Superman said.

"Well I can cover more ground if I search all the buildings." Flash said. Ash had a question.

"What should I do?" Ash asked.

"Find Harleen and take her back to the watchtower. She's going to need you to look after her afterwards." Superman said. Ash wanted to help with the bombs but he knew that Harleen should be his number one agenda right now_. _

"Ok, I'll start looking for her now. I can probably shorten the time by using my aura vision." Ash said. But they were going to run into trouble.

"You won't find her for a while." Ash and Flash turned around and saw a group of 4 heading towards them. 3 men and a woman, each with a club symbol on their faces. "Joker said to keep you preoccupied." Flash activated his receiver.

"Sups, we have a problem here." Flash said.

"I see them, everyone is converging on your position. But Flash, get Ash out of there now. Their after him. We can buy him time to find Harleen." Superman said. Flash nodded and grab Ash. Before Ash knew it, he was 20 streets away from the group. Ash looked at Flash.

"We'll hold them off as long as possible. Now go find your girl." Flash said. He then ran back towards the fight. Now Ash was on his own. He only had one job. Save Harleen. Save the girl he loves in a dense city. It won't be easy and time is running out. He couldn't waste time. Ash started running, he would do quick bursts of his aura vision to know which building to go into. Ash got a hit in one of the buildings and went inside, only to find one of the gang members. He had a white costume with a metal helmet on.

"So it looks like I'm going to be the one to take you down." The villain said.

"Who are you and where's Harley?" Ash asked. The villain chuckled to himself.

"I can't tell you where your girlfriend is, but I'm Jack and I'm apart of a group called the royal flush gang." Jack said.

"The group that I saw, that's the royal flush gang?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Now it's time to hurt you." Jack said as he stretched his arm to punch Ash. Ash was knocked back and was dazed a little before coming back to his senses.

"So that's your power, elasticity." Ash said. Jack had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah and because of this, I have the advantage." Jack said as he stretched himself towards Ash. As he was about to reach Ash, Ash punched him in the jaw and the jaw stretched out of place. His jaw went back to normal and rubbed his chin. "Big mistake." Jack started wrapping his body all round Ash and tightening his grip to the point where he is crushing Ash. "What you going to do now? All you are is yesterday's news. No wonder a weakling like you couldn't protect your girlfriend." He shouldn't of said that. Ash activated his aura barrier and started to expand it. It kept getting bigger and bigger to the point where it was overwhelming Jack. "Stop it, you're ripping me apart." Ash then shot a aura beam out of his hand, towards Jack. Jack saw this and retreated immediately. "I'm killing you for sure now."

"Stupid idiot says what?"

"What?" Jack asked as he looked to the side just in time for Flash punching him in the face. Jack fell back a few feet. Flash turned to Ash.

"Get going now, I can take care of him." Flash said as he ran towards Jack. Ash didn't waste anytime and exited the building. He looked to see what way he should go next. He closed his eyes and used his aura sense. He could pick up a signature a few streets away. That might get him a step closer to finding Harleen. Ash ran towards the aura. He was getting closer and closer to it. But then, it suddenly vanished. Ash stopped and looked around. How could someone hide their aura? It was impossible. He then sensed the aura again, but behind him. Ash turned round and he met with a fist that hit him into a wall. Ash's impact made a large crater in the wall. Ash fell to the floor. Ash looked at the attacker as he was getting up. It was a big, bulky, bald man. Ash got back onto his feet.

"Ok, where's Harleen? And don't say you don't know because I know you know where she is." Ash said angrily. He was heavily injured and his aura was slowly healing him. The big man smirked.

"Of course I know. If you want to know where she is, then you need to beat me." The man said. They both started to walk closer to each other. Before they met, Superman flew in and pushed the man out of the way. Superman looked at Ash.

"Keep going, the faster you find Harley, the faster we can finish this." Superman said as he flew towards the man, knocking him through a building. Ash looked at the hole in the wall. Superman was having a tough time hurting the man. And if Ash continued his fight with him, it would of taken him too long and wouldn't be able to reach Harleen in time. Ash started running again. As he was running, he heard the commotion from the other heroes. Ash ran for 10 minutes until he heard a voice.

"Please help me, I'm stuck." A woman's voice was heard. Ash turned toward the voice and it was coming from inside the building. Ash tackled down the door and searched inside.

"Hello? Where are you? I need to get you out of here now." Ash said. But it was a trap. Something slashed across Ash's back. Ash recoiled in pain but did a commando roll away from the attacker. Ash looked and saw it was a woman with a sword. "So, it was a trick to lure me here?"

"You're a bright one. And I heard you are a good fighter as well." The woman said. Ash was getting angry with all these distractions now.

"I had it with all of you. Leave me alone. I'm only here to find Harley and that's it." Ash said. The woman then got a idea to make him stay around.

"How about this then? Fight me. If you win, I'll tell you where she is." The woman said. Ash was interested now.

"What if I lose?" Ash asked. The woman lightly grabbed her top and slowly slid her hand down.

"Well, a woman has needs. If I win, you will be my personal servant. Satisfying all of my womanly desires." The woman said. Ash only started picking up on all these signals and knew what she was saying. Ash wanted to deny the wager, but she might not offer anything else and Ash wasn't planning on losing.

"Fine." Ash said as he conjured up one of his aura swords and gripped it with both hands. "Whenever your ready, Miss."

"You will call me Queen." Queen said as she charged towards Ash. She swiped her sword but Ash deflected the sword and went for a counter attack. Queen jumped back. While she was in midair, Ash saw what she could do. She morphed throwing knifes out of her body and threw them at Ash. The knifes were fast approaching. Ash turned to his side and the knifes impaled into his arm.

"AHH!!!" Ash screamed. He slowly started pulling out the knifes out of his arm. "So that's your power. You can make metal."

"Yeah and here some more." Queen said as she threw more throwing knifes at Ash. Ash saw them coming and brought up a aura shield. The knifes got stuck in the shield. Queen came charging in and struck the shield with her sword. Ash pushed her sword upward and gave her a aura kick in the stomach, which knocked her back. "Nice foot work."

"Thanks. I saw an opening and I took it." Ash said.

"Good advice." Queen said. She thrust her arm forward and threw a spear through Ash's leg. Ash went into a kneeling position due to the pain. Queen slowly walked over to Ash with a grin on her face. "It looks like I won. So let's see behind shirt number one." She placed her sword on Ash and dragged it across Ash, not only cutting his shirt but his body as well. "You are mine now and I will tame you." Out of nowhere a mace came across Queen's face and knocked her across the other side of the room. Ash looked and it was Shayera and see doesn't look happy.

"Don't touch my son." Shayera said as she flew into battle. Next thing Ash knew, he was in a green dome. He was lifted off the ground and was taken outside the building. Ash landed on the ground and saw John.

"Can you walk?" John asked. Ash struggled to get up from the ground.

"More like limping but I can move." Ash said. John didn't like the condition Ash was in.

"Ash, it probably be better if you head back to the watchtower." John said. Ash couldn't believe he said this. Ash was injured and his aura had only recovered parts of his body. But there was no way he was going anywhere without Harleen.

"I'll go back once Harleen is safe." Ash said. A noise came from inside the building and Ash and John looked inside to see Shayera battling against Queen. John knew he had to go in there and help her. John looked at Ash.

"Ash, this is a direct command. Retreat to the watchtower." John said as he flew into the building. Ash wanted to say something but he knew John was right. He was in no fit state to fight and knowing Joker, he would have some trap setup that Ash wouldn't be able to handle right now. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out his receiver. Ash was about to press the return button, but someone suddenly popped up on all the screens in the city.

"Hold on, little boy. If you leave now I will blow the city now." Joker said. Ash looked at the screen and gritted his teeth. Joker then put on a massive smile. "But I am getting tired of waiting round though." Big red arrows lit up and pointed in the same direction. "These will take you straight to your lover. But there's one more obstacle in the way. Get past it then you can take her home." Ash knew it was a trap but he had no choice. He had to save her. He began limping towards the location. He walked for five minutes until. BOOOM!!! Ash looked back and saw the building the John and Shayera were in had blown up. Ash grabbed his receiver and tried to contact one of them.

"Shayera, John, are you okay?" Ash asked. No answer. "Are you okay?" Still nothing. "Come in."

"Ash." Shayera said. Ash felt relief as he heard her voice. "I'm fine, but John is unconscious. He was closest to the bomb when it went off." Ash knew John would be in no condition to fight, even if he was awake.

"Shayera, take John back to the watchtower and take care of him." Ash said.

"What about you Ash? You need to be up in the watchtower too." Shayera said. Ash turned his body back to his destination.

"Until Harleen is out of danger, I'm not going anywhere." Ash said as he cut off communications. He continued limping until he came to a building that had a big painting of the jokers face on it. This was it. Ash was about to rescue Harleen. He walked in the building and saw the trap. It was the muscle man Ash encountered before and a man holding a staff. Behind them, a section of the room had separated by a window. On the other side of the window was the Joker, who was next to a girl in a chair with a metal headband around her head and a camera in front of her. Then Ash finally saw "HARLEEN!"

"ASH!! Don't worry me, save yourself." Harleen said. Joker punched her in the face.

"Be quiet, you're ruining my fun." Joker said. Ash saw red when Joker hit Harleen.

"You gone too far this time Joker. You can beat me all you want, you can torture me. But as soon as you lay a finger on Harleen, I will make you pay." Ash said. Joker had a grin on his face.

"I like the suffering part." Joker said as he snapped his fingers. The man with the staff shot out fire out of his hands and it struck Ash. Ash landed on the ground. "Good work King."

"Joker, please stop hurting him. I'll do whatever you want, just leave Ash alone." Harleen said on the verge of tears witnessing her boyfriend being beaten to death. Joker looked at Harleen.

"He's not hurt. But he will be after Ten is done with him." Joker said. The muscle man walked over to Ash and grabbed him by the leg. He swung Ash by the leg and hit him against wall. He then grabbed Ash by the neck and punched him in the face three times. He then held Ash above him.

"I'm taking this move out of Bane's book." Ten said. He brought Ash down and slammed Ash's back across his knee, breaking his back.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Oh, that had to hurt." Joker said. Harleen has had it with the Joker.

"You are a monster. I hate you. As soon as I get the chance, I will kill you." Harleen promised. Joker had a solution to that statement.

"Well, a life for a life. King, cook him." Joker said. King walked over to Ash and stood over him. King was powering up his fire attack.

"Time to die kid." King said as he started burning Ash alive.

"ASH!!!!!!!" Harleen shouted. Ash was in so much pain. He felt his body shutting down. He knew his life was ending as he saw his life flash before his eyes. Getting Pikachu, Meeting his friends, spending time with his mum, first meeting the Justice League, his first time in Kate's Cafe, Harleen helping Ash to sleep, their pretend date, their kiss after their date. The more he thought about Harleen, the more power he had in his body. His aura flared up across his entire body and blocking out the flames. He slowly got up and King was backing away.

"How the hell are you getting up?" King asked. Ash looked up and had a determined look on his bloodied face.

"Because I'm not ready to leave Harleen alone." Ash said as he fired a aura beam at King and Ten. The beam hit them and pinned them against the wall. The beam continued for a while before Ash's limiter kicked in and cancelled out his aura. King and Ten fell to the floor unconscious. Ash breathed heavily afterwards. Slow clapping can be heard and Ash saw it was the Joker doing it. The window that separated the room had been removed and the Joker was slowly moving towards him.

"Well, that was quite a show." Joker said.

"I done all you said. Now, let Harleen go." Ash said in between breaths. Joker had something else in mind.

"I could do, but this is so much more fun." Joker said as he lifted up his gun and shoot Ash 3 times. One in the chest, one in the shoulder and one in the side of the neck. He fell to the floor and didn't have the strength to get back up. Harleen wanted to do anything to help Ash get out of here and stop the Joker.

"Ash, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. It's because of me that you are getting hurt." Harleen said. Joker stood over Ash and pointed the gun to his head. Ash had enough with his games.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it already." Ash said. But Joker had other plans.

"Not yet." Joker said. He pulled the gun away and walked back over to the girl in the chair. "I like for you to meet Ace. Her ability is mind control. She can control anyone whose watching their tv screens now by looking down this camera." That's crazy. Joker brought nearly every station in the state. He'd have an army at his fingertips. "But before I make her do that and also kill you, I want you to see what your lover used to be like when she was with me." Joker looked at Ace. "Do it." Ace made eye contact with Harleen and made eye contact. Harleen was put in a trance and Ash saw this.

"What are you doing? Let her go now." Ash demanded.

"But the fun part is about to begin. Now Ace." Joker said. She looked at Ash and put him under her spell.

_Harleen's Mind_

Ash was walking through a dark room. He had no idea where to go or if he would bump into something. Where did they transport him? All of a sudden, an image popped up and it was Harleen in her doctor's coat and it looked like she was talking to the Joker. Next thing he saw was her breaking Joker out of the asylum. At this point the images just got worse. Harleen with two hyenas, causing crimes, trying to gain the Joker's attention. Ash couldn't handle all this.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

_Joker's Lair_

While Ash was still in his trance, Joker could see a single tear coming from his eye.

"Now you see her true colours. Me and Harley might of hit a rough and I threw her to the side because I was bored of her. But still." Joker said as he pointed the gun at Ash and loaded it. "She's my plaything." Before he could pull the trigger, Batman came crashing through the window. Joker looked at him.

"Playtimes over." Batman said.

_Harleen's Mind_

The images were still coming to him. Each one kept one getting worse. Ash felt like he was going crazy seeing all of these. Like, he was enjoying them. Was Ash's mindset starting to change. Was going to turn to a life a crime.

"I can't wait to see Kate. I always have a good chat with her." Ash hear Harleen's voice and looked at the current image. Harleen was approaching Kate's Cafe. Why did this memory pop up. Harleen walked into the cafe and scanned the area. She saw the regular customers until her eyes landed on a certain table. It was Ash and Pikachu. This was the day they first met. Harleen looked at Ash. Ash could hear Harleen's heartbeat. _Baboom, baboom, baboom... baboom. _Wait, did her heart skip a beat. Then another image came up with the Joker. This was the memory where Harleen didn't show Joker the receiver. Next memory showed Harleen defusing a bomb the Joker had planted in the watchtower_. _Then the next memory was Harleen crying over Ash's dead body during the Dr Destiny incident. And he heard her say. "I love you."

"Harleen." Ash whispered_. _Suddenly all the bad memories were being overwhelmed by the good memories. Somehow Harleen is mentally overpowering her bad thoughts and replacing them with the better time. Ash knew she had changed for the better and couldn't be more happier for her. "You did it, you left that life behind you now." Suddenly, a light pierced through and it was getting brighter and brighter until Ash and the room was overwhelmed from it.

_Joker's Lair_

"ASH! ASH! WAKE UP PLEASE!" Harleen was screaming. Ash was slowly opening his eyes and saw Harleen kneeling over him with a worried look.

"Hey beauty." Ash said. Harleen had a happy look on her face and hugged him tight. As she was hugging him, Ash looked round the room. Ace was missing, where did she go? Batman was handcuffing Joker, who looked like he been trapped in a mental prison with that metal headband around his head."Harleen." Harleen looked at Ash. Ash put his hand on her face. "I'm so proud of you and I love you so much." Harleen smiled at Ash when she heard this.

"I love you too sweetie." Harleen said as she bowed down to kiss him.

_Watchtower/Next Day_

Ash and Harleen were laying in bed in Ash's quarters. Ash had sustained heavy damage during the whole ordeal and had been bandaged up. Brock told Ash he was off duty for a week for him to heal up. The bombs in Las Vegas had cleared up and everyone was allowed back into the city. John was now recovering and everyone found out the him and Shayera were now an item and Ash couldn't be happier for them. Harleen looked at Ash.

"I'm not hurting you, am I? You know laying next to you." Harleen asked. Ash had a smile on his face.

"It hurt even more if you left." Ash said. Harleen smiled at his response and gave him a quick peck.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harleen said. She was happy she was able to spend some quality time with Ash now. She snuggled up close to him, enjoying his comfort. "What are you thinking about now?"

"I'm thinking about where I'm taking you tomorrow." Ash said. Harleen looked at Ash.

"What?"

"I'm off duty and I want to treat tomorrow for all you have done. Also last time we went out, we were interrupted with the whole Dr Fate thing." Ash said. Harleen giggled at that memory_. _Ash then reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys for the new house. "And I'm hoping you'll say yes to this."

"To what?" Harleen asked. Ash showed her the keys.

"Did you want to move in together?" Ash asked. Harleen had a surprised look on her face. She slowly grabbedthe key and looked at it. "I was going to ask you yesterday, before the whole Joker thing happened. So what do you say?" Harleen looked at Ash with a cheeky grin.

"What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like you?" Harleen asked. Ash smiled knowing her answer.

"Just being you." Ash said as he planted a kiss on Harleen. They were kissing for 5 seconds before Ash's phone went off. He looked over and saw it was a message from May. "Turn on the news, they are talking about you." Ash grabbed the remote and turned the news on. It was footage from every country in the world. Holding something that had to do with Ash and they were celebrating.

"And as you can see, everyone is celebrating that Ash 'The Cafe Boy' Ketchum is alive." The news reporter said. It showed footage from the fight Ash had in Las Vegas. Ash put his head down on his pillow.

"I thought everyone forgot that name." Ash said. Harleen then playfully looked at him.

"But your my Cafe Boy." Harleen said. Ash laughed at her statement. Ash's phone began to ring. He looked at it and saw it was Lois Lane. Ash answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ash, you have no idea how glad I am to know that you are alive." Lois said.

"Thanks Lois, really glad to be alive." Ash said.

"Look, I'm going to cut right to the chase. My producers want me to do another interview with you. Everyone wants to know what happened to you." Lois said. Ash wasn't so sure now would be the right time.

"Lois, I'm not sure if..." Ash stopped talking when Harleen got his attention.

"Hand me the phone." Harleen said. Ash didn't know what she was going to do but gave her the phone.

"Lois, it's Harley here." Harleen said. Lois was not expecting to her from her.

"Harley, what a surprise. I didn't think that you would want to talk." Lois said.

"What can I say, I changed for the better." Harleen said while winking at Ash. Ash smiled when she said that. "I know want Ash on your show, but how about we do that couples edition interview that Ash offered in your last show."

**And that finishes this chapter. **

**First I'd like to say I'm sorry for the massive on this story and and My New Life Academia. I was experiencing major writers block. That's why I had to be away for a while. But I'm back now.**

**Next chapter of My New Life Academia is being written next.**

**But Next Time. Full scale invasion on earth. How will the Justice League and Pokemon handle this. Find out next time in 'Starcrossed.' **


End file.
